Que pasaría si
by solcisdz
Summary: Universo Alterno. Que pasaría si Hermione vive en el tiempo de los merodeadores, con una fastidiosa hermana llamada Bellatrix y un enemigo tan sexy como lo es Sirius Black. SBXHG
1. Un mal comienzo

*Universo Alterno. Hermione en el tiempo de los merodeadores, con una fastidiosa hermana llamada Bellatrix y un enemigo tan sexy como lo es Sirius Black. SBXHG *Disclaimer: Los personajes y su mundo le pertenecen a JKRowling

CAPÍTULO 1: UN MAL COMIENZO

Octubre había llegado y con ello el comienzo del séptimo año de Hermione Granger en Hogwarts. Casi como un anhelo hecho realidad rápidamente se encontró arriba del expreso, vagando por los compartimentos en busca de su amiga Lily Evans con la cual había quedado en verse allí como cada año.

Extrañamente su vagón habitual se hallaba ocupado por ciertos alumnos de quinto que la miraron con recelo mientras ella echaba un vistazo. Hermione era un chica bonita, con un largo cabello castaño ondulado sobre su menudo cuerpo y unos finos labios (prácticamente lo mas atractivo que tenia). Hermione no era para nada fea, más bien expresaba las proporciones normales de belleza, pero aún así no podía despegarse de esa pequeña fama suya de ser una "come libros". Era por eso que ningún chico (ni siquiera los menores)la veían más allá de una amiga a quien preguntar sobre las clases, y mucho menos si se habla de verla como novia.  
Claro que tras varios años de auto-terapia la joven ya lo había casi superado. _Casi_...

Luego de atravesar por lo menos la mitad del tren, comenzó a cansarse y sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más pesados.

"O el expreso se ha vuelto más largo de lo común, o estoy demasiado cansada" pensó . Mentalmente se respondió y decidió por lo segundo; la noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño debido a los chillidos y risitas de su hermana menor con su amiga.

De pronto un fuerte golpe la hizo reaccionar, y salir de sus pensamientos. Avanzó unos compartimentos hasta descubrir de cual de ellos provenía tal ruido. Logró distinguir a un joven de pelo negro y grasiento que se esforzaba por levantarse del suelo justo en el marco de una de las puertas. Tenía ambas piernas pegadas.

- Que pasa Quejicus, te has olvidado hasta de como pararte?- Dijo una voz dentro del compartimento mientras se reía. Hermione escuchó varias personas riéndose a su par. Por desgracia, los alumnos de los demás compartimentos también habían salido por el ruido y no lograba ver con claridad desde allí atrás.

-Voy a matarte. Sólo espera a que me levante- Advirtió el joven de cabello negro y nariz ganchuda. Su voz no destilaba otra cosa que no fuera odio.

De nuevo risas.

-Sólo vete Snape, antes de que recobre la razón y sea yo el que te mate.. o el que te lave el cabello, que para ti debe de ser lo mismo.-

Hermione logró caminar unos pasos más esquivando a la gente. Ahora podía ver dentro del compartimento. Un joven atractivo, de cabello negro estaba parado con la varita estirada en dirección a Snape. "Sirius Black" lo reconoció echando los ojos hacia atrás un momento.

-Que raro de ti, Black- Dijo la castaña, sin poder evitar demostrar al idiota Merodeador que seguía siendo el mismo infantil de siempre- Todavía sigues en Hogwarts, aún no recobraron la razón y te expulsaron?

-Hola Granger, que tal tu verano?. Recapacitaste y lo primero que haces es venir a tirarte en mis brazos por todos los años perdidos?- Una sonrisa de lado se asomó por su rostro. Hermione lo tomó como un caso perdido.

-Sí , Claro..- Le contestó la joven vagamente mientras se inclinaba aparentemente para ayudar al Slytherin. Tantos años con Black le habían enseñado que la mejor arma contra él era simplemente ignorarlo. "Eso mata su ego" pensó mientras sonreía. Estaba en lo cierto, la cara de Sirius se notaba contrariada por la falta de interés en su respuesta.

-Ayudas a Slytherins?- Hermione miró a quién pertenecía la chillona voz. Dentro, un joven pequeño con nariz respingada llamado Peter la miraba como arrepintiéndose de su propia pregunta.

-Antes que a Black- Dijo a la vez que subía los hombros algo contrariada. Definitivamente se sorprendia de que Peter Pettigrew le hablara después de tantos años. Hasta segundo habían sido muy buenos amigos, los mejores, pero luego él se unió a la banda de los Merodeadores y paulatinamente se fue alejando de ella hasta el punto de que desde sexto sólo se saludaban por obligación.

La castaña en vez de ayudar a Snape, lo ignoró olímpicamente, cogió un chocolate que estaba en el suelo a su lado y se levantó .- Toma Remus, creo que es tuyo..

-Gracias, Hermione- Respondió Remus Lupin, con una sonrisa. De los cuatro Merodeadores él era el más considerado de todos, aunque no por ello se trataba de un santo. Se había convertido en un muy buen amigo de Hermione desde el año pasado cuando compartieron la labor de Prefectos de Gryffindor.

-Granger, Has visto a Evans?- Preguntó un joven de ojos castaños y anteojos mientras levantaba su brazo para despeinarse.

-No Potter, Tú piensas que si la hubiera encontrado habría estado vagando por todo el expreso?- Contestó sarcásticamente la castaña a lo que James le dedicó una mirada asesina. Hermione sonrió para luego observar de reojo a Snape que seguía tratando de levantarse- Creo que deberían soltarlo antes de venga Lily. La han nombrado Premio Anual- Añadió entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente. Claro que ella había sido prefecta el año anterior, pero como Remus también lo era, él siempre se las apañaba para proteger a sus amigos. Pero ahora a Lily, la mejor amiga de la castaña, la habían nombrado Premio Anual. El máximo premio que se les otorga a los mejores dos alumnos del colegio. Prácticamente eran una eminencia.

Sirius se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Nos estará vigilando siempre- Lamentó

-A mí que me vigile todo lo que quiera- Acotó James sonriendo. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Esta bien, no quiero que me castiguen antes de llegar a Hogwarts, no estaría bien- Dijo Sirius lanzando un contra hechizo a Snape el cual se levantó , les dedicó una mirada asesina a todos los Merodeadores, pero se fue rápidamente de allí.

-Es lo más sensato que te he escuchado decir en mucho tiempo- Le respondió Hermione.

-dije "antes" Granger, no te hagas ilusiones- Dijo Sirius asomando una sonrisa en sus labios.- Aunque yo sé que te encanta mi porte rebelde.-

-Que gracioso, ilusiones contigo? já , no me hagas reír Black, o es que ya te has declarado oficialmente como el payaso de ellos?- Dijo la chica mientras señalaba con la cabeza a los demás Merodeadores. Se le había olvidado por un momento la "táctica de ignorarlo".

-Me estás diciendo que soy su payaso?- Repitió el moreno

Hermione levantó una ceja por la obvia pregunta.

-Necesitas que te lo explique con un dibujo?

Remus dejó escapar un suspiro de su boca mientras James miraba divertido la escena entre su amigo y la chica. Aquello era cuento común de todos los años. Ambos no se soportaban, y disfrutaban ver al otro rabiar.

-No necesito que ninguna sabelotodo como tú me diga nada, ni siquiera que opines sobre mi vida! Sobre todo si ni siquiera tienes una!- Exclamó Sirius mientras la miraba con rencor. Odiaba ser humillado.

-Prefiero no tener vida a ser un estúpido creído como tú, Black! Te crees perfecto pero lo único perfecto que tienes es tu idiotez!- Chilló la castaña

-COME-LIBROS!

-ENGREIDO!

-VETE A ESTUDIAR RATA DE LABORATORIO

-Y TU VETE CON TUS ESTÚPIDAS ADMIRADORAS CON LAS CUALES COMPARTES EL TAMAÑO DE CEREBRO- gritó a la vez que extendía la mano, específicamente dos dedos, y mostraba una leve separación entre ellos refiriéndose al tamaño del cerebro de Sirius

-SÓLO ESTAS CELOSA PORQUE SABES QUE A TÍ NUNCA ME ACERCARÍA

Una joven pelirroja con cierta insignia dorada de Premio Anual en su túnica se acercó por los gritos. Había estado ocupada guiando y respondiendo preguntas a un grupo de niños nuevos del colegio y ahora que estaba libre, había decidido buscar a sus amigas. Pudo ver a una de de ellas en la puerta de un compartimento y dentro a los cuatro Merodeadores. Como se lo imaginaba, Hermione estaba peleando con Black.

- Pueden parar de una vez? Los pobres alumnos de primero que están allí se encuentran aterrados por sus gritos- Dijo Lily Evans mirándolos reprobatoriamente, casi como lo haría McGonagall.

Hermione vio con odio a Sirius, pero conocía a su amiga, y lo mejor era parar. Miró hacia el lado contrario. Sirius la imitó.

-Evans, Te he extrañado! Ha sido muy largo el verano sin ti!- James se acercaba peligrosamente a la pelirroja. ésta se sonrojó, alejándose rápidamente de él.

-Detente Potter, no me obligues a castigarte- Amenazó. Remus tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo tironeó para que se sentara. James finalmente accedió cruzándose de brazos con disgusto. Lily miró a Lupin.

-De ti Potter no me sorprende que hagas nada aunque también seas Premio Anual. Pero tú Remus, si mal no recuerdo tu también has sido nombrado prefecto el año pasado; ¿Porque no detuviste la pelea antes?- Remus se arrepintió de haber llamado su atención.

-Lo siento Lily, tu sabes que de todas formas no me hubieran hecho caso..- Dijo encogiendo los hombros y poniendo ojos de perrito

Lily sonrió a su mejor amigo.- Esta bien Remus, pero intenta tener controlado a tus amigos. Yo trataré lo mismo- Dijo mientras miraba a Hermione quien estaba sorprendentemente concentrada en un punto de la pared que tenía enfrente- Por lo menos en el viaje. He caminado por todo el tren y no queda ni un compartimento vacío..- Hermione inmediatamente la miró deseando que no haría lo que estaba pensando

Lily se sentó al lado de Remus. Hermione la maldijo por dentro.

- Y donde están Ali y Mar?- Preguntó rápidamente, refiriéndose a sus otras amigas

-En un compartimento hacia el final del tren con Frank y uno de sus amigos. Me invitaron a quedarme pero me sentía fuera de lugar. Tal vez tu quieras ir allí a interrumpir su cita doble- Informó casi riendo. Hermione la miró un momento y luego desvió su mirada algo ofendida por que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Vamos Herms, es el único lugar que queda- Insistió Lily. Aunque a ella tampoco le agradaba del todo estar allí debido a la presencia de Potter, era de las mejores opciones de todo el tren. Además, escuchar matutinamente las peleas de su amiga con Black la divertían tanto que había decido convencerla de que se quedase- O si tu prefieres puedes irte donde están los Slytherins de séptimo, allí creo que habia lugar para uno más.-

Lily rió ante su propio comentario sabiendo que lo único que Hermione odiaba más que a los Merodeadores, era a las serpientes de Slytherin.

Aún así la castaña lo dudo un momento, pero luego decidió que lo mejor era sentarse allí y simplemente ignorarlos. Se acomodó frente a Sirius y sólo atinó a mirar por la ventana (muy empañada, por cierto) hacia algo que parecía interesante.

"¿Cómo haré para pasar todo el trayecto junto a los Merodeadores, junto a Black.. en silencio?" Se preguntaba Hermione recordando su táctica.

Remus miraba a Hermione divertido y luego volvía su vista hacia Sirius. Lo mismo hacía Lily

-No durará mucho tiempo- Le susurró la pelirroja

Hermione podía ver el reflejo de Sirius en el vidrio. Él había comenzado a leer el dorso de uno de los dulces que le había regalado Remus. Sus pestañas levemente arqueadas se movían rápidamente dejando traslucir de a momentos unas pupilas de un color gris maravilloso.  
Una ráfaga de pensamientos invadió su mente.  
"Es atractivo"  
Inmediatamente sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, atribuyéndolo a sus hormonas y falta de sueño e intentando mirar otra cosa, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Este año ya he quedado con una chica para la primer salida a Hogsmeade. Nos mantuvimos comunicados todo el verano por medio de las lechuzas- Comentó Peter a sus amigos. Lily dedujo que estaban hablando de aquello antes de que ella llegara.

-Me parece bien, Colagusano. Por fin podremos salir los seis juntos.- Respondió James sonriente

-¿Seis? Sirius y tú ya tienen pareja para la salida?- Inquirió Remus. Lily se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.

-En verdad yo no- Contestó pensativo- Pero Evans me hará el favor de salir conmigo en una cita este año, verdad?- Preguntó James observando a la pelirroja

- ¿Que te hace pensar que lo haría?- Le preguntó Lily levantando una ceja

-No lo sé, tal vez te has levantado este día pensando en lo irresistible que soy y te has decidido a aceptar mi cita..- Sonreía egocéntricamente y levantaba su mano despeinándose continuamente. La pelirroja frunció la nariz al observarlo hacerlo.

Lily rodó los ojos, pensando varios adjetivos calificativos para la persona de Potter. Cuando ya no encontró otro sinónimo más de "idiota" comenzó a prestar atención a su alrededor, encontrándose en medio de una de sus batallas campales preferidas.

Hermione y Sirius se hallaban en medio del compartimento observándose fijamente a los ojos y gritándose como si sólo existieran ellos dos. Remus de vez en cuando trataba inútilmente de intervenir para calmarlos, mientras que James se reía y Peter los miraba algo cohibido.

-¿ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE TE ESTOY MIRANDO? ¿QUE ME GUSTAS O ALGO ASÍ?- Hermione se había parado y miraba sonrojada a Sirius.

Sirius, por su parte, exhibía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Sólo digo lo que veo Granger, no podías sacarme un ojo de encima.. De todos modos es compresible, se trata de mí, Sirius Black, al que tienes el honor de mirar.

-NO TE AGUANTO BLACK! ERES INSOPORTABLE!

- insoportablemente bello, dirás?- Su sonrisa crecía cada vez más y más.

Hermione estaba por responder cuando escuchó una risita que se acercaba.

La reconocería en cualquier parte. La castaña suspiró y volvió a sentarse ante la mirada extrañada de Sirius.

En menos de un minuto una joven abrió la puerta mientras sonreía alegremente. Miró a todos en el compartimento, pero cuando llegó a Hermione su cara cambió demostrando sorpresa.

-¿Que haces aquí, Hermione?- Preguntó la joven también de ojos miel pero con el cabello un tanto más oscuro que el de Hermione. Eran realmente muy parecidas.

-Voy a Hogwarts- Contestó secamente mientras encogía los hombros

-já já, que graciosa, hermanita.- Bellatrix Granger, su hermana un año menor, la miraba altanera- Digo, que haces "_tú _" con "_ellos_"?-

Lily no pudo evitar levanta una ceja. Para esa chica era como si ver a Hermione junto a los Merodeadores fuera lo más extra o del mundo. Bueno, al pensarlo mejor, Lily llegó a la conclusión de que quizás había un poco de verdad.

-¿No me digan que Granger es la hermana de Bella?- Preguntó asombrado Peter, frenando lo que sea que estuviera por salir de la boca de la castaña.

Todos, hasta los tres Merodeadores restantes, miraron a Peter asombrados.

-¿Es que nunca te ha parecido extraño que tengan el mismo apellido, Colagusano?- Preguntó James sarcásticamente. Peter estaba tan avergonzado que no pudo contestar nada.

-Bueno, de todas formas no importa. Yo sólo pasaba para saludarlos chicos- Bella sonrió a todos los Merodeadores, sin olvidarse de dar un beso en la mejilla a Sirius.

Hermione recordó la noche anterior, sin poder dormir por escuchar a su hermana y su mejor amiga haciendo comentarios sobre el pelo, los músculos, la boca o cualquier parte del cuerpo de Black que fuera posible nombrar. Le invadieron sensaciones de náuseas.

-Que lindo de tu parte Bella. ¿Porque no aprendes a ser tan agradable como tu hermana, Granger?- Acotó Sirius con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Porque no me gusta ser una arrastrada más de ustedes, Black" No lo dijo. Por más de que lo pensara, el casi invisible lazo que la unía a su hermana todavía estaba, y no podía.. simplemente no podía atentar (voluntariamente) contra su propia sangre.

Hermione sonrií a Black, luego a su hermana y salió de allí ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Prefiero ir el resto del viaje parada a tener que aguantármelos!- Escupió Hermione enfadada mientras caminaba un vagón más adelante- Ya era suficiente con los estúpidos Merodeadores, pero Bella también! No, eso es todo lo que puedo soportar!

-¿Hablando sola?

Hermione se sobresaltó y miró dentro del compartimento que tenía a su lado. Un joven extremadamente rubio la miraba expectante desde la puerta.

-¿Te importa Malfoy?- Generalmente no era tan desagradable con nadie. Pero ese tipo de Slytherin lo merecía.

-Sólo te escuché hablar de esos Merodeadores, y me preocupé.-

¿Había escuchado bien? "¿_Me preocupé_?"

Hermione levantó una ceja y Lucius Malfoy sonrió . La Gryffindor lo miró contrariada

- No habrás pensado que me había preocupado por ti, ¿verdad, Granger?- Su sonrisa se volvió más bien una risa despectiva.

-Nunca en mi vida, Malfoy- Contestó y siguió su camino escuchando varias risas en su espalda.

"Es un mal comienzo Herms, un muy mal comienzo" Pensó la castaña. No volvería a hablar sola por allí . "Primero te pasas la mitad del viaje buscando a Lily, luego te encuentras con los Merodeadores.. Y hasta tienes que viajar con ellos!.. Después Bella con su insoportable arrogancia.. Y ahora los Slytherins.. Creo que no ser un buen año.."

Aunque, en verdad, ninguno lo había sido del todo.


	2. Evan Rosier

CAPITULO 2: EVAN ROSIER

Los Granger solían ser una familia de muggles común, hasta que por obra del destino hace cuatro años la madre de Hermione tuvo un accidente y falleció. Fue un golpe duro para Hermione, Bellatrix y su padre, pero poco a poco lo fueron superando. Hacía menos de un año su padre conoció a una mujer y la llevó a vivir con él. Bella estuvo casi tres meses sin hablar a su padre, hasta convencerse de aquella relación y terminar aceptándola. Por otra parte la castaña no habría tenido problemas a no ser por el pesado hermanastro que ahora debía soportar.

Su nombre es Evan Rosier, y se podría decir que es una de las personas (junto con Black) que Hermione más detesta. Durante todas las vacaciones, él y Bella quienes comparten su amor y orgullo Slytherin, encontraron cualquier tipo de excusa para molestarla. Es por ello que el volver a Hogwarts la había ilusionado tanto hasta el hecho de hacerla olvidar su fama. Y la gente que debía soportar diariamente como a los Merodeadores, por supuesto.

El primer día de clases, Hermione bajó directamente a desayunar sin siquiera despertar a Lily o a sus otras amigas. El pequeño accidente del día anterior con Malfoy y los Merodeadores le hicieron recordar que tampoco se sentía tan a gusto en Hogwarts como recordaba.

Recorrió el castillo, hasta llegar al Gran Salón para luego sentarse sola. Aun era muy temprano y solo había tres o cuatro alumnos en cada casa. Comenzó a desayunar hasta que sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Levantada tan temprano Hermione?- Preguntó Remus con una sonrisa al tiempo en que se sentaba a su lado. El último año habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos por ser prefectos y se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Ambos sabían muchas cosas del otro. Y Hermione sabía perfectamente porqué estaba allí. Remus se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos.

La castaña encogió los hombros como respuesta y continuo sirviendo su desayuno. Aún seguía enfadada porque ni él ni la que se hacia llamar su mejor amiga, Lily Evans, la habían defendido en el tren de Black y sus estúpidos comentarios. Remus no se merecía que le contara lo que ocurría.

-Ah ya veo, hoy no estas con ganas de hablar.. Esta bien, creo que me quedare aquí.. solo.. sin ninguna AMIGA que me escuche..ni una sola AMIGA a la que le importe más yo que su orgullo..- Balbuceaba el licántropo mientras revolvía lentamente su té.

"Este maldito sabe como hacerme sentir culpable". Hermione sacudió su cabeza y lo miró exasperada.

-Ya, ¿que quieres?

-Solo saber que te sucede

-¿Y quien ha dicho que me ocurre algo en especial?

-Bueno, el hecho de que bajaste a desayunar sola sin Lily, a estas horas de la mañana y que aún no has probado mas de un bocado me sugiere algo- Remus reía por dentro, sabia que su amiga no podría decir nada ante su argumento.

-Esta bien Remus no hay quien te gane- Se dio por vencida- Es solo por que estaba recordando a mi (ahora) desastrosa familia, y por... nada

Había decidido "omitir" la parte de que estaba así también debido Black, y por el estúpido Slytherin. No debería darles el gusto a esos idiotas.

-¿Y por Malfoy?- El nombre salio de la boca del merodeador como si estuviera entarado de lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Cuándo aprendió Remus a leer la mente?. Espera, no sabe hacerlo"

La castaña lo miro sorprendida

-Tu no eres la única que pasea por los vagones del expreso, solo que tu lo hacías por gusto, y yo por mi obligación de prefecto- Dijo el chico a modo de respuesta

-No lo hacia por gusto.- Gruñó Hermione desviando la mirada- Era por la culpa de tu amigo.

El recordar a Sirius hizo que algo dentro de si se encendiera. Era el rechazo que sentía por el, por lo estúpido que había sido al insinuar que el podría gustarle. ¡Gustarle! Black a ella, imposible.

-No va al caso- La corto para no acabar en una pelea- Escucha Herms, lo que te diga ese Slytherin tiene que--

-¡no me interesa lo que me diga Malfoy!- Chillo la castaña- ¡En realidad no me interesa lo que me diga a mi o lo que diga en general ese estúpido!

Los alumnos que desayunaban, los que iban llegando, más los profesores se quedaron mirando el espectáculo que la Gryffindor estaba dando mientras gritaba a Lupin con los brazos extendidos y roja de la ira. Definitivamente aquellos incidentes la habían alterado más de lo habitual.

-Ya calmate Hermione que estas dando un espectáculo- Gruño Remus mientras prácticamente le obligaba a sentarse

Cuando logro sentarla sintieron como alguien chasqueaba la boca, en señal de desaprobación, a sus espaldas.

-Mal hecho hermanita, no te conviene estar en contra de Lucius, puede ser peligroso para ti- Decía Evan Rosier, hermanastro de Hermione, asomando una sonrisita arrogante de lado.

Hermione lo miró levantando una ceja. Remus no pudo más que ponerse serio.

-ja, como si te importara lo que pueda pasarme Rosier

-¿Aun llamándome por mi apellido Hermione?

-¿Aun metiéndote en mi vida Rosier?- Contestó la castaña a modo de respuesta- Mejor vete con tu grupito y dejame en paz. Y saluda a Bella por el camino, ya que tu pareces ser mas hermano de ella que lo que fui yo en toda nuestra vida.

-No te ofendas conmigo porque eres tan extraña, desde que tu madre murió, que no puedes tener una relaciona estable ni siquiera con tu propia hermana

Hermione se levanto de un salto al tiempo en que Remus hacía lo propio. Nadie se iba a meter con su vida. Nadie. Y menos alguien que valiera la pena hechizar y obtener un castigo.

La Gryffindor lo apunto con su varita mientras Evan hacia lo mismo. Era una suerte (o mala suerte) que fuera tan temprano y que ningún profesor había bajado a desayunar todavía.

Remus maldijo interiormente por haberse olvidado la varita en la habitación.

-¡Ya basta ambos! Les quitare puntos a sus casas- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al licántropo. Le había molestado por demás lo que le había dicho a su amiga, Aún más sabiendo todo lo que ella había sufrido. Pero esa serpiente no se merecía que la impecable conducta de Hermione, lo único de lo que estaba orgullosa, se manchara.

Los alumnos, que no llegaban a la docena, se amontonaron al rededor de ellos.

-¡Quita cuantos quieras Lupin, No me interesa!- Vociferó Hermione al tiempo en que se daba vuelta para señalar a su hermanastro- Estoy cansada de este idio--

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en ese momento vio como un hechizo iba directamente a ella. Cerró los ojos rápidamente esperando que el impacto, sin embargo un fuerte escudo hizo que éste se desviara y rompiera unas cuantas vajillas de la mesa de Revenclaw

-¡Expelliarmus!- Gritó Sirius Black al llegar con James y Peter al lugar. Las varitas de Evan y Hermione salieron volando a quien sabe donde.

El Slytherin lo miró con odio (no sin antes dar un vistazo al rededor buscando apoyo) a lo que Sirius le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Te aconsejo que salgas de aquí inmediatamente si no quieres terminar como esos platos.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Black- Murmuró antes de irse lo más rápido posible. Sirius miro a la castaña quien aún estaba sorprendida de que la haya ayudado.

Hermione no despegó la mirada del suelo por unos cuantos segundos, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con la mirada gris de Black.

Sin pensarlo caminó unos pasos hasta donde él estaba, se acercó a su cuerpo y terminó por darle un abrazo que dejó al Gryffindor con los ojos como platos. En ese momento le pareció algo absurdo tantos años de peleas e insultos que en realidad no tenían motivo. Black había sido su compañero por siete años y jamás habían mantenido una conversación civilizada, pero aún así no había dudado en ayudarla. Aunque hacía dos minutos no lo hubiera reconocido, y probablemente luego no lo había, Sirius Black era una muy buena persona.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?- Preguntaron Lily y la profesora McGonagall al mismo tiempo al entrar y ver el desastre y el amontonamiento de gente. Hermione se separó inmediatamente unos cuantos metros de Sirius.

-Nada profesora.. Es que..- Extrañamente al ojigris no podía inventar ninguna buena excusa. Su mejor amigo decidió ayudarlo un poco

-Es que estábamos-- Empezó James, pero Hermione lo interrumpió-

-Estaba practicando un hechizo que aprendí durante las vacaciones y se los estaba mostrando. Pero al parecer no le he aprendido tan bien como pensaba..- Mintió la castaña aún sonrojada por su propio atrevimiento.

-¿Es cierto eso, Lupin?- Inquirió la profesora mirando al que parecía mas responsable de los cuatro

-Si, es cierto Profesora.- Respondió Remus también algo nervioso

-Bien entonces la espero luego de clases en mi despacho señorita- Al ver que Hermione iba a protestar, continuó- La magia en los pasillos, y por supuesto en el Gran Salón esta terminantemente prohibida Granger, así que aunque sea una de mis alumnas prodigio, lo lamento, pero debo castigarla

Hermione asintió lentamente.

-Y a usted también Black- El aludido la miro sorprendida

-¿Por que yo?

-Por que usted también está con su varita afuera, cuando no hay motivo para ello según me ha explicado Granger- Sirius no pudo decir nada así que solo se limito a asentir- Bueno, en ese caso, los espero alumnos.¡Todos vuelvan a desayunar!- Hermione siguió con la mirada a la profesora hasta que se sentó en la mesa de profesores a desayunar. Aún no había ningún profesor, excepto Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore.. ¿desde cuando que esta ahí?" Se pregunto Herms. El director la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro que la hacia pensar que en realidad el había visto todo.

Los alumnos volvieron a acomodarse en su respectiva mesa y el desayuno continuó. En la mesa de Gryffindor ni Hermione ni Sirius dijeron una sola palabra. Los demás no se percataron del silencio de sus amigos, ni de las miradas furtivas que se echaban de vez en cuando.

-No sabia que Rosier era tan violento..- Comento Lily cuando le contaron lo sucedido, mientras repartía los horarios a sus compañeros de curso.

-Ya ves como te equivocas con las personas Evans. Te has equivocado al pensar que Rosier es una buena persona, y te equivocas cada día al pensar que yo no te amo- Dijo James arrogantemente, dejando de observar su horario.

-Ya Callate Potter. El día que tu me demuestres que lo que sientes por mi es mas que una obsesión estúpida por tener lo que no puedes, ese día estaré contigo.

A James se le iluminaron los ojos por un momento.

-Te lo demostraría de mil formas si tu me dejaras..

-Ya empezó a decir tonterías- Murmuró Peter mientras rodaba los ojos- Historia de la Magia un lunes a primera hora, que podría ser peor?

Hermione repentinamente se levanto, agarrando su mochila y salio de allí. Ya no soportaba tener la mirada de Black en ella todo el tiempo. La hacía sentir culpable por todos esos años de agresión para con él.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta que sintió como tomaban su mano y la obligaban a darse vuelta.

-Si vienes a que te agradezca, esta bien. Gracias Black por ayudarme- Dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos. Podía sentir su aroma desde hacía unos cuantos metros.

-Yo no quería eso.. Solo te quería dar esto- Contesto el animago extendiéndole su varita. Hermione se sintió como una tonta y enrojeció repentinamente.

"¿Como voy a olvidar mi varita? ¡Hermione en que estas pensando!.. Es más ¿Como piensas que Black te pida que le agradezcas algo que haría por cualquiera? Creo que levantarte tan temprano ha afectado a tu cerebro Herms" Se reprendía mentalmente

-Gracias..- Fue lo único que atino a decir. No quería mirarlo, ni que le preguntase el porque de aquel abrazo. Ni siquiera ella lo sabia.

-Adiós Granger- Le dijo altivamente se volvía hacia el Gran Salón

Hermione comenzó a caminar por el pasillo pensando aún en todo su día. Un niño de tercero la chocó con su mochila sin siquiera pedirle perdón, haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento. Observó por un momento a su alrededor maldiciéndose. No se había dado cuenta que había caminado de más y que ahora ,para llegar a tiempo a Historia de la Magia, tendía que atravesar un pasillo habitualmente vacío que siempre procuraba evitaba.

Suspiró sin remedio y emprendió su camino hacia el aula. Caminaba rápidamente y muy nerviosa, como si supiera que nada bueno podría salir de allí. Cuando ya vislumbrada el final del pasillo, se sintió mejor y dejo escapar una sonrisa. Pero su alegría no duro mucho ya que por segunda vez en el día, sintió como alguien jalaba de ella haciéndola quedar contra la pared

-¿Que quieres ahora? ¿No has tenido suficiente ya?

-Contigo nunca es suficiente, Hermione- Contesto su hermanastro

-Ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre. No hay confianza entre nosotros ni nunca la habrá- Respondió tajante

-Ojala eso que dices no se cumpla nunca..- Dijo Evan mientras miraba hacia el piso. Hermione no entendió lo que quiso decir con eso. Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre que rayos estaba hablando cuando sintió como su hermanastro levantaba su rostro y juntaba sus labios con los de ella.

La Gryffindor no respondió al beso pero tampoco se alejó. La sorpresa era muy grande. Cuando Evan se sintió satisfecho, se separó y la miró a los ojos. En cuando la soltó, Hermione solo atinó a mirar el piso muy sonrojada. No sabia que decir.

Evan volvió a tomar su rostro, obligando la a mirarlo directamente a sus ojos negros y esperando algún gesto de parte de ella. El Slytherin esperaba ver en sus ojos odio, rencor, o sorpresa, pero su mirada sin embargo reflejaba...¿culpa?¿remordimiento?. En ese momento se percató que en realidad no lo estaba mirando a él, sino que miraba "algo" detrás de él. Se dio vuelta encontrándose con la figura de Sirius Black.

Soltó a la chica y se alejó tranquilamente por el pasillo. Ninguno habló hasta que Rosier estuvo muy lejos ya.

-Sirius, yo--

-No tienes nada que decir Granger- Interrumpió haciéndole gestos con la mano. Hermione notó su rostro un tono más colorado de lo normal.

-Pero es que yo--

-No te preocupes. Es tu vida Granger y puedes hacer de ella lo que sea. Sólo avisame la próxima vez que tengas problemas de pareja así no me meto entre ustedes como hoy- Contestó dándose media vuelta y saliendo de allí a grades zancadas.

Hermione se dejó caer apoyada en la pared hasta sentarse, tomó su piernas y hundió la cabeza entre ellas. Nunca hubiera imaginado algo así de Evan. Sabía que se llevaban mal, pero ¿besarla? ¿sólo para humillarla?

Había pasado un límite. Ni siquiera había podido reaccionar por la sorpresa. Tampoco hubiera pensado jamás que se sentiría tan mal porque Sirius Black la hubiera visto besarse con él.

Tal ves era el hecho de que por primera vez en años había decidido comenzar a tratarlo bien y dejar aquellas niñeces atrás. Y ahora no podría hacerlo. Lo había visto en sus ojos, él estaba muy enfadado con ella. Se había ganado un castigo por ella, la había defendido en frente de todos, y luego la veía besándose con Rosier.


	3. El diamante

CAPITULO 3: EL DIAMANTE DêVôTIôNIS

-Oye Lily, ¿Por que no ha venido Hermione a la clase?- Preguntó Alice a la pelirroja cuando salían del aula. Alice Smith era una bruja mestiza, rubia de cara redondeada y amable. Sus amigas la llamaban Al y era la más pacifica de las cuatro. Estaba completamente enamorada de su compañero de casa Frank Longbottom, a quien también le atraía ella aunque ninguno de los dos se animaba a confesárselo.

-No lo sé, No la he visto desde el desayuno..- Respondió Lily con un tono de preocupación

-Tampoco ha estado Black- Comento Mar. Marlene McKinnon era proveniente de una familia de magos muy reconocida, amantes de la limpieza de sangre. Aunque no les hacia gracia que su única hija mujer quedara en Gryffindor, solían apoyarla en todas sus ideas. Era rubia y con facciones muy delicadas, aunque muy torpe también.

-Es verdad. Black salio detrás de ella por la mañana, tal vez discutieron o algo así.. ¿Les parece que la busquemos?- Cuestionó Alice. Sus dos amigas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo.

Lily, Alice y Mar recorrieron aquellas áreas del castillo donde Hermione solía estar, pero no dieron con ella. Les faltaba revisar las afueras y la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero como estaban más cerca de esta última, decidieron dirigirse allí apurando el paso.

Cuando entraron reconocieron a gran parte de los alumnos pero no vieron por ningún lado a Hermione. Decidieron sentarse a descansar un momento antes de seguir su búsqueda, Con la mala suerte de que los únicos asientos que estaban libres eran cerca de donde estaban los Merodeadores.

-¿Y que más ocurrió?- le pregunto James atento

Peter encogió los hombros.

-Y me dijo que si quería igual podíamos tener una relación furtiva o algo así..

-Solo tu te metes con una que esta comprometida, Colagusano- Reflexionó el joven de gafas, sin pasar desapercibido que Lily y sus amigas estaban entrando a la Sala Común.

-Uno no elige de quien enamorarse Cornamenta- Le respondió el más pequeño tajante

-Eso es verdad. Mirate a ti con Lily. Solo a ti se te ocurre meterte con esa fierecilla- Bromeó Remus dejando por un momento de leer su libro, y observando también hacia la entrada de la Sala.

Los cuatro merodeadores aprovechaban cada uno a su modo la hora libre. Remus, como siempre, leía un nuevo libro. James escuchaba a su amigo y a la vez jugaba con su inseparable snitch. Peter pedía consejos al rompe-corazones mas grande que Hogwarts haya podido conocer jamas. Y Sirius, extrañamente, solo observaba hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

James divisó su melena colorada favorita abriéndose paso entre la gente en dirección a él. No pudo evitar sonreír y exagerar aún más sus atrapadas.

Lo que menos quería Lily era tener que hablar con James Potter, pero por su amiga tendría que hacer un esfuerzo.

Cuando James la vio a su lado no pudo dejar de asomar una sonrisa

-¿me extrañabas Lily?

-Callate Potter, no vine a hablar contigo- Le cortó sentándose en el sofá más alejado de él.

-Vinimos a hablar contigo Sirius- Anunció Alice, mientras se sentaba al lado del ojigris. El aludido la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que quieren de mi?

-Saber donde esta Hermione- Le respondió Mar de mala gana. Sirius alzo una ceja a la rubia- Sabemos que esta mañana estuvo contigo y desde entonces no volvimos a verla

-¿Y porque no le preguntan a Rosier?, seguramente él sabe- Inquirió de mal humor al tiempo en que se levantaba para irse. La chicas se miraron entre si confundidas.

-¿Rosier? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Rosier, Canuto?- Soltó James, prestando mas atención al dialogo que a Lily, por primera vez.

-Si, Evan Rosier; su hermano favorito- Añadió el ojigris volteándose y mirando hacia la ventana de nuevo. Recordar aquella situación extrañamente le causaba nauseas.

-Es imposible, Hermione no estaría nunca con él, no lo soporta. ¡Si se ha pasado todo el verano atormentándola!- Le dijo la rubia entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Pues parece que a Granger no le molesta tanto que el la atormente!- Sirius había gritado sin siquiera darse cuenta y toda la gente de la Sala Común volteó a verlo. Sin embargo les lanzo una mirada de odio que hizo que todos volvieran a su actividad. El ojigris caminó unos pasos hacia la salida, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos y las chicas, quienes no entendían nada.

James se levantó inmediatamente y paró a su mejor amigo antes de que saliera por el retrato. Sirius se frenó en seco, aunque sin mirarlo.

-¿Sucede algo hermano..algo que deba saber?

-No sucedió nada, Cornamenta- Le respondió aún sin voltearse- Mejor me voy, porque me tienen harto hablando de Granger.¿no se fijaron en la biblioteca? Se dice que es el único lugar del castillo que conoce esa rata de laborat-- Pero no pudo continuar porque una muchacha de melena castaña pasó por su lado chocando su hombro violentamente. La vio salir de la Sala Común y sólo atinó a seguir sus pasos.

-Será mejor que vaya..- Lily, quien había llegado junto a James en un intento de hablar con Hermione cuando la vio bajar de las habitaciones, comenzó a caminar hacia el retrato pero James puso su brazo para impedirlo.

-No, Mejor deja que esos dos arreglen sus problemas solos, o se la agarraran contigo..- Le dijo el Merodeador, para sorpresa de Lily, sin rastro alguno de soberbia.

Lily accedió y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá. Alice se acomodó en el sofá que había estado Sirius, mientras Mar se sentó junto a Remus.

-Entonces, el sábado es la primera visita a Hogsmeade y quería saber si tu--

-No empieces Potter- Sus amigas sonrieron. Era tan típico verla rechazar a James .

-Escuche que inauguran una nueva parte de las Tres Escobas, podríamos ir todos allí- Comentó Remus mirando a Marlene, quién se sonrojó un poco y desvió su mirada hacia su opuesto.

-Es buena idea- Dijo Alice, al ver que su amiga no gesticulaba ninguna palabra

-Pero lo hacen a la noche Lunático, y debemos estar en el castillo antes de las 9..- Le recordó Peter

El licántropo sonrió de lado

-¿Y desde cuando las reglas nos impiden hacer algo que queremos?

James también sonrió entusiasmándose con la idea.

-Es verdad Colagusano. A veces parece que te olvidas que eres un Merodeador- Las chicas rodearon los ojos al escuchar sus palabras- Además, puedes llevar a esa persona de la que me estabas hablando, no creo que nadie conocido vaya..- James le guiño el ojo y Peter sonrió con entusiasmo.

Alice tosió a propósito para que todos volteen a verla.

-Pero no se olviden de que nosotras no somos parte de los Merodeadores, y normalmente no acostumbramos a andar rompiendo reglas por ahí..

-Es verdad, Además yo soy Premio Anual. ¿Que diría Dumbledore si-- James interrumpió a su pelirroja favorita.

-Si no tienes el valor de hacerlo, nadie te obliga Lily- Le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. La Gryffindor enfureció inmediatamente.

-¡Claro que tengo el valor Potter! Estaremos allí- Y sin mas subió llena de ira a su cuarto.

-Creo que mejor voy a ver que no destroce la habitación. Nos vemos luego chicos- Alice se despidió para luego seguir a su amiga por las escaleras.

-Yo también me voy..- Comentó la Gryffindor rubia al tiempo en que se levantaba.

-Espera.- La frenó Remus tomándola del brazo. Ese gesto la tomó tan sorpresivamente a Mar que no pudo evitar golpearse con el sofá de James.- ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Iras verdad?- Preguntó el licántropo mientras se paraba frente a ella.

-Cla--Claro..- Emitió en un susurro apenas audible. Remus le sonrió y la soltó, e inmediatamente la chica subió por las escaleras.

-Si no te conociera diría que es otra de tus conquistas.- Dijo Colagusano. James lo apoyo

-¿Que te traes con McKinnon?

-Parece una chica simpática, y es muy bonita- Dijo mientras subía sus hombros y sonreía picaramente.

-Has lo que quieras mientras no afecte su rendimiento en el Quidditch- Amenazó Cornamenta mientras le tiraba un almohadón a su amigo, agarrándolo desprevenido y dándole de lleno en la cara.

Se rió estruendosamente ganándose un almohadazo de parte de su amigo lobo. Volvió a tirarle otro que Remus esquivo golpeando de lleno la cara de Peter. Peter tomó otro cojín para darle con él a James. Se rieron hasta que acabaron aquella guerra, luego de casi una hora.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto al fin Hermione, luego de que Sirius la siguiera hasta llegar una parte del lago que no era muy concurrida usualmente por los alumnos.

-Explicarte. Lo que quise decir no es lo que tu--

-¿lo que yo que? ¿lo que yo pienso? Debes saber Black que a diferencia de tus fans, yo SI tengo cerebro y puedo interpretar muy bien tus palabras- Le gritó mientras lo tocaba con su dedo justo en el pecho. Es verdad, había decidido tratarlo bien. Se había convencido de que era una buena persona a pesar de todo. Pero escucharlo decir aquellas cosas sobre ella la hizo desistir de esos pensamientos. Black no se merecía que lo trate bien. Él sólo la había defendido para quedar como un héroe delante de todos.

Sirius sólo se rió.

-¿De que te ríes, Black?- Le gruño exasperada

-No entiendo porque nos llevamos tan mal, si los años anteriores..- Pero la castaña lo insto a que se calle con el brazo. El obedeció pensando que le gustaba que ella lo interrumpiera. Salia de lo común.

-Yo también he estado pensado en lo mismo. Y llegué a una conclusión. Los años anteriores nos ignorábamos y estaba bien. Desde que comenzaste a molestarme a mitad de quinto año no haces más que traerme problemas.-

-Te agradezco que ocupes tu tiempo pensando en mi Granger- Comentó sonriendo. Hermione rodó los ojos acostumbrada a que Black cambiara su discurso a su favor- Pero no es mi culpa que te haya notado en quinto- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione se enfureció aún más, si eso era posible.

-No- Lo corrigió- Tu no me notaste a MI, sino que notaste que era una de las pocas a las que tu encanto no hacia efecto. Eso fue lo que notaste, porque eres un cerdo machista

-Oye Oye, yo soy el que debería estar enojado!- Dijo ahora con el semblante serio, poniéndose en actitud defensiva.

-¿tu?- Pregunto incrédula mientras no podía evitar reírse nerviosamente por la ira

-Si, yo. ¡Yo fui el que te vi besándote con Rosier!- Hermione levanto una ceja

-No. Tú no me dejaste explicar. Ese estúpido se tomó el atrevimiento de besarme sin que yo lo considerase siquiera- Se defendió

-Eso no fue lo que vi- Contestó el ojigris con desconfianza

-¡Es que me tomó por sorpresa! Cuando pude reaccionar él ya se había ido y tú no me dejabas hablar-

El moreno la observó detenidamente, como si examinara su mirada para descubrir si lo que decía era cierto o no.

-En ese caso debí haberte defendido de ese imbécil- Murmuró para si.

-No necesito que me defiendas Black. Deja de jugar al héroe conmigo. Te agradezco lo del Gran Salón, pero creo que te va mejor defender a Bella o alguna de tus fans..- Le dijo secamente al tiempo en que se sentaba en la hierva. Odiaba que pareciera tan buena persona, siempre ayudando a los demás. Ese no era Sirius Black. Sólo lo hacía para que los demás lo vieran, como había hecho con ella.

-¿Que es lo que tanto te molesta; que tenga mi grupo de fans, o que tu propia hermana guste de mi?

Touché

-Me molesta todo de ti, Black- La castaña se sentía estallar, pero debía controlar su ira, o definitivamente lo mataría.

Sirius se sentó a su lado. Hermione suspiro y de pronto recordó su estrategia.

-No creo que yo te moleste tanto, Es mas, creo que hasta te importo.- Añadió mirándola y esperando una respuesta

-Si, claro..- Emitió mientras agarraba una piedra y la tiraba al lado. Sirius se llevo el pelo hacia atrás con una mano.

-¿Otra vez eso?

-¿Otra vez que?- Pregunto curiosa, esta vez mirándolo.

-Lo de no hacerme caso, Sabes que me exaspera- Informo tirando él su propia piedra al lago. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo sé..

-Entonces vas a decirme- Pregunto al rato de quedarse en un incomodo silencio

-¿El qué?- Se hizo la desentendida lanzando otra piedra. Sirius bufó, sin embargo la castaña miró el lago frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Que es lo que tanto te molesta de mi?- Volvió a preguntarle.

-¡Claro!- Exclamó mientras se acercaba mas a la orilla del lago, gateando. El Gryffindor volvió a quejarse

-¡Te dije que me molesta que me ignoren!-Pero su compañera no le hablaba, sólo miraba el lago con interés- ¿Granger?..- La llamo sin éxito- ¿Granger?.. ¿Hermione?

La castaña reaccionó y lo miró recordando que el todavía se encontraba allí. Se acercó un poco, lo tomó de la corbata y tiró para que la siguiera. Sirius dudo ante el contacto de la chica, pero luego la imitó, acercándose a la orilla del lago.

-¿Ves eso?- Le dijo con vos soñadora y señalando hacia el centro del lago

-¿Que cosa?- Preguntó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos. El ojigris pensó que la chica debía estar volviéndose loca de tanto estudiar. Miró largo rato al lago, pero no llego a ver nada mas que agua.

-¡Eso!- Repito exasperándose y volviendo a señalar.

Esta vez Sirius logró ver un pequeño destello en lo profundo del agua. Era algo que brillaba con mucha fuerza para que pueda verse desde tanta distancia, pensó el animago.

-¿Que es?- Pregunto interesándose

-No pensé que Dumbledore la conservaría aún...- Volvió a ignorarlo, esta vez sin intención. Sirius se fastidio del todo. No estaba acostumbrado a no ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo.

-¿Vas a decirme que es, Granger?- La tomó de lo hombros para que lo mirara. Hermione se sorprendió. El sentir su aliento tan cerca hizo que sus vellos se erizaran.

Sirius no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione detenidamente, como nunca antes había tenido oportunidad. Sus cabello, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca.. Sus labios parecían tan suaves. Si tan sólo tuviera oportunidad de comprobarlo..

Se obligó a sí mismo dejar a un lado esas ideas. ¿Pero porque? ¿Por que parar? Si él estaba tan acostumbrado a eso, a estar con cualquier chica que se le cruzara. ¿Por que parar con ella?

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a aquella boca, mientras su corazón se aceleraba involuntariamente.

Tenia esos ojos grises cada vez mas cerca. Esos ojos que la hacían olvidar cualquier cosa y perderse dentro de un mar gris. Pero no, no podía ser. A ella no le gustaba Black, nunca seria una de sus estúpidas fans.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza alejándose de Sirius rápidamente y volviendo su vista al lago.

-Ahora que obtuve tu atención, ¿me contaras?- Murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante. Aunque no lo admitiría, quería esconder su frustración al no poder probar esa boca.

-Es un diamante- Respondió sin mirarlo. Y sin poder evitar pensar en lo idiota que era, por supuesto.

-¿Una piedra? ¿Que tiene de maravilloso esa piedra?- Preguntó sin entender

-Es el diamante dêvôtiônis

-¿El diamante qué?- Volvió a preguntar con los ojos bien abiertos. Hermione rodó los ojos

-¡¿Es que nunca lees un libro?!- Emitió exasperada- En un legado- Explicó.- Un legado de los fundadores de Hogwarts, los dos hombres.

-¿de Slytherin y Gryffindor?- Inquirió Sirius

-Si.

-¿Y para que sirve? ¿Por que lo dejaron allí?

-En realidad pertenece al actual director al mando de Hogwarts, cuando se sustituye por otro director, el diamante adquiere un nuevo dueño. Significa diamante del sacrificio.. o de la maldición- Agregó- según la traducción que prefieras.

Sirius dio un respingo al oír lo que significaba

-¿Maldición? ¿Y tu estas interesada en eso? Estas loca Granger..

-Lo que hace,- Prosiguió ignorando sus comentarios- es cumplir un deseo.. cualquier deseo, a cambio de un sacrificio. Luego de hacerlo, desaparece hasta presentarse al nuevo director.

Sirius sonrió atrevido

-¿Y le pedirás que yo solo tenga ojos para ti y así poder tenerme de una vez?

Hermione lo miró ofendida, se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. El chico cambio su sonrisa arrugando la frente y empezó a andar detrás de ella.

-¡¿Y ahora que te hice?!- Le preguntó caminando detrás de ella, pero Hermione pasó completamente de él- ¡¿Que te sucede conmigo Granger?!

Hermione dejo de caminar de pronto, lo que hizo que Sirius chocara con ella.

-¡Me pasa que no soporto que seas un inmaduro!- Le grito mirándolo llena de furia.

Ya se encontraban en un lugar transitado, por lo que varios alumnos se quedaron mirando la escena.

-¿Yo inmaduro?- Pregunto ofendido

-¡Si, tú!- Respondió acercándose- Para que sepas en ningún momento se me cruzo por la cabeza hacer algo como lo que tu dijiste. Esas burradas son pensamientos tipo Black, no míos!- De pronto bajó su voz para que los cotillas no la oyeran- Para que sepas, la única persona que tendría el privilegio de que yo me sacrifique es--

Sirius sintió una punzada. Por alguna razón le sentaba mal que Hermione tuviera un chico por el cual estaba dispuesta a darlo todo. Él tenia muchas admiradoras que darían todo por él, pero en verdad ninguna le interesaba tanto como para importarle si daban la vida o lo que sea por él. Envidaba a Granger por tener a alguien así.

-¡No me interesa en lo mas mínimo tu vida amorosa Granger!- Vociferó lleno de ira

--mi madre- Finalizó al mismo tiempo. Sirius se sintió fatal

-Yo,.. Granger--

-Esta bien- Dijo observándolo a los ojos- Parece que somos distintos. Tu entregas tu amor a muchachas porque así eres tu, pero yo no. Y tu, Black, no estas acostumbrado a que una vida amorosa se centre solo en una madre..

Sirius bajó la cabeza sin saber que decir, pero Hermione lo tomo de la barbilla.

-Nos vemos en el castigo de McGonagall- Dijo para luego seguir su camino, esta vez, sola.


	4. El Castigo y La Fiesta

CAPITULO 4: EL CASTIGO Y LA FIESTA

--Herms ¿Donde has estado?- Pregunto Mar por lo bajo cuando Hermione llego a la clase de pociones quince minutos tarde, causando que el profesor le quitara 20 puntos a Gryffindor. La castaña estaba comenzando a inventar alguna mentira que resultara por lo menos coherente, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Sirius.

-Siento llegar tarde profesor- Dijo el moreno, mientras el reloj de Gryffindor volvía a bajar

-¿Has estado con Black? ¿Desde que saliste de la sala común?- Inquirió Lily atando canos. Estaba asomándose desde la mesa de atrás con mucho esfuerzo de no ser descubierta.

-No- Mintió Hermione, hundiéndose en el libro de pociones. Sus amigas la miraron desconfiando, pero decidieron que ese no era el lugar para interrogarla como se debía.

-¿Que paso Canuto?- Pregunto Peter cuando el oji-gris se sentó a su lado.

-No tiene marcas de golpes, seguramente no pudo alcanzarla

-ja,ja, que gracioso eres Cornamenta- Contesto fulminándolo con la mirada- No ha pasado nada importante- Dijo subiendo los hombros. Había decidido no contar sobre la tal piedra a nadie, hasta averiguar mas sobre ella.

Remus y James se miraron, ya que conocían bien a su amigo, y sabían que les estaba mintiendo. El hecho de no contarles nada más sobre lo que sucedió, ni un solo detalle, los respaldaba en su idea.

-Mejor hablamos luego, ya es suficiente con 40 puntos que hemos perdido por hoy- Razono el joven licántropo

-Tienes razón, pero no se nos escapara- Le contesto James sonriéndole a su compañero de asiento.

La clase transcurrió sin complicaciones más que algunos puntos menos para Gryffindor como era habitual. Afortunadamente (lamentablemente para Hermione) era la ultima clase del día, por lo que las chicas se dirigieron a la sala común, mientras que la castaña se encaminó hacia el despacho de McGonagall.

Sentía como Sirius iba unos metros detrás de ella, pero no tenia ganas de hablar con él, por lo que siguió lo que faltaba de su camino sola y acelerando el paso.

-Buenas Tardes Profesora- Saludo Hermione cortesmente mientras abría la puerta del despacho

-¿Que hace aquí, Granger?- Le preguntó la profesora algo confundida

-Usted me ha dicho que venga, ¿recuerda? Me castigó hoy a la mañana..- Respondió la alumna, igual de confundida. McGonagall asintió de pronto

-Es verdad Granger, lo había olvidado. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a que usted sea castigada..- Hermione se ruborizo- Es que tanta junta con Black y Potter, bueno, desafortunadamente tiene sus consecuencias..- Dijo ladeando la cabeza negativamente. Hermione sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo.

-No sé como puede hablar así de su alumno favorito, profesora- Dijo Sirius entrando con una gran sonrisa

-No me malinterprete señor Black, pero si su rendimiento en conducta seria tan bueno como sus notas, seria mi alumno preferido- Respondió la profesora mientras guardaba algunos papeles en su escritorio.- Bueno.. Ya que están aquí podrán ordenar esos pocos libros que tengo por allí. Me llegaron hace dos días y pensaba hacerlo yo, pero ya que tengo que castigarlos...

-¿Empezamos ahora?- Pregunto Sirius que ya estaba muy acostumbrado a estar en aquella situación. A diferencia de Hermione que solo atinaba a mirar el suelo avergonzada.

-Si, lo harán ahora. No creo que les tome mucho tiempo, así que mejor me apuro ya que tengo que comentarle algo a Dumbledore y hacer otras cosas mas. Los libros están por allí atrás. Hasta luego señores- La profesora salio del despacho de inmediato.

Sirius suspiró mientras se dirigía al fondo del despacho seguido por Hermione, pero al llegar a los libros se paro sorprendido.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Hermione chocando contra su espalda, pero al ver la enorme cantidad de cajas con libros que estaban esparcidos por el piso, no le falto escuchar ninguna respuesta.- Tu empieza por allí y yo por aquí- Dijo señalando lados muy opuestos.

Sirius no renegó. Aun no sabia que decirle a Hermione sobre lo que había pasado, así que prefirió callar. Al cabo de media hora de estar en un incómodo silencio Hermione resopló enojada

-¿Que ocurre?- Inquirió el merodeador sin poder evitar ladear los extremos de sus labios en una mal disimulada sonrisa. Hermione no podía verlo, pero él la creía tan sabelotodo que por las dudas no se arriesgaría.

-¿Vas a dejar ya de estarte tan callado?- Pregunto molesta. Sirius ya no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

-¿Tanto extrañas mi voz Granger?- Dijo dejando el libro que tenia en sus manos y caminando unos pasos hacia ella. Granger lo había metido en ese castigo, y el definitivamente se divertiría con ella.

La castaña se paso una mano por la cara

-Lo pensé mejor: cállate-

Sirius volvió a sonreír, pero sin dejar de acercarse.

-¿Que haces Black?- Le preguntó al verlo tan cerca- Vuelve allí y termina de ordenar esos libros

-¿Y si no quiero qué?- Sirius disfrutaba ver a la controladora de Granger siendo desafiada, por lo que no dudó un minuto en seguir con aquello sólo para fastidiarla.

-Se--Se lo diré a la profesora- Contesto la castaña mientras retrocedía cohibida por tener al ojigris a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-No seria la primera vez que no cumplo un castigo de McGonagall.- Dijo con su sonrisa de arrogante, mientras alargaba un brazo y la agarraba de la cintura.

-¿Puedes parar ya Black? No seas inmaduro- Hermione sentía la respiración de Sirius en su cara.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo a ti?- Rió nerviosa- No me hagas reír Sirius.- Por supuesto que no tenia miedo, pero hacia años que no tenia un chico tan cerca. Lo mínimo que le ocurría era ponerse nerviosa!

-¿Ahora soy Sirius?- Hermione se ruborizo ante su desliz. Pero no se podía permitir ser humillada por Black.

-Así es, el egocéntrico y renegado Sirius Black.- Le respondió en un arranque de valor. Sirius la soltó inmediatamente captando el tono que había utilizado para pronunciar su apellido, pero no se alejó- ¿Te enojaste?- Le preguntó la castaña algo extrañada, pero no obtuvo respuesta

Instintivamente Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Sirius la observó hacerlo y no pudo evitar volver a tomarla por la cintura y acercarse nuevamente. Al entrar en razón, la castaña se separó inmediatamente.

-Ahora que obtuve tu atención, ¿Me respondes?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa ganadora. Sirius no pudo mas que reír

-Eres vengativa- Comentó mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su sitio.- Quedamos en un empate esta vez.

Hermione asintió con orgullo mientras agarraba algunos libros para acomodarlos en los estantes. Debía acostumbrarse a su nueva y extraña relación con Black. Aunque lo odiara por ser tan narcisista e inmaduro, sabía que se trataba de un buen chico.

-Mira esto- Murmuro al cabo de diez minutos

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Sirius mientras se acercaba con curiosidad. Pudo ver que Hermione tenia un libro en sus manos que se titulaba "Reliquias de Hogwarts"

-Tal vez aquí encuentre algo sobre el diamante..-

-¡Entonces dámelo!- Exclamó el merodeador mientras le sacaba el libro de las manos

-¡¿QUE HACES BLACK?! DAME ESE LIBRO, NO ES GRACIOSO - Grito perdiendo la paciencia inmediatamente.

-No- Dijo mientras lo levantaba con una mano. Hermione era mucho mas baja que él, por lo que por mas saltos que daba, nunca podría alcanzarlo- Primero lo leeré yo y luego te diré si tu puedes hacerlo

-¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? ¡¿QUE TE PASA?! DAME ESE LIBRO INMEDIATAMENTE

-Es peligroso, podrías cometer una locura si sabes algo de mas- Contestó tranquilamente

Hermione se tranquilizo un poco (o intentó hacerlo). Paro de dar saltos en vano y le miro con una extraña dulzura

-Mira Blac--,Sirius- se corrigió- necesito que me des ese libro, es algo.. delicado. NECESITO leer ese libro.. podrías dármelo.. por favor- Lo ultimo lo dijo con un gran sufrimiento. Su orgullo se estaba haciendo pedazos por culpa de su peor enemigo, que por cierto ya no le caía tan simpático como hacía unos minutos.

-No- Respondió simplemente el oji-gris mientras volvía a su puesto

Hermione estaba a punto de lanzársele encima para matarlo, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió.

-Siento la tardanza chicos, pero ya habrán terminado de seguro ya que no eran muchos libros- Dijo la profesora, mientras sus alumnos la miraban como si estuviera loca. ¡¿47 cajas repletas de libros no era mucho?!- Pueden irse, si no terminaron regresaran la semana que viene.

Hermione salio de allí hecha una furia, y, para no perder la costumbre, con Sirius por detrás.

-¿Te has enojado?

La chica decidió no contestarle y siguió su camino hasta su Sala Común en silencio. Al llegar, estaba tan enfurecida que no vio que sus amigas la estaban esperando abajo, y subió a toda carrera hacia su habitación.

-¿Quien entiende la maldita y retorcida mente de las mujeres? ¡Se enojan hasta cuando se las quiere ayudar!- Murmuró al entrar a la Sala Común un Sirius muy enfadado.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Preguntó Remus, un poco mas allá de las chicas que miraban extrañadas hacia la escalera que conducía a los cuartos.

-Se enojó conmigo- Respondió Sirius sentándose cerca de la chimenea y levantando sus hombros.

-Ah, pensé que era algo mas serio.- Comento restándose importancia. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó a un lado.

-¿Y James y Peter?- Inquirió el ojigris cambiando de tema

-Arriba, arreglándose.

-¿Arreglándose? ¿Ya salimos el primer día de clases?

-Así parece Canuto, Vamos a la inauguración de Las Tres Escobas- Le informó Remus.

-ah - Recordó Sirius- ¿A esa nueva sección que estaban por construir?- Lupin asintió.- Bueno, entonces sera mejor que vaya a cambiarme...- Dijo mientras se levantaba- Espera, ¿tu no vas?

El licántropo asintió:

-Si, pero ya he terminado. Con una hora me fue suficiente, pero James y Peter aún se estaban arreglando. Sucede que el pequeño Peter va a ir con esa chica misteriosa de la que hablo hoy y quiere estar lo mas presentable posible. Y por otra parte tu ya sabes que James se esmera mucho en esas cosas, y más si va una cierta pelirroja..- Informó mientras observaba a Lily unos metros mas allá.

-¿Evans? ¿Irá Evans?- Pregunto confundido y mirando hacia el mismo lugar.

-Las invitamos hoy temprano y aceptaron..- Sirius tenia los ojos como platos- Es que James la desafió y..- Pero no hizo falta decir mas porque Sirius lo había parado con la mano al entender todo

-¿Que tanto miran?- Dijo Mar desafiándolos con la mirada. En realidad, solo a Sirius.

-A ti seguro que no, Cazadora - Le respondió Canuto con una sonrisa. Marlene se dio vuelta ofendida, y al rato las tres chicas subieron a su habitación.

-No se que ponerme, la verdad..- Comento Mar mientras atravesaba la puerta seguida de Lily y Alice

-¿Que no sabes que ponerte? Si tienes tanta ropa que ademas del tuyo ocupas media bahúl de nosotras tres!- Exclamó la pelirroja indignada sentándose en su cama

-Pero ya he usado casi todo..- Contesto también sentándose, pero en su propia cama

-¿Salen?- Pregunto Hermione mientras salia del baño.

Alice asintió

-Iremos a Las Tres Escobas, ¿quieres venir?

-No lo se.. No estoy de humor, ademas hay tanto que leer.

-¡Hermione no digas tonterías, es el primer día de clases! ¡Te vienes con nosotras y punto!- Le gritó la rubia- Es más, yo te elegiré la ropa que te pondrás.- Murmuró mientras se hundía en su propio bahúl

La castaña temió por lo que su amiga querría hacerle poner, pero no tenia ganas de pelear, así que solo se sentó al lado de Lily resignada.

-¿Por que subiste tan rápido al entrar en la Sala Común?- Inquirió Lily a su lado. Hermione se puso algo nerviosa, no sabía que ellas la habían visto llegar.

-¿Realmente lo hice tan rápido? Es que no las vi a ustedes abajo y subí a ver si se encontraban aquí- Mintió rápidamente. La pelirroja estaba por contestarle cuando fue interrumpida por Mar:

-Toma, ponte esto y esto..- Dijo la rubia dándole un jean con una pequeña musculosa azul.

-Esto no me entra Mar.- Comento mientras miraba junto con Lily la prenda.

-¡Se estira boba! Es así para que quede más pegada al cuerpo..- Explico

Hermione se levanto desconfiada y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse

-Y tu Lily, te pondrás esto- Le tendió una remera de escote v fucsia y unos pantalones negros ajustados.

-Creo que es demasiado llamativo para mi..- Murmuró mirando la ropa con desconfianza

-¡Primero pruébate y luego opina!

Lily se metió al baño donde estaba Hermione. Alice rió

-Eres un caso perdido Mar, nunca entenderás que ellas no son como tu en lo que respecta a la ropa...

-Oye que para ti también hay- Respondió acercándole otras prendas

Al cabo de un rato ya todas las chicas estaban vestidas, y para ser una fiesta informal, estaban muy bellas y solo les faltaba peinarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡No puedo creer que tenga una cita con Lily Evans!- Repito James por 1.548 vez en el día

-Bueno, Técnicamente no es una cita..- Murmuro Remus ganándose un almohadazo de parte de Cornamenta.

-Dejalo soñar Lunático.- Le dijo Sirius pasando por su lado mientras se peinaba

-¿Bajamos?- inquirió Remus al rato

-Sí, vamos

Los merodeadores, menos Peter que se fue en busca de su "novia", se sentaron en los sillones de la Sala Común aguardando la llegada de las chicas

-¡Pero cuanto tardan!- Soltó el de gafas luego de un rato

-Lo común es que tarden mas que nosotros Cornamenta, o mejor dicho que tu, sino me preocuparía.- Dijo un sonriente Remus

-Ya- Le contesto su amigo acomodándose mas en su sitio, mientras se despeinaba con una mano- Pero es que esto de esperar se me da terrible ¡Generalmente somos nosotros lo que hacemos esperar!

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- Le respondieron por detrás. James se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la dueña de la voz, y cuando lo hizo su mano se quedó estática en su cabeza. Ya no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. El único pensamiento que rondaba por su mente era que Lily Evans estaba preciosa.

Las miradas de Sirius y Hermione se encontraron repentinamente. Ambos habían cometido el error de olvidarse, o no darse cuenta, que el otro también iría.

-Si sabia que él venia, me hubiera quedado durmiendo- Murmuro a su rubia amiga

-Ignoralo- Le respondió ésta, mientras sonreía a Lupin.

-¿Vamos chicas?- Pregunto de pronto James, sin apartar los ojos de la pelirroja

-¿Y como vamos a hacerlo?- Dijo Alice, algo curiosa

-Conocemos un pasadizo que conduce directamente a Hogsmeade, y no esta muy lejos de aquí. Solo tenemos que salir de a pocos, intentando no llamar la atención- Explicó Cornamenta

Si bien era tarde, la Sala Común aún estaba muy habitada, por lo que se dividieron e inventaron excusas que justificaran su salida a esas horas. Alice, Remus y Mar fueron los primeros en abandonar el lugar, simulando que llevaban al joven a la enfermería por no sentirse bien. Unos minutos después los cuatro restantes abandonaron el lugar. Las chicas simulaban estar enojadas con los jóvenes porque "supuestamente" por culpa de ellos los había mandado a llamar el director

En el camino a Hogsmeade las chicas hablaron entre ellas, así como también los Merodeadores solo charlaban entre si. Pero al llegar al final de pasadizo, las cosas estaban mucho mas amenas entre ambos grupos.

-¿Estamos en HoneyDukes?- Pregunto Alice, mientras Sirius asentía con la cabeza

Todos los chicos salieron de la tienda, dirigiéndose hacia Las Tres Escobas, de donde provenía mucho ruido.

Al abrir la puerta pudieron ver que el lugar estaba repleto de jóvenes un poco mayores que ellos y algún que otro alumno de Hogwarts que también se había escapado. Algunos bebían sentados en pequeños grupos, mientras que varias personas bailaban en la pista. El lugar estaba mucho mas grande que de costumbre debido, probablemente, a algún hechizo, y a la nueva sección construida.

-Pasa Lily- Dijo James, que iba último en el grupo seguido por la pelirroja y Mar, mientras le sostenía la puerta para que entre

-Gracias Potter..- Murmuró algo avergonzada.

Apenas entraron, Remus tomo a Mar de la mano y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la pista de baile. Los demás se sentaron en una mesa.

-Traeremos algo para tomar- Comento James mientras se alejaba con el ojigris.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Hermione a su amiga pelirroja

-¿Y bien que?

-¿Que harás con James?- Siguió Alice. En el camino ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo en molestar a la pelirroja, sólo porque les encantaba verla rabiar.

-¿Potter?- Repitió confundida- No se de lo que hablan..

-¡Oh vamos Lily! Somos tus amigas, no nos puedes engañar!- La regaño Alice. La pelirroja continuaba con su cara de incredulidad fingida

-Potter no te ha sacado la vista de encima en ningún momento, y tu no parecías muy molesta por ello- Explico la castaña directamente al ver que su amiga no daría brazo a torcer- Hasta creo que si te hubiera besado, hubieras aceptado con gusto!

-Hey, Hey, Hey Para- Frenó la Pelirroja.- Que ya no me moleste tanto que Potter me persiga no quiere decir que voy a tirarme en sus brazos a la primera de cambio! ¡Aun sigue siendo un insoportable e inmaduro! - Exclamo indignada

-Gracias por lo que me toca, Evans.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba ofendido

Lily enrojeció repentinamente. Alice y Hermione se echaron una rápida mirada, sin saber que hacer.

-Gracias chicos- Agradeció Alice, cambiando de tema mientras tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Por lo menos una es agradecida..- Murmuro Sirius a su amigo, aunque perfectamente audible. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada sabiendo que sólo lo hacía para molestarla.

-¿Vamos Herms?- Pregunto Lily mientras señalaba la pista de baile con la cabeza. Hermione asintió algo dudosa; no le apetecía bailar, pero para alejarse del idiota de Black era capaz de sacrificarse un poco. Ambas amigas se fueron a bailar al medio de la pista.

James y Sirius observaban atentos a las chicas bailando, pero de pronto una risita los hizo desviar su atención.

-¿Que sucede Al?- Pregunto Sirius algo molesto

-Es que sois tan obvios- Le respondió la Gryffindor sin ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?- Inquirió el de gafas

-A que no podéis estar enojados con ellas por mas que quieran. Y a que se les nota desde China que queréis estar allí- Comento señalando a sus amigas

Ninguno de los chicos habló.

-¿Por que no vais antes de que se las roben?- Preguntó su amiga bromeando, mientras observaba como unos tíos se acercaban peligrosamente a las chicas que bailaban

-Habla por Cornamenta. A mi no me apetece ni un poco estar allí- Contestó el ojigris.

-¿Seguro?- Inquirió Alice levantando una ceja y señalando hacia donde estaban Hermione y Lily, quienes estaban ya bailando con los dos jóvenes.

-Sólo iré para ayudar a James- Aseguró Sirius con el semblante serio.

-¿Que debemos hacer?- Pregunto James a su amiga

-Vamos y les obligamos a soltarlos, y luego nos enojamos- Resumió Sirius, interrumpiendo a Alice y sin apartar la vista de las chicas.

James negó con la cabeza

-Es justamente eso lo que les molesta de nosotros Canuto. Debemos actuar de otra forma- Reflexionó el de gafas- Mejor, las sacamos a bailar educadamente y así, ademas de alejarlas de esos cretinos, arreglamos las cosas- Su amigo se encogió de hombros resignado

-Sólo lo haré por ti, que quede claro.

-Ha quedado más que claro Sirius. Ahora vayan!- Indicó Alice mientras les daba un empujón. Ambos Gryffindors caminaron hasta las chicas y se pararon a cada lado de ellas.

-Lily, perdón; Evans,¿Me permitirías bailar contigo por un rato?- Preguntó James interponiéndose entre ella y un chico rubio.

-Claro..- Murmuró avergonzada mientras se acercaba a el, y comenzaban a bailar.

-Lamento interrumpirlos- Dijo Sirius fingiendo arrepentimiento.- Pero me gustaría saber si quieres bailar junto a mi.

El joven alto (mucho más alto que Sirius) que acompañaba a Hermione, le miró con una ceja alzada. Exactamente lo mismo hizo Hermione

-¿Bailar contigo? Prefiero bailar con el calamar gigante- Respondió aun enfadada

-Oh, Vamos Hermione, que te mueres por bailar conmigo-

Bien, lo de "educadamente" se le olvido al Gryffindor.

La castaña lo miró ofendida mientas tomaba de nuevo a su acompañante, esta vez por el cuello haciendo que él la tome por la cintura, y volvía a bailar ignorándolo por completo. Canuto salió de allí rojo de ira.

-Parece que Black volvió a discutir con Hermione- Le comentó Mar a Lupin cuando vio salir a Sirius por la puerta trasera.

-Seguramente- Coincidió Remus- Menos mal que nosotros no somos así

-¿Y como somos "nosotros"?- Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad

-Nosotros nos llevamos mejor. En realidad, no tuvimos muchas ocasiones para hablar, pero en las que ha ocurrido lo he disfrutado mucho- Comentó mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, provocando que ella se perdiera en los ojos miel del licántropo.

-Yo también lo he disfrutado- Le dijo sonriendo- Tendríamos que crear más oportunidades para hablar, no crees?

El joven licántropo sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Sí, pero no creo que justamente esté en mis plantes hablar..- Murmuró. Un segundo después no pudo resistir más y unió su boca con la de la chica. Al comienzo fue un beso tímido, pero luego la chica permitió que Remus introdujera su lengua en su boca, por lo que el beso se intensificó. Llegaron hasta a olvidar donde se encontraban, y solo se separaron porque, inevitablemente, tenían que respirar.

-Eres hermosa- Dijo Remus mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia con su mano. Mar sonrió por las cosquillas que le causaba.

-Cuando mis amigas sepan que me besé con un Merodeador armaran un escándalo- Comento riendo y observando hacia donde estaban ellas.

-Pues que se acostumbren- Contesto mirándola. Inmediatamente la chica lo miro a los ojos

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto confundida

-Que no quiero que esta sea la última vez que nos besemos. Es más, pienso que jamás voy a querer algo así-

La chica lo miró algo seria, y luego de comprobar que no era broma, sonrió con gusto. La materia sobre hombres la tenía más que aprobada, y si no se equivocaba, eso era una mal disimulada petición de querer ser su novia.

-Claro, sólo si tu quieres- Le dijo sonriendo. Mar ya había salido con varios chicos, aunque ninguno le causaba lo que Remus Lupin. Ella tampoco quería dejar de besarlo por mucho tiempo.

-¡Pues claro que quiero!- Le respondió, dándole otro beso, esta vez un poco más largo que el anterior.


	5. Final de una noche alborotada

CAPITULO 5: FINAL DE UNA NOCHE ALBOROTADA

-Entonces.. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Comenzó James rompiendo el incómodo silencio

-Claro, dime- Respondió la pelirroja, sin dejar de bailar.

-¿Por que has aceptado bailar conmigo?- Preguntó, pero continuó al ver la cara de desconcierto de su acompañante- Digo, no es que nos llevemos tan bien..

-No nos llevamos Potter- Corroboró de inmediato.

-¿Entonces--

-Que una noche acepte bailar contigo no significa nada. Aún sigues siendo el mismo egocéntrico de siempre por más de que ahora intentes disimularlo- Le informó altaneramente. James rió y le dijo:

-Sigues siendo la misma Lily

-Evans para ti, Potter- Le corrigio la pelirroja. Defitivamente le aterraba sentir aquello que estaba comenzando a sentir por ese chico. Debía poner limites si luego no quería arrepentirse..

-Esta bien; Evans.- Contestó para luego concentrarse nuevamente en esos ojos verdes que lo tenian loco.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius no soportó perderse un minuto más la fiesta y decidió volver a entrar. Estaba muy enojado con Hermione por haberlo rechazado.¡Quien se pensaba que era!? Nadie, repito NADIE se habia atrevido nunca a rechazar nunca a Sirius Black. En general, solo él se daba el gusto de rechazar a las chicas, las cuales se quedaban deprimidas por dias. Pero estaba esa castaña come-libros que hacia gala de su orgullo y se tomaba la imprudencia de no bailar con él.

Con todos estos pensamientos rondando su cabeza, entró rapidamente al bar sin prestar demasiada atención por donde iba, lo que produjo que chocara contra una persona, golpeandose el pecho.

-¡Por que demonios no te fijas por donde-- Comenzó la chica, pero al ver al chico en cuestión, ablandó la mirada rapidamente- Sirius, lo siento.- Se disculpo Bella

-¿Que estas haciendo por aqui Bella?- Le preguntó el Gryffindor curioso, mientras se sobaba el pecho.

-Me escapé para venir un rato, pero parece que no fui la única- Respondio sonriendo. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no muy convencido. La furia aun recorria sus venas- ¿Entramos?

El ojigris asintió y se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados Alice, Mar y Remus. Estos dos últimos visiblemente colorados, pero sin emitir palabra.

-Bella, que sorpresa- Dijo Alice, sin esconder el disgusto que se denotaba su voz.

-Lo mismo digo- Le respondió la Slytherin de igual manera, y tomando asiento al lado de Sirius.

Hermione, cansada de bailar y del chico que tenia por pareja, inventó la mejor excusa que se le ocurrio (ya que el moreno no se dignaba a dejarla ir) y se encaminó hacia sus amigos. Sólo queria sentarse, y esperar a que terminara la fiesta alli sentada y en paz. Al llegar, se arrepintió de haber ido.

-Hermanita! Que raro de ti rompiendo las reglas- Bella negó con la cabeza- Muy mal Hermione, que diria Papá?- Preguntó burlandose de la hija prodigio.

-Hola Bella. A mi tambien me da gusto verte- Respondio sentandose junto a Remus, intentando ignorarla.- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- Preguntó mirando a su rubia amiga y al licántropo.

Al sentirse tan observados, ambos sólo atinaron a negar y a separarse un poco. Hermione le hechó una mirada a Alice y ambas subieron los hombros, desconcertadas.

-Oye Siri, ¿Por que no bailamos un rato?- Pregunto Bella acercándose al Gryffindor peligrosamente, y dejando que se vea su escote.

-Sí, me encantaria poder bailar con una DAMA como tu- Respondió sonriendo ante la insinuación de Bella.

Aquello dió tanto asco a Hermione, que sin querer dejó salir de su boca lo que pensaba:

-Dudo que consideres una dama a alguien se viste como ella-

La castaña inmediatamente se dió cuenta de su error y arrepintio tapandose la boca con las manos. Observó a su hermana con culpa.

-Que tu no te sepas vestir no es mi culpa, hermanita. Talvez deberias aprender a hacerlo, asi alguien mas que tu reflejo te miraria de vez en cuando-Opino con malicia la Sly. Alice y Mar fulminaron a Bella con la mirada.

-¿Eso lo pensaste tu solita con tu única media-neurona?- Le preguntó Mar enfadada

Bella rió con sarcasmo, abrazándose a Sirius, quién la correspondió.

-Mejor vamonos Siri, O se nos contagiara lo raro- Dijo Bella tomando a Sirius de la mano y ojeando a Mar despectivamente.

-Sí, mejor vallanse. A ver si entre ambos consiguen formar aunque sea una neurona funcional- Comentó Hermione, notablemente irritada por la mirada que le dirigia su hermana a una de sus mejores amigas. Y con Black por no hacer nada al respecto.

En ese momento llegaron Lily y James algo cohibidos, pero al ver la escena que estaba realmente tensa, se olvidaron por completo de ellos mismos. James se sentó junto a Hermione, y Lily junto a Mar.

-¿Que sucede a-- Comenzó James, pero fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

-Prefiero no tener neuronas a ser como tu, Granger, y no tener vida social- Le respondió Sirius tajante. Hermione lo miró con más odio contenido de lo habitual. James y Lily buscaron respuestas en la cara de los demas, quienes se entretenian con las frecuentes peleas de esos dos.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le preguntó la castaña apenas separando los labios.

-A que Bella tiene razón. Para lo único que sirves es para estar en el castillo estudiando, Por que cuando vienes a una fiesta si un ciego como el de recién no te saca a bailar, tu te quedarias aqui sentada toda la noche-

Hermione se paso una mano por la cara para tratar de tranquilizarse. No queria montar un escandalo allí.

-¿Por que no te vas a bailar Black, y dejas de molestar?- Le preguntó Mar parándose de su asiento por el enfado.

-Sí, eso mismo haré- Respondió yendosé con la Slytherin cogida de su mano.

Hermione, enfurecida miro hacia ambos lados. De un lado tenia a Remus y del otro a James. Pensó por un momento (no mucho), agarró al Lupin por el brazo y practicamente lo arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

Mar se quedó allí sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga y tardó unos segundos en volverse a sentar.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Si querias bailar conmigo solo tenias que pedirmelo, Hermione- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa. La castaña no le respondió, estaba muy concentrada viendo como su hermana y su peor enemigo bailaban a sólo un metro de ella, demasiado juntos.

-Realmente no entiendo como puede ser tan desagradable- Comentó Sirius para si mismo

-Yo tampoco, a veces pienso que no pertenecemos a la misma familia..- Le respondio Bella

Sirius la miró asombrado, no pensó que lo habia escuchado. En realidad, la situación de esas hermanas le hacia recordar a su propia familia. Él y su hermano eran también extremadamente diferentes.

Remus miraba a la castaña insistidoramente, hasta que la chica decidió hacerle caso.

-¿Que quieres?- Le pregunto de mala gana mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Necesito preguntarte?- Dijo alzando una ceja

-No paso nada, Remus.-Contestó, pero siguió ante la mirada de incredulidad que le dirigió su amigo- En realidad no sé porque me saca tanto de quisio Black. Y más aún cuando esta mi hermana de por medio- Admitió contemplando el suelo

-Talvez sientes algo por el- Aventuró el licantropo

-Claro que siento algo por él; odio. Black es un idiota, egocéntrico, egoista, inmad...- Remus negó con la cabeza divertido. Pero luego cambio la mirada, al ver que su amiga observaba hacia un costado sorprendida. Decidió ver que era y vaya sorpresa que se dió al girarse.

En el medio de la pista, a poca distancia de el, Sirius se estaba besando con Bella. Lupin sabia que Bella era miembro del club de fans de Sirius, y tambiénm sabia que le atraia fisicamente a su amigo, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que la hubiera besado alli enfrente de todos. Y más aún, luego de la pelea con Hermione. Bueno, pensandolo mejor, el ser impredescible era uno de los adjetivos que caracterizaban a Sirius Black. Tal vez lo habia hecho adrede para que Hermione se enfadara aun mas, o quizás sólo seria una de las tantas chicas que habian pasado por su boca.

Cuando dejó de lado las especulaciones acerca del animago, se dedicó a observar a su castaña amiga. Aún continuaba mirando la escena, pero al ver que Remus la examinaba, siguió bailando sin dejar de vigilarlos de reojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto en la mesa tres chicas y un chico "jugaban" a quien mantenia por más tiempo el incómodo silencio que habia. Lily pudo escuchar a Alice bufar unas cuantas veces, "seguramente estara aburrida" dedujo correctamente la pelirroja.

-¿Ese no es Frank?- Preguntó Alice de pronto. Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba

-Si, es Longbottom.- Exclamó James contento, por encontrar a algún chico con el cual hablar- ¡Longbottom!- Le llamó, y el chico, luego de localizarlo, se dirigio a la mesa.

-Hola chicos, parece que varios han decidido romper las reglas desde el primer dia.- Comentó guiñandole un ojo a Alice

-Asi parece- Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Estas aqui desde hace mucho?- Preguntó mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado.

-No, he llegado recien.-Le respondió- Potter, hace un momento vi a Pettigrew afuera con una jovencita, ¿es que se ha hechado novia?- Interogó al de anteojos sonriendo.

-Asi es. Por fin tomo alguno de los consejos de los merodeadores- Comento satisfecho

-Ojala que no los tome, pobre Peter- Acoto Lily frunciendo el ceño. James subió sus hombros, gesto que molestó a la Gryffindor.

Mar, que había estado demasiado callada para ser ella, golpeó con su codo fuertemente el costado de Lily. La pelirroja se enfado en un principio, pero luego le preguntó que le sucedia al verle la cara de sorpresa que llevaba. Al notar que su amiga no queria o no podia contestarle, la Gryffindor recorrió toda la pista con la mirada, hasta que advirtió sorprendida que Black y Bella estaban besandose. Pero al seguir unos metros, pudo ver algo que la impresionó aún mas: Hermione y Remus también estaban besándose.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se sentia llena de ira sin un motivo aparente. Mientras seguia bailando, miraba a Sirius y a Bella todo cuanto podia y no resultara demasiado obvio. Fue de ese modo como pudo ver que Sirius, antes de darle otro beso a su hermana, la miró con una sonrisa perfectamente curvada de lado, para luego besar a Bella de la forma mas apasionada que jamás habia visto.

Algo en la castaña explotó en ese momento, y su cerebro definitivamente dejo de funcionar.

-Lo siento Remus.- Le murmuró al licántropo, quién no pudo terminar la frase "Que sucede Herms" cuando la castaña lo empezo a besar. Lupin estaba tan sorprendido, que no pudo separarse ni un momento de los brazos de Hermione, que ahora estaban entrelazados detras de su cuello

El ojigris continuó besándose con Bella, dándo vueltas mientras bailaban, hasta que ésta se separó pasmada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntó, a lo que la chica le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Se volteó para encontrarse con la misma vista que Bella; Remus y Granger besándose.

El animago se separó rapidamente de su pareja, y se dirigió intuitivamente hacia Remus con claras intenciones de no querer solo "hablar". En ese momento James, quien fue advirtido de lo que ocurria gracias a Lily, decidió frenar a su amigo antes de que terminara mal. Cornamenta se encaminó hacia la pista seguido por Lily y Alice

-Ya veo que me equivoqué- Dijo Sirius cuando llegó a su lado. Hermione se separó de Remys y lo observó.

-¿Que quieres decir con que te equivocaste?- Le preguntó la castaña enfadada. Remus solo buscaba a Mar con la vista, y cuando la divisó irse de la fiesta, la siguió sin dudar. Ni a Hermione ni a Sirius pareció importarles.

-Que al parecer en las fiestas no te gusta quedarte sentadita, sino que te dedicas a andar ligando por ahi como una cualquier-- Hubiera terminado su frase, de no haber sido por la mano de Hermione que impactó por completo contra su cara.

-Eres un idiota- Le murmuró, para luego irse de la fiesta seguida de su amiga pelirroja y de Alice.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ella- Escuchó decir a su mejor amigo.

Sirius se fue a sentar, y escondió su cara entre sus manos. James se sento a su lado, luego de "echar" con toda la educación posible a Bella quién se negaba a alejarse de Sirius

-¿Que sucede aquí? ¿Que sucede con Granger, Canuto?- Le preguntó Cornamenta una vez solos.

-Si puediera contestar esa pregunta seria todo perfecto. Es que esa estúpida niña logra hacerme rabiar como nadie jamás lo ha hecho - Comentó mirandolo a los ojos. James le paso un brazo por los hombros como forma de apoyo, y decidió no comentar nada mas, gesto que Sirius agradeció en silencio.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Espera!- Exclamaba el joven castaño a la rubia que iba una cuadra más adelante que él- ¡Mar! ¡Espera!

Al notar que la chica no iba a parar, decidió correr hasta alcanzarla. Al verla a los ojos pudo ver que estaba llorando, y eso lo hizo sentirse peor.

-Lo siento Mar, no fue mi int-- Comenzó, pero fue interrumpido

-No digas mas Lupin, ya no digas nada- Le suplicó. El joven lincantropo dejó de hablar.- No soy tonta, y sé que investaste todas esas cosas de no querer dejar nunca de besarme sólo para ilusionarme. Por que eres un Merodeador y eso haces, lastimar a la gente. Creo que será mejor que olvidemos lo que paso esta noche.

-No es como tu crees. Jamás quise lastimarte y lo que te dije hoy lo siento de verdad.

Remus dejó de hablar por un momento al ver lágrimas caer por el rostro de la rubia

-No quiero olvidarme lo que paso, porque realmente me gustas. Lo que acabas de ver fue un error, yo no siento nada por Hermione más que una linda amistad. No sé porque motivo ella--

-Ya no interesa eso. Entiende Remus, somos muy distintos. Conozco demasiado a Potter y a Black y sé como son los Merodeadores. Y lamentablemente tú eres uno de ellos. Lo único que vamos a lograr juntos es que me acabe lastimada. Adiós Remus.- Murmuró antes de seguir su camino dejando al Merodeador allí sin poder moverse.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Que demonios te ocurre Hermione, tu no eres asi- Inquirió Lily mientras seguía a Hermione por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

En todo el camino no les había dirigido la palabra, y cuando lo hizo, sólo pudo estallar:

-No se que me pasó, esta bien!- Le gritó una vez adentro. Alice realizo un hechizo silenciador, al ver que esas dos despertarian a medio Hogwarts si seguian así.

-Pero, a ver Hermione linda, que se te paso por la cabecita cuando decidiste BESAR A REMUS!?- Pregunto Lily intentando en vano calmarse

-Ya te dije que no lo se Lily, no me lo compliques aun más- Suplicó sentándose en su cama. Al verla tan afligida, la pelirroja decidio que no hacia falta tratarla con tanta dureza ya que parecia muy abatida por todo lo sucedido

-Tu sabes muy bien que no te diría nada si fuera cualquier chico. Pero es Remus. Nuestro amigo. En realidad no te gusta, o si?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Alice se sento a su lado, abrazándola.

-¿Todo esto es por Black?- Pregunto suavemente Alice, pero Hermione no le contestó, sino que se acostó en su cama, tapandose la cara. No queria contarles el porqué de ese rencor hacia el merodeador. Aún no deseaba hablarles tampoco acerca del diamante.

-Bien, Herms te dejaremos sola. Cuando quieras hablar, solo dínoslo y estaremos alli- Propuso Lily tiernamente, para luego salir de la habitación acompañada por Alice.

En la Sala Común encontraron a Mar sentada en uno de los sillones con la mirada perdida. Al notar que sus amigas la observaban, se secó algunas lágrimas de su rostro, y luego les sonrió.

-No quise subir porque imaginé que estarian hablando de las cosas que ocurrieron esta noche, y sinceramente no estoy de humor...

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Que sucede?- Interrogó Alice, sentandose en otro sillón. Lily la imitó.

-Sé que me diran que fui una tonta... Pero esta noche, antes de que ocurriera lo de Hermione, me besé con Remus- Confesó entre avergonzada y triste a la vez.

Ambas amigas se sorprendieron

-En realidad me dejé convencer por toda una sarta de frases estilo Merodeador, y caí como una tonta. Pero verdaderamente me gustó ese beso, y aunque parezca idiota, no planeaba dejar de besarlo por un largo tiempo.

-Entonces era verdad mi sospecha. Te gusta Remus.- Afirmó Alice yendose a sentar con su amiga.

-Si, es verdad. Me gusta Remus- Declaró visiblemente avergonzada.- Pero eso ya no interesa..

-No te sientas mal Mar. Lo de Herms y Remus seguramente fue un malentendido. Ellos nunca se han gustado. Ya verás que cuando se arregle toda esta confusión, estarás muy bien con él- Aseguro Lily a modo de consuelo

-No. No lo estaré. Le he dejado bien en claro hoy que jamás vamos a estar juntos de nuevo- Explico la rubia

-¿Por que has hecho eso?- Demandó Alice- Tu sabes tan bien como nosotras que ellos dos no se gustan, y que sólo fue un tonto error-

-Puede ser. Pero hice todo lo que senti que debia hacer. Y asi seguira siendo- Confirmó la rubia, con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Pero Hemione-- Comenzó Lily, aunque Mar la detuvo.

-No quiero que Hermione se entere de todo esto- Pidió a sus amigas- Que no sepa que Remus y yo nos besamos.

-Pero ¿Por que?- Pregunto Alice desconcertada

-Por que antes que nada Hermione es mi amiga, y la verdad es que no se porque hizo todo lo que hizo. No se si fue porque en verdad le gusta Remus. No, espera Lily dejame hablar.. No se si fue porque le gusta Remus, o porque estaba enfadada con Black o por el motivo que sea. Pero sea lo que sea no quiero que por mi culpa ella se sienta mal o culpable de que nos separemos. Ya bastante tiene con aguantar a Black todo el dia molestandola, a su hermana y a su familia, como para que yo la moleste por una tonteria asi.

Lily y Alice se miraron antes de responder un "Esta bien" no muy convincente.

-Ahora subamos, antes de que lleguen los Merodeadores- Les dijo la rubia con una sonrisa algo falsa.

Al subir se encontraron con que Hermione estaba encerrada en su cama, y con varios hechizos en las cortinas para que no se pudiesen abrir. Las tres decidideron que lo mejor era dormir y hablar más serenamente al dia siguiente, para el cual faltaban solo unas pocas horas.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lo primero que vieron al salir de la fiesta fue a un joven licántropo sentado sobre la puerta. Parecía dormido, pero sus amigos sabían que no era así.

-¿Estás bien Lunático?- Preguntó James mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo

-Por supuesto que no-

-¿Quieres contarnoslo?- Inquirió Cornamenta. Sirius por su parte, observaba hacia el lado contrario de la calle sin mirar a Remus, aunque no pudo evitar acotar secamente:

-¿Como se besó con Granger? No es necesario. Ya todos lo vimos-

Remus lo miró un momento, pero luego decidió que lo mejor seria ignorarlo. Si él le contestaba, sólo lograría que se peleen.

-Me bese con Mar. Y realmente me encantó. Fue la primera vez en años que me senti así. De verdad, por primera vez lo de ser licántropo no se interpuso en mi camino. Estaba decido a intentar algo más con ella, por supuesto no queria asustarla al pedirle que sea mi novia luego del primer beso, pero se lo di a entender. Y ella me correspondió.

James escuchaba atentamente la historia de su amigo, mientras Sirius inevitablemente también lo hacía.

-Y le profesaba tanto amor, ya ves como se lo demostró- Acotó el ojigris irónicamente

-Ya Canuto. Remus está contando algo importante- Le reprendió James, a lo que Sirius sólo bufó y desvió nuevamente su mirada.

-Luego fuimos a sentarnos un rato. Y Hermione me pidióque bailaramos, para que luego ocurra lo que vieron. En verdad, no fue mi intención besarla. No sé que ocurrió con Hermione, si me interpretó mal o que sucedió- Ante esto, observó a Sirius. Decidió no compartir su verdadero pensamiento al respecto del motivo de Hermione

-No te preocupes amigo, Todo se solucionará- Dijo James en forma conciliadora, mientras también hechaba un vistaso hacia Sirius

-Canuto, en serio debes creerme.- Dijo el licántropo al ojigris.

Sirius lo miró con su semblante serio y se acercó lentamente a él

-Te creo. Igualmente no debes darme ninguna explicación. Sólo me disgustó el hecho de que no me contaras que te atraía Granger- Admitió

-No lo hace!- Contestó inmediatamente- Digo, es bonita, pero no es mi tipo realmente- Aclaró algo más calmado

-¿Que tal si volvemos?- Preguntó James a sus dos amigos

-Me parece bien. Está refrescando- Acotó Sirius un poco más animado. Los tres amigos comenzaron a caminar rápidamente hacia HoneyDukes

-¿Y Colagusano?- Inquirió el ojigris en la puerta del negocio

-Lo vi irse con una chica- Informó Lunático- Aunque no pude ver quien era..

-Estará bien- Acotó James con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.


	6. ¿¿Novios?

CAPITULO 6: ¿¿NOVIOS??

Varias semanas habian pasado ya desde la fiesta del "error", bautizada asi por Lily (error, porque según ella jamás deberían haber ido), y las cosas estaban mas calmadas. Las chicas decidieron olvidar el asunto por completo y no hablar más de ello, aunque Hermione y Mar apenas si se dirigian la palabra.

James, luego de que bailar con Lily le diera mas esperanzas para estar con ella, perseguia a la pelirroja aun más de lo que solia hacer usualmente. Remus, por su lado, se encontraba algo deprimido, ya que por más que intentaba hablar con Mar, ella siempre conseguía alguna excusa para evitarlo lo mas posible. Por otra parte Sirius se habia puesto a salir con Bella, y su noviazgo ya tenia el título del ser el más largo de Black; dos semanas y media.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts exhibiendo una inusual sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Entre sus manos cargaba un pesado libro de tapa desgastada llamado "Reliquias de Hogwarts". Le habia costado idear un plan para conseguirlo, y ocupo varios dias en pensar como entrar al cuarto de los merodeadores sin que nadie la vea, pero una tarde el plan cayó, literalmente, sobre ella.

FLASH BACK

Lily, Alice, Mar habian decidido pasar el resto del tiempo libre, antes de las clases de la tarde, en las orillas del lago. Era un dia fresco, pero debian aprobecharlo ya que pronto seria imposible descansar a gusto fuera del castillo. Hermione, que estaba retrasada con sus tareas debido a que el pensar en recuperar el libro de las manos de Black le tomaba gran parte de su tiempo, se dirigió en cambio hacia la biblioteca. Al llegar se sentó en la parte mas alejada y comenzó su redacción de pociones sobre los efectos de la pocion multijugos. Llevaba buen rato allí cuando algo pesado cayó sobre su mesa tirando toda la tinta sobre su trabajo, y algunos libros de los estantes al piso.

-¡Pero que demonios-- Comenzó la Gryffindor a insultar a aquel inútil que arruinó su trabajo. Y al ver que era el merodeador de gafas el que se encontraba sobre la mesa, no dudo en continuar--te pasa Potter!? Mira lo que haz hecho

-Lo siento Granger. Me he caido de esas escaleras al querer agarrar un libro, y nisiquiera preguntas como me encuentro- Le respondió con aires ofendidos mientras se incorporaba.

-Haz arruinado toda mi redacción. Llevo horas haciendola- Le recriminó, sin prestar atención a su comentario

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento Granger.- Contestó malhumorado, pero luego al reaccionar con quién estaba hablando comenzó a mirar hacia los lados.

-¿Que te pasa ahora? ¿Se te perdió algo?- Preguntó la castaña mientras recogía algunos libros del suelo

-¿No está Lily contigo?- Preguntó con esperanza, la cual desapareció al ver la negativa de su compañera. El pelinegro se sentó derrotado.

-¿Que te sucede Potter?- Inquirió, sentándose a su lado

-A mi nada. Es a tu amiga a la que no sé que le pasa- Contestó con algo de tristeza en su voz

-¿A Lily?

-Me ha estado huyendo todo el tiempo, o de lo contrario cuando la veo me trata con desprecio. Y yo que pensé que las cosas iban a cambiar luego de que la pasaramos tan bien juntos en aquella fiesta...- Comentó mas para si mismo que para la castaña

-Bueno, si quieres, yo te puedo ayudar..- Dejó salir Hermione. La verdad es que Potter habia logrado conmoverla un poco.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto mirándola con brillo en los ojos y sin evitar revolverse el cabello

-Bueno si...- Respondió no muy segura- Yo puedo averiguar algo, preguntarle.. Pero a cambio tu tendrás que hacer algo por mi- Agregó al ocurrírsele una buena idea

-Dime, hago lo que sea- Le dijo rápidamente el joven con algo de desesperación.

-Es que le he prestado un libro a Remus. Y tu sabes que desde lo que paso-- Se detuvo un momento avergonzada, pero luego continuó- no hemos hablado mucho.. Asi que queria preguntarte si me lo podrias alcanzar tú, ya que lo necesito para un trabajo-

-Claro, sera muy sencillo- Respondió sonriente- ¿Como se llama?

-"Reliquias de Hogwarts". Supongo que con un accio, lo encontrarás rápido- Le dijo rogando que no se diera cuenta que el libro provenia de las cosas de Black y no de Remus.

-Que raro, no recuerdo ningún trabajo sobre Historia de la Magia que debamos hacer.- Comentó mientras frotaba su mentón.

-No es que.. el profesor me descubrió tratando de hacer callar a Mar en clase, y por eso me mando a hacer un trabajo...- Mintió por segunda vez. Bueno, el fin justifica lo medios en este caso, pensó Hermione al reprocharse a si misma estar volviéndose tan buena mentirosa.

James pareció convencerse y salió a toda velocidad hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione recibía contenta el libro que tanto ansiaba leer. Y ya no le importaba la redacción arruinada, la arreglaría luego de leer el libro que era definitivamente mucho más importante.

END FLASH BACK

La castaña siguió contenta su camino hacia la Sala Comun, donde se arrojó en su sillón favorito y comenzo a leer. No debia preocuparse por esconderse de Black, ya que él ya nisiquiera la miraba desde la fiesta. Hasta en los castigos (que por suerte ya habian terminado) la ignoraba rotundamente. Había leido ya varias páginas cuando unos gritos interrumpieron su interesante lectura.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mar, Lily y Alice se encontraban tranquilas en las orrillas del lago, la última, mas contenta que las demás. Estaban justo debajo de árbol, observando como cerca de ellas un grupo de Slytherins, entre ellos Snape y Rosier, hablaban en forma amigable.

-Nunca lo había pensado, pero que sean de Slytherin no quiere decir que no fueran amistosos.. aunque sea entre ellos..- Reflexionó Mar

-El que sean unas serpientes traidoras y arrastradas no significa que no tengan amigos.- Le respondió la pelirroja. Alice rió por el comentario

-¿Y usted de que se rie señorita?- Le regañó Lily con una sonrisa- A ver si se rie cuando le pregunto porque lleva esa cara de feliz cumpleaños desde hace dos dias- Preguntó con malicia, a lo que su amiga se sonrrojó

-Yo no llevo cara de nada- Se defendió rápidamente

-Oh si, claro que si la llevas- Aseguró su amiga rubia. Alice la fulminó con la mirada y resopló.

-Esta bien. Frank me ha invitado a la cena por su cumpleaños que se hará en su casa- Confesó avergonzada.

Lily y Mar se miraron para luego sonreir abiertamente

-¿Asi que con Frank, eh? Te lo tenías guardado- Comentó la pelirroja mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Alice rodó los ojos, pero luego sonrió divertida.

-¿De que te ries, Al? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Lily, que te gusta Frank?- Interrogó Mar, sólo porque gozaba molestar a Alice, que era muy reservada y vergonzosa con todo lo que tenía que ver con sus relaciones amorosas.

-No.-Admitió aún con su sonrisa- Es sólo que creo que dentro de poco dejarán de disfrutar a costa de mí, y empezaré a hacerlo yo a costa de ustedes- Le respondió sacándole la lengua y señalando hacia el castillo.

Ambas se giraron para ver como dos jovenes se acercaban con paso apresurado hacia ellas. La pelirroja y la rubia no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar e irse, cuando unos enfadados James y Remus se pararon frente a ellas. Las tres chicas hicieron lo propio.

-Ahora van a decirnos-- Comenzó James

--Que les sucede- Terminó el licántropo

-¿A nosotras?- Cuestionó Mar desentendida mirándose con su amiga

-Nada.- Respondió Lily

-¿Entonces porque nos han estado esquivando?- Pregunto James enfadado.- Pensé que nos llevabamos bien- Dijo a Lily con recelo

-Espera, espera, porque pudimos convivir en una fiesta juntos sin discutir, eso no quiere decir que seamos amigos- Respondió la pelirroja secamente

-¿Y tu que dices? Pensé que si te dejaba pensar te ibas a dar cuenta que todo fue un error. Pero lo único que haces es ignorarme y salir con cada chico que te lo pida- Le recriminó Remus a Mar.

Era verdad que la rubia salia con todo chico que fuera hacia ella, Pero era su forma de vengarse, y además nisiquiera les daba oportunidad a esos chicos a besarla o tocarla en medio de la "cita" (cosa que el Merodeador, por supuesto, no sabia)

-Yo ya te he dejado las cosas en claro en su momento, Lupin. Y las cosas quedarán asi definitivamente- Respondió, pasando por su lado y caminando hacia el castillo

-Ya que está todo aclarado no tenemos nada mas que hablar Potter- Dijo Lily, siguiendo los pasos de su amiga

-Creo que lo mejor va a ser que las dejen solas...- Acotó Alice a los jovenes, recibiendo un "¡cállate!" por parte de ambos, antes de salir detrás de las chicas.

-¿Peleas de parejas?- Le preguntó una voz que reconoció como la de Frank Longbottom a sus espaldas. Al darse vuelta, la Gryffi le relago una sonrisa

-Por favor no me dejes ir a escuchar sus gritos- Le rogó divertida, a lo que Frank le tendió el brazo, para dirigirse a dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Yo viniéndote a hablar y tu te vas como si nada!- Le recriminó James a Lily, la cual se dió vuelta, cansada de escucharlo quejarse todo el camino

-Nadie te pidio que vinieras Potter- Respondió con fastidio- Buñuelos de plátano- Dijo a la Dama Gorda para que la deje pasar

-¡Entonces si no quieres que te hable más por lo menos me merezco un motivo!- Le gritó, entrando en la Sala Comun. Mar se sentó en el sillón junto al de Hermione sin siquiera mirarla, y comenzó a leer un libro que encontró a su lado.

Lily bufó, pero no le contestó. Remus subió a su habitacion, al ver que Mar aún no le hablaria.

-Ves, lo sabia- Exclamó triunfante y sin dejar de seguirla- No tienes ningun motivo para tratarme asi, sólo lo haces porque no puedes admitir que la "perfecta Lily Evans" esta enamorada de James Potter.

Ante este comentario la pelirroja se dio vuelta y le regaló su cara más asesina al Gryffindor.

-Claro que tengo motivos para no hablarte Potter, ¡y es que eres un imbécil presumido!- Le gritó para luego subir corriendo a su habitación.

James bufó y se sentó en uno de los sillones. No podia creer que la chica que lo traia loco tuviera tan mal caracter. Él solo intentaba llevarse bien, pero parecía que era algo imposible. De repente sintió que lo estaban observando, por lo que levantó la vista y buscó con la mirada al causante. Se encontró con los ojos de cierta castaña que lo contemplaban interesados.

-¿Que hiciste ahora Potter?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa amigable

-Es tu amiga la culpable de la escenita de recien esta vez, yo le fui a hablar pacíficamente- Le dijó con rencor. Hermione rió por lo bajo.

-Si sólo entendieran que no queremos hablar, no pasarian estas cosas- Dejó escapar la rubia, sin despegar su vista del libro. El merodeador la ignoró.

-El día que ustedes cuatro estén juntos en un cuarto sin pelear, ese día yo me caso con Black- Comentó Hermione entre risas, a lo que James la miró molesto. La castaña aumentó su risa al ver la cara de fastidio del merodeador.

-Oye ya basta- Le dijo el de gafas ahora algo divertido. Desde que le habia dicho que lo ayudaria, esa chica le caia mucho mejor.

-Esta bien, esta bien..- Accedió la Gryffindor, al mismo tiempo en que una parejita no invitada se sentaba al lado de James.

-Hola James, McKinnon, Hermione- Saludó Bella, con un tono forzoso. James le devolvió el saludo con un beso en la mejilla, mientras que Hermione y Mar sólo la saludaron con un gesto y volvieron a lo suyo.

-Que tal Cornamenta, ¿Que haces aquí tan solo?- Le preguntó Sirius, sentándose a su lado, y con Bella encima- Ah, no, estás con McKinnon. Hola- Saludó a la rubia, quien lo miró por un momento y luego bajó la vista nuevamente hacia su libro.

James observó a su amigo y luego a Hermione levantando una ceja. La castaña solo rodó los ojos y se volvió a concentrar en su libro; ya se habia acostumbrado a que Black la ignorase por completo

-Estaba hablando con Hermione- Le respondió resaltando el nombre de la castaña. Todos miraron al ojigris esperando su respuesta.

-Oh, no hacias nada entonces..- Comentó, mientras le daba un beso a su novia. Mar y Hermione contemplaron la escena, sin poder evitar mirarse entre ellas con cara de asco.

-¿Que lees?- Le preguntó de pronto la castaña a su amiga, buscando cualquier excusa para evitar ver a su hermana y al imbécil de Black

-No lo sé, lo he encontrado aquí. Es un libro de DCAO- Informó, mostrandole la tapa.- ¿Tu que lees?- Al parecer Mar tampoco estaba contenta de presenciar aquello, para que le hablase tanto a Hermione.

-"Reliquias de Hogwarts"- Le dijo sonriente. No miraría a Black, pero sabía que la estaría observando con su mayor cara de sorpresa

-Mejor vámonos Bella, no se está muy a gusto aquí con cierta gente- Escuchó decir a Sirius, antes de desaparecer rápidamente de la Sala Común. Hermione sonrió aún más

-¿Sigue ignorandote?- Le preguntó James a la castaña

-Tu lo has visto- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-Tus amigos son unos idiotas, Potter- Comentó Mar mirando su reloj- Será mejor que vaya a recoger mis libros o no llegaré para la clase de Transformaciones. Ustedes deberian hacer lo mismo- Aconsejó para luego levantarse y caminar hacia su habitacion. Fue el destino, el que quiso que se topara en el comienzo de la escalera con Remus, quién bajaba a la Sala Comun.

La rubia no lo vió, por lo que se golpeó la cabeza con su pecho, y tropezó con uno de los escalones.

Remus la agarró de un brazo para que no se caiga, y Mar estaba por darle las gracias hasta que levantó su cara y vió quien estaba delante de ella. Se soltó bruscamente de él mirándolo con rencor. Negando con la cabeza, la rubia continúo su camino sin dirigirle la palabra.

Lupin suspiró y salió de la Sala Comun cabizbajo. Hermione que logró ver todo, decidió seguirlo. Asi que se despidio de James, guardó su libro en su bolso, y salió de allí.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Por más de que salió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, le costó trabajo encontrarlo. Lo divisó desde una de las ventanas en el jardin y salió corriendo. Ni Lily, ni Al, ni Mar le habian dicho que habia sucedido exactamente entre el merodeador y su rubia amiga para que dejaran de hablarse, pero aún asi ese tema le intrigaba mucho. Intuía que algo ocurría entre Mar y él, pero quería confirmarlo.

-Remus.- Pronunció a sus espaldas. El licántropo no se volteó y siguió su camino.- No deberias irte muy lejos, llegarás tarde a clases- Dijo adelantándose un poco y frenando su camino hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

-No estoy de humor para ir a Transformaciones, Granger- Contestó duramente mirando hacia un lado. La verdad es que no tenia ganas de hablar con Hermione. Especialmente porque fue un arrebato de ella lo que provocó que Mar se enojara con él.

-¿Estás... enojado?- Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, afligida.

Remus la observó un momento. Se sintió mal al tratarla asi. La verdad era que Hermione no sabía nada de sus sentimientos hacia Mar, ni de lo que paso aquella noche. Por la única razón que Mar le habia hablado luego de aquella noche fue para pedirle que no le contara nada a la castaña de lo ocurrido por varias razones, de las cuales todas eran verdades.

Le sonrió apenado y le paso un brazo por los hombros

-Claro que no, Herms. Es que estoy un poco nervioso...

-¿Será por cierta amiga mia?- Preguntó, esperando examinar su reacción, que no tardo en aparecer.

-No, Claro que no.-Contestó inmediatamente- Si McKinnon no quiere hablarme es su problema.-Dijo sonriendo con tristeza

-Entonces..¿esta todo bien?- Volvió a preguntar

-¿A que te refieres?- Inquirió confuso

-Tu sabes.. A lo de... aquella noche..- Balbuceó sonrrojándose. Remus sonrió

-Claro que esta todo bien- Respondió con una sonrisa. La castaña suspiro aliviada

-Que bueno, porque no se que sucedió conmigo esa noche.

-No hay problema Herms. Tu eres una de mis mejores amigas, no podría estar peleado contigo.- Dijo abrazándola

-¿Volvemos ya? Llegaremos tarde a clases- Preguntó sonriéndole. En aquel momento se sentía muy afortunada por tener amigos como Remus

-Claro- Asintió el licántropo, para luego dirigirse juntos hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

Al llegar ya todos los alumnos estaban allí, pero aún no había rastros de McGonagall. Lily y Alice estaban sentadas juntas al igual que James y Sirius. Mar se encontraba junto a un Revenclaw, y Peter no habia llegado aún, por lo que Remus y Hermione tuvieron que sentarse juntos, en la mesa de atrás de Mar.

Hermione notó que Remus se tensaba al ver y luego al escuchar a Mar con ese Revenclaw. Al parecer era otra de las citas de la rubia, que al ver que llegaba Lupin, aumentó su cariño hacia el joven.

James y Sirius también se dieron cuenta y no quitaban los ojos de su amigo licántropo.

-Claro que podemos ir juntos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, nada me gustaria más-Respondió Mar al Raven, mientras tomaba su mano de forma visible.

-Que bueno, voy a poder mostrarte ese lugar nuevo que abrieron en eh-- allí- Le dijo sonriendo-. Eso sí, debemos ir solos.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Remus no se perdía nada de la conversación, y Mar lo sabía, por lo que asintió sonriente.- Es que sólo van novios.- Explicó el moreno.

-No sabía que tuviera novio..- Comentó la rubia divertida

-Pues ahora sabes que lo tienes- Respondió, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso. La rubia al principio retrocedió un poco, pero al ver de reojo a Remus (que estaba rojo de la mira) rozó sus labios con el del Ravenclaw.

-¿Es necesario dar espectáculos en público?- Bramó Remus enfurecido hacia la parejita.

-Remus no creo que-- Dijo Hermione intentando frenarlo, pero su rubia amiga opacó su voz.

-Métete en tus asuntos Lupin- Le respondió Mar secamente.

-Mejor vete con tu novia- Le dijo el Ravenclaw con malicia-Oh, cierto que tu no tienes...

-¡Claro que tengo!- Exclamó el licántropo inflando el pecho.

-¿Claro que tienes?- Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo Mar y Hermione visiblemente confundidas.

-Sí, es ella- Respondió señalando a Hermione. La aludida miró a Remus, luego a su dedo, luego atrás suyo para ver a quién señalaba, hasta caer en la cuenta de que lo decía por ella.

Lily y Alice se quedaron boquiabiertas mirando a Hermione. James, en cambio, inmediatamente volteó a ver a su amigo Sirius, quien no parecía aún reaccionar.

-¿Que ustedes dos son-- Intentó preguntar Mar, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta

-¿¿Novios??- Dijo Hermione, al tener a todo el curso mirándolos asombrados (pero no tanto como ella misma)

-Sí, Herms, Novios- Corroboró Remus suplicándole con la mirada.

"Esta bien, le debes una" pensó Hermione "Pero ¿novios?.. ¿no es mucho?.. pero aún así debo ayudarlo, y decirle que es verdad.. Tienes a todos aquí mirandote Hermione, a ti y a tu supuesto novio" Miró a Lily y Alice mordiéndose el labio inferior, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Sirius quien ahora los miraba con furia.

No podía creerlo. Su amigo le habia mentido. Le habia practicamente jurado que no tenia nada con Granger, pero no era cierto. Sólo lo mantenían en secreto, y ahora estaban confesándolo.

-S--sí, Rem, claro.. somos.. novios..- Aseguró algo dubitativa. Remus sonrió satisfecho, en cambio a Mar se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que bien supo disimular. Hermione miró inmediatamente a Mar, pero la rubia rehuyó su mirada observabando el piso. Luego posó su vista en Al y Lily, pidiéndoles disculpas en silencio. Ellas la entendieron, y solo le sonrieron un poco dándole fuerzas.

-Si son novios entonces bésense!- Se escuchó gritar a un Revenclaw en el fondo.

Remus preguntó a Hermione con la mirada. "Ya estoy lo suficientemente perdida, nada podria empeorarlo mas" Meditó mientras asentía a Lupin. Mar dió un respingo en su asiento. Sirius, en cambio, apretó los puños con fuerza.

El joven licántropo se acercó lentamente, pero cuando estaba por tocar los labios de Hermione con los suyos, llegó McGonagall abriendo la puerta enérgicamente. Ambos se separaron avergonzados y sin mirarse.

-¿Que sucede aquí?-Preguntó la profesora, al ver a todos sus alumnos contemplando hacia donde estaban sentandos Lupin y Granger

-Nada, Profesora. Estabamos escuchándo a Hermione que nos comentaba acerca de cosas interesantes sobre los animagos...- Mintió James, sonriendo a McGonagall. Ésta lo miro con desconfianza, pero siguió su camino hacia el frente de la clase

Hermione miró a James agradecida, quién subió los hombros y miró al frente hacia las clase que comenzaba, pero que en realidad casi nadie estaba prestando atención.


	7. Según Sirius

CAPITULO 7: SEGÚN SIRIUS

Sirius Pov

Volviamos del pasillo riéndonos a carcajadas por nuestra maravillosa broma. Hacia tanto rato que no nos divertiamos con los Slytherins que ya lo estaba extrañando. Que suerte que se tuve esa maravillosa idea y como no, mi fiel amigo Cornamenta me apoyó, al igual que Colagusano.

Se me ocurrió uno de esos dias aburridos en los que James se pasa detrás de Evans (con la excusa de ser Premio Anual), Colagusano desaparece con su chica y Bella estudia para alguna asignatura. Estaba en las afueras hablando con algunas chicas de Hufflepuff cuando una de éstas comenzó a gritar porque habia en el árbol, según ella, una "asquerosa araña gigante". Miré hacia el lugar buscándola, y la encontré en su telaraña donde comenzó a comer una mosca que estaba atrapada. Entonces mi maravillosa mente pensó; "que bueno seria dejar atrapados a varios Slytherins molestos para que se los coman y desaparezcan."

Claro que no podia dejar que nada se los coma o me mandarian directamente a Azkaban (como podria dejar a mis pobres chicas sin Sirius Black) por lo que opté por, por lo menos, desacerme de ellos por un buen rato. Cornamenta enseguida consiguió un hechizo para fabricar telarañas, asi que aprovechamos este mediodia para ir y hechizar la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin que está en las mazmorras, mientas éstos estaban almorzando. Luego, esperamos a que llegaran debajo de la capa invisible (por suerte llegó primero mi grupo favorito; Snape, Rosier y companía), y los vimos quedarse pegados al tratar de entrar. Al principio miraban para todos lados confusos. ¿Mencioné ya que la telaraña tenia la característica de ser invisible?

Fue fantástico verlos atravesar distintas etapas; confusión, miedo, furia, desesperación. Y lo mejor de todo fue escucharlos gritar como niñas. Que suerte que las mazmorras no es un lugar muy concurrido.

Y asi, luego de deleitar nuestra vista (y oidos), nos fuimos lo tres Merodeadores victoriosos, con cada chica que cruzamos suspirando por nosotros.

Asi es, dije tres Merodeadores, porque mi querido-nótese la ironia-amigo Remus ya no encuentra tiempo para nosotros. Es que su perfecta novia Granger tiene ocupado cada uno de sus segundos.

¿Pueden creerlo? Remus y Granger juntos!. Al principio me sorprendí bastante, es más, hasta me disgustó, pero no porque me importe la vida de Granger. No. Sólo atribuyo mi enfado a la poca simpatía que le tengo a esa chica. No quiero que nadie haga nada malo a mis amigos y ella definitivamente no seria nada bueno para Remus. ¡Si nisiquiera tienen una relación de novios! No les he visto besarse nunca. Más bien son como mejores amigos o algo así..

Pero mira si atraparlo al pobre de Remus de esa forma. Novios. Lunático nunca ha tenido una novia y por lo que dijo estaba interesado en McKinnon y ella en él, intuyo. En realidad, no nos dió ninguna explicación coherente cuando le preguntamos porqué nos había dicho que no le gustaba Granger y al otro día nos enteramos que estaban de novios.

Ven, otro punto a favor mio. Como pudo Granger intervenir en esa bonita futura relación. Yo nunca me interpondria entre Cornamenta y Evans, por supuesto que no, ni entre Remus y McKinnon. No les digo yo que es una mala influencia..

Y ademas no sé que le vió. Bueno, reconozco que en algún momento yo también me deje llevar por sus ojos y sus.. todo eso desaparece al conocer lo exasperante que puede llegar a ser. Con su amada biblioteca y esa idea loca de averiguar como conseguir esa estúpida piedra.

Lunático deberia saber que ella es asi, despues de todo ambos solían ser buenos amigos desde que recuerdo. Bueno, pensándolo mejor ambos tienen varias cosas en común. A los dos les gusta leer, pasar horas en la biblioteca, desperdiciar el día en la Sala Común.. Que va!, son tal para cual!.. Pero justo ahora Lunático tenias que estar con ella! Perdiéndote la mejor broma del año..

-Hey Canuto, me escuchaste?- Me preguntó James entre divertido y enfadado, sacándome de mi nube. Peter decidió comunicarme de que estaba hablando al ver mi cara de desconcierto

-James decía que iría a la cocina ya que se perdió el almuerzo. Yo tengo que subir a terminar unos trabajos asi que no puedo acompañarlos-Dijo mientras yo asentía- Creo que hoy pasaré hambre. Pero valió la pena; tuviste una excelente idea- Agregó alegre.

Yo sonrei orgulloso

-Es que Sirius Black es el mejor- Respondí altanero, recibiendo una colleja por parte de James

-¡Oye no tomes todo el mérito; fui yo quien buscó el hechizo!- Me dijo mientras nos despedíamos con la mano de colagusano, para tomar el pasillo hacia la cocina.

-Bueno, talvez tu ayuda sirvió un poco...- Dije sonriéndole mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.- Esta bien; mucho- Agregé para que sonriera sinceramente

Me alegró verlo contento. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía sonreir tan a gusto. Desde que su relación con Evans empeoró... Mujeres! No pude evitar que se me escape un gruñido que mi amigo notó.

-¿Sucede algo Canuto?- Me preguntó inocente, mientras los elfos nos llenaban las manos de comida apenas entramos a la cocina.

-Estaba pensando... en las mujeres

Me miró desconcertado, pero luego atisbé una sonrisa irónica formándose en su rostro

-En como las mujeres sólo hacen mal, como te hace Evans a ti- Aclaré rápidamente antes de su cabecita se deje llevar por cualquier locura. Ví como su mirada se endurecía

-Lily no me hace mal- Aseguró con un deje de disgusto en su voz. Yo sólo bufé

-Si, claro. Por eso se me hizo tan raro verte sonreir hace un rato- Sostuve mientras le daba un bocado a una pata de pollo sin mirarlo. No me contestó.

James dejó la comida a un lado y salió de la cocina sin decir nada. Lo seguí desorientado

-¿Dije algo muy malo?- Pregunté. Recalqué el muy, porque sabia que cualquier cosa mínima en contra de la pelirroja sería lo suficientemente irritante para él.

Negó despacio, y luego murmuró sonriendo

-Es sólo que me resultó desagradable reconocer algo que no quería ver en realidad.- Al parecer vió en mi mirada pura incredulidad, por lo que siguió explicándose- Aunque ya llevo molestando a Lily por tanto tiempo, nunca fue eso un obstáculo en mi vida. A pesar de que me atraía, seguía saliendo con otras chicas, molestando a Snivellus, haciendo mi vida como siempre. Pero este año las cosas cambiaron. En las vacaciones sólo pude soñar con ella, y cuando la volví a ver fue como si fuera el día más feliz de mi vida. Algo ha cambiado, pero no puedo decir exactamente qué, y tampoco siento que me agrade. No sé si he madurado en cierto sentido, o talvez por que sea el último año. Pero lo siento como mi ultima oportunidad, entiendes?

Lo aprobé aunque sin decir nada. Eso es lo bueno entre mi hermano y yo. No hace falta hablar, sólo con mirarnos basta para saber lo que el otro piensa.

-Quiero. No, Necesito- Se corrigió-, que Lily termine junto a mí este año, o siento que perdería algo grande. Es por eso que he estado algo apenado. No entiendo que es lo le hice esa noche para que me esquive de ese modo. Eso me frustra. Y me molesta aún más que mi vida cambie por esa razón.

Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y le sonreí

-No te preocupes hermano, Evans pronto se dará cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo. Te lo aseguro- Vi en sus ojos que creyó en mí. Yo lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a mi hermano, y si eso era conseguir que Evans lo notara, pues me pondría en marcha. Era un proyecto suicida pero lo conseguiría cueste lo que cueste.

Estaba tan concentrado ideando un plan, que me distraje sólo cuando escuché a Cornamenta dejar escapar una risa, casi llegando a la Sala de Gryffindor.

-¿De que te ries?- Pregunté confundido

-Me preguntaba cuando te darás cuenta tú...- Murmuró con una sonrisa, mirando distraidamente por las ventanas

-¿Me daría cuenta de que?- Le pregunté desconfiado. No había que ser mago para saber que algo tramaba

-Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no es a Bella a quien quieres.- No me gustó nada el giro que dió nuestra conversación, por lo que apresuré el paso sin contestarle. Le oí reirse para luego alcanzarme

Luego de la desastroza fiesta de las Tres Escobas, James me preguntaba cada noche que podía el porqué de mi reacción de ese día. Charlábamos varios minutos hasta que la conversación siempre concluía en la misma persona: Granger.

Cornamenta insistía que debía sentir más que desagrado hacia ella para reaccionar como lo hice. Y cada noche yo le explicaba una y otra vez que sólo era eso; anitipatía. Pero nunca lograba convencerlo, ya que debíamos dejar de hablar cuando Remus subía a dormir.

Era una idea descabellada. La última noche que hablamos al respecto, James llegó a insinuar que ella hasta me gustaba, pero que no queria admitirlo. Imaginen todas las cosas que le dije en su momento, que no volvió a sacar el tema nunca más.

Hasta ahora.

Justamente el día que mi mente decidió recordar lo mismo. A ella.

Me encontre maldiciendo el don que tenemos para saber lo que el otro esta pensando y que hasta hace unos minutos apreciaba tanto. Seguramente habia leido en mis ojos lo que pensaba cuando volvíamos de las mazmorras, y por alguna razón lo recordó ahora.

-Como vuelvas a insinuar algo de eso te advierto que inventaré algo que (te juro) hará que Evans no se te vuelva a acercar en la vida- Le susurré mientras atravezábamos el retrato de la Dama Gorda. James rió con ganas ante mi falsa amenaza, pero enseguida la voz de mi amigo se apagó al escuchar a cierta pelirroja. Como no, la prefecta Lily Evans estaba regañando a unos, seguramente, pobres niños de tercero.

-Evans mi amor- Le dijo James a modo de saludo. Ella se limitó a rodar los ojos y dirigirse hacia donde estaban sentadas sus amigas. McKinnon con su insistente mal humor bufó para luego continuar con una redacción, mientras que Alice nos saludó con una sonrisa. James y yo nos sentamos en unos sillones cerca de ella.

-¿Por que esa cara de felicidad James?- Pregunto Alice con aparente curiosidad

James le guiñó un ojo, ganándose un gruñido de mi parte.

De pronto percibí como extrañamente McKinnon se sobresaltó en su sitio y comenzó a apretar la pluma al escribir, más de lo necesario. Al segundo entendí el porque, al ver sentarse en el sofa de mi lado a Remus con su novia.

Ambos saludaron, y yo hice un pequeño gesto para no quedar descortés. James en cambio comenzó a hablar animadamente con la castaña. ¿Pero es que todo el mundo se lleva bien con ella ahora? Si es realmente insoportable. En fin, unas manos tapando mi visión hicieron que deje de pensar en el asunto.

Saludé a mi novia con un beso luego de que me dejara verla con una sonrisita adornando su rostro. Apesar de ser una Slytherin (la única que soporto) insistió en que le dijera las contraseñas de mi Sala Común para poder venir a visitarme cada vez que me extrañaba, y para que no haya problemas acepte aunque a regañadientes. Ya no me parecía nada atractivo tener a una misma persona todo el dia detrás de mis huesos y sin dia de descanso. La senté a mi lado, e inmediatamente comenze a opinar sobre la conversación de James, sin olvidar por supuesto de ignorar a la novia de mi amigo licántropo. La oí bufar y darse la vuelta para hablarle a Remus. Bella interrumpió mi conversación diciéndome que se le había recordado que debia terminar no-sé-qué, y que luego volvia conmigo. Asentí y la besé antes de que se vaya, para luego volver a prestar atención a James

-Desde hace tiempo que no hacemos cosas juntos como hoy- Me dijo mi mejor amigo, sacándo algún tema para hablar. (y no repitiendo el de hace un rato por suerte)

-Sí, lastima que algunos tengan cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar con sus amigos- Le respondí malintencionado y mirando a Remus. Lunático que tiene el don de escuchar todo, apesar de estar hablando animadamente con Granger me miró a los ojos contrariado.

-Me enteré de lo que hicieron- Me informó- Si me hubieran avisado, hubierda ido- Dijo mirando ahora a Cornamenta, quién se encogio de hombros. Seguramente se lo había contado Colagusano cuando subió.

-Ya habrá muchas oportunidades- Le dijo James sonriendo

-Pero no como esta. Te lo has perdido Lunático, ha sido la mejor broma de la historia de Hogwarts- Aseguré mientras levantaba un puño en señal de victoria-Y por supuesto, fue obra mia- Rematé con una sonrisa

-Siempre tan modesto Black- Comentó Granger. Pasé de ella y seguí hablando con mis amigos, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina. Al parecer le disgustó porque comenzó a hablar con Remus con un tono demasiado fuerte de lo normal. Evidentemente para que yo la escuchara

-Ya termine de leer el libro, pero lamentablemente no habla mucho del asunto. Parece que es algo que no puede estar en un libro al alcance de cualquiera- Comentó con su voz de sabelotodo a Remus, quien asintió. Cornamenta y yo nos miramos interesados, y fingimos seguir hablando aunque en realidad les prestábamos atención a ellos. Seguramente estaría hablando sobre el diamante, del cual Remus estaría obviamente enterado ya. Sonreí al ver a James tratando de hablar y escuchar a la vez.

-Es verdad, en la biblioteca no hay nada sobre eso- Corroboró Lunático. Si Lunático decia que no estaba en la biblioteca, definitivamente no estaba alli.- En realidad Hermione, no creo que deberías seguir buscando. Es algo arriesgado- Advirtió.

Por fin algo de sentido común!

James dejó de hablar un momento para escuchar mejor, y evidentemente me tocaba responderle a mi. Pero tampoco quería perderme nada. Esa tonta de Granger seguía empecinada en encontrar ese peligroso diamante.

-Aún no he mirado en la Sección Prohibida- Informó Granger visiblemente enfadada.- Y no es nada arriesgado si voy a tomar tomas las precauciones posibles- Comentó mirándonos de reojo a James y a mi, quienes volvimos a hablar de Quidditch de inmediato.

-Esta bien..- Respondió mi amigo vagamente observando hacia McKinnon. Era tan obvio! Como podía pensar James que me podría gustar alguien como Granger?; Una persona tan egoísta que se interpone en medio de otra relación, Y tan cabezadura como para seguir buscando esa piedra maldita.

-¿Terminaste ya tu redacción?- Le preguntó Granger al ver hacia su rubia amiga.- Estás muy distraido ultimamente. Si quieres ve a terminarla, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas...- Ofreció sin que desaparezca el disgusto en su voz.

Oí como él le respondía afirmativamente y luego se saludaban. Granger salió de la Sala Común rápidamente, mientras que Remus subió a la habitación.

-Oye Cornamenta, creo que he olvidado mi libro de Pociones afuera esta mañana, mejor voy a por el- Comenté a James. Me miró con una sonrisa pícara, pero lo ignoré caminando lo más rápido que pude hacia afuera de la Sala.

Miré hacia ambos lados del pasillo, hasta vislumbrar una cabellera castaña en el final del pasillo derecho, que doblaba hacia el camino que conducía a las afueras del castillo. Aceleré el paso procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Debía hablarle, pero no por interés. Es que era extraño encontrar a Granger sin Lunático y yo quería comentarle algunas cosas. Sobre todo por el bien de mi amigo. Ambos sabíamos con quien debía de estar él, y si Granger no se daba cuenta, sería yo quien se lo haría hacer notar.

Y además debía saber porqué seguía buscando ese estúpido diamante. Yo no tengo ningún problema en decirle las veces que sea necesaria lo peligroso que es.

-Que extraño verte sin compañía, Granger- Le dije a sus espaldas. Ella se giró rápidamente con cara contrariada. Abrió la boca, pero no llegó a emitir sonido. La cerró y su rostro se tornó enfadado. Al parecer estaba pensando que era lo mejor para decirme.

-¿El gran Sirius Black decidió hablarme por fin?- preguntó al rato sarcástica- ¿A que le debo este honor majestad?

Yo reí y ella se disgustó más. Pude ver que sus ojos emanaban tristeza. Al parecer no lo había notado antes al estar ignorándola todo el tiempo.

Decidí inconscientemente dejar algunos temas para otro momento.

-En realidad no es que deseara hablarte- Comenté, por lo que se dió la vuelta y continuó su camino. La alcancé rápidamente y me puse adelante de ella haciendo que parara- Espera, no quise ofenderte- Dije sinceramente

-¿Quieres algo?- Inquirió con cara de no entender nada- No estoy de humor para discutir contigo hoy.

-En realidad si, pero mejor salgamos. No quiero que Remus nos vea- Alzó una ceja pero caminó junto a mi hasta llegar hasta un lugar donde habíamos estado alguna vez juntos, cerca del lago.

-¿Que quieres?- Preguntó desconfiada cuando paramos. Yo me senté, y ella hizo lo propio con cierta duda.

-Es sobre... tu asunto...- Repetí su palabra para que me entendiera, la vi observar al lago como un reflejo.

-¿Que sucede con ello?- Inquirió recelosa y mirándome con ojos amenzadores. Sonreí levantando las manos como defensa

-No voy a atacarte ni decirte nada malo- Dije riendo- Es sólo que te oí hablar con Lunático sobre el tema. ¿Aún no encuentras nada?

Dudó un poco, pero me contestó

-Aún no...- Vaciló mirándome otra vez con tristeza- Lo del lago no es seguro asi que no quiero arriesgarme hasta saber más. Pero el problema es que no hay nada por ningún lado, talvez sólo sea una leyenda o algo asi..- Dijo con la vista perdida en el agua.

Se sentía demasiado extraño mantener una conversación medianamente civilizada con Granger después de tantos años de odio. Se sentía extraño, pero de una forma bonita. Definitivamente me sentía muy raro. Pero no quería que aquello termine, por lo que le dije:

-Bueno, talvez.. yo podria ayudarte-

Volvió a mirarme desconfiada, y subió sus hombros hasta que murmuró un "creo que estaría bien"

-Pero sólo porque no quiero que cometas una locura- Me defendí, aunque innecesariamente.

-Seguro- Afirmó algo enfadada- Como si yo no pudiera cuidar de mi misma

¿Por que tenía que ser tan terca? ¡Yo solo quería ayudar!

-Lo hago por Lunático- Expresé comenzando a enfadarme.

-Oh, por Remus..- Repitió con ironía

Traté de interpretar lo que habia querido decir con ese comentario, pero no pude. Ella era tan indescifrable. Asi que opté por preguntar directamente

-En realidad queria hablarte de Lunático- Expliqué mirándola a los ojos

-No necesito que nadie se meta esto Black- Dijo advirtiéndome, y comenzando a pararse

-Espera- La detuve- Sólo queria comentarte algunas cosas sobre su relación..- Parece que la duda le ganó ya que se acomodó a mi lado. Estaba a punto de comenzar, pero su voz me interrumpió bruscamente. Se la notaba molesta.

-Escucha, sé que tu no eres tonto- Sonreí y ella puso cara de fastidió pero continuó- ni eres mi amigo como para confiar ciegamente en mí, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu amigo Remus es no intervenir.

-¿Están de novios realmente?- La ví alzar los ojos, pero no respondió- ¿Vas a decirmelo o tendré que vigilarlos y descubrirlo por mi cuenta?

La duda me ganó. Aunque pareciera descortes y aunque no me interesara en lo más minimo su vida, algo dentro de mi, hizo que le preguntara.

-Como si no fuera demasiado obvio ya!- Exclamó apoyándose en el árbol de detrás de nosotros

Eso me tomó de sorpresa. ¿Me estaba diciendo ella que todo era una farsa?

-Entonces... ¿Por que?- Pregunté casi murmurando, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Ella me miró por un momento y sonrió tiernamente.

-Como si tu no harias cualquier cosa para que James sea feliz...- Recordé lo que habíamos hablado sobre él y Evans, y como le prometí que yo haría que ellos terminarían juntos. Cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Entonces es eso? ¿Estás ayudando a un amigo?- Pregunté casi sin poderlo creer. Ésta no era la Granger egoísta que yo pensaba que era.

No me respondió, pero lo pude ver en sus ojos. Un fuego se incendió en mi interior. Era ira. ¿Como podía Lunático permitir algo así? Que Hermione tuviera que pasar por tantos malos momentos con su propia amiga, sólo por él. Sólo a beneficio de Remus.

-En verdad no necesito que nadie se meta en esto- Me repitió como adivinando mis pensamientos

-Pero no es justo, McKinnon también es tu amiga, él no puede-- Comenzé, pero fui interrumpido

-Ambos son mis amigos y no puedo fallarle a ninguno. Remus me lo pidió primero y no tuve otra opción que ayudarlo...Si Mar me hubiera solicitado algún favor antes, seguramente también se lo hubiera concedido.- Explicó tranquilamente

Alzé los hombros, comprendiendo un poco más. Sentí como se levantaba y la miré preguntando en silencio

-Descuida, no le comentaré nada a Remus sobre nuestra conversación- Aseguró con una sonrisa.- Ahora tengo que irme a seguir buscando, talvez...- Dijo, aunque más para ella misma que para mi

Me levanté enseguida. No quería que se fuera. Hablar con Granger no había sido tan irritante como pensé. Es más, había sido de lo más agradable.

-Quizás pueda comenzar a ayudarte hoy- Le dije sonriendo. Vi como se sorprendía, pero al mismo tiempo asintió

-De acuerdo, vamos- Dijo comenzando a caminar.


	8. Entre chocolate, voces y Slytherins

CAPITULO 8: ENTRE CHOCOLATE, VOCES Y SLYTHERINS.

Mar Pov

-Llegaremos tarde- Exclamó mi amiga Lily mientras corríamos por el pasillo de la tercera planta del castillo. Lily Evans es una pelirroja hechicera hija de muggles, muy linda pero con mucho cáracter. No querrían nunca que Lilian se enfade con ustedes. Se los digo seriamente.

-Tarde será poco- Respondí molesta. Mi amiga ni me miró; ya se había acostumbrado a mi mal humor que definitivamente NO es a causa cierto merodeador.

Me presento. Mi nombre es Marlene McKinnon y tengo 17 años. Mis amigos me llaman Mar, ya que si alguno se atreviera a llamarme Marlene no viviría para contarlo. Provengo de una familia de magos cuyo rasgo distintivo es el color de nuestro cabello. Creo que no tengo ni un solo primo, tío o abuelo que no sea albino. No es algo que deteste, pero a decir verdad puede ser molesto. Tenes que lidiar con eso de que "todas las rubias son huecas" o tomar demasiadas precauciones al estar bajo sol. Y si a eso le sumamos una torpeza hereditaria...imagínense.

Desearía tener el cabello negro y no ser torpe.

Y también desearía llegar a tiempo a clase de Encantamientos. Cuando entramos el aula estaba repleta y el profesor Flitwick ya había comenzado a explicar. Agrecí a Lily por ser tan buena alumna y que el profesor nos haya ignorado al entrar diez minutos más tarde por quedarnos en la Sala Común terminado mi redacción sobre esos inútiles encantamientos silenciosos (esos que nunca me salieron bien). Al mismo tiempo me reprendí mentalmente por ser tan irresponsable y dejar todos los trabajos para último momento.

En realidad fue la estúpida voz dentro de mi cabeza la que me regañó. Si, la voz. Pensarán que estoy loca pero yo les diré que traten de vivir un tiempo con la familia McKinnon y luego verán como soy de lo más normalita. Les decía, esa voz fastidiosa, que suena casi igual que los chillidos de mi madre y que me persigue todo el tiempo, me dijo algo como: Marlene McKinon ya es tiempo que dejes de ser una insensata e imprudente y comiences a hacer tus deberes a tiempo en vez de estar paseando por el castillo todo el día.

Tendrán que acostumbrarsea ella, o hacer como yo y tratar de ignorarla hasta que coma mi dósis diaria de chocolate. Eso es lo único que la calla.

Me sentí muy avergonzada al entrar y sentir todas las miradas en nosotras. Recorrí con la vista el aula repleta de Gryffindors y Revenclaws, no sin antes detenerme (inevitablemente) en el sector donde sabía que estaría él. Lo encontré al lado de Potter, un merodeador de cabello indomable color azabache, con gafas, sumamente ególatra, y por si fuera poco, mi capitán en Quiddtich. El centro de mi atención (Léase Remus J. Lupin) se encontraba como de costumbre observando su libro de Encantamientos, aunque sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Remus Lupin... ¿Como describir a Remus Lupin?

Un cerdo machista que te mintió, respondió la voz por mí. Cállate, le espeté furiosa (aunque con mis pensamientos).

Continuando sin interrupciones, diría que Remus es otro de los Merodeadores pero a su vez muy diferente a ellos. De pelo castaño claro, ojos miel y estatura mediana. Es muy responsable y sensato, lo que lo diferencia de sus amigos. Es prefecto desde el año pasado y desde entonces siempre que lo veo está ayudando a alguien. Su cara es simplemente insuperable y siempre relajada aunque hoy se ve contrariado, talvez un poco enojado.

En medio de mi monótona descripción, Remus levantó su cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzaron un momento. Mis latidos se aceleraron, haciéndome sintir un poco mareada. En seguida aparté mis ojos de los castaños de Remus y maldije en voz baja.

¿Es que nunca dejará de tener efecto en tí? Comentó la inorputuna voz en mi cabeza.

Me senté con Lily en el primer lugar libre que encontré, no sin antes chocar con el pupitre de junto haciendo gala de mi torpeza innata. Saludé con la mano a Jake (un Revenclaw con el cual tendría que salir este fin de semana a Hogsmeade), y saqué rápidamente todos los libros. En el pupitre de junto (con el cual antes habia chocado) Alice nos miraba insistentemente. Me volteé hacia ella en cuanto el profesor se distrajo un momento con una de sus historias. Lily hizo lo propio.

-¿Que sucede Al?- Le preguntó la pelirroja en un susurro

-¿Que les sucedió a ustedes?- Inquirió nerviosa. Alice Smith, proveniente de una familia de magos, tiene cabello excesivamente rubio, casi gris, y ojos marrones. Es muy bondadosa, tal vez demasiado. Al punto de decirles que es amiga de Potter y Black!. También es algo tímida, especialmente en cuestiones del "amor", de lo cual yo suelo molestarla.

Le mostré inmediatamente mi redacción de Encantamientos a modo de respuesta. Ella asintió al entender y volvió a prestar atención a la clase. No sabia exactamente porqué, pero Al se veía distinta el día de hoy.

Volví a posición original, antes de notar a Lily sonreir pícara a mi lado. La observé inquisidoramente por lo que me señaló hacia Alice con un gesto y prononció un bajito "Mira a Al"

Giré hacia Alice pero no le encontré nada más raro que hacía un segundo. Esforcé la vista un poco más prestando atención a los detalles, y pude notarla un poco tensa. Su cuerpo estaba extrañamente (e incomódamente también, déjenme decirles) rígido; la espalda derecha, los brazos a los costados inmóviles y los músculos de su cara tensos. Examiné mejor su rostro apreciando que sus mejillas se encontraban ruborizadas. ¡Eso es!. Me asomé un poco más hacia adelante para poder ver mejor y me encontré con el cabello castaño de Frank Longbottom al lado del casi-gris de Alice.

Sonreí al comprender a Lily y ella cambió su mirada por una de desconcierto. Repentinamente mi amiga frunció sus cejas y su boca en un claro gesto de preocupación.

-¿Que ocurre?- Le susurré intranquila, pero esta vez la pelirroja no me contestó. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, y yo la imité tratando de entender.

Encontré la respuesta a mi propia pregunta casi al mismo tiempo que Lily la encontró a la suya. A pocos pupitres del nuestro mi amiga Hermione estaba sentada sin mover siquiera un pelo. A su lado se encontraba Black más relajado que de costumbre, y con una brillante y arrogante sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Hermione Granger es.. Una traidora, opinó la voz de mis adentros. Tocí un poco para acallarla y continué:

Hermione es otra de mis amigas, aunque ultimamente no estemos pasando "un buen período". Es, como Lily, hija de muggles. Tiene un cabello castaño, ondeado y algo enmarañado, y ojos miel. Es linda aunque no muy llamativa

Lástima que precisamente consiguió llamar la atención de la persona que tú querias que sólo te viera a tí.

Definitivamente mi voz interior hoy no está de mi lado. No es saludable saltearse el chocolate de la mañana.

Sirius Black; el tercer Merodeador, cabello oscuro, ojos grises y aún más narcisista que Potter. Todo el tiempo luciéndose con sus hechizos y conquistas. Y por supuesto molestándome a mi y a mis amigas, como ahora, que fastidiaba a Hermione mientras mantenía su brazo en torno al asiento de la castaña. De pronto entendí la actitud de Remus.

Lily me distrajo al empujarme un poco para poder hablar a Alice, y yo le bufé molesta

Aquí vuelve tu mal humor, Aseguró la voz. Negué volviendo a bufar aún mas irritada. Estúpido trabajo de la estúpida clase de Encantamientos que me hizo olvidar que coma mi estúpida dósis del estúpido chocolate que hace que se calle esta estúpida voz.

Escuché un 'Te lo dije' en mis adentros, pero lo ignoré.

-¿Que hacen ellos juntos?- Preguntó la pelirroja lo más discreta posible en cuanto Al la miró

-Llegaron apenas un minuto antes que ustedes, yo pensé que Herms estaba con vosotras. Al verme a mi con Frank,- Se ruborizó un poco y yo no pude evitar sonreir a pesar de que mi mal humor reapareciera- se sentó sola, pero Black la siguió y se acomodó a su lado- Terminó mientras levantaba los hombros desconcertada.

Lily y yo nos miramos por un momento, pero la voz del pequeño profesor nos interrumpió. Pronunció un hechizo para que todas las redacciones volaran hacia su escritorio y luego nos habló:

-Ya veo que la clase está muy distraida hoy- Comentó con su voz chillona y pasando su vista por nosotras- Así que he decidido tomarles un trabajo sorpresa para ver si así pueden concentrarse mejor

Toda la clase estalló en murmullos y quejas

-No es justo profesor, aún falta para los examenes y no hemos estudiado nada aún- Se quejó Potter despeinándose al mismo tiempo. Nunca estuve más de acuerdo con él (a excepción de en el Quidditch). Justo cuando iba más atrasada que de costumbre (bueno, lo admito, siempre voy atrasada con los deberes) se le ocurre al profesor más despreocupado de Hogwarts que su clase se torne algo serio.

-No encierres a todos en tu mismo grupo Potter- Contestó Lily molesta. Recé por dentro a Merlin para que Lily callara

-Oh es que la señorita perfecta estudia hasta cuando duerme- Contraatacó Black sonriendo. La clase rió, mientras a su lado Hermione reaccionó pegándole con el codo.

-Algunos nos dedicamos a estudiar, ya que es supuestamente para eso que venimos a Hogwarts y no sólo para "merodear"- Escuché como le decia, y el ojigris sólo subió los hombros

Remus levantó la mano educado y comenzó a hablar diplomáticamente.

- Es verdad que algunos sabemos todas las practicas como debe ser, pero la mayoria estudia sólo al acercarse los exámenes. Es un método de estudio y es tan válido como cualquier otro- Comentó serio y mirando especificamente a Hermione. La castaña lo miró sorprendida, para luego voltearse molesta.

-¿Se han peleado Remus y Granger?- Escuché que preguntaba una Revenclaw a su amiga

Un deje de esperanza, no alentado por mi conciente, recorrió mi cuerpo. En teoría debía de estar feliz por el noviazgo de mi amiga y por la felicidad del chico que me gusta, pero en realidad nada desearía más de que Remus estuviera conmigo.

Cuando comenzó todo esto, aquella noche, mis amigas me dijeron que todo era un malentendido. Que Remus y Hermione no se gustaban, y yo decidí creerles y dejar pasar un tiempo para comprobarlo. Aún así mi enfado me hizo hacer tonterias y salir con cualquier chico que me lo pida sólo para dar celos a Remus. Pero al menos fue de esa forma como descubrí que lo de ellos era cierto. Remus dijo que Hermione era su novia delante de todos y toda duda de que hubiera algun fraude se esfumó.

Desde entonces intento olvidarlo pero se me hace algo imposible. Todo de él me llama la atención, y yo sólo lo veo una y otra vez con Hermione. No se separan. Admito que a veces mi única defensa es estar de mal humor, pero que quede claro que NO es siempre por su culpa.

Gracias a Merlin tengo amigas que lo soportan todo.

Los comentarios fueron acallados otra vez por la chillona voz del profesor Flitwick

-Para complacerlo, señor Potter, le diré que el trabajo será en pareja asi les será mucho más facil realizarlo. Necesito que se paren y se ubiquen en parejas por favor. Intenten que no sea compañeros habituales.- Pidió desde arriba de su pila de libros (donde se para en todas las clases para poder ver a todos los alumnos). Ningún alumno dió indicios de moverse.- No me hagan elegir yo mismo las parejas- Exclamó

Inmediatamente todos los de la clase nos paramos y yo me coloqué al lado de Lily, aunque Hermione se acercó (casi corriendo) y se paro junto a nosotras. Potter caminó hasta Lily, la tomó de un brazo a pesar de sus quejas y la alejó un poco.

Hermione y yo nos miramos para luego caminar cada una en direccion contraria. No es que estuviera enojada con ella, pero desde que sale con Lupin no hemos tenido "mucho tiempo" para convensar, al menos a solas. Ni tampoco creo que ninguna de las dos tenga intenciones de hacerlo.

Traidora, repitió la voz en mi cabeza. No es traidora, le expliqué pacientemente, ella no sabía que a mi me gustaba Remus cuando lo besó. Creo..

Pero luego tuvo que darse cuenta de que sucedía algo entre ustedes dos, y aún así siguió con él como si su amistad no importase, Recriminó la fastidiosa voz.

No tuvo que darse cuenta de nada porque yo actué normalmente, Aclaré muy poco segura

Oh, si claro. Es por eso que desde hace semanas que nadie se te puede acercar porque lo atacas con tu mal humor, no?, Observó con su molesta voz.

-Oh Callate- Le dije exhausta. Ya me estaba cansado. Una voz interior tenía que estar a favor de uno, no recriminándolo por todo.

-¿Hablando sola McKinon?- Me preguntó Black riéndose al pasar por mi lado. Yo enrrojecí completamente y caminé hacia otro lado.

Atisbé como Remus se estaba por levantar y enseguida lo miré. Se dirigió hacia Hermione, aunque ella sólo se limitó a ignorarlo y cambiarse de lugar.

Black rió desde algún sitio. El profesor terminó de acomodar los trabajos de toda la clase y nos miró pensativo

-De acuerdo, veo que algunos quedaron solos..- Murmuró- Tendré acomodar a aquellas personas que tengan problema para elegir pareja- Informó clavando sus ojos diminutos en mi.

¡Mierda! Tenía que conseguir pareja rápido para no tocar con alguien como... Black. Miré hacia un lado buscando a alguna amiga, pero sólo hallé a una Alice muy sonriente al lado de Frank. Volteé esta vez hacia el otro lado encontrándome con Lily. furiosa junto a Potter que se esforzaba por mantener su mano tomada. Remus se encontraba cerca, pero desvié la mirada de allí ya que era algo imposible.

Hermione estaba indecisa en medio del pasillo, seguramente teniendo la misma prisa por encontrar a alguien como yo. Nos miramos y por segunda vez en el día nuestras miradas tomaron caminos diferentes.

Pasé mi vista por Black, Pettigrew (el cuarto Merodeador, bajito, redondo y bastante influenciable) y una Revenclaw solitaria pero no me apetecía estar con niguno de ellos en verdad.

Me di por vencida, esperando la sentencia de Flitwick. Talvez tendría suerte y escogería a Remus como mi pareja.

Seguro, con esa suerte que tienes siempre

Interrumpi a mi voz: Si que tengo algo de suerte, le dije con esperanza

-Muy bien, Veamos.. Pettigrew juntate con Wilkes por favor- Dijo el profesor mientras una extraña rubia de Revenclaw se acercaba a Peter - Granger con Lupin- Informó rápidamente, ambos se acercaron aunque sin muchas ganas - Y tú, McKinon - Comentó pensativo. Yo cerré los ojos resignada, pensando en que ya no estaría con Remus de todas formas - ve con Black.

Que suerte llevas.. Me dijo la voz, picándome, y decidí ignorarla

Me acerqué a su lugar, cerca de Remus. Black ya no traía una sonrisita sino que parecia molesto

-Ahora que ya estan todos listos es preciso que se sienten- Los alumnos hicimos lo que el profesor nos pidió. Acerqué una silla y me senté muy quieta esperando más instrucciones- Se trata de un encantamiento de repaso, ningún problema para ustedes. Sólo deberán modificar el cabello de su compañero a su gusto. Claro, que para hacerlo más divertido no deberán pronunciar el hechizo

Empezé a dudar seriamente de mi suerte. Esta bien, el cambiar el cabello era algo fácil, pero aún no dominaba bien eso de los encantamientos silenciosos, y si yo no lo hacía Black menos. Además seguramente él haría algo de lo cual se reiria todo Hogwarts de mi por una semana. ¡Ni tomando diez botellas seguidas de wisky de fuego dejaría que me hechize!

A mi alrededor la mayoria tenía dudas, aunque algunas excepciones como Alice y Frank estaban encantados con esa forma de demostrar "confianza" en el otro.

Lily, que se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, se debatía delante de Potter entre dejarse hechizar o no

-Vamos Lily, te haré algo bonito- Le decía James meloso

-Soy Evans para ti Potter- Corrigió- Y no estoy segura de que tus gustos sean los adecuados..

-Me gustas tu, ¿que mejor que eso?- Respondió sonriendo. Lily rodó los ojos y acabó rindiéndose.

-En estos momentos lo que menos hago es confiar en ti Remus, si se te da por atacarme delante de todos no sé lo que harás cuando me hechizes- Escuché decir a Hermione. Intentaba sonar tranquila, pero no lo lograba del todo. La miré de reojo cuando la curiosidad me venció.

-Déjame decirte que compartimos el sentimiento- Le respondió el castaño con voz enfadada. Hermione lo miró incrédula

-¿Tu? ¿Se puede saber porque--

-Dices ser mi novia pero sin embargo te pasas toda la tarde con Sirius y luego vienes y te sientas con él abrazados- No podía verle la cara pero se lo notaba demasiado celoso, lo que me hizo sentir demasido triste.

Intenté distraerme y hacer el ejercicio, pero parecía que a Black le interesaba más la charla de Remus y Hermione que cualquier otra cosa. Los miraba descaradamente sin perderse detalle, con los labios fruncidos

-¿Me estas hablando en serio?- Preguntó Hermione incrédula y bajando la voz

-¡Por supuesto que si!- Exclamó aunque en voz baja. Hermione lanzó una risita de incredulidad

-Tu no tienes derecho a hacerme ninguna escena Remus, pero si lo tuvieras no creo que deberías desconfiar de tu propio amigo- Recriminó.

¿No tenía derecho?

-Yo sólo te digo lo que veo, Hermione- Le respondió aún más enfadado

-Y yo sólo te digo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos- Contestó mirándolo a los ojos

¿Que cosa ha llegado demasiado lejos?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Que creo que deberíamos acabar con todo esto- Respondió secamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Estaban terminando?

ufff! deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, Ladré a mi voz interior mientras intentaba no perderme ningún detalle.

Remus se quedó callado por un momento, como midiendo sus palabras. Luego soltó un "como quieras" y se cambió de sitio con Pettigrew. Hermione observó a su nuevo compañero de trabajo para luego recorrer el aula con su mirada en busca de posibles testigos de su escena. Inmediatamente me propuse mirar a Black y hacer el trabajo de una buena vez.

-¿Vamos a hacer esto o no?- Le pregunté. No me había dado cuenta que en algún momento Black dejó de ver hacia la "pelea" y ahora se encontraba pensativo y sin mirar algo fijo. Parece que reaccionó ante mi pregunta ya que me miró y emitió una risita

-Claro. Me encantará hacerte parecer bella McKinnon- Comentó para fastidiarme mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada- Pero como soy un hombre considerado, te dejaré escoger...¿de que color quieres tener el cabello?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa tonta

-Castaño- Contesté inmediatamente y sin saber bien porqué. El castaño era un color común, y por ser rubia siempre quise tener el pelo negro. Pero yo le dije castaño...Talvez mi inconsciente quería hacerme parecer a Hermione, y que Remus...

No, Basta. Tu vida no tiene porque girar siempre en torno a Lupin, Cortó la voz, con la cual estaba extrañamente de acuerdo esta vez.

-De acuerdo- Asintió rápidamente Black antes de que pudiera cambiar mi elección. Con un leve movimiento de su varita mi cabello se volvió castaño. Busqué en mi bolso un pequeño espejo de mano y me miré en él. Era casi del mismo color que Hermione, aunque un poco más largo.

Me molestó un poco que Black si pudiera hacer encantamientos silenciosos y yo no. Ahora sabía que pasaría mucha verguenza.

-Bonita elección- Comentó Remus atrás mío con cara de pocos amigos. Yo subí los hombros tratando de ocultar mi felicidad. La felicidad que hizo que no me diera cuenta de el tono irónico que utilizaba Remus, pero que por supuesto mi voz interior me recalcó

-Lo hizo el mejor- Dijo Black mirando a Remus en forma altiva. No pude dejar de sonreir al ver a Black tratando de resaltar siempre en todo. En Quidditch era exactamente igual. O peor.

-Tú no tienes porque estar orgullosa como él McKinnon.- Dijo agresivamente Remus. ¿Estaba regañándome?

Lo miré un momento escéptica. Remus Lupin a debido tener un mal día para que trate a la gente así

Deja de justificarlo, me sermoneó la voz de mi cabeza.

Por segunda vez en el día le dí la razon. Miré a Lupin con cara de pocos amigos (cosa que me costó bastante) y me concentré exclusivamente en mi compañero de clase.

-Y bien Black, ¿que eliges?- Inquirí molesta.

-Dejaré que elijas tú- Me dijo dejando de mirar a su amigo y recostándose en la silla. Remus volvió con su compañera de trabajo.

-De acuerdo...- Murmuré, pensando una buena elección para Black. Siempre me gustó esto de hacer ver mejor a las personas, mis amigas lo sabían bien. Repasé la cara del Merodeador un momento para luego mover mi varita hacia su dirección. Gracias al cielo tropesé en mi propio asiento y una luz proveniente de mi varita chocó en la pared, haciéndola pedasos.

Miré a Black que me devolvía una mirada aterrada. El profesor arregló la pared en un segundo.

-Lo siento- Le dije avergonzada y bajando la vista. Como no me contestó, volví a mirarlo y lo encontré riéndose

-No sabía que no podías hacer un hechizo tan simple como cambiar el cabello- Me dijo con burla.

-Claro que sé hacer eso, lo que no puedo es... hacer encantamientos silenciosos- Susurré sintiendo como mis mejillas me ardían.

-Oh, no es muy dificil- Informó- Sólo tienes que concentrarte bien. Pensar sólo en las palabras que dirías si no fuera un encantamiento silencioso. Prueba- Me dijo animándome a seguir

-¿Y si te hago daño?- Pregunté no muy convencida

-No es muy fácil lastimar a Sirius Black- Observó inflando el pecho

-De acuerdo..- Asentí. Hice lo que Black me dijo. Me concentré en las palabras. Cerré los ojos y enclamé el hechizo en mi mente. Luego de lanzarselo, y con miedo, abrí los ojos lentamente. Para mi sorpresa el hechizo me había salido a la perfección

Black cogió mi espejo de mano y se miró juntando las cejas

-Esto es muy Remus- Me dijo acomodándose un mechón rebelde. Yo negué estando desacuerdo. Un bonito cabello castaño claro corto nada tenía que ver con Lupin- Mmmm, como sea, se me ve bien todo- Emitió peinándose un poco

Cuando el profesor dió por terminada la clase me levanté y salí del aula para esperar a mis amigas en el pasillo. Lily se me unió feliz con su melena colorada casi intacta. Potter sólo había hecho que crezca hasta su cintura, por donde Lily siempre quiso tenerlo. Por otra parte, el Merodeador de gafas exhibía por todos lados su perfecto (y peinable) cabello oscuro que Lily había hecho para él. Detrás de él, salió Remus con cabello rubio platinado y su compañera Revenclaw cuyo cabello era en ese momento castaño y muy, muy enmarañado.

-No estuvo tan mal después de todo- Comentó Lily sonriente

Alice, ahora morocha, se despidió de Frank (colorado) y se encaminó hacia nosotras.

-Sí, claro. A ti porque te tocó con Potter, no dirías lo mismo aguantando a Black una hora seguida- Le dije ásperamente. Me miró un momento, pero no pude hacer desaparecer su excelente humor.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Asintió Hermione a mi lado. Su cabello había pasado de ser castaño a un tono azabache, estaba un poco menos enmarañado que de costumbre, y hacia que se parezca asombrosamente a su hermana Bella.

-Lindo cabello Granger- Opinó Black al pasar por nuestro lado con Potter, camino al vestuario del campo de Quidditch

Hermione rodó los ojos aunque su rostro estaba más colorado de lo normal.

-Yo creo que el profesor Flitwick ha tenido una maravillosa idea- Comentó Al. Hermione y yo la fulminamos con la mirada, antes de empezar a caminar.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar las cosas para terminar la redacción de Pociones de mañana.-Aconsejó la siempre estudiosa Lily Evans

-Lo siento, tengo entrenamiento- Me disculpé. Lily me miró como solía hacerlo mi madre cuando no quería salir con un chico rico.

Que pena que nunca me hiciste caso, murmuró la voz que ahora, estaba segura, era la de mi madre.

-Quidditch- Murmuró la pelirroja alzando los ojos

Sonreí a modo de disculpa y me encaminé hacia las afueras del castillo mientras mis amigas tomaban el camino a la Sala Común. Caminé un buen rato tarareando una canción de una banda muggle que le gustaba a Lily, hasta caer en la cuenta de que todo mi equipo de Quidditch se encontraba en mi cuarto, ya que la última vez que practicamos me lo había llevado para estrenar el quitt de limpieza que me había regalado mi hermano en mi último cumpleaños.

Miré rápidamente mi reloj de mano. Sólo faltaban 15 minutos para que el entrenamiento comienze y no lograría atraversar en ese tiempo medio castillo. Rocé mi varita con mi mano pensando en traer mis cosas con un accio, pero Lily que estaría ya en la habitación se daría cuenta de lo que hice y me hecharía una bronca grande. Heché un vistaso al reloj nuevamente. Si iba corriendo talvez llegaría a tiempo..

Sin perder un minuto más me lanzé rápidamente hacia los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales atrevesé corriendo y deseando que no sea la hora en que cambiaban de lugar. Tomé el atajo más corto y caminé (ya cansada, aunque a paso apresurado) por él hasta que escuché unas voces gritando que provenían del final del pasillo. Parecían estar discutiendo y si me veían espíandolos seguramente me metería en problemas. Paré en seco mientras decidía si seguía por allí para ver que pasaba, o me daba la vuelta y tomaba el camino largo hacia la Sala Común.

Mi espíritu Griffindor ganó, ya que me acerqué un poco. Pude ver a siete Slytherins discutiendo entre ellos y con las varitas en alto. Por un lado estaba Bella, Malfoy y tres Slytherins más, una mujer y dos hombres, de los cuales no sabia el nombre. Y enfrentándose a ellos se encontraban Rosier y Snape.

-No seas estúpido Evan y déjanos pasar de una vez- Gritó Bella a Rosier muy malhumorada. Rara familia; Bella es la insoportable hermana de Hermione y Evan Rosier su hermanastro (igual de irritante). Siempre pensé que ellos se llevaban bien, pero en estos momentos parecían enemigos.

-No lo haré hasta que lo prometan- Dijo el chico manteniendo su varita firme

Malfoy, un vil Slytherin que se cree el rey del mundo, rió fuertemente mientras abrazaba a la Slythering rubia cuyo nombre desconocía. Rosier lo observó frunciendo las cejas

-Lo que quieres es que no le hagamos daño a tu hermanastra sangre sucia- Reflexionó en forma despectiva. Me molesté al escuchar que hablaba de esa forma de Hermione

Tonta, Me calificó la voz de mi madre en mi mente.

-Ni tampoco a Lilian Evans- Dijo Snape interrumpiendo. Otro Slytherin de mala fe, ex amigo de Lily, con pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda.

Malfoy lo miró un momentó con el semblante serio por haberlo interrumpido, pero luego volvió a reirse sinicamente.

-Es verdad, tampoco a Lily Evans- Afirmó bajando su varita. Aparentaba que la estaba guardando, pero no lo hacía realmente.- Lo siento, tengo órdenes que cumplir y no se me mencionó nunca que hubiera distinciones- Les dijo con voz tranquila

Ambos Slytherin apretaron los puños molestos pero no dijeron nada.

Cobardes, Pensó esta vez mi correcto inconsciente.

-Son unos traidores, están relacionadose con los sangre impura- Sentenció la rubia retorciéndose en brazos de Malfoy

-Calma Narcissa. Ellos saben que esto es mucho más serio que andar detrás de unas polleras- Dijo Malfoy con voz severa y retándolos a contradecirlo.

-¿Ahora nos dejarán pasar de una vez por todas?- Preguntó de pronto un robusto Slytherin

-Aguarda Rodolphus. Si ellos pieden eso, entonces yo tampoco quiero que le hagan daño a Sirius- Interrumpió Bella aparentemente armándose de valor, mientras fijaba su vista en Malfoy.

El único Slytherin que aún no había hablado comenzó a reirse ruidosamente. Tenía cabello negro y ojos grises, y sus rasgos se me hacían familiares.

-¿Como quieres que hagamos esto, Lucius, si la mitad de nosotros está enamorado de sangres sucias y traidores?- Le preguntó con tono arrogante. Un tono arrogante que me hacía recordar a Black. Claro, se trata del hermano menor de Black, hacía tanto tiempo que no le veia..

Ese sería un buen chico para ti. Aprende y abre los ojos a ver si encuentras uno como la gente la próxima vez, Parloteó de nuevo la voz mi madre.

Cállate, no es tiempo para esto, Espeté tratando de agudizar el oido y así poder escuchar mejor

Malfoy lo miró un momento para luego dirigirse hacia Bella. Le acarició el mentón suavemente

-Lo siento, mi querida Bella, pero son órdenes increbrantables, tú lo sabes. Además tu amante y su grupito están dañando constantemente el honor Slytherin y eso no se lo vamos a permitir- Acabó con voz un poco más brusca y apretando cada vez más fuerte el mentón de Bella

En cuanto Malfoy la soltó, la Slytherin retrocedió un paso y agachó la cabeza sin volver a emitir sonido.

-Bien, ahora que está todo aclarado, procedamos- Dijo Malfoy volviendo a su sonrisa, y encaminándose hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor

Bella, Evan y Snape dudaron un momento, pero luego lo siguieron.

Estaba paralizada. Ningún órgano de mi cuerpo respondía, exceptuando mi corazón. No sabía que hacer. Analizé mis opciones: ir a la Sala Común a advertirle a mis amigas que los Slytherins harían algo (de lo cual no sabía exactamente qué), o correr al campo de Quidditch y pedir ayuda a los únicos que podrían enfrentarse a esas serpientes sin salir gravemente lastimados: los Merodeadores.

No podía seguir este atajo porque me toparia con los Sly, aunque si daba la vuelta y tomaba otro camino no llegaría a tiempo. Y si lo hacía, mis amigas y yo sólo seríamos un blanco fácil para ellos. Por lo tanto, lo mejor que podía hacer era avisar a Potter y seguramente él sabría que hacer. Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Corrí lo más rápido que podía mi cuerpo, aún más que hacía un rato. Estaba preocupada, aterrada. Temía por mis amigas y por lo que esas serpientes eran capaces de hacer.

Repentinamente sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba contra otro. El golpe fue seco, por lo que caí hacia atrás golpeando mi cabeza contra el frío piso, y doblándome la mano.

Me tomó un segundo acordarme hacia donde iba. La cabeza y la mano dejaron de importarme, y me paré con la intención de ir al campo de Quidditch lo más rápido posible.

-¡Aguarda!- Me dijo Remus, jalándome del brazo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a correr.

Con los nervios, ni siquiera había mirado con quien había chocado.

-Siento haber chocado contigo, es que no te vi...Y siento también no haberte hablado bien hoy- Me dijo el Merodeador apenado y mirando al suelo. Dudé un momento sin contestarle. El golpe en la cabeza ahora me dolía bastante y ya no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Yo.. ya me voy...Toma esto como disculpa- Pronunció con un deje de tristeza en su voz. Sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo y me lo entregó para luego comenzar a caminar. Lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi túnica sin pronunciar palabra.

Es a los Merodeadores a quienes más necesitas en este momento y ahora que tienes a uno en frente tuyo te quedas sin palabras!, Me regaño la voz de mi madre

Se había alejado unos pasos cuando pude reaccionar.

-¡Espera!- Le grité. Remus se dió vuelta extrañado y yo corri los pasos que nos separaban.- Acabo de escuchar a los Slytherins, ellos planean hacer algo en contra de los Gryffindors. En estos momentos se dirigen hacia la Sala Común Malfoy y su grupo- Resumí casi sin aliento.

La cara de Remus se transformó inmediatamente.

-¿Estas segura?- Me preguntó visiblemente alarmado. Yo asenti rápidamente- De acuerdo, yo iré para la Sala Común. Tú vé y avisale a James.-Determinó.

Lo miré preocupada, pero asentí sin remedio. Vi como comenzaba a correr hacia la Sala Común, por lo que me di la vuelta y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia el campo de Quidditch

Al llegar noté como ya todo el equipo estaba en el aire practicando, y como en las gradas se encontraba Pettigrew admirando a sus amigos. Me precipité hacia el centro del campo con el fin de llamar la atención de Potter. Cuando intenté frenar, tropezé y caí.

No sé porqué eres tan torpe, comentó la voz de mi madre en mi mente. Cuando le recordé que era una herencia de parte de su familia enmudeció.

Me lavanté y comenzé a gritar el nombre de mi capitán, el cual se acercó enfadado.

-¿Donde has estado McKinnon? El entrenamiento ya empezó hace mucho- Me regañó

-Escucha James, no hay tiempo- Le dije seriamente. Noté como se preocupaba por mi tono de voz (sólo en raras excepciones le llamaba por su nombre) y descendía de la escoba- Malfoy y sus amigotes están camino a nuestra Sala Común. Los escuché planear algo en nuestra contra. Lily y las demás están allí.- Informé. Sirius se había acercado y lanzó una palabrota al aire al escucharme.

-Vamos para allá- Exclamó de inmediato. Él, Black y yo hechamos a correr.

Ambos Merodeadores se me adelantaron un poco. No porque fueran más rápidos, sino debido a que tropezé varias veces. Tuve la precaución de comer el chocolate que Remus me había dado en el camino para que la voz de mi madre no me interrumpiera más.

Varios metros antes de llegar a la Sala Común, escuchamos unos gritos. Bajamos la velocidad y nos miramos, para luego dirigirnos hacia ellos. Nos encontramos con Remus, Hermione, Lily y Alice enfrentándose a los Slytherins, que ahora eran seis, ya que Bella no estaba. Eran menos, y estaban mucho más lastimados.

Me acerqué a ellos deprisa, seguida por Black y Potter. Los tres desenfundamos las varitas.

-¿Están bien?- Preguntó James, mientras los Slytherins nos miraban entre sorprendidos y enfadados. Ahora eramos más.

Alice asintió aterrada. Noté como ella y todos los demás volvían a tener su color normal de cabello. También ví como Al tenía una gran cortadura en su mano. Eso me hizo recordar mi propia mano y mi cabeza, que volvieron a doler.

James se paró delante de Lily, que parecia no estar lastimada. Mientras que Sirius se colocó entre Remus y Hermione (ambos tenían algunas heridas)

-¿Que hacen aquí ustedes?- Exclamó Rosier confundido y con desprecio

-Indiscutiblemente tenemos un traidor entre nosotros- Aseguró Regulus Black mirando a su hermano. Evidentemente hacía referencia a Bella.

-Somos más y mejores, ¿por que no se van de una vez por todas?- Expresó Sirius con arrogancia

-Tú quisieras- Murmuró Rosier

-¿Que es lo que quieren?- Preguntó una enfadada Hermione. Al observarla noté como tenía un gran moretón en su mejilla y los brazos con cortes.

-Venganza- Dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras

-Si quieren venganza metánse con nosotros- Contestó James enfadado, mirando a Malfoy directamente a los ojos

-Todos pagarán por su culpa, ya lo verán- Anunció el tal Rodolphus alternando los ojos para mirar a Potter y a Black

-Pues traten- Dijo Lily desafiándolos con valentía.

-Todo a su tiempo- Pronunció Malfoy mirándola con desprecio. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar alejándose de allí.

Al darse cuenta de que estaban en desventaja, los Slytherins se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a irse. Guardamos nuestras varitas. Sabían que ninguno que nosotros los atacaría por la espalda. Suspiré aliviada por que esto no hubiera pasado a mayores.

Estaba por preguntar a Lily que había ocurrido antes de que llegara, cuando divisé un rayo de luz que pasaba por mi costado. Lo seguí con la vista rápidamente y pude ver aterrada como le daba de lleno a Sirius. El ojigris no estaba alerta, por lo que calló al piso desmayado cuando el hechizo le llegó.

-Mi hermano es el primer herido de esta guerra. Prepárense porque ninguno quedará en pie ante el Señor Tenebroso.- Aseguró Regulus antes de desparecer de nuestra vista junto con su grupo.

Potter, Hermione y Lily corrieron hacia el cuerpo inerte de Black.

-Sirius, Canuto despierta- Exclamó James preocupado. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo sarandeó un poco.

-Espera James, así sólo vas a lastimar a Black- Le dijo Lily nerviosa separándolos. Puso una mano en la frente del ojigris y negó preocupada.

-Llamaré a algún profesor- Informó Alice para luego salir corriendo.

-¿Qué le lanzaron?- Pregunté al aire, ya que ninguno me prestaba atención

-Creo que un Dasmaius o un Flipendo- Comentó Remus a mi lado. Yo asentí mientras veía como Hermione sacaba su varita para apuntar a Sirius.

-Ennervate- Pronunció la castaña. Black se llevó las manos a la cabeza lentamente y comenzó a quejarse

-¿Como estás Canuto?- Le preguntó James en cuanto abrió los ojos

-Bien..- Susurró. Estaba completamente pálido y ojeroso. Lily comenzó a ventilarlo con sus manos cuando Black intentó pararse.

-No, será mejor que te quedes quieto un rato- aconsejó Hermione reteniendolo con su brazo. Oí bufar a alguien.

-¿Señor Tenebroso?- Inquirió Lily luego de un rato de silencio. Seguía ventilando al merodeador, preocupada.

-Debe ser el mismo psicópata que anda reclutando gente y matando muggles por doquier- Dijo Potter con desprecio

-No me sorprendería que Regulus se hubiera aliado con gente así- Opinó Black comenzando a mejorar el aspecto de su rostro.

-Ya veo que estas mejor..-Dejo escapar Lily algo alividada

-Claro, pellirroja. Es más, yo creo que Cornamenta te necesita más a ti que yo- Dijo sonriendo. Yo negué la cabeza entre aliviada y divertida.

En ese momentó llegó Al acompañada del profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. Alice nos recorrió con la vista asegurándose que no hubiera pasado nada en su ausencia.

-Señor Black, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- Preguntó la profesora preocupada

-Sí, estoy mejor- Contestó parándose. Lily, Hermione y Potter le imitaron.

-La señorita Smith ya nos informó lo ocurrido. Señor Black, sea tan amable de dirigirse hacia la enfermeria para que Poppy lo revise. Señor Potter acompañélo- Dijo Dumbledore, mientras Sirius y James asentían.- Los demás también pueden ir para que les curen las heridas. Cuando todos se recuperen hablaremos sobre el asunto- Informó con su armoniosa voz

-Regulus Black habló sobre un tal Señor Tenebroso, eso no puede esperar profesor- Opinó James. La profesora McGonagall lo reprendió con la mirada.

-Es verdad señor Potter. Pero tampoco podemos postergar la salud de el señor Black y sus amigos- Aseguró pacientemente. James terminó aceptándolo algo molesto.

Nos dirigimos hacia la enfermería todos juntos. Los profesores se excusaron en la mitad del camino y doblaron por el pasillo que terminaba en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Que te pasó en la mano?- Me preguntó Lily cuando estabamos por llegar. Me observé la mano, que ahora estaba hinchada y tenía un color violáceo.

-Me la doblé cuando tropecé- Dije. Lily negó con la cabeza mientras me sonreia

-¿Y a ustedes?- Pregunté haciendo referencia a los cortes de sus brazos

-Oh.- Exclamó Lily como acordándose- Snape nos lanzó un hechizo.. creo que se llamaba Sectusempra. Por suerte Remus nos protegió con Protego a tiempo, o hubiera sido mucho peor.

Lucía triste, seguramente por haber sido su ex amigo Snape quien quiso hechizarla. Decidí no preguntarle más sobre el asunto por el momento.

-¡Niños pasen! El director ya me avisó lo que ocurrió- Dijo Madam Ponfrey en cuanto llegamos a la enfermería.

Entramos inmediatamente y nos sentamos agotados. Uno a uno nos fue curando (¡¿Que te ocurrió en esa mano?!, me preguntó alarmada cuando llegó mi turno) hasta que todos tuvimos permiso de irnos.

-¿Vamos al despacho de Dumbledore?- Nos preguntó Alice

-No. Mejor vayamos a descansar un rato. Mañana hablaremos con Dumbledore más tranquilos- Opinó James. Todos asentimos.

En el caminoa nuestra Sala Común, Remus se me acercó un momento.

-Fuiste muy valiente. Gracias a ti ninguno está herido de gravedad- Me comentó sonriendo

Yo le devolví la sonrisa agradecida, al mismo tiempo que intentaba que los latidos de mi corazón descendieran su ritmo.

Nunca cambiarás, desaprobó una voz dentro de mi cabeza

Evidentemente una tableta no era comparable con mi dósis diaria de chocolate.


	9. Recuerdos & Profecías

CAPÍTULO 9: RECUERDOS & PROFECÍAS

El viento azotaba las ventanas de la Sala Común. En un invierno mucho más frío que de costumbre, la sala acobigada por el calor de su chimenea era el único lugar donde se estaba realmente a gusto. Esto se convierte en un grave problema cuando se intenta evitar a una persona. Y mucho peor si "esa" persona pertenece a tu misma casa.

Lo único que animaba a Lily Evans era que sólo faltaba un poco más de una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad. Sólo unos cuantos días que tendría que seguir evitando a James Potter.

-¿Ya has pensado la ropa que llevarás en el baile de Halloween?- Preguntó Mar entrando a la habitación con un fuerte portazo- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que es mañana y todavia no sabemos que nos pondremos? ¿Lily? ¿Lily estas bien?

Luego de recuperarse de tal susto, la pelirroja se incorporó en su cama y contestó:

-La verdad no... Realmente hubiera preferido no ser Premio Anual para no tener que ir..

-Oh Vamos, eso ni Ali se lo cree- Replicó la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

-No a todas nos fascina tanto las fiestas como a ti- Recordó Alice mientras se vestía. Mar subió los hombros en su camino al baño, cuando Lily de pronto recordó de donde venía su amiga.

-¿Has hablado ya con Potter?- Preguntó inmediatamente mientras se estremecía imperceptiblemente al nombrar al chico. Habia recordado que estaba evitándolo.

Mar se había levantado temprano sólo para preguntar a James cuándo tendrían que hablar con Dumbledore sobre el asunto de la pelea con los Slytherins y ese tal "Señor Tenebroso".

Habían ido al día siguiente de la pelea, como el director había dicho, pero éste no les pudo atender porque tenía visitas y les dijo amablemente que cuando tuviera tiempo de atenderlos se los haría saber de inmediato.

De eso ya había pasado más de una semana, y los merodeadores y las chicas no aguantaron más el que no los llamaran y fueron a averiguar por ellos mismos.

-Sí. Me dijo que fue hasta el despacho del director, pero la profesora McGonagall le informó que se había ido de urgencia y que hablaría con nosotros en cuanto regrese- Contestó saliendo del baño, para luego acotar- Odio a la profesora McGonagall

-¿De urgencia? ¿No dijo porqué?- Preguntó Alice ignorando el comentario de la rubia. Se la notaba preocupada

Mar negó con la cabeza y se recostó en su cama pensativa. Las tres amigas se quedaron en silencio por un momento meditando sobre el tema.

-¿Aún sigue dormida?- Pregunto Mar al decidir no darle más vueltas al asunto. Observaba las cortinas de la cama de junto que impedían ver quién yacía allí por ya cuatro días.

-Todavía no quiere levantarse... Creo que está deprimida... por lo de Remus- Acotó Lily preocupada y procurando hablar lo más silencioso posible

-Te escuché Evans- Se escuchó decir. Pronto una joven de cabello muy enmarañado se asomó por entre las cortinas y miró a sus amigas con cara de odio- No es por Remus, ya se los dije mil veces

-Si nos dijeras exactamente qué es lo que te sucede talvez podríamos ayudarte Herm- Reclamó Lily. No soportaba ver a alguna de sus amigas mal y no poder ayudarla

Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza para luego volver a desaparecer detrás de los dorceles de su cama. Alice rodó los ojos sin decir nada.

-Mejor dejémosla si eso es lo que en verdad quiere. ¿Vamos ya?

Lily miró a su rubia amiga algo contrariada

-En verdad me gustaría que fueran ustedes dos...- Comenzó a decir, pero Mar la interrumpió

-Ya hablamos de esto Lily y me prometiste que irías.- Dijo, y prosiguió con voz seria, ante la cara de reproche de su amiga- Te prometo que no nos cruzaremos a Potter en ningún momento si es lo que quieres. Y si es que lo vemos, nos iremos inmediatamente de donde estemos para escondernos de él.

Lily no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Tomó su abrigo más pesado y se dirigió camino a los carruajes que la llevarían a Hogsmeade junto a dos de sus amigas.

Atravesaron el castillo más rápido que de costumbre, tal vez debido al frío, y sin toparse con ningún conocido. Una vez en el carruaje y a medio camino de Hogsmeade Mar decidió poner en marcha su plan:

-Entonces Lily, ¿Me dirás porque estás así?- Preguntó directamente.

La pelirroja, que estaba observando distraidamente el paisaje repleto de nieve, se sobresaltó y por poco se ahoga con su propia saliva.

Alice la ayudó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras Mar sólo la observaba detenidamente. Su amiga Lily se veía triste y cada vez que se lo preguntaba ésta se escapaba olimpicamente de ella. Asi que decidió esperar al fin de semana y estar en los carruajes para preguntárle. Alli no tendría escapatoria.

-¿De que hablas?- Se desentendió Lily, cuando por fín pudo hablar. Volvió a mirar el paisaje que ya había visto un millón de veces, más interesada de lo común.

-No me esquives Lily, sabes muy de lo que te hablo. Desde hace una semana te encuentras triste y no me quieres decir el porqué.

Lily miró a Alice implorándole que la salve, pero ésta sólo subió sus hombros sin saber que hacer. Y es que cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza a Marlene es en vano intentar sacárselo. Aún les parecía extraño a sus amigas como Remus dejó de gustarle tan pronto.

-Cuéntame y dime que tiene que ver mi capitán en todo esto- Pidió refiriéndose a Potter

-Verás...- Comenzó Lily sin otro remedio

FLASH BACK

Lily, Hermione y Alice se encontraban concentradas haciéndo su trabajo de Pociones en su rincón favorito de la Sala Común, cuando de pronto un agitado Remus Lupin entró por el retrato. Miró hacia todos lados buscando algún signo de disturbio, y en eso encontró a las tres chicas, de las cuales Lily y Alice ya lo observaban preocupadas (Hermione al ver quien era decidió ignorarlo). Remus prácticamente corrió hasta ellas derribando en el camino a un par de Gryffindors de segundo.

-Escuchen bien- Advirtió sin sentarse, y por su tono de voz llamó la atención de Hermione, que levantó la vista hacía él- Los Slytherins planean algo contra los Gryffindor y creo que están camino hacia aquí, aunque no sé en realidad porqué no llegaron ya- Informó contrariado

-¿Los Slytherins dices? No podemos dejar que lleguen aquí. Sólo hay niños de primero y segundo a esta hora. No podrán defenderse- Exclamó Lily parándose

-¿Y a donde piensas ir?- Preguntó Hermione caminando al lado de Lily hacia la salida de la Sala Común

-No lo sé. Pero no los dejaré llegar aquí. Soy Premio Anual.- Informó con su porte de elegancia.

-De acuerdo- Secundó Hermione observando hacia todos lados debido a que ya se encontraban fuera de la Sala.

-Por aquí- Exclamó Alice corriendo hacia un pasillo al ver a lo lejos varias personas sospechosas. Los demás la siguieron, encontrándose efectivamente con los Slytherins aunque en una situación rara. Parecían estar discutiendo pero cuando notaron su presencia dejaron de hacerlo y todos se unieron. Eran en total seis; Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Regulus Black, Narcissa Black, Evan Rosier y Severus Snape.

Gran ventaja de las Serpientes contra sólo cuatro Leones.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya, Si son las sangres sucias y los traidores...- Pronunció Malfoy arrastrando las palabras

-¿Que quieren aquí? Sólo estamos hablando- Preguntó Evan Rosier en forma defensiva, mirando a Hermione.

-Sólo vine a advertirles que soy Premio Anual, y si me entero de que tramas algo contra Gryffindor no me quedaré de brazos cruzados- Amenazó Lily rápidamente y sin rodeos.

Malfoy comenzó a reirse estruendosamente, y antes de que puedieran reaccionar Lestrange les había lanzado un hechizo que impactó contra Alice. Afortunadamente ésta se había protegido a último momento con su mano por lo que sólo le provocó una gran cortadura alli, y no en su cara a donde iba dirigido.

-¡Alice!- Gritaron Lily y Hermione preocupadas, corriendo hacia su amiga. Alice sólo se observó la mano un momento para luego mirar a Lestrange con odio.

-Deberás esforzarte más que esto si lo que quieres es hacerme daño- Le dijo con furia. Lestrange le guiñó el ojo divertido.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Estais castigados!- Exclamó Lily.

Ahora todo el grupo de Serpientes comenzó a reir poniendo furiosa a la pelirroja.

-¿En verdad piensas que nos importa algo de este estúpido colegio y su vejestorio director?- Preguntó Regulus Black ultilizando el mismo tono arrogante que su hermano mayor,

Lily no supo que contestar por lo que mordió sus labios fuertemente.

-¿Que quereis? No los dejaremos atacar Gryffindor. Y sabemos que es para eso que vienieron, Así que váyanse ahora que pueden- Intervino Remus adelantándose un poco y mostrando su orgullo merodeador.

-Creo que tenemos a alguien que ha estado pasando información sobre nuestros planes, Lucius- Comentó el más joven de los Black, ignorándo al licántropo.

-¿Tu así lo crees?- Preguntó Malfoy sin que desapareciera su sonrisa- Bien, ya que estamos aquí hagamos que los que tienen algún tipo de trato con los traidores demuestren su lealtad- Dijo girando hacia Rosier y Snape

Los leones no podían intervenir en nada, ya que era notorio que se encontraban en desventaja, Así que optaron por aguardar.

-Severus- Dijo Lucius rudamente haciendo que Snape se sobresaltara- Demuestra tu lealtad.-

Snape apretó la varita en su mano para luego apuntar con ella hacia los Gryffindors, aunque a nadie en especial.

Lily, Hermione, Alice y Remus lo apuntaron tambien sin aparentar miedo. Todas las serpientes levantaron sus varitas sin atreverse ninguno a dar el primer paso.

La pelirroja sintió un golpe seco en el pecho al mirar a Snape. Se veía tan distinto a como ella lo recordaba de niño. Severus había dañado su amistad hasta tal punto de romperla por completo, pero aún así Lily todavía veía en él a ese pequeño. Todavía le dañaba ver en qué se había transformado, y la cara de Lily no reflejaba más que angustia.

-¿Que sucede asquerosa sangre sucia? ¿Triste por no poder ser como nosotros?- Preguntó Narcissa utilizando su habitual pose altiva, heredada de la sangre Black, mientras observaba a Lily

-¿Acaso hay alguien que quiera ser algo tan horrible como tú?- Inquirió Hermione al ver que Lily no le contestaba. La Slytherin amiga de su hermana Bella la miró con odio mientras la apuntaba directamente con la varita

-¡Confringo!- Exclamó adelantándose hacia la castaña

-¡Expelliarmus!- Dijo Hermione casi al mismo tiempo

El choque de ambos hechizos provocó una pequeña explosión que sólo alcanzo a las dos chicas. Sus varitas volaron unos metros de sus manos. En ese instante Malfoy exclamó un "ahora" a Snape.

-¡Sectusempra!- Pronunció Snape

Lily vió con tristeza como su ex mejor amigo la estaba hechizando pero no pudo hacer nada. Estaba paralizada, con su varita en mano, mientras observaba como el rayo azul se acercaba directamente a ella.

Afortunadamente Remus sí reaccionó conjurando un Protego que acunó a Lily y Alice, aunque él se gano unos cuantos cortes en los brazos.

Luego de asegurarse que las chicas estuvieran bien, Lupin notó como Hermione se quejaba cerca de él. Giró y la encontró mirándo unos cortes en sus brazos. Al parecer el hechizo había llegado tambien a ella.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó colocándose a su lado. En verdad sentía no haber predecido que el hechizo de Snape la alcanzaría a ella también.

Hermione no le contestó, pero asintió sin dejar se mirar a las serpientes mientras levantaba su varita.

-Alguien ya debe haber escuchado y pronto vendrán los profesores. Será mejor que se larguen de aquí ahora- Dijo Lily con su voz autoritaria, hablando por fin.

-No tenemos miedo. Pero ustedes tengan cuidado, porque este es solo el comienzo- Amenazó Evan ante el comentario de la Gryffindor

-No te tengo miedo serpiente- Le contestó Hermione sin poder reprimir el odio hacia su hermanastro.

-Asquerosa sangre sucia- Dejó escapar Snape

END FLASH BACK

-En ese momento llegaron ustedes, y el resto ya lo sabes - Explicó Lily con su voz acompañada nuevamente de tristeza

-Entonces es por el estúpido de Snape... En cuanto lo vea va a pagar eso- Murmuró Mar con odio

-Sabía que reaccionarias así, por eso no quería decirtelo- Explicó la pelirroja con voz cansina

-¿Y a todo esto, que tiene que ver Potter?- Preguntó intentando cambiar de tema, al ver que la dañaba

-Bueno, eso...- Comentó avergonzada

-¿Ocurrió algo que deba saber?- Preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja. Alice rió a su lado

-¡Siempre piensas mal! Pero anda Lily, cuenta. Que eso ni yo lo sé!- Exclamó animándo a su amiga

-Es que cuando volvíamos de la enfermería..

FLASH BACK

-¡Oye Lily!- Llamó James al llegar a la Sala Común

La pelirroja estaba por subir a la habitación, y se debatía entre ir a hablar o no con Potter. Esa tarde se había llevado bastante bien con él en clase de Encantamientos. James no había hecho ninguna de sus gamberradas con ella, así que su buena conciencia la hizo dirigirse hacia el chico.

-¿Que sucede Potter?- Le preguntó al llegar a él

-Lunático me contó lo de Snivellus en el camino- Comentó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofas.

-Oh- Exclamó la chica sin saber que decir. Se sentó en otro sofa observando el fuego con detenimiento

-Escucha, no quiero verte triste por él. Sé que fue tu amigo, pero él decidió su camino ahora. Y no creo que sea el más adecuado, ni que merezca tu amistad.

La pelirroja lo miró seriamente a los ojos. ¿Era ése el James Potter que estaba siempre bromeando y fanfarroneando por todos lados?

-Yo no creo que debas opinar sobre mis amigos siendo tú amigo de Black- Atacó Lily. No tenía fundamentos, pero tampoco le gustaba que cualquiera se ponga a hablar mal del que un día fue un buen amigo.

-Era sólo un consejo- Dijo el chico de gafas ofendido haciéndo el ademán de pararse.

-Esta bien, lo siento Potter. No es un buen día para mi- Admitió volviendo a denotar tristeza en su voz. James obviamente lo notó.

-Sólo quiero decirte que no dejaré nunca que nada malo te pase mientras yo esté ahi para impedirlo.-

Lily volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y esta vez se encontró con una sensación extraña que no podía describir. Desde la fiesta de Hogsmeade, donde por primera vez pudo pasarla bien con él, no había vuelto a sentirla.

No era fácil admitir que alguien a quien tienes rencor por tanto tiempo de pronto hace que surja algun tipo de sentimiento bueno...,mas que bueno, en ti.

Es por eso que Lily lo había evitado sin motivo alguno luego de ese baile. E intentó no confiar en él en clase de Encantamientos. Todo en vano. Porque al final terminaba encontrándoselo aunque sea una vez por día en algún pasillo. Y definitivamente confió en él en la clase.

-Gracias Potter..-

-Dime James- Pidió de inmediato el merodeador

-Esta bien.. James- Acordó Lily.

Se miraron un momento. Un instante que bastó que ambos vieran en los ojos del otro los sentimientos que estaban naciendo.

-Escucha Evans- Dijo James, pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja

-Lily- Corrigió. Luego de hacerlo se arrepintió por ello, Pero ya era tarde.

El joven de gafas sonrio alegremente y luego siguió hablando

-Lily- Pronunció disfrutándolo- Quiero dejarte en claro que voy a estar para todo lo que necesites...

Aquella conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado rara para la pelirroja, por lo que decidió irse de la manera más diplomática posible:

-Gracias por decirlo. Ahora debo irme a la habitación, o mis amigas se preocuparán por mi.

-De acuerdo. Adiós Lily- Dijo el merodeador sin que se borre su perfecta sonrisa

-Adios James...- Murmuró Lily para luego perderse entre las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas

END FLASH BACK

-¿En verdad te dijo eso James?- Preguntó Mar incrédula

-¿Ahora es James?- Inquirió Lily alzando una ceja

-Es que sólo lo llamo por el nombre en ocaciones especiales y definitivamente esta vez se lo merece- Confesó restándole importancia con la mano- Pero no seas maleducada y no me contestes con otra pregunta

-Sí, en verdad me lo dijo- Respondió mientras bajaba del carruaje algo sonrojada

-Es un amor- Dejó escapar Alice- Ya ven que no hacía mal en ser su amiga despues de todo

-Eso ya lo veremos. Mira lo que pasó con Lupin, que parecía el más bueno..- Dijo Mar ácidamente. Lily no contestó y se quedó pensativa mientras comenzaban a caminar

-¡Oye no desanimes a Lily que a James le ha costado mucho trabajo progresar!- Emitió Alice viendo la reacción de la pelirroja

-Bueno, hay que darle crédito a Potter. Se ha esforzado bastante en estos tres últimos años a cambio de nada- Admitió la rubia mientras asentía.

-Ya lo digo yo. Lily nunca ha demostrado ningún tipo de interés y sin embargo él siempre estaba ahí- Opino la del pelo casi-gris

-Sí, es verdad. ¡Pobre Potter! Le ha costado su trabajo pero por fin está logrando avances...

-¡Ya dejen de hablar de mi vida como si yo no estuviera aqui!- Exclamó la pelirroja enfadada

Alice rió mientras Mar subía los hombros.

-No puedes negar que es verdad- Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-De acuerdo es verdad- Asintió, a lo que Mar levantó los brazos en pose triunfal- Pero también es cierto que tú Alice estás locamente enamorada de Frank y no quieres admitirlo. Y que a tí Mar desde que hablaste camino a la enfermeria con Remus vaya-uno-a-saber-que-cosa te encuentras con tu excelente buen humor de nuevo- Dijo picándolas mientras sonreia

Ambas chicas se avergonzaron pero no dijeron nada para contrariarlo

-Tú sabes bien que eso no tiene nada que ver con mi buen humor- Dijo Mar entrecerrando los ojos- A mi lo que me alegra es ir a comprar!

Exclamó la rubia riendosé mientras se adentraba seguida por sus amigas en el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ella era Gryffindor. Orgullosa y valiente. Una de las mejores brujas de su edad. Prefecta en quinto. Miembro del club Slug. Una de las brujas nacidas de muggles más capaz, responsable e inteligente que se haya conocido.

Pero nada la había preparado para aquello.

Se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, refugiada en su cama sin poder enfrentar su destino.

No podía evitar sentir pánico. Estaba aterrada. Y a la vez se avergonzaba de sí misma.

Probablemente su hermana se reiría de la valiente y responsable Hermione, si supiera que se encontraba acurrucada en su cama por el miedo.

Cuatro días habían sido más que suficientes para pensar y leer todos lo libros de la biblioteca que encontró. Pero quería demorarlo lo más posible. Después de todo, en algunos momentos sus amigas la distrajeron con sus charlas y dejó de pensar. Aunque no fueron más que eso; algunos momentos.

Descorrió las cortinas de su cama y hechó una vistazo a la habitación para asegurarse que se encontraba totalmente sola. Caminó hasta el baño tambaleándose por la falta de costumbre. No recordaba la última vez que se había levantado de la cama desde hacía apróximadamente tres días.

Se vió a sí misma al espejo. En sus ojos sólo se reflejaba su estado interior; pánico. Pasó su vista por sus pómulos y luego por el resto de su cara. Definitivamente la falta de comida había afectado su rostro.

No quería esa imagen. No era ella.

Tomó un abrigo fino y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. No iría a Hogsmeade, pero tomaría algo de aire fresco. Lo necesitaba. Bajó lentamente las escaleras deseando que no hubiera nadie en la Sala Común, pero como últimamente sucedía, el deseo no se le cumplió.

-Así que decidiste bajar- Murmuró Remus desde la chimenea. Se levantó del sofá donde estaba tendido y lo rodeó para ver mejor a la castaña

-Sí.- Asintió Hermione sin moverse de su lugar. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero tampoco quería parecer descortés.

-¿Como estás?- Le preguntó observando sus ojos. La conocía demasidado bien.

-Sobrevivo- Dijo ella evadiéndolo.

-¿Como están las cosas con Mar?- Inquirió el licántropo tratando de tantear en otro tema, al darse cuenta que su amiga no quería hablar de su vida.

-Bien. Aún sigue molesta, pero estamos mejor...-Mintió. No habían vuelto a hablar más de dos palabras desde la pelea con los Slytherins. Aún mucho menos que cuando la castaña salía con Remus.

Hermione suspiró mientras buscaba en su mente cualquier buena excusa que le permitiera salir de allí lo más rápido posible. No estaba de ánimo para discutir aquellos temas delicados con Remus.

-Escucha Hermione, he querido hablarte sobre lo nuestro...- Comentó Remus. La joven, al no ver otra solución, le dejó continuar- Quería decirte que no tienes de que preocuparte. Sé que me dejé llevar y cometí errores. Siempre has sido muy buena amiga y creo que con lo de Mar... mis sentimientos hacía tí se confundieron. No te mentiré, aún siento que me gustas de verdad, pero prefiero nuestra amistad por sobre todo. Sólo espero que puedas entenderme y que volvamos a ser tan buenos amigos como siempre..

Todo el discurso tomó desprevenida a Hermione que, sin embargo, sonrió por primera vez en cuatro días. El bueno de Remus siempre ateponiendo la felicidad de los demás sobre la suya.

-Oh Remus- Exclamó mientras se acercaba a él.

El licántropo se adelantó y le dió un abrazo que fue correspondido por la castaña.

-Todo volverá a ser como solía- Murmuró mientras la tenía en sus brazos. Agradecía a Canuto por que en una de sus charlas nocturnas, lo hizo comprender indirectamente que debía ser así. Él aún la quería, y todavía estaba confundido, pero primero estaba la felicidad de ella. De su amiga.

Hermione volvió a suspirar alejándose de él.

-Sólo espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes...- Le dijo antes de perderse por el castillo.

La charla con Remus la había alegrado bastante, por lo que decidió salir a los jardines sin estar del todo consciente de cuántos grados hacían afuera. Se sentó cerca del camino a Hogsmeade temblando de frío y reprendiéndose por olvidarse su varita en la habitación. Con ella hubiera pronunciado facilmente un hechizo y no sufriría por la temperatura. Pero ya no había tiempo para ir a por ella y luego volver, además valdría la pena al ver a sus amigas alegres cuándo volvieran y la vieran fuera de su habitación.

Sonrió al imaginarse sus comentarios.

Pasó allí gran parte de la tarde, pensando. Cuando estaba considerando volver al castillo porque el viento helado era ya inaguantable, varios alumnos comenzaron a volver de Hogsmeade. Decidió quedarse un rato más allí, a pesar del frío.

-¡Hermione!- Escuchó exclamar a James a unos pocos metros.

El Merodeador volvia del pueblo con sus amigos Peter y Sirius, y con la novia de éste último. La hermana de Hermione, Bella.

-Hola- Saludó a todos la castaña, evitando en lo posible mirar a Black.

-¿Que haces aquí con tanto frío?- Preguntó Bella a su hermana mayor, abrazándose más a su novio.

Hermione la miró a los ojos decidiendo que hacer. Mar les había contado, a ella y a sus amigas, que había visto como Bella formaba parte del grupo de Malfoy a pesar de que luego no se mostrase frente a todos. Al principio no podía creer dónde su hermana se había metido, pero al recordar su excelente relación con su amiga Narcissa Black y con su hermanastro Evan, pudo comprenderlo mejor.

Quería hablar con ella para que desistiera y no se mezclara con esos viles Slytherins, pero no lo haría delante de todos.

Sirius observó atentamente a su compañera de curso esperando su respuesta.

-Esperaba a mis amigas. Fueron a Hogsmeade a comprar los vestidos para el baile y me pidieron que me quedara aquí. Así, si las demás piensan que no voy me mostrarán lo que se piensan poner. Y luego yo podré contárselos a mis amigas para estar en ventaja - Respondió secamente. Un comentario simple, que sólo su hermana entendería en realidad.

Bella que también había heredado un gran intelecto de sus padres, notó el doble sentido de la frase. Luego de ponerse nerviosa y titubear algunas frases, logró excusarse de Sirius e irse al castillo sola.

-¿Sucede algo malo Granger?- Preguntó Sirius luego de que se fuera Bella, y con un tono de voz que extrañó a la castaña.

El moreno había estado preocupado por Hermione ya que no la había visto desde hacía cuatro días, pero su orgullo no lo dejaría demostrarlo abiertamente. Incluso, hasta entabló conversaciones superficiales con sus amigas para averiguar algo, aunque sin resultado alguno.

Hermione lo miró por primera vez en tantos dias. Lo hizo con cierta precaución, aunque no bastó para evitar que se perdiera un momento en sus ojos grises antes de contestar.

-No es nada

Ambos se miraron tratando de descubrir los secretos del otro en sus ojos.

-Así que por fin decidiste salir...- Comentó James tratando de salir de ese incómodo momento. La castaña asintió dejando de mirar a Black

-Yo me voy al castillo, hace mucho frío- Informó Peter distraídamente

-Yo voy contigo Colagusano- Dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar a Hermione. Ahora que la había visto sabía con certeza que escondía algo y debía pensar como hacer para averiguar que era. Esa chica era un misterio, y misterio era el segundo nombre de Sirius Black.

Ambos Merodeadores se fueron rápidamente, dejando a Hermione y James solos.

-Oye Hermione he querido hablar contigo desde hace días, pero no aparecias por ningun lado-- Dijo James, aunque sin poder terminar su frase

-Estuve algo enferma- Respondio, para luego añadir de inmediato con una sonrisa- Todavía no pude hablar con Lily sobre tí. Pero he escuchado que hay mejorías-

Sabía que si le hablaba de la pelirroja no notaría que lo estaba eludiendo.

-¿En verdad?- Preguntó felizmente el Merodeador cayendo en la trampa de Hermione.

La castaña asintió. James volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que su compañera comenzó a hablar antes.

-Además he oido por ahi que eres el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Te felicito en verdad- Acotó sin dejar de sonreir, al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba sobre una roca

-Gracias Hermione. Y tú-- Comenzó a decir James, pero fue interrupido por la castaña

-Yo creo que eso sumará algun punto con Lily, como Mar es parte del equipo...

-¿Tu crees eso?- Pregunto nuevamente ilusionado mientras se sentaba junto a su compañera.

Hermione asintió mientras pensaba alguna otra cosa de que hablar. No se le ocurrió ninguna, y James rápidamente se dió cuenta de las intenciones de su compañera

-¿Estás tratando de distraerme Hermione?- Le preguntó alzando una ceja

-No, como crees..-Dejó escapar, pero la mirada del Merodeador pudo ganarle.- Lo estaba intentando..- Admitió por fin

-¿Que es lo que no quieres contarle a tu Merodeador favorito?- Preguntó fanfarroneando. Hermione no pudo evitar reir ante una broma facil.

-No he hablado mucho con Remus ultimamente como para contarle- Respondió con una sonrisa triufal. James frunció el entrecejo y acotó:

-De acuerdo. A tu segundo Merodeador favorito.

-No tengo nada en especial que contar.- Murmuró dejando de sonreir

-Si no es especial, entonces dime que pasó con Lunático. Como tú misma dijiste ya no hablas con él, y si no mal recuerdo hasta hace poco eran inseparables - Contraatacó James sonriendo

-Con Remus no pasó nada. Sólo nos separamos, no coincidiamos mucho como novios. Asi que preferimos ser amigos antes de que hechar todos estos años a la basura- Dijo, mintiendo a medias

James asintió al comprender, recondando alguna charla nocturna con sus amigos.

-Hicieron lo correcto- Admitió. Luego quedarse pensativo un momento, James se sorbresaltó repentinamente- Ahora lo recuerdo! Quería preguntarte si has notado tu también raro a Canuto. Hace unos días que está así.

-Mmmm no.. no creo...- Contestó distraidamente

-Oh, yo pensé que tú sabrías- Murmuró el de gafas

-¿Yo? ¿Que tengo que ver?- Preguntó de pronto demasiado interesada en el tema

-Es que coincide con tu repentino aislamiento- Explicó subiendo los hombros

-Ah... Debe ser casualidad- Murmuró con voz perdida

-Seguramente- Opinó James- Pero debes admitir que desde hace un tiempo ustedes se llevan mejor. Sólo pensé que talvez se había preocupado por una amiga..

-Sí, una amiga..- Repitió la castaña casi inconscientemente

-Porque son amigos ahora, ¿o no?- Preguntó el Merodeador rápidamente

-Bueno, la verdad es que se ofreció ayudarme en.. una cosa hace unos cuantos dias. Y desde entonces congeniamos bastante bien...

-¿Congeniar? ¿Que es congeniar en tu vocabulario? Porque en el mío...- Murmuró sonriendo en forma pícara. Hermione le dió una colleja.

-Congeniar en el sentido común de la palabra- Emitió algo enfadada

-Explícate o seguiré con mi postura- Le dijo James

Hermione lo pensó un momento para luego decidirse. No perdería nada al darle un poco más de detalles a James. Es más, ganaría al poder conocer alguna opinión desde "afuera" ya que a sus amigas ni siquiera se le ocurriría contarle algo sobre el tema.

Además, se trataba del amigo de Black y talvez sus comentarios le ayudarían en algo. Tampoco es como si le daría demasiados detalles.

FLASH BACK

-De verdad, no hacía falta que vinieras si no querías..- Comentó Hermione. Caminaba junto a Sirius debajo de la capa de invisibilidad

-Deja de decir eso Granger. Yo vine porque quise.- Le contestó con tono cansino, mientras abría lentamente la puerta de la biblioteca

-Ahora sé como siempre saben todo ustedes los Merodeadores. ¡Esta capa es genial!- Susurró Hermione al llegar a la sección prohibida

Ambos entraron allí, y luego Sirius los destapó profiriendo un "Lummus" para alumbrar un poco aquel oscuro lugar.

-Lo sé, pero no le digas nada de esto a Cornamenta o me matará

-No me tientes Black- Bromeó la castaña para luego comenzar a buscar entre los libros.

Decidieron buscar juntos para tener que utilizar sólo una varita y poder maniobrar más rápido en caso que los descubrieran y debieran ocultarse bajo la capa.

-¡Mira!- Exclamó Hermione al cabo de un largo rato. Estaba tan emocionada por haber encontrado algo sobre el tema despues de tantos minutos, que no se dió cuenta que gritó a su compañero de al lado para llamar su atención. Sirius la calló rápidamente poniendo su mano en la boca de la chica.

Ambos se miraron dándose cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca. El Merodeador soltó su varita dejándola caer al suelo, para luego tomar con su mano libre a Hermione y acortar la distancia que los separaba de a poco. En el último momento la castaña se apartó avergonzada.

-Este libro habla sobre el diamante...- Le dijo con voz baja e intentando ignorar lo sucedido. Tenía las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

-¿Que dice?- Preguntó Black recogiendo su varita del piso, y luego mirándola sin ningún rastro de vergüenza.

-Mmmmm- Emitió Hermione ojeando el libro- Quién lo fabricó, para qué, quien debe tenerlo... ¡formalidades! ¡Merlin, nunca encontraré nada!- Exclamó visiblemente abatida.

Hermione se dejó caer al piso apoyándose contra los estantes de libros. Sirius se agachó junto a ella

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos algo.-

-¿No era que no querías que siga investigando?- Preguntó la Gryffindor mirándolo con intriga

-No quiero en realidad. Leí "Reliquias de Hogwarts" al igual que tú, y allí dice que el diamante es peligroso. Que el que lo utiliza debe ser para una causa urgente, y que aún así se recomienda no usarlo porque todos lo que lo han hecho no han salido bien parados.

-Lo sé, por eso se lo traduce como diamante de la maldición.- Concordó Hermione

-Y aún asi tu quieres--

-Sí, lo quiero.- Interrumpió Hermione. Sirius rió a su lado

- ¿Que pasa Black?- Preguntó desconfiada

-Sabes, odio tanto que me interrumpas así. Pero a la vez me encanta.- Murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione se avergonzó sin decirle nada. De pronto un libro que se encontraba a su derecha, a la altura de sus ojos, le llamó la atención. El libro era blanco y resaltaba entre todos los oscuros y sucios que habían allí.

Se encontraba entre su cabeza y la de Sirius, por lo que se corrió un poco hacía atrás para poder tomarlo. No tenía título así que decidió abrirlo para ver de que se trataba

Leyó los temas que contenía el libro bajo la atenta mirada de Black. Repentinamente una gran sonrisa adornó su pequeño rostro.

-Mira esto- Dijo mostrando a su compañero un título. Sirius pudo leer "Diamante Devotionis" antes de que Hermione se lanzara a abrazarlo

Cuando se separó, el chico se estaba riendo nuevamente

-¿Que?- Preguntó ofendida

-Es la segunda vez que me abrazas y de nuevo me dejas sin aliento. Que manía de abrazar a la gente por sorpresa!- Reclamó sin dejar de reir

-Me he dado cuenta que odias muchas cosas de mi. Que te interrumpa, que te abraze... ¡Con razon no hemos congeniado en estos años!- Exclamó uniendose a las risas del Merodeador.

Cuando cesaron de reir, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. De nuevo la castaña se hundió en los ojos de su compañero. Y otra vez se acercaron lentamente, pero esta vez quien se detuvo fue Sirius.

-Lo siento... eres la novia de Lunático, y yo..- Dijo justificándose. Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero el oji-gris continuó- Y aunque todo lo suyo sea una farsa y esté enfadado con él por lo que hizo, no podría hacerle nunca algo así a un amigo...Y además tu hermana es mi...

-Que más pedir que un chico con principios- Murmuró la castaña sin dejar de ver sus ojos grises.

-Aunque soy un renegado, todavía soy un Black y conservo algunas de sus cualidades. Como el tener bien claros mis principios- Le contestó orgulloso. Hermione lo miró pestañando un momento

-No me digas que lo dije en voz alta- Preguntó atemorizada. Ante la afirmativa de él, su rostro se tiñó de un fuerte colorado.

-Oh mira la hora. Debemos apurarnos o no llegaremos a clase de Pociones.- Dijo la castaña rápidamente

-Tenemos Encantamientos- Corrigió Sirius riendo, y causando que Hermione se ruborizara aún más.

En todo el camino hacia la clase no volvieron a hablarse. Pero Sirius ya no pudo dejar de sonreir.

END FLASH BACK

Hermione le relató lo que sucedió aquel día en la bilbioteca, obviando algunos detalles importantes como lo del diamante. James la observó serio todo el rato.

-Así que Canuto tomó mi capa sin permiso...- Reflexionó James un poco enfadado.

-Te cuento algo que ni mis amigas saben y a tí solo te preocupa tu capa- Reclamó Hermione molesta

James le sonrió al darse cuenta de su error

-Lo siento, es que, no se, es extraño... aunque yo le decía a Canuto- Admitió con su sonrisa triunfal

-¿Le decías?- Preguntó confundida. Esa no era la clase de opinión que esperaba escuchar.

-Sí. Tantas peleas, tanto odio sin sentido. Es como Lily y yo- Explicó como si fuera un experto

Hermione rió

-No creo que sea como Lily y tú... Es algo un poco más complicado que eso...

James estaba por preguntar cuando Hermione lo interrumpió:

-¡Mira! Allí vienen Lily y las demás- Dijo, a lo que James se puso rígido - Te aconsejo que vayas. Lily está algo confundida y no verte haciendo tus típicas escenas con ella la ayudará a darse cuenta de lo que quiere- Aconsejó guiñándole un ojo como forma de apoyo

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego. Gracias por ayudarme con Lily, yo tambien voy a ayudarte con Canuto- Dijo antes de salir corriendo

-¡No, espera!- Gritó la castaña pero ya era demasiado tarde

-Decidiste salir- Dijo Mar a modo de saludo

-Sí, quería darles una sorpresa- Admitió Hermione parándose y comenzando a caminar devuelta el castillo con sus amigas

-Que linda sorpresa Herms- Le dijo Alice abrazándola

-¿Estabas con Potter?- Preguntó Lily intentando no sonar ansiosa

Sus tres amigas la miraron con una sonrisa

-Sí, pero tenía que ir a hacer algo urgente a la Sala Comun- Contestó Hermione

-¿Urgente?- Inquirió la pelirroja ya sin importarle esconder su preocupacion

La castaña le restó importancia con la mano

-Creo que es una broma de los Merodeadores. No te preocupes Lils, tan importante no debe ser porque me preguntó por ti mil veces antes de irse- Le comentó la castaña

-¿En verdad?- Dijo con alegría

-Eso te dijo Hermione, Lils- Exclamó Mar- Ahora, si me preguntas, yo creo que deberías apurarte con él, o se puede cansar e irse con cualquiera..

-¿Apurar qué?- Se desentendió la pelirroja, sin mirar a su amiga.

Mar rodó lo ojos, sin contestarle.

-No le hagas caso Lils. Sabes que se pone así cuando no logra que compremos las túnicas que ella quiere- Le dijo Alice riendo

Regresaron a la Sala Común entre risas y chistes, lo que alegró bastante a Hermione. En un extremo cerca de la chimenea se encontraban James y Remus comenzando una partida de snap esplosivo, mientras que Peter los observaba extasiado. No había rastros de Sirius por allí.

Lily saludó al merodeador de gafas al pasar por su lado, poniendo al chico en un estado eufórico. James le guiñó un ojo en forma de agradecimiento a Hermione cuando ella pasó por su lado, para sentarse cerca de allí con sus amigas. También Remus le tiró un beso a una de sus, ahora nuevamente, mejores amigas.

Ningún gesto no pasó desapercibido por Mar.

-¿Ahora estás con Potter?- Preguntó la rubia acercándose lo suficiente a Hermione de modo que nadie más que ellas dos supieran lo que hablaban. Su voz se notaba recelosa.

-¿Que dices?- Inquirió la castaña sin entender.

-No me prestés atención. Es sólo que como dejaste a Lupin, pensé que talvez ahora--Hermione se levantó antes de que terminara su frase

-Talvez algún día puedas entender que no es todo como tú piensas- Le espetó antes de pararse para salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

-Tienes razon Hermione, lo siento, es que--Fue todo lo que pudo lograr escuchar la castaña antes de irse de la Sala Común, chocando con varios alumnos.

Si iba a la habitación, sus otras amigas la seguirían y la llenarían a preguntas. O talvez la misma Mar quisiera aclarar la cosas. Pero no se encontraba de ánimo, así que decidió salir fuera del castillo donde habría menos oportunidad de que la encuentren.

No culpaba a Mar por ser así con ella. Ella sospechaba que su amiga estaba enamorada de Remus, pero nunca nadie se lo confirmó. Y cuando Lupin le pidió un favor, no pudo negárselo. Había sido su error. Lo entendía. Y lo estaba pagando soportando estar tan alejada de una de sus mejores amigas, sin querer forzar las cosas hasta que Mar no quisiera.

Pero no podía tolerar que la juzgaran sin saber toda la verdad. Y tampoco tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarla en estos momentos.

Fue camino a la biblioteca para relajarse pero estaba cerrada. Talvez la bibliotecaria tambien se habia tomado el dia libre por el baile de Hallowen. Siguió su camino sin rumbo fijo y entró en un aula vacía cercana para pensar un rato.

Se sentó en el último pupitre sin encender la luz. Allí, dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Así que estabas aquí...- Murmuró una voz en la entrada.

-¿Que haces aquí Black?- Preguntó molesta, levantando lentamente su cabeza. Hermione reconoció de inmediato su voz a pesar de que la oscuridad de lugar no la dejaba verlo.

-La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí Granger. Saliste de la Sala Común como una loca y me costó mucho encontrarte.

-No lo creo así. Apenas he llegado- Admitió, al mismo tiempo en que el ojigris se acercaba, entrando en su visión

-¿Que te sucedió?

-Cuando uno se va, es porque quiere estar solo...- Intentó razonar la castaña

-No creo que quieras estar sola. Ya estás demasiado sola Granger- Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, luego de guardar lo que a Hermione le pareció un pergamino viejo en su mochila.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-¿Por que estás así?- Volvió a preguntar Sirius sin desviarse del tema.

-Discutí con Mar- Admitió al ver que el Merodeador no se rendiría. No sabía porque, pero sentía que a pesar de odiarlo, con Black era la única persona que podría hablar realmente. No era su amigo asi que no tenía que decirle cosas bonitas para que se sintiera mejor. Solamente expresaba su punto de vista. Objetivamente.

-¿Discutiste? Más bien sólo ella dijo lo que tenía que decir. Tu nunca explicas las cosas como son en verdad- Se notaba molesto.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Inquirió Hermione curiosa

-Estaba cerca de allí- Confesó mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero si no te ví, tus amigos estaban allí pero tú... ¡Estabas espiándome con la capa!- Acusó al comprender.

Sirius señaló su mochila con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, y sin parecer arrepentido. La castaña se reprendió mentalmente por haber confiado en él, y por contarle sus cosas, olvidando lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser.

-Eres un idiota- Le dijo. Se paró con intenciones de irse, pero el Merodeador no la dejó y la tomo del brazo fuertemente.

-No te iras hasta que me cuentes que es lo que en verdad te sucede. No estarías así sólo por una pelea con una amiga, ni tampoco creo que seas tan buena en adivinación como para haberlo augurado y estar deprimida cuatro días antes de que sucediera- Reclamó tornándose serio

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones Black. Tú no tienes nada que ver en mi vida- Contestó safándose de su mano.

-Te equivocas, ya estoy demasiado involucrado contigo.-

Hermione se ruborizó ante las palabras de Sirius.

-Quiero decir que ya sé demasiado sobre tí y tus peligrosos asuntos como para desentenderme así como si nada- Explicó el ojigris.

-Puedes desentenderte en cualquier momento, me harías un favor- Le dijo la castaña repentinamente molesta

-Lo siento, pero es otra cualidad Black- Admitió el Merodeador sonriendo- Ahora, puedes contarme que sucede en este momento, o de otra forma, esperaré aquí contigo hasta el momento en que estés preparada para hacerlo- Explicó suavemente mientras cerraba desde su lugar la puerta del aula con un hechizo.

Hermione bufó, enojada consigo misma por no llevar consigo su propia varita. Se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del aula furiosa. Sirius la siguió sentandose a su lado.

-Intento hacer lo mejor..- Le comentó quitándole un mechón de la cara suavemente. Ese gesto desestabilizó a su compañera,

-¡Lo mejor sería que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos!- Exclamó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos mientras alejaba bruscamente la mano del chico.

-Necesitas a alguien que te escuche. Que esté a tu lado. Yo sé de eso, porque yo también lo necesité en su momento- Explicó tomándo las manos de la castaña entre las suyas. Como si fuera otra de sus miles conquistas, pero esta vez sin sentirlo exactamente de ese modo.

-¿Y lo tuviste?- Preguntó timidamente Hermione. Estaba avergonzada por llorar frente a él.

-Claro. Mi hermano Cornamenta siempre está junto a mi. En las buenas y en las malas- Le dijo sonriendo orgulloso

-No creo que ahora esté. Se me ha escapado lo de la capa invisible.- Murmuró con una sonrisa timida

-¿Escapado?- Preguntó Black alzando una ceja divertido. Inexplicablemente, se sentía feliz por verla sonreir.

-Creí haberte dicho en esa ocación que no debías tentarme..- Explicó riendo abiertamente

-Me da gusto verte sonreir. ¿Donde te habías metido en estos días?- Preguntó aprobechando el renovado humor de su compañera.

En ese momento sin saber realmente porque, pero al ver sus ojos y su sonrisa, Hermione decidió darle una segunda oportunidad. Una nueva oportunidad para su amistad con el renegado Sirius Black.

-Digamos que estaba... refugiada

-¿Refugiada? ¿De que?- Inquirió Sirius curioso

La risa seca de Hermione se esparció por todo el aula

-Si te lo diría no me creerías- Admitió por fin. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser tristes

-Puedo intentarlo.-

La castaña negó lentamente:

-Lo siento.-

-Cuando quieras hablar..

-Estarás tú.. y también estarán mis amigas. Pero no creo que suceda pronto. De todos modos te agradezco mucho.

Sirius asintió

-Y si es verdad que pasaste por lo mismo que yo, sabrás que realmente necesito estar sola. Por más de que ahora ya no me moleste tu compañía Black.

El Merodeador volvió a asentir mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Hermione a hacerlo.

-A mi tampoco me molesta para nada estar contigo. Eres muy parecida a tu hermana aunque Bella se esmere por ocultarlo- Le dijo, caminando hacia la salida del aula

-Tal vez asi sea- Contestó saliendo, y deteniendose en el pasillo- Iré afuera, todavía no es de noche. Te aviso, para que no te preocupes.- Le dijo sonriendo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-De acuerdo. Pero toma esto o cuando vaya a buscarte te encontraré hecha un cubo de hielo- Respondió mientras le entregaba su abrigo de piel.

-¿Irás a buscarme?- Preguntó Hermione tomando en sus brazos el abrigo de Sirius

-¡Claro! Debo llevarte a cenar porque parece que por tí sola no puedes hacerlo- Bromeó ayudándola a colocarse el saco.

La castaña rió divertida

-Puedo hacerlo sola- Comentó riendo por lo que Sirius alejó inmediatamente sus manos- Nos veremos luego Black- Se despidió girando sobre sus talones. Había dado unos pasos cuando se volteó de nuevo.

El merodeador seguía en el mismo lugar, con su mochila en el hombro.

-No vuelvas a espiarme con la capa de James, o la quemaré y parecerá que fuiste tú.- Amenazó causando la risa de su compañero.

Siguió su camino lentamente encontrando una de las salidas del castillo a pocos metros. El blanco exterior causado por la nevada que estaba cayendo encandiló sus ojos. Aún así salió del castillo, y no logró sentir en su cuerpo ningún signo del fuerte viento que azotaba Hogwarts gracias al grueso abrigo de piel que llevaba puesto.

El calor que emanaba el abrigo de Sirius era abrasador. Hermione acarició la aterciopelada piel casi instintivamente. Nunca había tenido en sus manos ningún tipo de atuendo caro, pero definitivamente reconoció a aquel como uno de esos abrigos que llevan los ricos con la cabeza bien en lo alto.

Su cara, roja por el frío, buscó refugio hundiéndose en la piel. Se sintió mareada un segundo al percibir el perfume del ojigris sobre su rostro. Caminó casi instintivamente hacia el lago donde se recostó sobre un árbol que no había afectado la nevada. Desde que lo notó, Hermione ya no pudo dejar de respirar el aroma de Sirius. El aire había pasado a un segundo plano para sus pulmones.

-¿Disfrutando del frio, hermanita?

-Disfruto de cualquier cosa de la vida mientras tú no estés en ella- Respondió con voz ronca. Sus pulmones debieron volver a acostumbrarse a inhalar sólo aire.

Evan chasqueó la lengua en señal de desacuerdo

-Si no fuera por mi, nunca te hubieras enterado de la verdad.

-Hubiera preferido que así sea.- Admitió parándose frente a él.

-¿En verdad lo dices?- Preguntó el Slytherin incrédulo- Pensé que querías tanto a tus amigos como para tan sólo intentar evitar que eso suceda. Aunque es absurdo, claro. Todos ellos van a--

-¡No lo digas! No es imposible. Estuve investigando, leyendo horas, dias. Sé que no puede ser imposible- Exclamó tratando de verse segura, aunque más bien se la notaba desesperada.

-Tu sabes lo que dicen de las profecías. Raramente fallan.- Informó sonriendo. Disfrutaba ver a su hermanastra, la sabelotodo, desbordada por un tema sin solución.

-Pero han ocurrido casos en los que se han equivocado. En las fechas, las personas, el significado. ¡Todavia hay esperanzas!- Le respondió casi implorando que le dijera que tenía razón.

Evan negó lentamente con su cabeza, sin dejar de sonreir en ningún momento.

-No fallará, tú lo sabes. Morirán. Y tú, Hermione, lo verás con tus propios ojos.-

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron involuntariamente de lágrimas. El Slytherin aprovechó el momento de debilidad, acercándose unos pasos a ella.

-No es verdad- Negó la Gryffindor- No puede ocurrir eso. No soportaria que Alice, o Lily..Mar, Remus o James, o incluso Bla--

Evan la interrumpió

-Podría ser cualquiera de ellos.-

Hermione volvió a negar mientras se mordía el labio inferior, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no derramar ninguna lágrima frente a su hermanastro.

-No vale la pena luchar contra un caso perdido, hermanita. Es por eso que te advertí. No es necesario que pierdas el tiempo con ellos, Ya sabes con mucha anticipación que no llegarán a ningún lado. Ven con nosotros. Los vencedores. Con tu familia, y con los sangre pura.-

-No soy sangre pura, Rosier- Fue lo único que logró responder. Su garganta estaba totalmente seca.

-Bella tampoco lo es. Ya ves como no discriminamos de manera insensata. A pesar de su condicion, ustedes tienen mucho potencial como para desperdiciarlo.- Reveló orgulloso- Eres hábil Hermione. Y mucho más lista que cualquier otro Gryffindor. No malgastes tus capacidades en algo que sabes que no te llevara a ningún lado. Sólo al sufrimiento.

Intentó abrazarla, pero ella se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No me importa mi propio dolor. O si soy o no mejor que otro Gryffindor. Nunca seria capaz de verlos sufrir sin hacer nada al respecto- Informó con su voz renovada de valor

-No podrás hacer nada, Hermione- Le respondió su hermanastro algo crispado- Puedes leer todos los libros de Hogwarts, o los de todo Londres si asi deseas, pero no encontrarás nada para ayudarlos. Sólo pasará el tiempo y cada vez estará más próximo ese día. Y cuando te quieras dar cuenta, ya estarás tan ligada a ellos que se te hará imposible salir de ese dolor. Aléjate mientras puedas Hermione. Por una vez en tu vida ten en cuenta tu instinto de supervivencia.

Volvió a acercarse y ella no pudo hablar más.

-Lo hago por tu bien Hermione. Te advertí, porque no quiero que termines como ellos. No quiero perderte.-

Extendió sus brazos hacia el frágil cuerpo de la Gryffindor. Hermione se dejó abrazar sin poner resistencia alguna. Deseaba llorar y nada más que estar sola.

-Sé que me odias, y que no entiendes mis ideales. Pero dentro de lo que puedo, trato de no hacer nada para lastimarte.

-¿Entonces porque nos atacaste hace una semana?- Preguntó desconcertada. No quería que la abraze, pero tampoco quería sentirse sola en aquello.

-No te ataqué a tí- Respondió de inmediato

-Si lastimas a mis amigos, es como si me lo hicieras a mi- Le dijo mirándolo a la cara

-No tengo otra alternativa...- Murmuró apartando sus ojos de los de ella.

Hermione se separó de su hermanastro lentamente. Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente

-En verdad te agradezco lo que haz hecho por mi. Estoy convencida que la información que me diste no estaba destinada a llegar a mis oidos.

»Quiero que sepas que no me importa de que lado estoy, del ganador o del perdedor, sólo sigo mis creencias. Mis propios creencias, que nadie me impone. Y haré todo lo posible para que aquella profecía no se cumpla. No me interesa si me paso el resto de la vida leyendo todos los libros del planeta. Ni si me encariño aún más con mis amigos y me destruya saber que algún día puede pasarles algo malo. Voy a seguir a su lado pase lo que pase.

-Eres una tonta, Hermione.

-Y tú nunca sabrás lo que es disfrutar la vida junto a amigos de verdad, Evan- Le respondió Hermione.

-La vida no es solo amigos.

-La vida no es sólo vencedores y vencidos.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, pero sin dejar de mirarse. El Slytherin suspiró ruidosamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Lo intenté todo Hermione. Lo siento, pero eres un caso perdido.-

-Lo soy. Pero tambien tú lo eres para mi.. Si en algun momento decides cambiar de opinión y--

Evan no la dejó terminar:

-Eso no va a suceder jamás.-

Hermione no supo que contestar.

-Te deseo suerte con tu búsqueda. La necesitarás mucho... Hasta nunca, Hermione. No te imaginas cuanto me hubiera gustado tenerte a mi lado- Murmuró antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo al castillo.

Hermione lo observó irse por unos cuantos segundos. Luego volvió a sentarse, pudiendo descargar por fin todas las lágrimas que se amontonaban por salir de sus ojos.

Cuando Sirius llegó a por ella, sus ojos aún tenían un color rojizo.

Le vió el rostro pero, contrariamente a lo que Hermione pensaba, no dijo nada al respecto. La ayudó a levantarse y se dirigieron hacia el castillo sin mediar ninguna palabra.

-¿Un encuentro imprevisto? - Le preguntó el Merodeador caminando a su lado

-¿Como lo-.- Comenzó a preguntar Hermione, pero se quedó callada. Conociendo a Black, seguramente la estuvo espiando todo el rato. Decidió no comentar nada al respecto por el momento, y parecía que Sirius había pensado lo mismo, ya que no le habló en todo el camino.

-Debes felicitarme- Murmuró casi en la entrada del Gran Salón. Luego de que Hermione le devuelva su abrigo de piel, sólo con un gesto de agradecimiento.

-¿Porque?- Inquirió Hermione curiosa

-No tienes idea el autocontrol que debí tener para no matar a ese imbécil cuando te abrazó- Le dijo abriendo la puerta del comedor

Hermione dejó de caminar y lo miró a los ojos. Pero Sirius rehuyó a ese contacto, continuando su camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se colocó entre James y Peter.

La castaña caminó casi por inercia, aún pensando en el comentario de su compañero. Obviamente había escuchado toda su conversacion, y ya sabía casi todo sobre la profecía. Pero no le había comentado nada sobre eso. En cambio, su único comentario fue entorno al abrazo de Evan.

-¿Te vas a sentar Herms? Ven aquí- Dijo Mar ofreciéndole un lugar junto a ella. Hermione se sentó allí pero sin tocar nada.

- Siento lo de hoy. Es que no sé, estaba un poco molesta. Ya sabes como es mi temperamento cuando no logro que Alice y Lily se vistan de una forma medianamente normal- Se disculpó la rubia.

-Debemos repasar luego cual es tu concepto de "normal"- Exclamó la pelirroja algo enfadada, desde su derecha. En frente de ella, Potter se rió disimuladamente.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir. Estos pequeños hechos cotidianos eran lo que la hacían querer estar siempre junto a sus amigos. Pese a cualquier predicción mala.

-No te preocupes, Mar.- Dijo Hermione restandole importancia. Sus amigas continuaron hablando y riendo, pero ella no pudo escuchar más.

Al observar hacia el frente, a lo lejos, distinguió la figura de Evan. Comenzó a pensar nuevamente en la profecía. En donde podría buscar nueva información sobre ellas, o casos en los que no se han cumplido...

-Me parece que traerte aquí no sirvió para que recuerdes como es que se alimenta una persona- Dijo Sirius interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Hermione miró su rostro, sombrío y mortificado debido a la nueva informacion. Tomó el tenedor con una mano, y con la otra se sirvió un poco de comida. Llevó el tenedor al plato y luego a su boca varias veces, aunque sin tener apetito alguno.

Cuando decidió que era un momento oportuno, se levantó de la mesa saludando a los demás con su mejor cara. Salió de allí prácticamente corriendo aunque se detuvo en un pasillo sin voltearse.

-Sé que estás ahi. Lamento lo que debiste escuchar, pero no quiero hablar en estos momentos. Espero que ahora me entiendas..- Dijo a nadie en particular.

Pero ella sabía que él estaría ahí. Siguiéndola como había acostumbrado últimamente. Y sabía, que con suerte, él la entendería. Ya que ahora sabía la verdad.

Continuó su caminó directo a su habitación, dejando a un Sirius inmóvil en aquel pasillo. Debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.


	10. Sólo Él y Ella

CAPITULO 10: SÓLO ÉL Y ELLA.

Recostado sobre su cama, pensativo. Mientras todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts (que tuvieran un minimo de vida social) se encontraban alistándose para el baile de Halloween, él, el alma de todas las fiestas yacía sobre su cama. Inmutable.

-Vamos Canuto, si no te apresuras no llegarás a tiempo para admirar nuestra broma- Exclamó James alegremente, al tiempo en que salía del baño.

En verdad no tenía ningun ánimo de ir. Pero si no lo hacía, sería muy sospechoso. Sirius Black jamás se perdería una fiesta. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al baño a terminar de cambiarse. Cuando salió, sus tres amigos ya estaban casi listos.

-¿Estás seguro de que McGonagall no descubrirá que fuimos nosotros?- Se escuchó preguntar a Peter por lo bajo. Se encontraba colocandose sus zapatos.

-Por supuesto que sabrá que nosotros lo hicimos Colagusano- Afirmó Remus tranquilamente- Sólo espero que no nos vuelva a imponer un castigo que dure todo un mes, sólo porque James es Premio Anual... Luego no me queda tiempo para leer nada

James rodó los ojos, mientras que Sirius volvió a recostarse en su cama.

-En estos momentos me alegra tanto ser Premio Anual, que nada podría arruinarme el día. Ni siquiera un castigo de un mes de McGonagall- Comentó el Merodeador de gafas anudándose la corbata

-Mira lo que causa Evans..- Murmuró Peter. Todos menos James rieron

-Te recuerdo, Colagusano, que ahora es 'Lily' para mi- Informó con voz solemne. Sirius volvió a reir.

-¿Y tú eres Jamsie-Pooh?- Preguntó con maldad desde su cama. Su mejor amigo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Como vuelvas a decir eso, te dejo sin descendientes- Amenazó, pero luego en su rostro volvió a aparecer una gran sonrisa- Pero debo admitir que si Lily me dijera así no me molestaría. Por lo pronto me conformo con James.

-Esperemos que no se arrepienta, y tú no lo arruines- Acotó Peter, a lo que James frunció el seño.

-Lo que debes hacer ahora es tratar de no estropear esta nueva confianza- Aconsejó Remus yendo hacia su amigo- Tienes que actuar en forma madura. Recuerda lo que dijo Hermione, que--

Hermione. La simple mención de su nombre hizo olvidar a Sirius todo el resto. Ya no escuchaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que seguía consciente.

¿Que le sucedía?

Era un chica normal, como cualquier otra. Pero a su vez tan distinta a las chicas que él solía frecuentar. Ratón de biblioteca, sabelotodo insufrible, come-libros, rata de laboratorio. Un desastre. Pero con esa boca.. Sus labios eran lo más fascinante que recordaba. Ni siquiera los de Bella se semejaban ni un poco.

Se divertía tanto haciéndola enfadar. Pero era sólo eso, nada más importante. Claro que salía de su cannons de belleza, pero aún así no era fea. ¿Ya había mencionado sus labios?

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Lo importante ahora era averiguar más sobre esa profecía. Según había comprendido abarcaba a todos sus amigos, y talvez hasta a él mismo. Y ella lo sabía.

Pero ahora no podía hacer nada, pensó mientras obvervaba a sus amigos ajenos a todo, bromeando entre ellos. Lo mejor sería darle un tiempo, el mismo que ella le había pedido, para que pudiera pensar. Hasta él mismo no digería aún toda la información.

Estaba decidido. Por más ganas que tuviera de hablarle (sobre el tema, por supuesto) no lo haría esta noche. No la molestaría, así de esa forma, no arruinaría su nueva 'amistad'. ¿Sirius Black teniendo una amiga? Se aproximaba el fin del mundo!

Pero esa amistad obviamente sólo le interesaba para saber más sobre la profecía. Para nada más.

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama, y aunque su cara no era la deseada, les dedicó su mejor sonrisa a sus amigos.

-¿Bajamos ya?- Preguntó interrumpiendo su charla.

Los tres Merodeadores restantes asintieron con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación.

-Tienen razón.- Exclamó de pronto James, en la mitad del camino al Gran Salón.

-Estoy más que acostumbrado a que me digan eso, querido Cornamenta. Pero me gustaría saber en que estoy acertando esta vez- Dijo Sirius a su esperanzado amigo.

Remus rodó los ojos para luego responder:

-Está hablando sobre Lily. Esta de acuerdo en que hoy debe comportarse diferente. No lo va a arruinar.- Contestó el licántopo con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, mientras los cuatro Merodeadores se paraban en medio del pasillo.

Canuto palmeó a James y a Remus en los hombros y se les adelantó un poco. Luego giró para verlos a ambos a la cara.

-Me conmueven chicos. Mira lo que lograste con Cornamenta, Lunático. Ya casi esta irreconocible- Dijo secandose unas lagrimas invisibles de los ojos. James le dió una colleja y siguió su camino.

-Eres idiota- Mencionó antes de perderse por el corredor.

-¿Que le sucede?- Preguntó Canuto incredulo. Su amigo rara vez se enfadaba por un comentario de él.

-Déjalo. Sólo esta nervioso- Contestó Lupin sonriente- Y gracias por el cumplido. Pero pronto estarás irreconocible tú también Canuto.-

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Te he notado más tranquilo de lo normal hoy. Ya no presumes de ser el centro de atención en el baile, ya no apuestas con Cornamenta quien se tirará a más chicas..

-Pero eso todo el mundo lo sabe Lunático. No hace falta ser la profesora de adivinación para predecir que todo el mundo va a estar pendiente de mi en el baile.

-Olvidalo. Algún día de estos me darás la razón.- Exclamó Remus para luego seguir el camino de James.

-¿Que quiso decir?- Preguntó Colagusano a Sirius.

-No lo sé- Contestó éste, subiendo los hombros- Pero vamos hombre, camina más rápido que llegaremos al baile cuando termine- Dijo Sirius empujando a Peter por la espalda.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La novedad del baile (es decir, lo que cada chica chismosa del baile comentaba) fue haber visto como los Merodeadores, grupo élite y muy unido, llegaban separados y sin llamar la atención como acostumbraban.

Al entrar, Remus se dispuso a echar un vistaso habituado a su labor de prefecto. Reconoció a la mayoria de las personas que vio pero no se acercó a ninguna. Ya casi había recorrido todo el Gran Salón, cuando sintió que una chica lo llamaba. Se volteó encontrando a Lily Evans que le hacía gestos con la mano. Se apresuró a acercarse a su amiga.

-Que tal Lily- Saludó con una sonrisa

-Hola Remus. Que extraño encontrarte solo- Acotó la pelirroja

-Lo mismo digo- Contestó el licántropo

-Mar está bailando. Alice se perdió hace unos cuantos minutos con Frank. Y Hermione aún no sabía si vendría.- Respondió la Gryffindor, enumerando con los dedos.

-Oh. Bueno, James creo que debe andar por aquí en algún lado. Y a Canuto y Colagusano los ví hace un rato, eh-- tratando de entrar algunas bebidas.- Murmuró al no poder inventar algo rápido, y tener que decir una verdad que metería en problemas a sus amigos.

-Sí, lo sé

-¿Perdona?- Preguntó un confundido Remus. No creía posible que Lily supiera que Peter y Sirius estaban intentando entrar bebidas no permitas y como Premio Anual no hiciera nada al respecto.

-Que James está por aquí. Es más, sé exactamente donde se encuentra.- Le dijo con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la pista de baile.

-¿Donde?- Volvió a preguntar el castaño extrañado por el tono de voz de su amiga y mirando hacia varios lados.

-Bailando.. con Mar- Murmuró la pelirroja sin dejar de observar a los alumnos bailando en el centro de Gran Salón.

-¿Bailando con Mar?- Repitió Remus sin darle crédito a sus palabras. Cuando vio a su amiga asentir, murmuró con cierto resentimiento- No puedo creerlo.

Le había dicho que vaya a por Lily, que hiciera las cosas bien. Le había dado un gran consejo como el buen amigo que era, ¿y así le pagaba? Paseandose con Mar, su chica.., bueno ex-chica, por el todo el Gran Salon, ¿bailando, tomando y haciendo quien sabe qué?

-En realidad vino a pedirmelo a mi. Pero como no acepté terminó pidiendoselo a Mar.- Explicó la pelirroja.

-¿Y ella acepto?- Preguntó tratando de esconder casi inutilmente su tono suspicaz. Aunque lo había tranquilizado un poco, aún no podía evitar sentirse receloso. Ella ni siquiera lo miraba a él!

-Por supuesto. Estaba tan enardecida con el baile, tú sabes, y aún no habia podido bailar desde que llegamos. Así que cuando Potter se lo preguntó no dudó ni un momento.

Remus asintió comprendiendo sus palabras. Obviamente ya había aceptado que habia perdido a Mar totalmente, pero aquella noticia lo había afectado aún más de lo pensado. Aparentemente a pesar de que Mar habia estado saliendo con varios chicos desde que se pelearon, el que se fuera con su mejor amigo le habia afectado. ¿Era eso remordimiento? ¿Él no le había hecho eso a Mar con Hermione, aunque haya sido una mentira?

Pero no, Cornamenta jamás sería capaz de algo así.

Se sintió mal consigo mismo por ser tan desconfiado con sus amigos. Ellos arriesgaban su vida las noches de luna llena por él, ellos habian aceptado ser sus amigos a pesar de su condición licántropa. ¿y el le pagaba así a James? ¿Poniendose celoso?

Se sentía aún peor por no poder alejar ese pensamiento sobre si mismo.

De pronto, sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro y sin verla pudo adivinar de quien se trataba. Su perfume se esparció por todo su cuerpo, haciendo olvidar cualquier rastro de celos.

-Que bueno que los encontré, pensé que tardaría horas en ver a alguien conocido. Hay demasiada gente.

-Decidiste venir- Dedujo Lily contenta

-Bueno, sí. La verdad es que en la Sala Común se estaba muy sola, y hasta allí se podía escuchar el susurro de la música..- Explicó Hermione mientras se colocaba al lado de su amiga.

-Me alegro de que vinieras- Dijo Remus a su nueva acompañante

-Yo tambien me alegro de venir- Reconoció la castaña.- Y de haberlos encontrado!

Sus amigos sonrieron.

-¿Y los demás?- Preguntó Hermione. Ambos jóvenes observaron hacia distintos lados, evitando contestarle.- ¿Qué?- Inquirió al ver que algo extraño ocurría. Nadie le contestó y Hermione decidió no seguir preguntando.

-¿Quieren algo para beber?- Preguntó Remus al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

-De acuerdo.- Contestó Hermione ya que Lily seguía con su mirada perdida en algún lugar

Remus se alejó de ellas, y la castaña no quería perder oportunidad de averiguar que sucedía con su amiga. Así que la miró insistentemente por algunos minutos, hasta que la pelirroja perdió la paciencia.

-¿Que miras Hermione?

-A tí. Trato de averiguar que te sucede.

-No me pasa nada extraño. ¿Porqué tiene que pasarne algo? Nada fuera de lo común me ocurrió. En serio. Nada. Nada tiene que ver que Mar y Potter se hayan ido a bailar hace más de media hora y me hayan dejado aquí sola y olvidada, sólo porque fui una tonta impulsiva y dije que no queria. Además de que a Potter ya no le intereso, y por eso no insistió más y se fue con ella. Pero en serio, no es nada!

Hermione sonrió a su amiga, y Lily no pudo evitar que se asome una sonrisa también en su rostro. Se había escuchado a sí misma, y definitivamente sonaba como una tonta. No tenía porqué ponerse así.

-¿Ahora me vas a negar que te gusta Potter?

La sonrisa de Lily se desvaneció en un segundo

-Que tonterías dices Hermione- Contestó mirando hacia otro lado

La castaña estaba por replicar, cuando llegó Remus con tres cervezas de mantequilla en sus manos. Le tendió una a cada una y comenzó a beber la suya.

-Acabo de ver a Cornamenta. Estaba tan distraido bailando que ni siquiera me vio- Comentó el joven con su rostro serio. Hermione lo notó.

-Se están divirtiendo, sólo eso. Si ustedes hubieran estado en el momento oportuno o simplemente hubieran dicho que si, ahora estarían allí. No deben ponerse celosos.-Dijo Hermione tratando de calmar los celos de sus amigos.

-Es verdad. No es tan complicado- Concordó Remus, aunque cualquier palabra que le dijera la castaña le sonaba a verdad al Merodeador. No podía creer que habia desconfiado de uno de sus mejores amigos. James era casi como un hermano. No se merecía que él pensase así.

En cambio Lily permaneció callada y bebiendo su cerveza. Estaba celosa, no podía creerlo.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Sirius y Peter bebiendo algo cuyo aroma, a pesar de la distancia, llegó fuertemente hasta la castaña. Hermione prefirió no saber de qué bebida se trataba.

-Hola chicos- Saludó Peter, recibiendo un 'hola' de los demás. Colagusano le tendió un vaso de, aperentemente, Whisky de Fuego a Remus quien lo recibió con gusto.

-Que tal- Saludó Sirius evitando mirar a Hermione. No parecía muy contento de estar allí, por lo que la castaña dedujo que fue Peter quien le insistió.

-¿Y James?- Pregunto Peter inoportunamente a Remus.

-Está bailando con Mar- Respondió éste tajante. Inmediatamente Sirius lo miró confundido.- Sí, escuchaste bien Canuto.

-Que extraño.- Murmuró Peter, mientras Sirius asentía. Hermione no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño gruñido, apenas audible.

Se suponía que eran amigos, o por lo menos habían quedado en buenos términos ¿Porque ni siquiera la había saludado al verla? Sabía que él se había entarado de algo muy desagradable, hasta ella misma tuvo que refugiarse unos dias en su habitación para poder asimilarlo. Pero eso no justificaba no recibir de su parte por lo menos una mirada, una sonrisa de consuelo, algún signo que le demostrase que estaban juntos en ello.

Porque estaban juntos en eso, ¿o no?. Él no sabía todo, pero se había enterado lo suficiente como para deducir el problema. No por nada era uno de los mejores estudiantes de su generación. ¿Entonces que estaba mal con él?

¿O con ella?

Seguramente el estúpido de Black no había entendido nada sobre lo que en realidad pasaba y lo único que le molestó fue que Rosier la había abrazado justo despues de que ellos casi se besaran. Por ese motivo su unico comentario había sido acerca de eso. Obviamente sólo le importaba su orgullo herido y por eso ahora no le dirigia la palabra.

Y ella que habia decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a su 'amistad'.

Estaba que ardía por dentro, y no justamente porque había tomado un sorbo del vaso de Whisky de Fuego de Remus.

-¿Y Bella?- Preguntó repentinamente Hermione a Sirius, tomándolo desprevenido. Todos lo miraron esperando su respuesta.

-Bella.. Bueno, ella y yo.. decidimos dejarlo un tiempo. No es un buen momento para estar de novios, ya ni siquiera Hogwarts es seguro. Y yo no quiero que salga lastimada por mi culpa.- Contestó el ojigis al recobrarse.

-Que inusual lo tuyo Black, poner excusas sólo para jugar al héroe. Eres tan predecible, que seguramente al final de la fiesta cuentes doce chicas con la que has estado y tantas otras que no las recuerdes por el alcohol. Pero claro, quedarán marcas en tu cuerpo para comprobarlo- Le dijo furiosa.

En realidad no sabía porque le habia molestado tanto que dejase a su hermana. Es más, al principio hasta sintió algo parecido a la felicidad. Hasta que recordó quien era aquel joven. El que ignora a las personas como si fueran basura, el idiota que no sabe apoyar en los momentos difíciles, el mujeriego más grande que en Hogwarts pueda existir. Por supuesto que no habia dejado a su hermana por una causa noble, sólo hacía para no perder la oportunidad de pasar la noche con otras mujeres. Es que simplemente se trataba de Sirius Black.

Sirius no podía responder. ¿Y ahora que ocurría con ella?. Le había dado su tiempo, ni siquiera le miró para no incomodarla. Y ahora ella le trataba así, Cuando se suponía que habían terminado como una especie de amigos.

-No peleen- Advirtió Remus al ver avecinarse una pelea. Su amigo levantó sus hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, aunque claro no pudo evitar murmurar un "envidia porque no la toco" entre labios. El orgullo Black ante que todo.

La castaña, que escuchó perfectamente sus palabras pero no quería seguir con una pelea sin sentido, bufó y se alejó de allí luego de arrebatarle el vaso de Whisky al licántropo. Lily intentó seguirla pero Remus la tomó del brazo y le hizo un gesto para que se quede.

Todos miraron a Sirius esperando a que él fuera a remediar el problema con Hermione como últimamente lo hacía. Pero el Merodeador sólo se cruzó de hombros y con un gesto enfadado, se dedicó a mirar a unas Revenclaw bailar cerca de él.

-¿Que hora es?- Preguntó Peter tratando de salir de esa incómoda situación.

-Casi medianoche, ¿porque lo preguntas Colagusano?

-Es que quede de verme con... alguien. Asi que necesito que nuestro plan sea puntual- Dijo bajando la voz, para que Lily no se entere

-Es verdad. Iré a llamar a Cornamenta- Respondió Sirius, feliz de poder alejarse de allí. En un segundo, ya estaba fuera de su campo de visión.

-¿Sucede algo con ellos dos?- Inquirió Lily, confundida y algo avergonzada por no saber algo por primera vez. Tomó un poco de alcohol antes de ofrecerle a Remus que se había quedado sin vaso.

-No.- Contestó Remus rápidamente luego de beber del vaso de Lily- Sólo un mal día... para ambos- Terminó, tratando de convencer a todos, y hasta a el mismo. Aunque con un tono muy poco creible.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-La verdad que nunca pensé que podría pasar más de cinco minutos contigo sin detestarte- Reconocío la rubia a su compañero, mientras bailaban divertidos- Claro, descontando el tiempo en que la palabra Quidditch está de por medio.

-Coincido contigo McKinnon- Respondió el de gafas sonriendo

Continuaron bailando en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que James hizo a Mar dar un vuelta sobre sus pies, y en eso vio algo brillante que colgaba de su cuello.

-Bonito collar- Acotó James sin perder sus dotes de conquiistador.

-Es una gargantilla.- Corrigió Mar, tomándola con su mano libre. Era completamente de diamantes púrpuras- Me la regaló mi abuela.

-Muy hermosa- Admiró James, tocándola tambien.

-Lily se va a enfadar.

-¿Porque?- Preguntó James curioso.

-Por que la dejamos sola... y porque estamos bailando juntos.

-No entiendo- Emitió James frunciendo el seño.

-Una de sus mejores amigas, su peor enemigo.- Dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Desde ese punto de vista se ve coherente- Coincidió el Merodeador riendo

-¿Hay otro punto?

-Bueno... vamos a la misma escuela desde hace siete años, somos compañeros de casa, estamos en el mismo equipo de Quidditch, no es raro que alguna vez bailemos juntos. Además eres muy linda.

Mar tropezó con sus propios pies al escuchar su comentario. James, gracias a sus increibles reflejos, la tomó del brazo y pudo enderezarse justo antes de caerse.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Cornamenta preocupado.

-Claro. Es sólo mi torpeza- Contestó sonriendo, aunque seguía un poco avergonzada.

Alguien carraspeó, y se separaron inconscientemente. Un Sirius Black muy serio se encontraba a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

-De este modo le darás motivos a Lunático para que haga que lo acompañes una vez por mes, y no exactamente de forma consciente- Exclamó el ojigris observando a su mejor amigo de mal humor.

-No entiendo, ¿Porque-- Comenzó a preguntar Mar, pero James la interrumpió rápidamente tratando se desviar el tema

-¿Que ocurre Canuto?- Pregunto el Merodeador de gafas sin ocultar su enfado.

-Colagusano quiere apurar el plan. Dijo que tiene una cita con su novia.

-De acuerdo. ¿Vamos Mar?- Inquirió James a su acompañante

-Adelántense ustedes, Yo iré al tocador y luego los alcanzo- Contestó sonriente antes de desaparecer.

-No se que te sucedió, pero no hay motivo válido para que no midas tus palabras- Murmuró James en medio del camino, sin obtener respuesta del mayor de los Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Aquí llegó la alegría de la fiesta.- Exclamó James ni bien se reunió con sus amigos. El ver a Lily tan bella le hizo olvidar completamente que estaba enfadado con Sirius.

-¿Donde, que no la veo?- Preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Aunque no lo admitiria, estaba feliz porque el Merodeador estuviera cerca suyo de nuevo.

-Ja,Ja. Que graciosa Lily- Respondió James con ironía, pero sin dejar de sonreir. Le tendió un vaso de Whisky de fuego a su compañera. Y otro más para Peter y Remus. Él y Canuto ya habían tomado la mitad de su vaso en el camino.

Peter tomó el vaso y los observo a ambos perplejo, antes de recordar, que se suponía que ahora eran 'amigos'.

-James ¿podríamos apresurarnos con lo nuestro?

-Claro Colagusano. Haremos esto rápido- Dijo James al tiempo en que sacaba su varita con su mano libre.

-¿No estabas con Mar?- Inquirió el licántropo curioso y con palabras un poco atropelladas.

-Fue al tocador- Contestó Sirius permaneciendo serio- Dijo que luego se reunía con nosotros.

Remus asintió. De pronto sintió unos enormes deseos de verla, de tocarla. Era totalmente absurdo, si nisiquiera se hablaban ya. Pero su instinto de lobo le decía que necesitaba rozar su piel aunque fuera la última vez.

Talvez era por el alcohol en su sangre, o porque la luna llena estaba próxima, pero esas ideas disparatadas cobraron tanto valor en si que decidió no ignorarlas más. Tomó por completo su Whisky de Fuego de un sorbo.

-Creo que iré a buscar más bebidas. Hace mucho calor aquí. Además ya no me necesitan.- Dijo a sus amigos, evitando mirar a James. Aún se sentía mal por desconfiar de su amigo.

-Buscar el hechizo por toda la biblioteca es algo que ninguno de nosotros puede hacer. Ya cumpliste con creces tu parte. Vé y disfruta del espectáculo en el camino- Le dijo Cornamenta alegremente. Remus se sintió aún peor por los alagos de James, pero eso no evitó que se fuera tan rápido como una snitch.

-¿Espectáculo? Espera. James Potter no me digas que harán alguna de sus bromas- Advirtió Lily al caer en cuenta.

La pelirroja sólo pudo ver a James sonreir, antes de que de la varita del mago saliera un resplandor verde que la cegó por un momento. Al abrir sus ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz, notó como la fiesta se había paralizado.

Todo el Gran Salón, observaba a su alrededor en busca del origen de esa luz tan brillante. Nadie hablaba, sólo se escuchaba la música que sonaba de fondo. De pronto James comenzó a reirse fuertemente, mientras observaba un punto a lo lejos.

Las miradas de todos pasaron desde el Merodeador hasta lo que fuera que él estaba viendo.

Una gran risotada colectiva estalló en toda la fiesta al observar como en los cuerpos de los Slytherins habían aparecido una suerte de berrugas de colores. Se notaban que picaban, ya que todos ellos se encontraban fregándose con cualquier cosa que se les encontrara a mano.

La mayoria de los Slytherins se sacaban la ropa para poder rascarse mejor las berrugas en lugares dificiles. Y hasta se frotaban contra las mesas, el piso o entre ellos.

Mas especificamente, James había visto como Snape tomaba uno de los cubiertos que se encontraban en una pequeña mesa con pasteles para rascarse una especialmente gran berruga rosa que se ubicaba en el extremo de su nariz. La berruga era casi tan grande como sus ojos, que lloraban por la picazón.

-Eres un idiota Potter- Exclamó enfadada la pelirroja aunque tratando de frenar una sonrisa que amagaba por formarse en su rostro. Una broma a los Slytherins siempre era bien vista.

Pero ella era Premio Anual, y James también lo era. Ambos debían dar el ejemplo y si a Potter no le importaba, entonces sería ella quien lo daría.

Salió de allí caminado rápido y dejando a James muy confundido.

Sirius sonrió al ver a Rosier completamente lleno de berrugas púrpuras, y tratando (en vano) de sacarse la ropa para rascarse. Gracias a Merlin se encontraba cerca suyo y era una serpiente. Se lo merecía más que nadie.

El director Dumbledore realizó un sonorus en su garganta e indicó a los Slytherins que se dirigieran pronto a la enfermería donde Madamme Pommfrey los ayudaría con su picazón. Tambien advirtió a los culpables (obviamente sabía que se trataba de los Merodeadores) que se presentaran ni bien terminaran las vacaciones a su despacho, donde se les comunicaría su castigo.

Con los Slytherins fuera de su campo de visión, todo volvió relativamente a su normalidad.

-Fue genial. Y lo mejor es que esos asquerosos Slytherins como Malfoy y Snape se lo merecen- Dijo James con tono arrogante.

-Por supuesto- Apoyó Canuto, con su humor más renovado. Ambos chocaron su vasos con alegria.

-¿Donde fue Evans?- Pregunto Peter, al notar la ausencia de la pelirroja. Cornamenta cambió inmediatamente su cara de alegría, por una abrumada.

-Creo que tenias razón Colagusano. Lo arruiné.- Murmuró James para sus compañeros. Sirius le pasó un brazo por su hombro, apoyándo a su amigo.

-No te desanimes. Es sólo que las mujeres son así; inestables.- Trató de consolar a su mejor amigo.- Y eso es lo que nos gusta y divierte de ellas.- Terminó sonriendo, y un poco más aliviado- Lo que tienes que hacer es ir con la pelirroja y ser sincero. Las mujeres valoran eso.

-Es verdad. Iré a hablar con ella. Y no lo arruinaré- Exclamó Cornamenta decidido antes de alejarse de allí.

-Yo también me iré..Tengo que encontrarme con-- Murmuró Peter, sin terminar, y perdiendose entre la multitud.

Sirius se encontró allí solo. Pero por lo menos ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se sorprendió a si mismo. No por ser bueno dándo consejos, eso ya lo sabia, sino por darse cuenta de las pocas veces que hacía caso a sus propias recomendaciones.

Esta no seria una de esas veces, pensó caminando decidido por entre la gente.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Fue al baño a mojarse la cara y cuando salió se encontró con esos ojos castaños que la hacían suspirar. Estaba parando a unos pocos metros frente al tocador de damas, observandola fijamente.

Hechó un vistaso a su alrededor buscando a algun otro Merodeador, sin resultado. Al notar como él la observaba insistentemente no pudo hacer otra cosa que caminar hacia su compañero de curso.

El licántropo observó sorprendido como se dirigía directamente hacía él. Con una sonrisa en sus labios. Como nunca en tanto tiempo.

-Que tal Lupin- Saludó la rubia tratando de ocultar su interes. Notó el vaso de Whisky que Remus tenía en su mano. Se lo sacó y tomó un gran sorbo. Tenía mucha sed. Se arrepintió luego al percatarse que el vaso, que estaba completamente lleno, ahora ella lo había dejado practicamente vacío.

-Estas acolorada.- Fue lo único que contestó el Merodeador. Estaba nervioso y no quería arruinarlo. Pero el verla ir hacia él como si fueran mejores amigos, como si jamás hubiera existido ningún problema entre ellos, sinceramente lo descolocó.

Mar tardó unos segundos en procesar su respuesta, y luego contestó entornando los ojos:

-Estuve bailando, en medio de un monton de gente. Es común.

-Claro. Había olvidado que desde que llegaste estuviste bailando con James- Contestó con un tono resentido. La rubia no pudo más que preguntarse si se encontraba celoso, aunque sólo le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza- ¿La pasaste bien?

¿Que clase de pregunta era esa?, se cuestionaron ambos interiormente. Remus se arrepintió. Mar, por su parte, palideció.

-Sí, digo no. Quiero decir si--Es decir, la he pasado bien en la fiesta, y con James tambien. Es un buen amigo, además de ser mi capitan, Y él vino y fuimos a bailar. Pero no quiere decir, es decir, es mi compañero de casa desde hace años y aún así nunca--

Remus interpretó de manera errónea el titubeo de la rubia. Entre plena lucha con sus celos, sólo atinó a frenar el sinfin de palabras sin sentido de Mar levantando su mano. Su compañera se calló algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes. Nosotros tuvimos algo pero ya no. Puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras. Hasta podría hablar con él si tu quieres.- Le dijo aun sin alejar ese tono receloso de su voz. A pesar de notarlo, Mar se enfureció por sus palabras.

Si estaba celoso y no quería demostrarlo no era necesario que la ofreciera así como si nada a cualquier chico. Por lo menos tendría que haber demostrado algún interés. Pero no. La regalaba como una mascota que ya no puedes cuidar más y se la das a algun amigo para que la tenga.

-Cuando necesite algun tipo de ayuda amorosa de tu parte serás el primero en saberlo. Por ahora sé arreglarmela sola. Mejor voy con Lily.- Murmuró luego de perderse por la multitud

Remus se maldijo interiormente por ser un estúpido celoso. Jamás tendría que haberle dicho esas cosas a Mar. Si su relación estaba mal, ahora se encontraba peor. Se refregó la cara con las manos y partió en busca del perdón de su chica.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

En su décima vuelta por el lugar ya habia perdido la cuenta de dos cosas; la primera, desde hacia cuánto tiempo la había estado buscando, y la segunda, cuántos vasos, copas y botellas de bebidas con alcohol habia tomado.

Pero eso había sido hacía más de aproximadamente media hora y ya se encontraba demasiado mareado. Estaba por rendirse cuando por fin encontró justo lo que tanto habia estado buscando. Se le acercó sigilosamente para no espantarla. Ella estaba recargada sobre una columna bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla, ajena a todo. La tomó de su mano libre y la llevó hasta la pista rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a negarse o a hacer cualquier escándalo.

Cuando ella se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en medio de la pista bailando al compás de la musica. Dejándose llevar por el cuerpo de su acompañante. La había sorprendido tanto, que todavía no tenía palabras. Vió con extrañeza como él le sonreía, casi como amigos de toda la vida. Arrojó su vaso lejos de allí antes de preguntar, con dificultad.

-¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple?-

-¿Padeces tú de algún trastorno con efecto espejo?- Preguntó el joven, sin alejar la sonrisa de sus labios

La joven entornó los ojos, pero luego se relajó completamente exhalando aire lentamente.

-Tal vez- murmuró tímidamente.

-Lo siento.- Susurró también él, evitando así que sólo ella pase verguenza. Él tambien estaba avergonzado. La joven levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión extraña.- ¿Sucede algo malo?- No pudo evitar preguntar.

-Probablemente. Pero nada grave, no te preocupes.

-Deja que yo juzgue eso.

-No lo creo conveniente- Admitió, evitanto mirar los ojos de él.

-No consideras conveniente que lo sepa, pero por algún motivo me acabaré enterando. Sólo puedes acortar el tiempo- Explicó muy seguro mientras subia levemente sus hombros- Soy un Merodeador- Agregó, como si eso explicara todo.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?- Se aventuró la joven, en un momento de valentía al estilo Gryffindor. Obviamente, luego de tomar en un sólo trago todo el Whisky de su acompañante.

-Por supuesto.- Aseguró el Merodeador, ahora serio, mientras le sacaba el vaso de plástico y lo arrojaba lejos. Volvió a mirarla fijamente, y esta vez tomó sus dos manos.

-De acuerdo.

Antes de que el joven pudiera decir Hogwarts, y antes de que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar, la joven acortó el paso que los separaba. Notó como se elevaba unos centímetros, ayudandose con las puntas de sus pies, y como la distancia entre sus rostros se desvanecía a cada segundo.

Aquel Merodeador no supo cuando cerró sus ojos como una niñita enamorada, o en qué momento ella tomó el primer paso al profundizar el beso. Se sentía como si él ya no fuera él, y por alguna clase de hechizo extraño se hubiera convertido en una de sus fans. Podía distinguir esa peculiar sensación en su estómago, de mariposas en la panza. Y se avergonzaba mentalmente por parecer tan inexperto, sin siquiera mover sus brazos de sus costados sólo por estar tomados de la mano. Como unos pequeños niños, por miedo a perder ese contacto.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, la chica se separó dezplazando sus delicados dedos de entre los suyos. Alejándose de él.

Volvió a tomarla rápidamente, y esta vez fue el joven quién controló la situación. La abrazó como si se fuera la vida con ello y le entregó un beso apasionado. Pero claro, aún sintiendo esas extrañas mariposas.

Ninguno de los dos escuchaba ya la ensordecedora música del baile, ni siquiera sentian a las personas bailar y pasar junto a ellos. Sólo se sentían ellos. Sólo estaban ellos. Sólo Él y Ella.

El Merodeador maldijo por lo bajo al faltarle el aire. Se alejó, abriendo sus ojos lo más rápido posible para asegurarse de que no había sido un sueño. Ella lo estaba mirando, con una mezcla entre verguenza y alivio.


	11. Meg

CAPITULO 11: MEG

Hermione Pov

-No puedo creerlo, no pude haberla perdido. No pude.

La fiesta nos había dejado exhaustas. Por primera vez en años (creo que desde que comenzamos Hogwarts) las cuatro permanecimos en una fiesta hasta el final, casi haciéndoles competencia a los Merodeadores. Claro que nada bueno nos trajo, y hoy pagábamos la consecuencia con nuestras ojeras y aquella sensación extraña en el estómago por culpa del alcohol. O tal vez era a causa de que pronto nos iríamos de Hogwarts por las vacaciones..

Estábamos recostadas en nuestras camas mientras observábamos a nuestra Gryffindor rubia sollozar mientras arrojaba cada una de las prendas de su bahúl hacia cualquier dirección. Sin duda queríamos ayudarla, pero luego de rastrear toda la habitación y parte del castillo, sólo nos restaba ver como Mar revolvía su bahúl por cuarta vez consecutiva.

-Escucha Mar, tal vez la perdiste en la fiesta..- Dijo Alice desde su cama, tratando de hacerla reaccionar, luego de que la rubia se enredara con un vestido y evitara por muy poco caerse.

-Si, no te preocupes. Alguien la devolverá.- Aportó Lily sonando insegura. Mar tiró por los aires la última pollera que había en el bahúl y nos miró.

-¿Y si nadie lo hace? Soy tan torpe- Se lamentó mientras se acostaba ella también en su cama, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

-Escucha, iré abajo a preguntarle nuevamente a algunos alumnos si la vieron. La encontraremos, no temas.- Aseguró Al, para luego abandonar la habitación.

Mar la observó irse, volvió a taparse la cara y pataleó un poco.

-Vamos a encontrarla. Soy Premio Anual, haré lo que sea necesario.- Intentó consolarla la pelirroja. Se acercó a su cama y la abrazó.

Me sentí un poco incómoda, para que negarlo. Unos cuantos meses atrás y yo también estaría allí entre ellas dos. Pero hoy ya no estoy en condiciones de ir a abrazarla. Claro que volvimos a hablarnos, aunque obviamente yo arruiné una gran parte de nuestra amistad. No quise hacerle daño (no sabia a ciencia cierta que ambos tenían una relación amorosa), aunque sin duda lo hice. Le dañé ocultándole la verdad.

De pronto sentí un deja vú pensando en el daño que podría causarles a mis amigas si se enteraran lo de la profecía. Definitivamente caería yo en un pozo depresivo si seguía con esos pensamientos.

-Es que tu no entiendes Lily, esa gargantilla era de la única persona de mi familia que verdaderamente me quiso. Mi abuela no me lo perdonaría jamás.- Confesó inconsolablemente, y sin separase de Lily.

-Tu abuela no te dejaría de querer nunca porque hayas perdido su gargantilla. Además podemos recurrir a un Accio- Aporté, hablando por primera vez en la mañana.

-No podemos estar haciendo hechizos por todos lados, y no llegaríamos a recorrer todo el castillo ni en cuatro días. O en todo caso, la gente pensaría que estamos locas, sin contar que McGonagall nos castigaría si nos viera haciendo magia por los pasillos- Contestó Mar sin mirarme, aunque poniendo mala cara al nombrar a la profesora.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que los demás piensen de nosotras. Además, siempre podemos pedir ayuda a las únicas personas que no les interesa estar castigados todo el tiempo...- Murmuró Lily sin poder evitar que se asome una sonrisa por su rostro.

-Los Merodeadores- Concluimos Mar y yo, al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto. No dudo que podríamos encontrarla mucho más rápido con su ayuda

-¿Desde cuando pides ayuda a los Merodeadores?- Inquirió la rubia, visiblemente un poco más aliviada

-Remus siempre me ayuda con los deberes...

-Me refiero a Potter- Aclaró Mar. Lily instantáneamente se ruborizó adoptando una pose defensiva.

-En ningún momento hablé específicamente de él.

-¿Entonces por que tu rostro y tu cabello están del mismo color?- Inquirí conteniendo la risa. Sin duda el mejor remedio para la depresión son los buenos amigos

-Eso no es verdad- Comenzó pero al ver nuestras caras escépticas emitió un soplido.- Bueno, en realidad.. En realidad yo debo... debo contarles algo.. debo contarles algo que- Lily volvió a resoplar fuertemente, e inspiró aire para ¿armarse de valor? Algo grave sucedía- La verdad es que tengo que contarles algo.. Anoche en la fiesta.. Anoche yo--

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe asustándonos. Aquello ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Y yo que quería saber que sucedía con Lily!

-Lo siento.- Dijo Alice al ver nuestros rostros atormentados- No encontré a muchas personas abajo, igualmente ninguna de ellas dijo ver tu gargantilla- Informó sin obtener respuesta de ninguna de nosotras- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Es que Lily estaba por contarnos algo sobre anoche.- Le dije volviéndome hacia Lily, curiosa.

-¿Anoche? ¿Que ocurrió anoche? Por cierto Herms, anoche si vi que te ocurrió algo a ti.- Me dijo sin ocultar una enorme sonrisa acusadora

-¿Que?.. ¿De--De que hablas?- Murmuré sintiendo un repentino calor en mi rostro. No podría saberlo.

Mar silbó antes de reírse. Al parecer se sentía un poco mejor por que decidió ir al baño aparentemente a mojarse un poco la cara que estaba roja de tanto llorar.

-Veo que ambas tienen algo que confesar- Murmuró en el camino. Entrecerró la puerta del baño y pronto se la escuchó abrir la llave y caer agua del lavabo.

-Y tu no te salvas rubiecita. Sé de muy buena fuente que tu también tienes algo que aportar- Anunció Lily, ya menos avergonzada.

Se escuchó el golpe seco del jabón del tocador cayendo al piso, pero no obtuvimos respuesta hasta unos pocos minutos después cuando Mar salió de allí.

-No sé de que hablas- Contestó de forma indiferente. La pelirroja prácticamente la penetró con la mirada.

-Oh vamos. Que James me contó que te vio con Remus- Le dijo Lily sin vueltas, cuando se dio cuenta que Mar no diría nada. Casi no logró ahogar una carcajada.

-¿James? ¿Que hacías tú hablando con James?- Preguntó Alice con inocencia, mientras tiraba algunas cosas dentro de su bahúl. Lily y yo ya lo teníamos casi preparado desde hacía días, y Mar lo había desarmado todo buscando su gargantilla. Pero Alice era un caso perdido. Siempre guardaba todo a último momento, y después debía estar enviando lechuzas a Dumbledore pidiendo que le mande alguna que otra cosa que se había olvidado en Hogwarts.

Lily volvió a avergonzarse haciéndonos reír a Mar y a mi.

- Ali, no creo que Lily estuviese exactamente hablando con James- Bromeó la rubia ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Lily.

- Y tú sabes de eso, ¿No, McKinnon? Digo, No creo que hablar sea la palabra adecuada que describa lo que hacías con Remus.- Se vengó la pelirroja sin evitar reírse a carcajadas al ver el rostro colorado de nuestra amiga.

-Claro si, Tú búrlate. Ya te tocará a ti ser objeto de nuestras risas cuando nos cuentes como besa James Potter- La pelirroja palideció antes de abrir la boca y volver a cerrarla sin emitir palabra- Además, Remus y yo no nos besamos.- Admitió avergonzada

-¿No lo hicieron?- Preguntó Alice sorprendida. En realidad todas lo estábamos; Mar era la más impulsiva de las cuatro.

-No. Bueno, en realidad estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero no pude...- Murmuró para luego mirarme. Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder.- Sé que me explicaste todo, y sé que lo hizo por celos. Pero aún así.. No quiero volver a--

El sonido de unos golpecitos contra la puerta la interrumpió. Lily dijo "Pase" y una pequeña niña entró tímidamente.

-Me ha mandado James Potter a decirles que quiere hablar con alguna de ustedes-- Dijo antes de irse literalmente corriendo. Nos miramos durante unos segundos.

-Yo iré- Dije luego de ver la cara totalmente roja de Lily. Además ya me estaba incomodando aquella conversación. Mis amigas asintieron y abandoné la habitación lentamente luego de tomar un libro que iría a devolver a la biblioteca. Me sentía muy mal por tener siempre que ocultarle las cosas a mis amigas. Primero a Mar lo de Remus. Y por eso había dañado nuestra amistad. Y ahora con lo de la profecía.. Sólo me reconfortaba saber que iba a hacer lo necesario para que aquello no se cumpla.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a la Sala Común, pero ésta estaba vacía. Era normal ya que todos debían de estar descansando o preparando sus equipajes para cuando nos vayamos, pero ¿Dónde estaba James?

-Hermione.- Me llamó el Capitán de Gryffindor desde la chimenea. Me dirigí hasta él y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla. Pude notar en su aspecto desgarbado que estaba cansado, además de las enormes bolsas debajo de los ojos que tenía.

Definitivamente no era el mejor momento del Merodeador, aunque supuse que mi imagen no estaría muy diferente de la suya.

-Hola James. Oye, podrías dejar de mandar niñas pequeñas como lechuzas. Estas aprovechándote de tu autoridad- Bromeé

-¿Hablas del poder como Premio Anual o el que me da ser un Merodeador?- Sonrió el joven de gafas. Reí ante su pregunta, pero preferí no contestar.

-¿Que ocurre James?

-Hoy hablé con Dumbledore.- Me sorprendió cuán fácil me había olvidado de esa charla pendiente.- Se disculpó y prometió hablar con nosotros apenas volvamos de las vacaciones. Sólo quería que lo supieran.

-De acuerdo. ¿Te comentó algo de su castigo?- Pregunté sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Dijo que lo hablaría con los cuatro en cuanto volviéramos..¿Y cómo está... eh... Cómo están las demás?- Titubeó. Si no sabría a quien tenia en frente mío, hubiera jurado que James Potter estaba ruborizado.

-Bien, ayudando a Mar a encontrar su gargantilla. La perdió anoche y está muy triste. Era de su abuela.- Le expliqué sin cambiar mi tono de voz para que no se sintiera incómodo. A pesar de mi esfuerzo, lo noté sonrojarse en cuanto me escuchó.

-Oh si, se la vi anoche.- Me aseguró con la voz un poco extraña- Te diré si sé algo.

-Mas bien pensábamos en que tal vez podrían ayudarnos. Ya sabes, los Merodeadores tienen mas posibilidad de encontrarla que nosotras.- Admití cambiando de brazo el libro que sostenía. James me observó hacerlo al mismo tiempo en que su perfecta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda?- Bromeó James volviendo a su actitud típica- No sé, voy a pensarlo..- Le golpeé amigablemente con el libro mientras sonreía- Hey! De acuerdo, le diré a los demás y comenzaremos a buscar.

-¿Recuerdas como es, verdad?- Supuse que habría tomado un poco de más y si lo de Lily era cierto, tenia que estar segura de que la recordara bien para que su ayuda diera resultado.

-Por supuesto. Se la vi en la fiesta- Volvió a asegurarme, tomando el libro de mi mano. Le dejé hacerlo, a cambio de:

-Hablando de la fiesta. Me enteré por ahí que ya no necesitas de mi ayuda con Lily.

-No sé de que hablas.- Murmuró el Merodeador, en plena mímica de leer la contratapa del libro. No pude evitar reír.

-Como tu digas. Me voy antes de que la biblioteca cierre.- Le concebí el beneficio de la duda. Algún día tendría que pagármelo.

-Nos vemos, Hermione.

-Adiós. A ver si refrescas esa memoria para la próxima vez que nos veamos!- Le grité saliendo de la Sala Común sin poder evitar reírme. Caminé los pasillos casi de memoria, pero sin dejar de observar hacia todos lados. El castillo estaba prácticamente vacío y creo que me he vuelto algo paranoica.

Entré a la biblioteca y dejé mi libro en la mesa de la bibliotecaria (que no estaba allí). Decidí revisar un poco el lugar en busca de la gargantilla de Mar. Aunque era poco probable que estuviera allí, debía aprovechar que estuviera vacía. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo de la túnica y apunte hacia adelante, a ningún lugar en particular.

-Accio gargantilla de Mar- Murmuré. No quería que nadie me escuchara haciendo magia por allí. Esperé unos cuantos segundos pero nada sucedió. Volví a repetir el hechizo sin obtener otro resultado. Suspiré resignada y cuando me estaba acercando a la puerta para irme escuché un ruido a mis espaldas.

Mi corazón se aceleró e instintivamente apreté con más fuerza la varita al tiempo en que me daba vuelta. No vislumbraba a nadie allí, pero estaba segura de haber oído algo. Caminé sigilosamente y me acerqué hasta la entrada de la sección prohibida. Ese era el único lugar en el cual alguien podría estar escondido. Corrí las cortinas rápidamente y con la varita en alto, pero no había nadie.

Había caminado unos pasos más entre una casi total oscuridad cuando volví a percibir un ruido, ésta vez más cerca. Estaba segura, había alguien allí.

Me dirigí torpemente hacia el final del estante ahora escuchando algunos murmullos. En cierto modo me tranquilizó saber que podrían ser alguna pareja escondiéndose. Aún así debía asegurarme. Me acerqué despacio para no asustarlos y asomé la cabeza.

Un cabello negro como la noche fue lo único que logré vislumbrar entre tanta oscuridad. Y luego un murmullo proveniente de la misma persona. Era un hombre. Un hombre que yo conocía muy bien.

-Así que aquí estás. Te he buscado por tantos días y tú te hacías la difícil.- Murmuró con un deje de satisfacción en su voz.

No pude evitar congelarme. No después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Luego de lo que me parecieron horas de estar inmóvil tratando de escuchar (inútilmente) algo más, decidí que lo que estaba haciendo era una tontería y que lo mejor sería salir de allí.

Mientras me daba la vuelta para irme, me maldije por no adivinarlo antes. Claro que Sirius Black no dejaría de aprovechar hasta el último día para estar con alguna chica. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que me viera, así que intenté guardar mi varita de nuevo para seguir mi camino yéndome lo más rápido posible.

Pero el destino me jugó una mala pasada y al retirar el brazo de mi bolsillo golpeé unos cuantos libros de la estantería haciéndolos caer estrepitosamente entre tanto silencio. Sentí como Black se daba vuelta rápidamente y observaba hacia donde yo estaba.

Pegué mi cuerpo al estante, permaneciendo quieta. Con suerte él no podría verme bien con tanta oscuridad. Pero estaba equivocada. Al parecer el maldito tenía sus sentidos muy bien desarrollados porque aunque a mi me costaba horrores distinguirlo, él fácilmente me miró directo a la cara.

Aún así cerré los ojos por si acaso, en un intento desesperado, y aguardé unos momentos. Tal vez era sólo mi imaginación.

Sentí como corría algunas cosas del suelo, hasta diría que estaba escondiendo a alguien o algo así. Luego escuché unos pasos, que pronto cesaron.

-Puedo olerte Granger- Dijo hacia donde yo me encontraba. Por supuesto yo esperaba un "puedo oírte", o en su defecto "puede verte", pero ¿Olerme? No tuve otra opción que abrir los ojos y volver a acostumbrarme a la oscuridad.

Le distinguí a unos pocos pasos de mi.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir.- Murmuré recelosa. Me sentía algo mareada y extrañamente sin ganas de pelear con él.

-¿Interrumpir?- Repitió sin comprender.

-Sí, lo que sea que estés haciendo allí.- Su risa inundó el lugar. Lo miré molesta. Algo estúpido si se tiene en cuenta que apenas podía ver mi propia nariz.

-Tienes un mal concepto de mi persona. En la fiesta no me dejaste aclarártelo. Te fuiste demasiado rápido.

-No sé de que hablas.- No tenía otra opción que desentenderme si no quería quedar como una tonta. Obviamente Black no estaba con nadie allí.- Ni siquiera me interesa lo que sea que estés haciendo, Black- Acoté antes de que él pudiera hablar de nuevo.

Tardó unos segundos en contestarme, pero cuando lo hizo pronunció mi apellido casi como una burla. Por su tono de voz, diría que le molestó que lo llame Black.

-Como tu digas Granger. Igualmente quiero mostrarte algo. Mira- Le creí estúpido, era obvio que no podía ver nada allí, pero no dije nada más. Sentí como se acercó hacia mi y tomó mi mano con delicadeza mientras me arrastraba hacia donde había estado antes.

Sentí un escalofrío al tiempo en que me sorprendía de que él supiera exactamente donde estaba mi mano.

-Al fin lo encontré- Me dijo con voz triunfal. Aparentemente me estaba mostrando algo.

-No puedo ver nada.- Contesté bruscamente mientras me soltaba de él (sin poder aguantar ni un minuto más mi piel erizada). ¿En verdad el podía ver algo con semejante oscuridad?

-Lummus - Pronunció luego de sacar su varita. Entrecerré los ojos instintivamente hasta poder acostumbrarme a la claridad.- Vamos, tienes que ver esto, Granger.

Me obligué a mirar aunque mis ojos estuvieran húmedos. En parte porque me intrigaba lo que fuere que me estaba mostrando con tanta prisa, y en parte porque me había llamado por mi apellido.

Se trataba de un libro viejo, escrito a mano. Asombrosamente nunca lo había leído. Sobre su tapa rezaba "Magia Prohibida y Oculta a través de los tiempos"

-Habla sobre las profecías.- Murmuró observando el libro al igual que yo. Sin duda me tomó por sorpresa. Todavía no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre el tema. En realidad no podíamos mantener ninguna conversación medianamente civilizada por mas de diez minutos.

-¿Que dice, Black?- Pregunté apresuradamente. No me di cuenta de que le había llamado así hasta después que me escuché. Me arrepentí, aunque eran tan desesperadas mis esperanzas que no pude evitarlo.

Sirius me miró en cuanto dije su apellido. Le vi dudar algo enfadado, pero luego se decidió a contestarme con un tono algo grave:

-Que podemos evitarla.

-¿podemos? ¿de que hablas?- Le pregunté confundida. Era obvio que mis preguntas merecían dos respuestas diferentes. Y era más claro aún, a cual me refería.

-Si descubrimos quien la hizo y en donde, Y si logramos descifrarla de manera correcta, Hay una posibilidad de que podamos evitar que aquello suceda, Granger. Aquí en el libro lo explica mejor, pero lo esencial--

Que siguiera con el juego con los apellidos ya me tenía harta, pero aún más me molestó que no entendiera mi pregunta.

Obviamente estaba hablando con un estúpido. Claro que yo podía leer el libro por mi misma y sacar exactamente las mismas conclusiones. ¡Yo quería saber otra cosa! Así que tuve que interrumpirlo:

-Quiero decir que porqué te incluyes.- Le lancé. El me miró desconcertado por unos segundos hasta que su semblante se volvió aún más serio.

-Te lo he dicho; Ya estoy lo suficientemente involucrado, Hermione.-

Tal vez fue la seguridad de su voz, o la forma en que parecía penetrarme con su mirada, lo que me dejó sin palabras.

O quizás fue que dejara a un lado aquel juego estúpido y fuera él quien se dijera primero a mí por mi nombre, pero lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

-Pero nadie más debe hacerlo- Pseudo amenacé como pude, mientras le quitaba el libro para ojearlo. Definitivamente había cosas interesantes allí que merecían ser leídas. Por una vez el cerebro de Black funcionaba correctamente.- Ah, y no me llames por mi nombre.-

Lo admito, me arrepentí de decirle aquello. Pero no podía dejar atrás tantos años de indiferencia y odio mutuo, y creo que fue la costumbre lo que me hizo tratarlo así.

-Es que suena más bonito- Me respondió sonriendo. No pude evitar sonrojarme (y alegrarme internamente porque no se hubiera enojado) así que comencé a caminar sin encontrar otro motivo por el cual estar allí (sin avergonzarme más). Rápidamente Black volvió a tomarme la mano obligando a darme vuelta.

Volví a sentir escalofríos, aunque un poco más potenciados. No desaparecieron con la falta de contacto como la última vez.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- Murmuró. Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron al sentir su respiración tan cerca.

-Ya no hay más nada que hablar.- Contesté en un susurro, mientras me veía atrapada entre su brazo libre de la varita, y la pared. Me sentía demasiado nerviosa.

-Estas extraña. Habitualmente acostumbras insultarme o..- Interrumpió su linea de pensamiento, y yo lo agradecí internamente- Pero hoy, hoy no haces nada- Comentó sin alejarse. Podía notar en su cara que estaba manteniendo una fuerte contradicción en su mente. Por mi cabeza sucedía algo parecido.

-Bueno, tal vez decidí dejar de darte la importancia que no mereces- Mentí con voz fría, pero él sólo sonrió.

-No te creo, Hermione.- Me dijo acercando su rostro al mio. Instintivamente posé mi mano (la que no sostenía el libro) en su pecho para frenarlo. Los escalofríos eran ya casi inaguantables.

-Ok. Se trata de que hoy abandono Hogwarts. Mi hogar.- Me sinceré bajando la cabeza algo apenada, no sin antes notar en sus ojos una pizca de sorpresa. En parte era por eso, la otra parte jamás la admitiría frente a él.

-¿Tu hogar?- Repitió incrédulo- ¿Y que sucede con tu verdadero hogar? Tiene que ser muy desagradable tu casa, teniendo en cuenta que aquí prácticamente no eres nadie. Sin ofender, Hermione. La gente es tonta.- Agregó como si se estuviera reprendiendo a si mismo.

-¿Para quien no soy nadie? Para mi es suficiente con que sea alguien para Lily, Mar y Alice- Aunque siempre odié mi fama de rata de laboratorio, mentí sin enojarme. No pasé por alto aquel último comentario.- ¿La gente es tonta?- Volví a repetir, sin mirarlo a la cara.

Él no me escuchó.

-De acuerdo- Murmuró por mis palabras, aunque no lo noté muy convencido- Pero no me respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Que sucede con tu casa? ¿Tu padre?

Le miré a los ojos.

-Oh, él también es mi hogar. Sólo que con algunas complicaciones.

-¿De que hablas?

-No olvides que tengo una hermana que me odia. Y un hermanastro el que preferiría no verle la cara, y con el cual debo pretender que nada sucede.- Le aclaré mientras él no lograba reprimir un "Rosier" cargado de desprecio,-¿Vamos, Sirius?- Pregunté para cambiar de tema.

Ni siquiera sé porqué siempre se me va tanto la lengua cuando hablo con Sirius Black.

-Finite Incantatem- Pronunció luego de mirarme un momento, deshaciendo su hechizo. Entre la oscuridad tomó nuevamente de mi mano libre y tiró de ella para que comenzara a caminar. Esta vez estaba más preparada para los escalofríos, y pude sobrellevarlos. Una vez en la entrada de la sección prohibida, Black me soltó y sacó su cabeza por entre las cortinas para ver si había alguien en la biblioteca.

Volvió a meter la cabeza y se giró hacia mi.

-Hay algunos alumnos. Esperemos un momento hasta que se vayan- Me dijo en un susurro.

-De acuerdo.- Respondí con voz mas baja posible, temiendo que nos delataran y luego nos castigaran por estar allí.

Fue incómodo estar allí con él, quietos y sin poder decir nada. Sentía su perfume en el ambiente y eso me hacía recordar aquella tarde con su abrigo de piel. Decidí sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ocupando mi mente en otras cosas. Por ejemplo, las voces que llegaban de los alumnos que estaban en la biblioteca.

Ahora que prestaba atención, parecía que no estaban teniendo una conversación muy amistosa, mas bien, estaban discutiendo o algo así.

-Ya te dije que se lo diré.- Decía una voz de una chica, aparentemente de mi edad. Se escuchaba molesta, y hasta cansada.

-Eso mismo me dijiste hace dos semanas primita.- Respondió la otra voz. Inmediatamente la reconocí; se trataba de Lucius Malfoy.

-Le mande una lechuza pero aún no me contestó.-

-Pues dile a Catherine que se apresure, porque no soy un hombre de mucha paciencia- Amenazó el Slytherin, aparentemente dando un paso (hacia ella, supongo).

-Se lo diré. Pero tendrías que hacerlo tú para que tenga un mejor efecto ese tono amenazador barato que pretendes utilizar.- Le contestó tan altaneramente como él le había hablado

Sentí a Black sonreír a mi lado.

-No te pases, Crouch- Le dijo Malfoy. Evidentemente no le gustaba quedar en ridículo frente a los demás, pero me imaginé que como la llamo "prima", no querría problemas con ella.- Cuando tengas noticias de tu hermana contáctate conmigo.-

Escuché un pasos alejarse y luego un suspiro desde alguna parte de la biblioteca. Black volvió a erguirse hacia mi y me tomó la mano profiriendo un "Vamos, Hermione".

Caminamos unos pasos por fuera de la sección prohibida, pero nos detuvimos al ver a una chica sentada en una de las mesas. Por suerte estaba echada sobre la mesa con la cabeza entre sus brazos, y no nos vio. Nos quedamos allí, temerosos de dar un paso en falso y que nos descubriera.

-Ya los escuché.- Murmuró la chica sin moverse de su posición.

Sirius me miró, y luego caminó hacia ella soltándome la mano.

-Hola, soy Sirius Black. ¿Te conozco?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. No podía verlo, porque estaba dándome la espalda, pero podría jurar que estaba utilizando su sonrisa Black patentada.

-No lo creo- Contestó sin moverse

-Pues déjame verte y yo te lo aseguraré- L e dijo con voz de casanova. Me quedé helada, y mi rostro empezó a teñirse del color del cabello de Lily.

No podía ser que Black pretendiera filtrear justo en este momento. Y delante de mí.

Escuché a la joven reír para luego salir de su posición y pararse justo en frente de nosotros. Era menuda, al parecer tendría unos 14 o 15 años. Tenía el cabello negro y lacio, y lo llevaba corto por encima de los hombros como el corte de un hombre. Pero asombrosamente a ella le quedaba muy bien. Sus ojos eran oscuros, aunque lucían muy brillosos. Pude ver por su uniforme que pertenecía Hufflepuff.

-Es verdad, no te conozco. Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento por ello.- Le dijo Black.

Definitivamente mi rostro me escocía como nunca antes. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el malestar que estaba sintiendo dentro de mi. Ese estúpido Black no tenía ni un poco de decencia. No sólo estaba filtreando frente a mi, si no que también lo estaba haciendo con una niña, una completa desconocida.

Observé a la joven, quien dio a Black una sonrisa para luego mirar hacia mi. El color de mi rostro aumentó considerablemente a causa de la vergüenza.

-Yo sí te conozco.- Le aseguró, volviendo a observar a Black.- Descuida, no diré a nadie que estaban aquí.

-Te lo agradezco.- Dije hablando por primera vez. Me miró sin abandonar la amable sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Y como te llamas?- Preguntó mi compañero de casa.

-Meggan Crouch. Llámenme Meggan por favor.

-Un gusto, Meggan- Respondió Black acercándose a ella y tomando su mano para besarla.

-¿Estaba Malfoy molestándote?- Pregunté para poder frenar aquella repugnante escena. Ya me estaban dando náuseas- Lo siento, soy Hermione Granger- Aclaré para no resultar maleducada. Ella me sonrió.

-No. Sólo quiere comunicarse con mi hermana. Y como yo soy la única de la familia que todavía está estudiando en Hogwarts, me trata como su lechuza personal.

Yo asentí, mientras me acercaba un poco a ellos.

-¿Escuché bien? ¿Malfoy es tu primo?- Preguntó Black, curioso.

-En realidad no. Sólo lo dice para molestarme, por eso de los sangre pura que sólo se casan entre ellos. Su madre vendría a ser la esposa del sobrino de mi padre.- Le aclaró algo fastidiada, como si fuera un discurso que repasaba una y otra vez.

-Oh, si. Sé lo que es eso- Comentó Black, también molesto.

-Claro, tú eres un Black. Nosotros también estamos emparentados.- De pronto ella volvió a sonreír.

Inoportunamente, mi curiosidad apareció en escena.

-¿Como es eso?- Pregunté rápidamente. Tan rápidamente que Black giró a verme luciendo enfadado. Le ignoré olímpicamente.

-Bueno, el primo de mi madre, Polluxm, es el padre de la madre de Sirius. Oh! Y su otro primo, Arcturus, es el abuelo paterno de Sirius también.

La miré confundida por un momento.

-Es decir, ¿Que los padres de Black son primos?- Pregunté recibiendo una afirmativa de Meggan.

-Suficiente de hablar de la familia Black- Dijo el ojigris repentinamente de mal humor y viendo hacia mi. Luego cambió su expresión totalmente, lanzándome una pequeña risa sarcástica antes de hablarle a la niña.- Nosotros ya nos vamos. Gracias por todo Meg.-

No podía creer la confianza que ya había tomado. ¡Era un descarado!

-No es nada. Nos vemos a la vuelta de las vacaciones- Respondió agrandando su sonrisa aún más.

-Tenlo por seguro. ¿A que casa perteneces? Así sé en que mesa del Gran Salón debo buscarte.- Le dijo, y pude observar como le guiñaba un ojo.

-Voy en--

-Hufflepuff - Contesté yo, interrumpiendo a la joven. Black me miró contrariado.-El uniforme- Aclaré, sin poder evitar soltar un bufido.

El ojigris entendió y volvió a observar a Meggan.

-¿Y a que año?- Le preguntó para luego girarse hacia mi- A que eso no lo sabes, Granger.- Me desafió. Aún así traté de no darle importancia, Pero no pude evitar que me molestara que me llame Granger delante de ella, teniendo en cuenta que hasta hacia unos minutos había comenzado a decirme por mi nombre.

-A Sexto- Me sorprendí. Parecía más pequeña.

-Oh, Mi mejor año fue Sexto. Si necesitas un tutor para alguna clase, no dudes en avisarme. ¿Vas bien en todas las asignaturas?

Black había olvidado que hacia unos minutos quería irse, y ahora toda información que no sea referente a Meggan se había eliminado de su cerebro. Pero yo no iba a tolerar que el muy desubicado esté filtreando frente a mi y yo quedarme parada ahí como un adorno.

-¿Seguirás interrogando a la chica, Black? Yo debo irme, no sé tú que harás- Le informé caminado hacia la salida sin darle tiempo a que me conteste- Adiós Meggan.

Pude escuchar un "adiós" de parte de la Hufflepuff antes de atravesar la puerta de la biblioteca. Traté de apresurarme a llegar a la Sala Común. Ahora que lo pensaba, había tardado más de lo pensado y seguramente mis amigas estarían preocupadas.

Al atravesar el orificio, lo primero que vi fue a James charlando amigablemente con Lily. Me sorprendió tanto que no pude evitar dirigirme hacia ellos aunque sabía que podría estar interrumpiendo algo.

-Hermione- Me dijo James en cuanto me vio. Lily, que estaba de espaldas a mi, se giró a verme rápidamente entre avergonzada y enfadada.

-Hermione ¿en donde has estado? Te fuiste hace mas de una hora! Y sólo sabíamos que bajabas a hablar con James. No sabes como nos asustamos cuando veíamos que pasaban los minutos y tu no aparecías. Hasta tuve que bajar y preguntar a Potter, y recién ahí me tranquilicé un poco. Pero tampoco, porque él dijo que saliste, y tu--

-Lo siento Lils. Fui a devolver un libro, y me distraje por ahí- Dije interrumpiendo su interminable regaño. Aunque no me parecía que hacia unos minutos estuviera tan preocupada por mi vida. Definitivamente decidí ahorrarme ese comentario para después.

Lily asintió, levantándose de al lado de James.

-Pero si todavía tienes un libro- Me dijo desconfiada, observando mi ejemplar de "Magia Prohibida y Oculta a travez de los tiempos". Instintivamente traté de tapar el título.

-Este lo cogí recién.- Expliqué. Lily me miró un momento a los ojos tratando de sonsacarme la verdad.

-Como ya encontré a Herms, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí. Nos vemos luego, James.- Dijo rindiendose, y con su rostro rojo como un tomate. Luego subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia la habitación.

James me miró y yo le sonreí a modo de disculpa.

-Siento haber interrumpido.-

-No importa. Ya quedamos para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade luego de las vacaciones.- Me informó tan feliz que tenía expresión de no creérselo.

-Genial- Exclamé mientras él sonreía, ahora, arrogantemente.

-Eh! Canuto!- Dijo James, observando hacia la entrada de la Sala Común y haciéndole señas a Black. Antes de que pudiera irme, el ojigris apareció a mi lado.

-Cornamenta, Granger.- Nos saludó. Le fulminé con la mirada.

-Black- Respondí sin mirarlo.

-Canuto! Dice Remus que vayas a juntar tus cosas de la habitación si no quieres quedarte sin escoba!- Gritó repentinamente Peter desde las escaleras, para luego desaparecer.

-Lo siento chicos, debo ir a acomodar unas cuantas cosas a mi cuarto. Nos vemos luego.- Se disculpó James luego de rodar los ojos Se fue por el mismo camino que Lily, pero subió por las escaleras de los varones.

-¿Porqué te fuiste así? No me diste tiempo ni de acompañarte- Me regañó el ojigris.

-No quería interrumpirte. Estabas muy a gusto.-

Black se sorprendió por un momento de mi enojo, tanto como yo misma de que se lo diera a entender a él. Luego de unos segundos se rió fuertemente.

-No me digas que estas celosa. Sólo traté de que la chica se sintiera a gusto y que no nos delatara.-

Levanté una ceja y volví a mirarlo mal.

-No digas tonterías. Sólo que me daba náuseas estar allí.-

Black se rió aún más fuerte que antes. Algunos alumnos que estaban en la Sala Común voltearon a verlo.

-A eso se lo llama celos, Hermione.- Me dijo con sorna. Estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando apareció Remus llamándome desde la escalera.

Se acercó hasta mi y me tendió algo. Yo estaba tan enfadada que no podía dejar de ver a Black tratando de asesinarlo con la mirada, y no presté atención a lo que me daba.

-Es la gargantilla de Mar. La encontré en el baño de las mujeres de abajo utilizando un Accio.-

En ese momento observé la gargantilla en mi mano y luego a Remus, volviendo a sonreír. Mi amigo estaba peor que todos. Tenia ojeras, y el rostro más pálido que de costumbre.

Sabía que Alice ya había revisado todos los baños de mujeres del primer piso sin dar con la bendita gargantilla. Pero decidí que pensara que le creía, y luego le preguntaría a solas cuando tuviera un mejor aspecto.

-¡Gracias, Rem! Mar se pondrá muy contenta- Dije, sin poder evitar abrazarlo. Remus correspondió a mi abrazo y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Black nos miraba con cara extraña.

-De nada, Herms.- Contestó éste sin soltarme.

Senti a Black carraspear a nuestro lado, y Remus me soltó. El Merodeador estaba con su semblante serio. No pude evitar sonreir.

-¿Celos?- Pregunté. Vi a Remus arrugar el semblante desoncertado, mientras noté como Black pasaba de avergonzarse a sonreir en unos pocos segundos.

-Oh si. Me pareció ver, cuando me estaba yendo, que un Hufflepuff fue a hablar con Meg . ¿Te parece prudente que heche una mirada?

Sentí un animal rugir dentro mio al escuchar su descaro. Apreté los puños tratando de resistir las ganas de pegarle, y decidí irme de allí antes de que mi rostro pareciera un tomate.

-Iré a llevarle esto a Mar- Dije encontrando la excusa perfecta para irme de allí.- Adiós.-

-Nos vemos luego, Granger- Dijo Black con su sonrisa arrogante infaltable en su rostro.

-Adiós, Herms- Me dijo Remus, y pude escuchar preguntarle "¿Quién es Meg?" a Black, mientras subía las escaleras.


	12. Despedida y Vuelta a ¿casa?

CAPITULO 12: DESPEDIDA Y VUELTA A CASA

Las chicas observaron como Hermione tomaba unas cosas de su bahúl para luego irse. Inmediatamente las miradas pasaron desde la puerta de la habitación hacia una pelirroja Gryffindor con el rostro del mismo color de su cabello.

- Olvidémonos por un momento de mi torpe vida amorosa, y explica que es eso que tenias que contarnos. ¿Que exactamente hiciste anoche en la fiesta, Lily?- Preguntó Mar, refregando sus ojos con rastros de lágrimas.

-¿Besaste a James?- Curioseó Alice antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo. Lily se atragantó con su propia saliva antes de contestar. Ali fue a darle unas palmadas en la espalda, dejando por un momento su tarea de guardar sus pertenencias en su bahúl.

-No. - Pronunció, aunque el tono de su cuerpo no correspondía con la respuesta.- En realidad, me ocurrió casi lo mismo que a Mar. Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero Peter nos interrumpió. -

-¿Pettigrew?-

-¿Casi besas a Potter?- Preguntó la rubia al mismo tiempo en que Alice se jactaba de haber escuchado bien.- No puedo creerlo. Te tomaste muy en serio aquella conversación de camino a _Hogsmeade_.- Bromeó con sorna.

-No es gracioso. Además te debo una disculpa.- Lily continuó, al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga.- Creo que todo fue una cuestión de.. celos. No había notado cuán celosa podía ser hasta ayer.- Admitió, estudiando atentamente sus uñas, más por vergüenza que por interés.

-Oh, entiendo. Por eso te llevas tan bien con Remus.- Opinó la rubia levantándose de su cama, y comenzando a caminar hacia la ventana. Tomó una silla y se sentó allí a practicar algunos conjuros de encantamientos que le costaban.

Esta vez fue Lily quien la observó sin comprender.

-Son iguales.- Aclaró sin poder evitar sonreír.-Él también se puso celoso cuando Potter y yo bailamos.-

Mar convirtió efectivamente una pluma en un bonito canario amarillo.

-Entonces no se besaron, pero quieres algo con él. Te gusta.- Dijo de pronto Alice, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Bueno, aún no lo sé. De todas formas quiero que las cosas sean lentas. No quiero terminar como una de sus fans.-Admitió sin poder evitar volver a sonrojarse.

-No creo que James haga eso contigo. Aún así pienso que haces bien.- Opinó Alice al tiempo en que se rendía y dejaba de tratar de ordenar su bahúl. Sacó una revista de debajo de su almohada y se echó en su cama a leer.

-¿Debería... invitarlo a una cita? No sé que hacer, jamás hice algo como esto.- Preguntó Lily tímidamente, luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio e inmóvil.

Mar rodó los ojos al tiempo en que el canario volvía a ser su pluma. Alice sonrió tiernamente despegando la atención de su revista.

-No seas tan dramática Lils. Cuando lo veas termina lo que habían empezado y listo. Creo que Potter lo valorará más que una aburrida cita.- Opinó Mar, tomando un tintero del escritorio. Lily se horrorizó y buscó a Alice con la mirada.

-Deja ese tintero ahí, es el único que me queda. Yo creo que una visita a _Hogsmeade _estaría bien.- Propuso Alice mientras sonreía por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

Mar dejó el tintero comenzándose a reír.

-No hubiera tenido gracia decirlo de otra forma. Sabía que Lily no aceptaría mi extraordinario consejo, aunque sea mucho mejor que el tuyo, Ali.-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Además, ¿Porque tú no sigues tus propios consejos?- Inquirió Lily consternada.

-No pienso responder eso Lilian, sabes que mi situación es diferente a la tuya.- Exclamó fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Oh claro, porque que el Merodeador en cuestión haya estado con la mitad de Hogwarts y no haya durado con ellas ni medio día, no se iguala con tu historia, ¿Verdad, Marlene?- Contraatacó la pelirroja en forma vengativa.

Mar conjuró un almohadón del tintero de Alice ("¡Hey, te dije que lo dejaras!") en cuanto escuchó su nombre salir de la boca de su compañera. Lily no tuvo tiempo de proteger su cara ante el inminente almohadazo de la rubia.

-Vuelve a decir mi nombre y te las veras conmigo, Evans.-

-Lo mismo digo, McKinnon.- Contestó la pelirroja haciendo a un lado el almohadón que había estallado en su cara.

-Chicas..-Murmuró Alice con voz reprobatoria, ganándose un almohadazo de parte de Lily.

-Tú callate Smith. Dejanos con nuestros problemas amorosos, no queremos escuchar nada de tu maravillosa relación con Frank.-

-_Futura _relación - Aclaró Ali sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Sus amigas rodaron los ojos.

-Compadecete de mi, Al.- Rogó Mar asqueada por la buena suerte de su amiga, y comenzando a reír. Sus amigas continuaron las risas y entre unos almohadazos más, resultaron exhaustas.

-Oigan, ¿Hermione no está tardando demasiado? - Preguntó de repente Alice acostada desde su cama.

-Hum, es verdad..- Murmuró Mar a punto de quedarse dormida en la cama de Lily.

-¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?- Inquirió la pelirroja preocupada, mientas se levantaba rápidamente de al lado de la rubia.

-Bajaré a ver. -Propuso Alice a punto de levantarse

-No. Iré yo.- La interrumpió Lily dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación. Apenas la traspasó, la Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaría demasiado despeinada y desarreglada como para bajar a la Sala Común (producto de la fiesta y de los almohadazos). Sin embargo, sus piernas ya la habían trasladado hasta las escaleras y pensó que sería tonto volver sólo para peinarse.

Cuando apoyó el último pie fuera de las escaleras, se arrepintió profundamente de no haber vuelto a arreglarse un poco. Frente a ella, sentado junto a la chimenea, se hallaba la persona que tantos problemas le había estado trayendo a su cabeza. El autor de sus confusiones. Ni más ni menos que James Potter.

La observaba sólo como él podía hacerlo. Y Lily se sintió completamente desarmada. La pelirroja pensó que aquello debería ser ilegal, pero aún así se acercó a él tratando de disimular el repentino calor en sus mejillas. Aunque siempre evitando ver directo a sus ojos, por si acaso.

-Hola, James.- Lo saludó intentando sonar segura, aunque a la primera tartamudeó. Procuró observar el fuego de la chimenea con atención.

-Que tal, Lily.- Habló el Merodeador, mientras se corría un poco del sofá para dejarle un lugar.

-Quería preguntarte si sabes algo de Hermione. Dijo que bajaría aquí a hablar contigo, pero no ha subido desde entonces.- Preguntó mientras se sentaba tímidamente lo más lejos posible de su compañero de casa.

James se encogió de hombros mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Vaciló un poco contrariado, y volvió a bajar el brazo lentamente. Lily siguió inevitablemente el trayecto de su mano con la vista.

-Hermione habló conmigo y luego creo que se me dijo que iría a la biblioteca. Seguramente se habrá encontrado allí con Mandame Pince y se retrasó.-

-¿Tu crees?.- Preguntó Lily sin poder evitar sonreír. Intuía que James estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no despeinarse el cabello, ya que él sabía que ella odiaba ese gesto. De pronto los celos que había tenido la noche anterior le parecieron algo ridículo.

-No te preocupes. Pronto volverá.- La reconfortó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Lily no pudo evitar ver directamente a sus ojos avellana. Y aquellas bolsas debajo de los lentes le parecieron extrañamente adorables. La pelirroja estaba consciente de que le estaba sonriendo como una tonta, pero aún así no hallaba un buen tema sobre que hablar.

-Escucha. Sobre anoche, Lily--

-No es necesario que digas nada. En serio. Mejor dejemos esa charla para la próxima salida a _Hogsmeade_.- Interrumpió la Gryffindor, radiante.

-¿La próxima salida a _Hogsmeade_?- Repitió el Merodeador de gafas, sólo para cerciorarse.

-Cuando volvamos de las vacaciones. ¿Te parece?

-¿Que si me parece? ¡Claro que me parece! Lily, he estado pidiéndote esa cita a _Hogsmeade _por tres años.- Reconoció James, que no cabía en sí de la alegría.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando sintió a su compañero tensarse un poco (aunque sin dejar de sonreír como un loco) al observar algo detrás suyo. Estaba volteándose cuando un "_Hermione_" salió de la boca del Merodeador.

No pudo evitar sentirse acalorada por ser encontrada hablando con James como si fuera un gran amigo, ni tampoco pudo librarse de un sentimiento de enfado que surgió dentro de sí.

-Hermione, ¿en dónde has estado?. Te fuiste hace mas de una hora! Y sólo sabíamos que bajabas a hablar con James. No sabes como nos asustamos cuando veíamos que pasaban los minutos y tú no aparecías. Hasta tuve que bajar y preguntar a Potter, y recién ahí me tranquilicé un poco.. Pero tampoco, porque él dijo que tú saliste, y tu--

-Lo siento Lils. Fui a devolver un libro, y me distraje por ahí.- Dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo a su amiga.

Lily asintió levantándose de al lado de James.

-Pero si todavía tienes un libro.- Contestó la pelirroja desconfiada, mientras observaba los brazos de la castaña.

-Este lo cogí recién.- Explicó Hermione. Lily la miró un momento a los ojos tratando de sonsacarle la verdad. Pronto pareció rendirse, ya que observó hacia James contrariada.

-Como ya encontré a Herms, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Nos vemos luego, James.- Dijo antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras que iban a la habitación.

Lily subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró a su cuarto agitada por haber vuelto lo más rápido que pudo. No podía evitar sentirse como si hubiera sido encontrada con las manos en la masa.

-¿Encontraste a Herms?

-¿Tu también te perdiste?

Alice sonrió a Mar de forma cómplice al escuchar su pregunta, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada más. La pelirroja empujó a Mar de su cama para poder sentarse ella, y las miró ceñuda.

-No sé de que se ríen. Y creo que tampoco quiero saberlo.-

-¿No vas a contestarnos?- Preguntó la rubia malhumorada mientras volvía a regañadientes a su propia cama.

-Sí, la encontré. Esta abajo.- Respondió Lily sencillamente, mientras acomodaba su almohada (destrozada luego de la pelea).

-¿Estaba escondida debajo de algún sofá? ¿O tal vez atrás de un cuadro?

Ésta vez Alice no pudo evitar reírse estruendosamente, y Mar la secundó.

-De acuerdo. Sí quiero saber se qué se ríen.- Admitió la pelirroja cuando sus amigas se calmaron.

-Es que Mar dice que tardaste demasiado. Y como James estaba abajo...- Intentó explicar Alice aunque fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-No me malinterpretes Lils. Quizás lo habías pensado mejor y querías poner a prueba mi maravillosa idea.-

Nuevamente estallaron en risas. Lily las miraba algo ceñuda, sabiendo de antemano que sería imposible frenarlas. El carácter de ambas era extremadamente diferentes; Mar era extrovertida y pícara, mientras que Alice era más bien tímida. Pero cuando se trataba de Lily, a las dos Gryffindors les encantaba practicar su hobby favorito; molestarla.

Ya sea sobre el estudio (donde no encontraban tantos puntos en los que Lily flaqueara como para utilizar) o sobre algún muchacho, Mar y Alice se habían convertido en expertas en sacar de quicio a Lily. Era por eso que la pelirroja había decidido desde hacia dos años no tener que soportarlas más (al ver que sus pobres enojos ya no surtían efecto) y desde entonces procuraba siempre contar cierto tipo de cosas a sus amigas por separado, aprovechando aquellas clases en las que no cursaban las cuatro.

-_O acaso tomaste la_-- Comenzó Alice, hablando con esfuerzo mientras se tomaba el vientre con ambas manos por el dolor que le causaba tanta risa.

-..._la idea de Herms, y... y._..- Prosiguió Mar,en el mismo estado que su amiga, y sin poder terminar la frase.

-..._y te perdiste por ahí._..-

-_con Potter_!- Volvió a reír la rubia provocando que Alice tuviera que contornearse por la risa.

Mientras ponia los brazos en jarras, Lily tuvo la certera sensación de que sus amigas habían estado compartiendo sus hipótesis sobre ella y Potter en su ausencia. Y sintió a la vez un melancólico sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar como en situaciones pasadas un simple enojo bastaba para que sus amigas abandonaran aquel molesto espectáculo.

Suspiró con vehemencia al tener que implementar una nueva solución.

-Me alegro de que estés mejor gracias a mi.-

-¿de-- de que hablas?- Preguntó la rubia a Lily, con esfuerzo, al mismo tiempo en que trataba de dejar de reír. Alice, por su parte, ya se había podido calmar un poco y ahora estaba frotándose el vientre con expresión de dolor.

-La gargantilla.- Pronunció la pelirroja rodando los ojos y cumpliendo su cometido, ya que instantáneamente el semblante de su amiga cambió. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír internamente como una pequeña venganza personal por lo que le habían hecho.

-Es verdad. ¿Le habrá dicho Herms a Potter que me ayude? ¿Se lo dijiste tú, Lily?- Preguntó rápidamente Mar.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar. Aquello no lo había previsto.

-No. No lo hice.- Murmuró arrepintiéndose por su olvido y levantándose rápidamente de su cama. Mar y Alice intercambiaron una miradita que no pasó desapercibida por Lily.- Ya dejen eso. No me perdí ni con Potter ni con nadie! Iré a decirle a James lo de tu gargantilla, Mar.

-Eso no es necesario.- Dijo Hermione atravesando la puerta de la habitación. Se paró en el medio del cuarto, y estirando un brazo dejó ver un hermoso collar.- Aquí está tu gargantilla, Mar.

La rubia se levantó de un salto de su cama y tomó la gargantilla que tenía Hermione, acunándola con sus dos manos.

-¡Gracias Herms, Gracias!- Exclamó la rubia. Dejó la gargantilla sobre se escritorio y corrió a abrazar a Hermione, quien se quedó helada por la sorpresa. Era la primera vez en meses que ambas tenían algún contacto, más que físico, sentimental.

-No debes agradecerme a mi. Remus me la dio.- Y como si de un témpano se tratara y la quemara, Mar se alejó rápidamente de la castaña.

-¿Como dices?- Preguntó, esta vez con el semblante serio.

-Oh, no te preocupes.- Se apresuró a explicar Hermione, sacudiendo levemente los brazos frente a sí.- Estaba hablando con Black, cuando apareció Remus por las escaleras de su habitación y me dijo que la había encontrado.-

Algo en la expresión de Mar se relajó, y volvió a su escritorio a ver a su collar, como si quisiera asegurarse de que efectivamente estaba allí y no había desaparecido o esfumado en esos segundos sin contacto visual.

-De todas formas no me preocupaba eso.- Dijo la rubia sin mirar a sus amigas.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa, McKinnon.- Contestó Hermione sonriendo y ahora fue ella quien se dirigió a su amiga y le dio un abrazo.

-Te extrañé.- Admitió Mar cuando se separaron.

-Yo también.- Dijo la castaña sonriente.- Y siento muchísimo lo de Remus. Fue una equivocación, él es como un hermano para mi.

Lily y Alice miraron a la rubia con una expresión de sabelotodos antes de unirse en un abrazo grupal.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

En el castillo se respiraba un aire distinto; uno de despedida. Desde el desayuno no se habían dejado de escuchar cientos de murmullos y calurosos saludos entre compañeros y amigos de distintas casas. Algunos más efusivos, otros no tanto. Pero aunque para la mayoría del poblado estudiantil de Hogwarts sólo era un "hasta luego" y lo tomaban como tal, habían un grupo reducido de alumnos, más específicamente los de séptimo, que contradecía a todo el resto.

Con cada día, se acercaban más su final inminente de estudios en Hogwarts. Y aquellas vacaciones de invierno eran una efectiva demostración de aquello. Cuando volvieran, pronto tendrían sus mentes ocupadas en los EXTASIS, y cuando éstos acaben ya no habría más Hogwarts. No más salidas a Hogsmeade, no más mejores amigos con quien dormir, no más bromas a Slytherins. No más casas que los separen.

Para lo menos informados, o aquellos que simplemente no querían aceptar que una guerra de avecinaba, ya no serían los colores de las casas lo que produciría la separación entre magos sino su profesión. Pero había un grupo limitado de jóvenes magos y brujas, aquellos que sí se preocupaban por mantenerse informados, a quienes aquellas trivialidades no les interesaban. Ellos sabían que luego de un año tendrían que decidirse. Serían llamados "Mortífagos" o "Aliados a Dumbledore". Y ya no era una simple unión a club de duelo, una casa de Hogwarts o cosas por el estilo. Los jóvenes sabían que su vida estaba en juego, pero aún así no dudaban en poner a prueba sus ideales. Y hasta sus vidas.

Si hubieran tenido alguna clase de _giratiempos _y podrían ver su futuro, definitivamente los Merodeadores se llevarían la sorpresa de su vida. Aquel grupo de exitosos alumnos con grandes talentos jamás se hubieran imaginado luchando al lado de Dumbledore. Por supuesto que estaban al tanto de las catástrofes que causaba Lord Voldemort, pero aún no creían tener la madurez suficiente para unirse activamente a la lucha. Aún eran unos adolescentes, y sus actos lo demostraban plenamente.

Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban exhaustos. Desde que James hubo quedado con Lily para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, su mejor amigo los torturaba día y noche con la noticia. Los tres se turnaban para escuchar los efusivos comentarios del Merodeador, como método para no terminar dándole un puñetazo y que todas sus ilusiones se esfumen. Al fin y al cabo era la única chica a la cual, estaban seguros, James tomaba en serio. Y tantos años de rechazos y humillaciones que hubo de soportar James, merecían que sus amigos tuvieran un poco de paciencia para con él.

Pero paciencia era justamente lo que menos le quedaba a sus amigos. La noche anterior, luego de soportar a Cornamenta hablar hasta altas horas de la noche sobre su "perfecta pelirroja", pudieron por fin descansar. Lo ansiaban tanto que hasta olvidaron poner el despertador provocando que esa mañana todo fuera un puro descontrol.

El primero en despertarse fue, como no, Remus Lupin. Extrañado por sentirse tan descansado a pesar de que aún no hubiera sonado la alarma del despertador (suponía que por dormir tan poco se sentiría mucho peor), tomó su pequeño reloj de mano y lo observó con detenimiento.

Al principio le costó enfocar la visión, pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Se destapó y prácticamente corrió hasta Sirius donde, en una mesada junto a su cama, se podía ver un reloj un poco más grande que el suyo. Luego de comprobar que efectivamente era tan tarde como pensaba, se encaminó a despertar lo más pronto posible a sus amigos.

Zarandeó fuertemente a Sirius ya que era el que estaba más cerca suyo. Sin embargo (como sospechaba) no tuvo ningún resultado. Resignado, aunque sin perder el ritmo, fue hacia Peter donde repitió el procedimiento.

-Hum, Remus dejame dormir un _pdamffto_..- Murmuró Peter entre dormido, dándole la espalda al licántropo.

-Vamos, Peter. Levantate. Es tarde.- Insistió Remus. Consiguió que Colagusano se desperezara y frotara los ojos con las manos, aunque sin demostrar ninguna intención de levantarse por el momento.

El castaño se giró a la cama del último de sus amigos y no pudo evitar reprimir unas ganas de dejarlo allí durmiendo y que pierda el Expreso. Después de todo, había sido su culpa que se hayan quedado dormidos. Él y sus interminables comentarios acerca de Lily.

Decidió que no era momento para aquellas tonterías, y rápidamente se dispuso a despertarlo a él también.

-Cornamenta despierta. Nos quedamos dormidos. Es demasiado tarde.- Le dijo, acompañándolo con algunos empujones. James se movió un poco.

-No quiero levantarme hoy, mamá. Me siento mal.- Farfulló el moreno, tapándose aún más con las sábanas. Remus hubiera reído si no estuviera tan preocupado por el horario.

-No soy Dorea, James. Escucha, ya nos perdimos el desayuno y si seguimos así tampoco llegaremos a tiempo para tomar el Expreso.- Exclamó Remus, aunque con la sensación de hablarle al aire.

El licántropo se pasó las manos por la cara, nervioso. Hecho un vistazo al cuarto; Canuto seguía durmiendo como si nada ocurriese, Colagusano observaba hacia la ventana con la vista perdida (claramente aún no se despertaba del todo), había túnicas, pantalones y zapatos esparcidos por todos lados. Sus amigos y él habían querido dilatar el hecho de volver a su casa, y por eso decidieron terminar de guardar las últimas cosas en su bahúl el mismo día en que partirían, posponiendo lo más posible aquella sensación de nostalgia que sentían al partir de Hogwarts.

Remus se sintió por completo arrepentido de haber secundado a sus amigos en aquella idea. Él generalmente ya tendría el bahúl más que listo a estas alturas.

El Merodeador pensó que arrepentirse no le iba a servir de nada en ese momento, y decidió hacer un último esfuerzo para despertar a James.

-Debes despertarte, Cornamenta. Eres Premio Anual, y la profesora McGonagall seguramente te necesita para que la ayudes con los alumnos. Si llegas tarde, Lily va a enfadarse y..

Y como si James fuera el retrato de la dama gorda y "Lily" si se tratara de la contraseña, el moreno se levantó de la cama de un salto. Remus no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con una mano en forma contrariada.

-¿Que sucedió con Lily?- Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de James Potter, luego de que mirara en todas direcciones sin encontrar nada extraño. Hecho de lo más gracioso, considerando que el Merodeador sin sus gafas veía no mucho más allá de su nariz.

-Nada sucedió con Lily, James.- Murmuró Remus sin poder evitar sentirse enfadado con su amigo tanto como consigo mismo (por no habersele ocurrido eso antes). Cornamenta cambió inmediatamente su postura por una más relajada, tomando las gafas de su mesada y colocándoselas.

-Oh. Entonces, ¿porque tan escándalo? ¿Que sucede, Lunático?

-Ocurre que desde hace poco menos de media hora, me he dado cuenta que hemos olvidado de activar el despertador. Y ocurre que llegaremos tarde a la partida del Expreso. ¡Eso si llegamos, si quiera!- Gritó Remus ya sin poder aguantar su enfado. Como habló agitando los brazos, James tuvo que alejarse un poco.

-¿Y porqué no nos despertarse antes?- Preguntó James inocentemente. Remus le lanzó un gruñido y se fue al baño antes de que su amigo terminara con los lentes rotos (descontando otras partes, claro).

Para cuando el licántropo salió James ya no se encontraba en la habitación, y Sirius y Peter se encontraban en plan de "mete todo lo que puedas en un bahúl". Los hechizos de ambos jóvenes producían que varios objetos volaran en el aire hasta parar dentro de uno de los cuatro bahules abiertos en el suelo. Remus tuvo que esquivar algunas camisas y unos cuantos libros hasta llegar a su cama.

-Ahora si se despertaron..- Murmuró con resentimiento.

-Cornamenta utiliza métodos un poco menos ortodoxos que los tuyos. Creía que estabas al tanto de eso, Lunático.- Respondió Sirius, quien curiosamente tenía la mayor parte del cabello mojado a pesar de no haber entrado al baño.

-¿A donde fue?- Preguntó Remus, alejando su enojo y sin poder evitar sonreír. Canuto rodó los ojos.

-A ayudar a McGonagall. No pudo esperar a que salieras del baño. Estaba ansioso por hacer de niñera de los de primero y segundo, en su "_cita_" con Evans.- Ironizó el ojigris sonriendo.

Colagusano soltó una carcajada mientras trataba de cerrar con el peso de su cuerpo un bahúl. El castaño también rió. Estaba seguro de que si James no estaba de mal humor por tener que guiar a niños pequeños por los terrenos, era sólo porque eso significaba pasar algo de tiempo con Lily.

Remus sacudió su varita atrayendo las últimas cosas que le faltaban guardar, y cuando terminó de cambiarse y ponerse la túnica, les informó a sus amigos:

-Yo también tengo que ayudar a la profesora McGonagall. Nos vemos en el Expreso. Asegúrense de llegar a tiempo.-

-De acuerdo. Apresurate, Colagusano.- Dijo Sirius al tiempo en que se volteaba hacia su amigo, mientras se ponía los zapatos. La mayoría de sus pertenencias (las indispensables) estaban ya en los bahules. Las demás cosas o bien no les interesaban o bien ya mandarían algunas lechuzas al director en las vacaciones para que se las enviara a sus casas.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- Declaró Peter, que estaba teniendo algunas dificultades con su bahúl.

-Nos vemos!- Les gritó Remus mientras salía de la habitación cargando su enorme equipaje como si llevara sólo una pluma.

Se apresuró a llegar a la Sala Común (atestada de alumnos) y comenzó a buscar a la profesora por todo el lugar. En cuanto la localizó se dirigió a ella rápidamente sin poder evitar chocar a algún que otro alumno con su bahúl.

-Lupin.- Saludó la profesora McGonagall con una mirada reprobatoria.- Necesito que lleves a estos niños directo al Expreso. Son los últimos que faltan. Los demás ya han sido guiados por la señorita Evans y el señor Potter-

-De acuerdo, profesora.- Respondió Remus sin poder evitar sonreír al pensar que James debía de estar debatiéndose entre maldecir su suerte o alegrarse por estar junto a Lily.

Luego de que todos los alumnos que faltaban fueran dirigidos hacia el Expreso, el prefecto Lupin decidió buscar algún compartimento ya que intuía que James estaría muy ocupado con la pelirroja como para hacerlo, y de Peter y Sirius ni hablar. Aún rogaba a Merlín que llegaran a tiempo.

Vago por el Expreso, indicándoles en el camino a algunos alumnos de primero que debían acomodarse en un compartimento hasta que arrancara el tren. Reconoció varias caras y deseó felices navidades para algunas otras, hasta conseguir un compartimento vacío.

Acomodó su bahúl fácilmente y estaba a punto de sentarse cuando las puertas se abrieron.

-Oh, lo siento Lupin. Pensé que estaba vacío.- Se disculpó una rubia muy bonita. Habló demasiado desinhibida a pesar de tener las mejillas levemente coloradas.

-No hay problema.- Respondió el Merodeador sonriente.- Aunque sí me molesta que me llames por mi apellido.-

El rostro de la joven adquirió un gracioso tono rojizo que hizo sonreír aún más a Remus.

-¿Habíamos quedado en otra cosa?.- Preguntó Mar tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

-No, pero podríamos arreglar eso.-

-¿Encontraste un... ah, estás tu, Remus..- Expresó Alice al acercarse y ver al castaño. El Merodeador la miró sin abandonar su sonrisa, pero la recién llegada inmediatamente se sintió fuera de lugar. -Voy a buscar un compartimento vacío.-

-No, esperen. Podemos compartir este.- Le dijo Remus antes de que Alice se fuera, seguida de una avergonzada Mar.

-No te preocupes, Remus. Buscaremos otro.- Aseguró Mar, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Insisto. Quédense.-

-No entramos todos.- Opinó Alice volviendo sus pasos

-Entonces busquemos uno más grande. Creo que al final del Expreso hay algunos que siempre utilizan los Revenclaw que--

-A estas alturas ya deben estar todos ocupados.- Expresó la rubia algo dubitativa.

-De acuerdo. Hagamos esto. Esperen ustedes aquí. Yo iré a buscar el compartimento. Les prometo que encontraré uno vacío, pero en caso de que falle y no lo haga, les dejaré este a ustedes.- Aseguró Remus, sonando tan convincente como sólo un Merodeador podría.

Antes de que sus compañeras pudieran replicar algo, el castaño ya se había ido por el pasillo derecho del Expreso. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro y les dijo que había conseguido el compartimento, tal como les había prometido.

-¿Como hiciste?- Le preguntó Mar una vez allí, sin aguantar la incertidumbre.

-Digamos que sólo implementé la autoridad que me da ser prefecto.- Murmuró misteriosamente. Alice se rió a su lado.

-Ya me parecía raro que no te contagiaras de James.- Soltó Alice.

-¿Que pasa conmigo?- Inquirió el aludido entrando a compartimento seguido por Lily, quién se acomodó rápidamente junto a Mar.

-¿Como nos encontraste, Potter?-

-Pregunté a algunos alumnos y me dijeron que habían visto a Lunático por aquí.- Respondió a la rubia mientras se despeinaba inconscientemente el cabello.-El tren está a punto de partir. ¿Donde están Sirius y Peter?

-Espero que arriba del tren.- Expresó Remus con aprehensión, mientras se corria un poco dejando un lugar a su amigo.

-¡Por fin los encuentro! McGonagall me pidió que la ayude con unas cosas.- Informó Hermione mientras entraba al vagón y se sentaba junto a Lily.- ¿Que hacemos aquí? No, mejor dicho, ¿Que hacemos todos juntos aquí?

-Fue idea de Remus.- Masculló Alice señalando al castaño con un dedo. El aludido la miró indignado, para luego girarse y sonreir a Hermione.

-Me pareció una buena idea. Por lo menos será divertido.- Dijo levantando los hombros ante la mirada de escepticismo de la castaña. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte zumbido que vaticinaba la pronta salida del Expreso.

-Me preocupan Canuto y Colagusano.- Expresó James sin poder evitarlo

-Oh, no te preocupes. Los vi subir al Expreso hace un momento.- Le dijo las castaña, sonando algo extraña.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí. Bueno, supongo que eran ellos...Black iba con Mega-- una chica, y Pettigrew por detrás.- Murmuró dubitativa ante la pregunta de James.

-Si Hermione te dijo que los vio, es porque vio a Black y a Pettigrew subiendo al tren, Potter.- Reprendió Lily sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo siento. Es que no confiamos en las aptitudes de responsabilidad de esos dos.- Exclamó James con una sonrisa, como si intentara disculparse. Remus asintió y prosiguió:

-Peter es demasiado distraído y Sirius puede ser muy..--

-¿fantástico? ¿encantador? ¿magnífico?- Completó Sirius al tiempo en que entraba al compartimento.

-.._impuntual_.- terminó Remus

-.._idiota_.- murmuró Hermione levemente más tensa.

-¿No lo han notado? A Granger le fascina verme pelear. Debe ser que mi rostro adquiere algún tono más sexy o mis expresiones se vuelven más marcadas.- Conjeturó el ojigris mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña con una enorme sonrisa. Peter se sentó junto a James.

Hermione estaba por replicar cuando el segundo zumbido del tren se escuchó, seguido por el ruido de la locomotora en funcionamiento. Se encontraban oficialmente volviendo a casa. Aquello pareció afectar de alguna forma a la castaña, quien cerró su boca sin decir nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

El viaje les resultó más corto de lo normal. Entre peleas, juegos y chistes Merodeadores, pronto se encontraban en la estación 9 y ¾ de King Cross. Londres estaba más frío de lo habitual, por lo que los alumnos se apresuraban para bajar del Expreso y poder irse rápidamente junto a sus padres para poder disfrutar, seguramente, alguna charla familiar bajo una acogedora chimenea.

-Supongo que este es el adiós.- Expresó Mar a todos sus compañeros en el vagón. La rubia sobre actuó las palabras y hasta fingió llorar. Todos rieron, en un ambiente mucho más relajado que de el de hacía unas cuantas horas.

-Un hasta luego, McKinnon. Hasta Luego.- Remarcó James sin dejar de sonreír.- No quiero tener que programar una prueba para una nueva cazadora cuando vuelvas de las vacaciones.

-No te preocupes, capitán. Contarás con mis habilidades por medio año más.-

-Y yo quiero contar con mi amiga por muchos años más. Pero si no nos apresuramos y vamos a reunirnos con nuestros padres, no creo que la señora McKinnon haga realidad mi sueño.- Dijo Lily abriendo las puertas del compartimento de par en par.

Los ocho Gryffindors bajaron juntos del Expreso y se miraron con aprehensión. Las chicas dieron el primer paso, despidiéndose de Alice mientras la abrazaban. Los Merodeadores también la saludaron y desearon felices navidades antes de que la rubia desapareciera de su vista para unirse en una cálida despedida con Frank Longbottom.

-Marlene! Apresúrate, niña!- Se escuchó gritar a una voz aguda. Efectivamente, cuando los siete voltearon se encontraron con la severa mirada de una mujer de avanzada edad. Era rubia, tanto como su hija, y tenia rastros de haber poseído la belleza de Mar en su juventud. A su lado se encontraba un joven alto y muy apuesto que saludó hacia el grupo con alegría.

La rubia rodó los ojos con impaciencia. Saludó a sus amigas con un abrazo prometiéndoles escribir en las vacaciones, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a James, Sirius y Peter, y se paró en frente del Merodeador castaño.

-Nos vemos pronto. Feliz Navidad.- Le dijo sonriendo elegantemente antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar lejos de allí. Hubiera tenido un bonito efecto, si no hubiera sido porque en la mitad del camino sus pies se enredaron y casi cae al suelo de King Cross a no ser por su hermano (quién, atento por la torpeza de su hermana menor, tenia los reflejos tan entrenados que la sostuvo sin esfuerzo).

-Yo también debo irme. Nos vemos luego de las vacaciones.- Expresó Peter. Abrazó a sus mejores amigos, saludó a las chicas y se alejó de allí rápidamente.

Cerca de allí pasó una niña de cabello corto y oscuro que se desvió unos cuantos pasos para acercarse al grupo de Gryffindors.

-¡Adiós, Hermione. Adiós, Sirius!.- Saludó sin detenerse. Parecía que llevaba prisa, pero sin embargo les dedicó una enorme sonrisa a los aludidos.

-¡Adiós, Meggan!- Saludó la castaña devolviendole la sonrisa a la Hufflepuff.

-¡Adiós, Meg! ¡Que tengas unas lindas navidades, aunque jamás serán tan bonitas como tú!- Le gritó Sirius con galantería. Meggan rió sin detener el paso, y pronto desapareció por entre la multitud de alumnos con un señor adulto y un joven, a los cuales ni siquiera saludó.

Hermione bufó fastidiada pero no dijo nada. Sólo atinó a mirar en varias direcciones en busca de su familia.

-Mis padres habitualmente me esperan en el King Cross _muggle_, así que supongo que me voy. Feliz Navidad para todos.- Informó de pronto Remus a los demás. Saludó con un apretón de manos a sus amigos y luego se dirigió a las chicas.

-Que pases unas bonitas navidades.- Le deseó la pelirroja

-Te cuidas, Rems. Nos vemos luego de las vacaciones.- Expresó Hermione, abrazando a su amigo. Remus les devolvió con una sonrisa sus saludos antes de marcharse.

Lo vieron llevar su bahúl por unos centímetros más arriba del piso (sorprendidos, ya que ellos apenas podían con el peso del suyo propio) por unos instantes hasta que desapareció por la columna de la plataforma que rezaba 9 y ¾. Luego de eso alguien carraspeó cerca de James, y todos se volvieron hacia allí.

-Me han mandado a buscarte, hermana.- Manifestó Evan con formalidad, aunque Hermione sabía que por dentro estaría disfrutando el llamarla "hermana" frente a sus amigos Gryffindors.

-Dile a mi padre que en seguida voy, Rosier.- Articuló la castaña, con ira contenida. Su hermanastro se quedó allí sin mover un músculo.

-¿No has oído bien, Rosier? Hermione dijo que ya iría.- Escupió Sirius mientras miraba al Slytherin como si fuera la peor escoria del lugar. De la manera altiva que solía caracterizar a la familia Black.

Al vaticinar una pelea, Hermione decidió intervenir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-No importa, Black. De todas formas ya me voy.- Sostuvo la chica poniendo especial énfasis en el apellido de Sirius. Aparentemente Hermione no iba a perdonarle el que le estuviera llamando por su apellido tanto rato, sólo por haberla defendido.

Evan no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que el Merodeador fulminó con la mirada a Hermione, aunque la castaña pasó olímpicamente de él.

-Adiós Lils. No te olvides de estar en contacto. Si quieres puedes llamarme por teléfono.- Se despidió con un abrazo.

-Por supuesto. Trata de pasarlo lo mejor posible.- Propuso la pelirroja mientras se separaban.

-Adiós, James. Disfruta tus vacaciones.-Dijo Hermione mientras lo saludaba con el beso en la mejilla.- Adiós, Black.- Mencionó aunque pareció más por cordialidad que por otra cosa.

-Adiós.- Respondió Sirius irritado.

-Adiós, Hermione. Feliz Navidad para ti y Bella.- Dijo James cuando su compañera se estaba yendo.- Tal vez yo también te llame por _fetélono_!

-Es _teléfono_, James.- Corrigió la pelirroja al tiempo en que se escuchaba la risa de Hermione, a pesar de alejarse junto a su hermanastro. Lily, James y Sirius la observaron reunirse con un señor alto y risueño, quien la abrazó cariñosamente. A su lado, ignorándolos completamente, se encontraban Bella, Rosier y una señora más joven que el padre de Hermione manteniendo una charla muy animada.

Lily vio como a castaña saludaba con un gesto cordial a su madrastra (quien hacia lo propio), antes de que toda la familia se marchara de la estación.

-Bueno, supongo que mis padres no deben estar por tardar. Así que será mejor que los despida.- Opinó la Premio Anual, acercándose a sus compañeros.

James sonrió abiertamente mientras tomaba la iniciativa.

-Que tengas unas hermosas vacaciones, Lily. Prometo enviar una carta para la Navidad. Y para cada día que tu quieras saber que sigo respirando amor por ti.- Declaró el Merodeador de gafas, mientras tomaba las manos de la pelirroja. Sirius miró hacia otro lado, asqueado por tanto romanticismo.

Lily rápidamente tomó el color de su cabello y se apartó levemente del chico con vergüenza.

-Gracias, James. Eso que dices es muy.. lindo. Espero tu lechuza.- Respondió tratando de no tartamudear a causa de su vergüenza. James sonrió y soltó sus manos mientras asentía.

-Adiós, Lily. Hasta después de la Navidad.-

-Hasta después de la Navidad, James.- Respondió la pelirroja son una sonrisa y girándose hacia el otro Merodeador.- Ya puedes mirar, Black.- Aseguró entre disgustada y divertida.

-Casi creí que no aguantaría las ganas de vomitar.- Admitió con recelo, mientras se daba vuelta lentamente.- Adiós, Evans. Feliz Navidad para ti y tu familia.- Deseó el ojigris cuando estuvo frente a su compañera.

La pelirroja no sabia que contestar. Y ya que estaba al tanto (aunque sólo por algunos detalles) de los problemas familiares de Sirius optó por lo sano.

-Feliz Navidad, Black. Adiós.- Le contestó para luego perderse entre la multitud de niños y padres.

-¡James, Sirius! ¡Por fin los encuentro, niños!- Expresó la señora Potter a su lado luego de unos minutos. Abrazó primero a su hijo y luego al mejor amigo de su hijo, como si ambos fueran niños pequeños a los que hace tiempo que no ve.

-Que tal, hijos.- Saludó el señor Potter con un apretón de manos a cada uno.

-Ya, mamá. Pueden vernos.- Se quejó James cuando su madre le estrujaba uno de sus mejillas, al tiempo en que dejaba escapar comentarios del tipo "mi pequeño muchacho, cada día mas grande" o "miralo Charlus, parecía ayer cuando se paseaba sin ropa por el jardín de la casa".

-No te quejes del amor de tu madre, _Jamsie-Pooh._- Dijo Sirius, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reír.

-¡Oh, mi querido _Siriusin_! Mirate nomas, estás mucho más alto que desde la últimas vacaciones.- Aseguró Dorea Potter mientras soltaba a su propio hijo y se disponía a despeinar cariñosamente al ojigris.

James casi no logra ahogar una carcajada. En el camino a su casa se abstuvo de hacer comentarios sobre el apodo de Canuto y su nuevo peinado. Cornamenta sabía mas que nadie que su hermano odiaba que lo despeinen. Pero también estaba seguro que aquel gesto de amor de una familia lo hacía más feliz de lo que jamás podría ser él mismo.


	13. Navidad

CAPITULO 13: NAVIDAD

Cada casa es un mundo diría la voz popular, y era justamente lo que Lily Evans estaba pensando en ese momento. Escuchaba desde su habitación a su familia hablando y riendo, y aunque ella amaba a sus padres, no podía evitar sentirse un poco agobiada.

Había sido difícil despedirse de sus amigas, no porque no supiera mas nada de ellas por un par de semanas, ese no era el problema ya que las cuatro se enviaban miles de cartas por semana. La cuestión era que en cuanto volviera, sería aún más consiente de que se trataba del último año en que las cuatro convivirían juntas. El último año de Hogwarts.

La nostalgia se había apoderado de ella de tal manera que hasta no había salido a disfrutar un día particularmente soleado (aunque no por ello menos frío) de Diciembre. Acostada en su cama, con su bahúl al lado, decidió postergar el arreglo de su habitación.

-Lily, el almuerzo ya está listo hija- Le informó su madre, abriendo la puerta unos centímetros.

-Ya voy, mamá.- Contestó la pelirroja. Escuchó como su madre bajaba las escaleras de la casa, y se decidió tomar un saco y bajar.

El almuerzo estaba servido y en la mesa se hallaba su padre, como no, leyendo el diario matutino. A su lado su hermana Petunia hablaba muy sonriente con su nuevo novio, un joven robusto llamado Vernon Dursley. Lily tomó asiento junto a su padre y saludó. El hombre fue el único en devolverle el saludo, pero a la pelirroja no le importó y esperó a que su madre se sentara en la mesa para empezar a comer.

-¿Que tal el viaje, querida?- Preguntó su padre, dejando el periódico a un lado y sirviéndose un poco de ensalada.

-Mas rápido de lo normal, padre.-

-Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno...- Comentó su madre y Lily no pudo asentir.

-¿A qué colegio me dijiste que iba tu hermana, cariño?- Preguntó el novio de Petunia

-No lo conocerás. Es lejano.- Murmuró Petunia lanzándote una mirada de reproche a su hermana por ponerla en esos aprietos.

-Sabes que mi padre viaja por todo el mundo. Seguramente habré escuchado algo de ese colegio en algunas de sus anécdotas.-

-Eh... Si, tal vez.. el colegio.. el colegio se llama..

-Hogwarts- Respondió Lily algo molesta por el entrometido de su cuñado.

Vernon la vio por primera vez a los ojos, como si de pronto recordara que ella estuviera ahí. Tan pronto como la miró, dejó de hacerlo y se concentró en Petunia.

-Tenias razón amor, no lo conozco. ¿Es muy lejano?

-Sí, bastante. Oye Vernon, no me habías comentado eso de que tu padre viaja por al rededor del mundo.- Interrumpió el padre de Lily, para salir del apuro.

La pelirroja observó como su cuñado inflaba el pecho y se hundía en una aburrida conversación acerca de las "aventuras" de su padre. Petunia pateó a Lily por debajo de la mesa, y ésta profirió un chillido ahogado.

Sus padres no la oyeron, y Vernon la miró un momento con reproche por haber interrumpido su historia, para luego volver a ignorarla.

Lily fulminó a su hermana con la mirada y abrió la boca para decirle algo, cuando un repiqueteo interrumpió sus palabras. La bruja deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su cuñado no lo escuchara, ya que su hermana mayor le había prohibido terminantemente que cuando él estuviera en esa casa se hablara, insinuara o mostrara cualquier cosa que tenia que ver con la magia.

El repiqueteo contra la ventana no cedió y Lily estaba pensando alguna excusa para salir a la cocina sin despertar sospechas, cuando Vernon preguntó:

-¿Que es ese ruido?

En la familia de Lily estaba más que acostumbrados a la llegada de lechuzas a su casa, por eso inmediatamente todos miraron a la joven bruja.

-Iré a ver.- Murmuró acalorada. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente no sólo por la incómoda situación, sino porque no esperaba realmente ninguna carta de sus amigas.

Acostumbraban escribirse en sus vacaciones muy seguido, pero nunca tanto como para hacerlo sólo unas horas después de haberse separado. Hermione y ella se telefoneaban más seguido, pero esperaban por lo menos un día para enviarse cartas. De pronto se le ocurrió una horrible idea; ¿Que tal si les había pasado algo malo?

-No, deja que vaya yo.- Se ofreció Vernon levantándose de la silla al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, Vernon. Iré yo.- Aseguró Lily rápidamente, caminando hacia la ventana. Su cuñado no la escuchó y la siguió de cerca con el seño fruncido.

Ella abrió la ventana con cuidado, sabiendo con lo que iba a encontrarse. Procuró lucir sorprendida cuando terminó de correr el vidrio y de la ventana surgió una majestuosa lechuza color café. Vernon profirió algunas palabras sorprendido, pero ninguna inteligible.

-¿Que-que hace una lechuza aquí? ¿Y que es lo que tiene en el pico? ¿Un papel viejo?- Pudo preguntar luego de unos largos segundos.

Lily posó a la lechuza en su brazo y caminó rumbo a su habitación sin decir nada. Estaba demasiado preocupada por ver a Wen en su casa, y tan agitada.

-Estará perdida. No te he comentado que mi hermana es una lunática de los animales..- Escuchó decir a su hermana escaleras arriba.

Entró a su habitación lo más rápido posible, dejó a Wen en una jaula con comida que tenia especialmente para las lechuzas de sus amigas (ya que ella no tenia) y desenrolló el pergamino para comenzar a leer.

Querida Lily:

¿Te sorprendió mi carta? Ya lo creo, imagino tu cara cuando viste llegar a Wen tan pronto. No te preocupes, no sucedió nada malo pelirroja. Si te conoceré, amiga.

La pelirroja logró sacar el aire que se amontonaba de sus pulmones. Se recostó en su cama y continuó leyendo.

En realidad, hoy me desperté algo melancólica pensando que estas son mis últimas vacaciones de invierno de Hogwarts. Cuando volvamos pasaran unos meses, tendremos que estudiar para los EXTASIS y luego acabará todo. Hogwarts, el Gran Salón, nuestra amada Sala Común, tu amada biblioteca, Quidditch.. no volveremos a eso jamás, hasta admito que extrañaré a McGonagall, imaginate!

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír por su comentario.

Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en eso y deprimirnos en cuanto rindamos los EXTASIS (Si no morimos en el intento). Pero ahora te escribía por otro motivo. Verás, la loca de mi madre está pensando en hacer una cena para Navidad y por supuesto invitar a todas las familias sangre pura de la zona. Obviamente convencí a mi padre para que me dejara invitar algunos amigos, y pensé en decirle a Hermione y a ti, por supuesto. Alice ya estaba en la lista de mi madre, así que no hace falta nada más.

¿Que dices? Puedes traer a tu familia si quieres, yo convenceré a mi padre de que no deje invitar a familias como a los Black y no habrá problemas. Además, tenía pensando que podrían quedarse en casa la última semana de vacaciones si las dejan. Eso lo arreglaremos en la cena, cuando vengan.

Avisame en cuanto puedas, y si puedes dale algo de comer a la pobre de Wen que tuve que mandarla de urgencia a tu casa y no pudo desayunar como una lechuza debe.

Saludos a tus padres!

Te quiere tanto como al Quidditch,

Mar.

Luego de leer la carta, Lily sólo atinó a mirar a Wen, quién ya se había acabado toda la comida de lechuza de la jaula y ululaba por mas. La pelirroja tomó un poco más de comida de un cajón de su armario y se la dio a la lechuza antes de contestar la carta de Mar.

Querida Mar:

¡La próxima vez que me mandes una carta tan apresuradamente, voy a romper tu escoba! Me diste un gran susto, y ni siquiera pude inventar una buena excusa para Vernon, el novio de mi hermana. Aunque en realidad, eso no es tan malo ahora que lo pienso..

Por la mañana yo estaba exactamente igual que tú. Pensando en Hogwarts y en nuestro último año. Creo que hay una depresión general en el grupo, esta mañana Herms me llamó a casa comentándome algo parecido.

Cambiando de tema, ¿Seguro que crees que debería ir?¿No se molestará tu madre? Por mi parte no hay ningún problema, seguramente a mis padres les encantará la idea. Confirmame tu primero y luego te diré la respuesta de mis padres. En serio, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia por mi culpa.

Ah! Me encantaría quedarme en tu casa, claro que lo arreglaremos en Navidad!. Y ya le dí de comer a Wen, no te preocupes. La próxima vez alimentala primero antes de hacer tanto viaje o no te la devolveré más.

Saludos a tu hermano y a tus padres también!

(Obviamente) Te quiere más que siete jugadores detrás de cuatro pelotas tontas,

Lily.

Enrolló el pergamino cuidadosamente y lo colocó en las garras de Wen, cuando ésta termino de comer. La acercó hasta la ventana y la vio alejarse volando unos cuantos kilómetros. Luego decidió tomar alguna fruta de la cocina por que se había quedado con hambre.

Cuando volvió a subir, feliz porque no se había cruzado con nadie de su familia, se encontró sorprendida a Wen de nuevo en su ventana. Tomó el pergamino, el cual rezaba:

No seas tonta Lily Evans, ¡Claro que debes venir! Mi padre está en pleno convencimiento de mi madre y, te aseguro, va por buen camino. Avisales a tus padres y te espero la noche del 24 a las 21,30 en mi casa. Hermione ya me confirmó, y agregó que su madrastra está más que contenta por la invitación. Saludos dados.

Te quiere más que pasar un día entero en la biblioteca, Mar.

Lily rió y se apresuró en contestar afirmativamente a Mar. No les preguntaría a sus padres hasta que se fuera Vernon, pero estaba segura de que aceptarían.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Las dos semanas pasaron más rápido de lo que había pensando y pronto se acercó el día de Navidad. Aquella noche la festejaría con las personas más importantes de su vida, y otras de relleno por supuesto.

Su madre se había encargado de toda la decoración y debía admitir que la mansión estaba hermosa. Mar estaba orgullosa de haber heredado la única buena cualidad de su madre; su excelente gusto por la decoración y la ropa.

En ese momento observaba con detenimiento el vestido de fina costura que su madre había escogido especialmente para ella. Le llegaba unos cuantos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, era de color negro con rojo y le quedaba maravillosamente bien.

Giró un par de veces frente al espejo cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su deleite. Con un "Adelante" algo amargado, Mar se dirigió al baño mientras alguien entraba a su habitación.

-Estas muy bella.-

Mar volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta del baño al escuchar la voz.

-¡Alice!- Exclamó la rubia mientras corría hasta su amiga para darle un abrazo.

-Que bueno que te alegres de verme, por como me recibiste pensé que estabas enojada- Le dijo Alice con reproche. Llevaba un vestido por los tobillos de color pastel y unos lindos zapatos a juego.

-Lo siento, pensé que eras mi madre- Respondió avergonzada- ¿Pero que haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿Temprano? Ya son las 20,30. Igualmente mi madre decidió venir un poco antes para ayudar, aunque con mi padre tratamos de convencerla de que seguramente ya estaría todo listo. Ya sabes como es.- Informó mientras levantaba los hombros.

-Deja que termine de peinarme y bajamos- Dijo Mar luego de reírse de lo que había dicho su amiga. Se dirigió al baño seguida de Alice. Una vez frente al espejo se colocó una vincha negra por sobre su cabello mojado, y un par de pendientes con forma de calavera.

-¿Tu madre te permitió ponerte esos?- Preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa, colocándose junto a la rubia.

-Ni siquiera sabe que tengo perforaciones en los oídos.- Le respondió Mar orgullosa mientras salían del baño.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, Alice y Mar bajaban al comedor listas para una agotadora cena. Al parecer varias familias se habían levantado caritativas en Navidad, ya que había una gran cantidad de personas a esas horas en el comedor.

La rubia conocía a cada uno de ellos, pero no le interesaba realmente hablar con ninguno. Estaba tan absorta mirando a todos en el comedor, que tropezó con uno de los escalones ruidosamente. Varios de los invitados voltearon a verla.

Entre avergonzada y furiosa lanzó un saludo en general para que su madre no la reprendiera al día siguiente por ser maleducada y se dirigió hacia un rincón de la sala de estar con Alice.

-Están los Crouch, los Prewett, el señor y la señora Burke, y.. oh, mira! El señor McMillan apareció después de tanto, y vino sin su inseparable esposa, ¿que habrá ocurrido?

-Deja de hablarme de esas familias, Alice. Sabes que no soporto a ninguno de ellos.- Le dijo Mar aburrida, tendida sobre uno de los sofás.

-Lo siento, pero es que hace tanto que no se realiza un festejo así... Y mira, allí llegaron los-

-Dije que no quiero saber.- Cortó la rubia observando por la ventana.

-Potter- Continuó sin hacer caso a su amiga. Mar dirigió su vista inmediatamente hacia la puerta de entrada, y aunque estaba en una mala posición en cuanto a la luz para ver quien llegaba, logró distinguir unas cuantas cabezas entrando.

Contó una, dos, tres, cuatro.. siete cabezas! ¿Desde cuando los Potter habían agrandado su familia?

-Vinieron con los demás Merodeadores- Informó Alice al ver la duda pintada en la cara de su amiga. Mar se sorprendió tanto que se quedó sin palabras.- Vamos a llamarlos- Dijo Ali divertida

-No, Alice. No los-

-¡Hey!¡Chicos!- Gritó la Gryffindor logrando que los Merodeadores las vieran y se dirijeran sonrientes hacia ellas.

-Les dije que Alice estaría aquí. Me deben 10 galeons- Exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa apenas llegaron, luego de que se saludaran.

-Por supuesto que estoy aquí.- Dijo la chica algo enfadada.

-Claro que sabíamos que vendrías. Sólo queríamos hacerle un favor a Canuto, haciendo que gane algo. Ha estado insoportable estos días.- La reconfortó James, mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de Alice. El semblante de Sirius se tornó serio.

-¿Estuvieron juntos?- Preguntó Mar, hablando por primera vez.

Remus asintió, y la rubia no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Decidimos pasar nuestras ultimas vacaciones juntos.

-Oh, me parece una buena idea. Nosotras también quizás lo haremos- Les dijo Alice.- Miren, allí viene Lily.- Agregó, y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir a James ponerse rígido a su lado. Le hizo un favor y se soltó de él con la excusa de tomar una copa de una pequeña mesa que había por allí.

-Que tal, chicos- Saludó Lily, tratando de evitar sonar sorprendida al ver a los Merodeadores allí.

-¡Lily!- Exclamó Mar mientras se le tiraba encima con un abrazo. Luego de que la soltara, los demás pudieron saludarla. Lily estaba muy elegante, con un vestido de encaje por las rodillas y su cabello recogido, como muy pocas veces lo lucía.

-No sabía que vendrías, Lily- Comunicó James al recobrar su compostura.

-Oh bueno, Mar nos invitó a Hermione y a mi-

La pelirroja se interrumpió cuando la madre de Mar apareció por un costado provocándole un respingo. Se trataba de una bruja rubia y muy elegante. Tenia varios de los rasgos de Mar, por lo que se podía adivinar que de joven había sido una mujer muy bella.

-Hija, hay invitados tuyos en la entrada. Que tal James, estás muy grande. Y tu Alice, cada día más linda.- Dijo con una sonrisa, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta se fue tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

-En seguida vuelvo.- Profirió Mar algo fastidiada para luego alejarse de allí

-La señora McKinnon se olvido educadamente de saludarme, aunque hasta hacía un año atrás jamás lo había olvidado.- Acotó Sirius con una sonrisa, y tomando un sorbo de una copa que había cogido.- Y por supuesto, también les dio el placer de ser ignorados a los hijos de muggles.-

-No seas grosero, Black.- Reprochó Lily, aunque sospechaba que lo que decía era verdad.

-Sabes que no suelo apoyar a Sirius, Lily. Pero esta vez debo darle la razón. La madre de Mar es.. como decirlo,.. no muy amante del mundo muggle- Aclaró Alice. Lily se sintió tan avergonzada que no supo que decir.

Continuaron hablando y contando historias acerca de las familias de magos sangre pura y su patético odio hacia los muggles (-Ahora te figuras porque no duré más de seis años en la casa Black-Dejó escapar Sirius en medio de la conversación) hasta que notaron a Mar volver acompañada de una pequeña niña, que parecía la Gryffindor en miniatura.

-Siento causar que vuelvas a ver a tus padres, Black.- Murmuró la rubia al escuchar el último comentario del ojigris. Su semblante estaba serio.

-No te preocupes, McKinnon. Sabía que corría el riesgo.-

-¿Quién es esta niña, Mar?- Preguntó Alice acercándose a la jovencita.

-Es mi prima, Eloise. No se dejen engañar por su apariencia.- Les dijo con fastidio. La pequeña los miró y en su cara apareció una gran sonrisa.

-¿Pero que dices, Mar? Si esta niña es una dulzura.- La reprendió Lily dejándole un lugar a Eloise para que esté junto a ella. La niña se acomodó obedientemente sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo te advertí.- Murmuró observando nuevamente hacia la puerta de entrada. Que haya entrado gente y que su madre no estuviera allí para alardear de su fantástica fiesta, le llamaba la atención. De pronto cayó en cuenta de el porqué su madre no estaba allí.

Una familia medio-muggle medio-bruja entraba a la Mansión McKinnon muy tímidamente. La rubia sonrió al reconocer a la peculiar familia y decidió actuar de recepcionista por un rato. Se dirigió hasta allí mientras sus amigas y los Merodeadores charlaban del demonio de su prima, y los saludó lo más educadamente posible.

-Que tal, señores Granger.-

El padre de Hermione la miró por un momento antes de sonreírle. Por otro lado, su madrastra le dedicó una sonrisa obligada. Obviamente no podía mostrarse descortés con la niña que la había invitado a aquella glamorosa celebración, aunque no por eso ocultaba su repulsión hacia las amigas Gryffindor de Hermione.

-Hola, querida. ¿Como has estado, tanto tiempo?- La saludó afectuosamente el señor Granger. Se notaba a mil leguas que estaba contento de ver a alguien conocido por allí. Debía de ser difícil para él estar rodeado de magos, siendo él un muggle.

-Muy bien, señor Granger. Gracias por preguntar. Buenas noches Rosier, Bellatrix.- Saludó a sus hijos apenas dedicándoles una mirada de soslayo. Buscó a Hermione por allí con su mirada.- ¿No vino Hermione con usted?

-Sí. Se retraso un poco en el auto. Ya está por entrar.-

-Oh, de acuerdo. Pase entonces, señor. Siéntanse cómodos.-

-Gracias, Mar. Nos vemos luego.- Se despidió desapareciendo con casi la totalidad de su familia a cuestas. La rubia no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el pobre hombre. Echó un vistazo hacia el jardín de la casa esperando visualizar a Hermione. Pronto distinguió una figura delgada acercándose a grandes zancasos.

-Estúpido Slytherin... Serpiente arrastrada... Idiota monumental...

-¡Hermione!- Exclamó Mar interrumpiendo su monólogo. La castaña subió la vista y su semblante se relajó considerablemente.

-¡Mar!- Logró decir antes de fundirse en un abrazo con su amiga.-Lo siento, iba distraída...

-Me di cuenta- Articuló con una sonrisa.- ¡Estas muy bella!

Hermione arrugó la nariz y se miró con disgusto el vestido rosa pálido que llevaba puesto ,antes de contestar;

-¿Tu crees? Tuve que improvisar este vestido, ya que el original apareció misteriosamente dentro de la jaula de Hatie.-

-¿No es ésa la lechuza de Rosier? ¿Hate?

-Sí, es su hermosa lechuza azabache. Menudo nombre; Hate (odio). Pero la pobre no tiene la culpa, y además es adorable. Pobre, Hatie, el amo que le tocó.- Murmuró resignada y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Te das cuenta que estás hablando de una lechuza, verdad?- Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-Oh, cállate.-

-Vamos con los demás.- Mar decidió que ya había tenido suficiente martirio por el día, además de que todavía le faltaba descubrir a los nuevos invitados, los Merodeadores. La tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la sala de estar de la casa.

-Te digo que no, pequeña Eloise. Yo no miré de ninguna forma especial a Alice. En todo caso sería a las piernas de Lily, pero..

-¡Potter! Esos comentarios no vienen al caso. Igualmente deja de pelar con la pobre niña.- Reprendió la pelirroja. Tenía los brazos cruzados y se la notaba de muy mal humor.

-Vaya, Cornamenta. Tenias esa faceta tuya algo escondida.- Se burló Sirius ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de su amigo. Remus y Peter rieron con disimulo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Mar, sonriente, en cuanto se les acercó. Sabía que esa niña era un demonio, y se los advirtió. Y aún así no quisieron escucharla.

El grupo la miró y luego dirigieron su vista hacia la castaña, que los miraba tan o más sorprendida que ellos. Hermione mataría a Mar por no advertirle que irían los Merodeadores.

-¡Herms!- Ambas amigas saludaron a la Gryffindor con un cálido abrazo, olvidándose por un momento de la discusión.

-Hola, chicas. Buenas noches, Merodeadores.- Sus compañeros la saludaron también. James le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de girarse hacia Mar.

-Tu pequeña prima dice que miro a Alice con ojos de abusador, o algo así.- Le comunicó, esperando que lo defienda.

-Ya se los advertí, Potter.- Murmuró la rubia levantando los hombros.

-Deja ya eso, James.- Le dijo Alice, con un extraño color rojizo en su rostro.

-Pero es que yo no-

-Basta, Potter. Al fin y al cabo tu no tienes que dar explicaciones de nada.- Dijo Lily

-No creo que esto merezca tanto alboroto.- Razonó Remus. Lily le fulminó con la mirada y replicó indignada;

-Aunque los niños no mienten.-

Mar rió y se colocó junto a su pequeña prima. La niña la miró con una sonrisa y definitivamente con cara de niña santa.

-Esto no es divertido, Eloise. Diles ahora la verdad o te mandaré a cuidar por el primo Randal.-

La sonrisa desapareció lentamente de su rostro para dar paso a una expresión de fastidio, muy similar a la que Mar llevaba hacia unos momentos.

-De acuerdo. Era una broma.- Admitió la niña rindiéndose. La rubia le dio unos palmazos amistosos en la cabeza.

-Buena niña.-

-Aunque eso no quita que ése - Prosiguió señalando a Remus- no haya dejado de mirarte el escote ni un segundo desde que llegaste.- Terminó, de nuevo sonriente.

El licántropo adquirió el tono de piel del color de cabello de Lily, mientras que Mar soltó algunas palabrotas inteligibles de las cuales se distinguió "pequeña hija del diablo".

-Comienzo a amar a esta niña.- Observó Sirius sin disimular su sonrisa.

-Eso que dijo- eso, no- no es.. no es verdad..- Murmuró Remus cohibido sin poder evitar tartamudear.

-¿Que te sucede, Lunático?- Preguntó James aliviado de no ser él el centro de las burlas.

-A que no merece tanto alboroto, ¿Verdad, Remus?.- Inquirió Lily burlona. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con el Merodeador de gafas antes de reír.

-No es gracioso.- Murmuró el licántropo, enfadado.

-Sí, lo es.- Contradijo la niña comenzando a reír a la par de los demás.

-Suficiente. Te vas con el primo Randal.- Ordenó Mar roja de ira. La niña hizo un mohín antes de desaparecer por el vestíbulo.- Creo que ya es hora del banquete. Vamos.- Anunció la rubia luego de consultar su reloj.

Los ocho se dirigieron hacia la enorme mesa donde ya estaban sentados la mayoria de los invitados. Los Merodeadores se alejaron unos cuantos lugares para estar cerca de los señores Potter, mientras que las chicas reservaron unos asientos a un lado de los Evans. Lily se sentó junto a Mar para hablar con sus padres, mientras que Alice y Hermione fueron con sus familias un momento antes de comenzar a cenar.

-Madre, Mar nos invitó a las chicas y a mi a pasar el resto de la semana con ella. ¿Me dejarías quedarme?- Preguntó Lily colocándose a la derecha de sus padres.

-Por supuesto. Si no es molestia para tu familia.- Mencionó mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa. A su lado, Petunia enrrojecía de la envidia.

-Claro que no, Señora Evans. No se preocupe por eso.-

-¿Tu que opinas, querido?- Consultó a su esposo.

-No dejarás que Lily valla, ¿Verdad, papá? ¡Siempre está afuera de la casa! Se la pasa de viaje, o en el colegio, o en casa de sus amigas. No podemos verla nunca,- Sostuvo Petunia Evans con un fingido sollozo.- y además una distracción así podría afectar sus maravillosas calificaciones. ¿No mencionaste que es éste el año más importante de tu colegio?- Cuestionó a su hermana menor.

-Sí, lo es. Pero..- Se interrumpió Lily comenzando a angustiarse por la posibilidad de que Petunia convenciera a sus padres y no la dejaran quedarse.

-Tienes razón en lo que dices, hija.- Aseguró su padre y a Lily el mundo se le vino abajo.- Aún así, Lily siempre ha sido la mejor de su clase. Y no creo que quedarse con sus amigas una semana afectará su promedio. Además, luego tendremos todo el verano para disfrutar a nuestra pequeña.-

La pelirroja se lanzó a su padre con una enorme sonrisa y le dió las gracias repetivas veces luego de abrazarlo. Besó a su madre en la mejilla encantada y se volvió a sentar junto a Mar evitando mirar a Petunia.

-Su rostro está de color carmín.- Murmuró la rubia señalando con la mirada a Petunia. Lily sólo atinó a reir, ignorando a su envidiosa hermana.

-¿Por qué tan felices?- Curiosió Alice llegando junto a ellas con Hermione.

-Mis padres me permitieron quedarme esta semana. A pesar de la falsa actuación de hermana que hizo Petunia.-

-Genial. También acabo de preguntarle a mi padre si me dejaba y me ha dicho que sí.- Anunció la castaña alegre.

-Mi madre prácticamente me obligó a quedarme en la ancestral mansión de los McKinnon.- Mencionó Alice negando con una sonrisa.

-Entonces debemos planificar nuestra última semana de vacaciones lo más pronto posible. Aunque por ahora mi mente sólo puede pensar en ese enorme pavo que me mira desde el centro de la mesa.- Aseguró la rubia observando hacia su derecha donde un gran pavo de Navidad había aparecido por arte de magia.

Inmediatamente los platos de todos los invitados se llenaron de comida y las diferentes copas fueron llenadas por distintos tipos de bebidas. El banquete lucía demasiado apetecible aunque todos esperaban las tradicionales palabras del dueño de casa con fingida educación. El señor McKinnon, un hombre alto y robusto, se elevó de su silla y observó a sus invitados con un gesto de superioridad. Luego de su discurso plagado de críticas al mundo muggle (dónde los sangre pura viroteaban, mientras que Mar se encogía en su asiento avergonzada) y varia palabrería más, el señor les dió permiso de comer.

-¡McKinnon! El pofto fsvtuvo farafillozo.- Gritó James desde su lugar en medio de la cena, llamando a Mar. La señora Potter lo reprendió antes de que la rubia pudiera preguntarle sobre qué estaba hablando, aunque sospechaba de esa enorme pata de pollo que se encontraba terminando.

-¿Esos son los Crouch?- Consultó Hermione a sus amigas. Las tres observaron hacia el centro de la mesa donde dos hombres de traje apenas movían sus cuerpos para comer. Junto a ellos se hayaban dos muchachas y un adolescente. La mujer más grande charlaba animadamente con el joven, mientras la niña más pequeña se llevaba los cubiertos a la boca con una monotonía algo aburrida.

-Sí. ¿Los conoces?- Preguntó Alice extrañada.

-La chica, Meggan, la conozco. Va a sexto enHufflepuff.

-¿No es la amiga de Black?- Dudó Lily mientras observaba primero a la niña y luego a los Merodeadores.

-Sí. No la habrá visto.- Murmuró la castaña subiendo los hombros. Pero aquello se le antojaba misterioso, ya que los Merodeadores se encontraban sólo a unos asientos de la familia Crouch y Black siempre se había mostrado dichoso de compartir momentos en la escuela junto a Meg. Era extraño que él ni siquiera le hechara un vistado. ¿Se habrían peleado?

-Vayamos al jardín. Creo que está nevando.- Propuso Mar cuando las cuatro habían terminado de cenar. Sus amigas asintieron y luego de tomar sus abrigos se dirigieron hacia afuera.

-Que hermoso..- Murmuró la pelirroja cuando salieron al jardín trasero, el cual, aunque ya no estuviese nevando, se encontraba completamente cubierto de nieve.

-Gracias, Evans. No tenías que ser tan directa.- Bromeó Sirius saliendo al jardín con sus tres amigos detrás. Lily negó con la cabeza aunque no pudo evitar que se forme una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Deja de coquetear con mi próxima salida a Hogsmeade, Canuto.- Regañó James alegremente. Lily se sonrojó.

-¿Disfrutaron la cena?

-Por supuesto. Estaba diciéndote que el pollo estaba excelente, antes de que mi madre me interrumpa.- Mencionó James mientras se despeinaba inconscientemente el cabello.

-Lo imaginé.

-Has visto a Meggan, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Hermione al ojigris en cuanto todos los demás estuvieron lo suficientemente distraidos como para no prestar atención a su charla. Sirius, sorprendido de que Hermione le hablase, agachó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de la castaña a pocos metros suyo.

-Claro. La he visto, aunque ya sabía que estaría aquí. Por su apellido.- Aclaró ante la atenta mirada de su compañera.

-¿Y porqué no... están juntos?- La castaña notó su sangre permanecer en su rostro y se sintió repentinamente incómoda al estar preguntando aquello.- Quiero decir, en Hogwarts se la pasan hablando, y riendo, y abrazando, y..

En el rostro del Gryffindor se formó una sonrisa de lado antes de que alargara el brazo para acallarla.

-Su familia es comparablemente exigente a los Black con el tema de la sangre pura. Le causaría muchos problemas si el Señor Crouch ve a su hija con un traidor a la sangre.-

Hermione comprendió a la vez que comenzaba a fastidiarle aquella sonrisa arrogante en el rostro del ojigris.

-¿Entonces, decidiste dejar de lado aquella molesta idea de llamarme por mi apellido?.-

-¿Por que lo dices?

-No lo has hecho en toda la noche.- Explicó Sirius muy seguro, como si aquello fuera suficiente prueba.- Es evidente que te arrepentiste.-

-Eres un egocéntrico.- Sostuvo mientras se daba vuelta para ir con sus amigas. Hermione se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando observó a los lados sin encontrar rastro de ninguna otra persona más que ellos dos.- ¿Dónde están todos?

Sirius rió alegremente antes de contestar;

-Se han ido hace un momento hacia el jardín principal. Ya casi es Navidad.-

De pronto varios fuegos artificiales estallaron en sus cabezas. Ambos Gryffindor dirigieron instintivamente su mirada hacia el cielo admirando los colores y formas que se proyectaban. Los señores McKinnon habían decidido hacer su fiesta a lo grande, ya que el espectáculo era simplemente espectacular.

-Feliz Navidad, Hermione.- Dijo Sirius luego de unos minutos. La castaña lo observó a los ojos, maldiciéndose interiormente por no poder evitar perderse en ellos.

-Feliz Navidad, Sirius.- Le deseó, dando por terminada aquella pelea con sus apellidos. El morocho no le despegó la vista de encima mientras se acercaba unos pasos.

Hermione sintió como su mejilla era acobigada por una de sus grandes manos y volvió a sentir aquel incesante palpitar en su corazon, como lo había sentido aquella noche en el Gran Salón. Esa noche de la cual jamás habían hablado.

Sirius recordó el baile de Hogwarts y no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente ansioso por repetir aquel beso. Decidió que tocar su mejilla era muy poco comparado con lo que su cuerpo exigía sentir de la castaña. Rodeó su cintura sintiéndola estremecer sobre su pecho.

La Gryffindor elevó su rostro un poco más impulsada por la mano de Sirius y se encontró a unos pocos centímetros de esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban. No pudo reprimir el impulso de morder sus labios contrariada ante la situación. Su compañero comenzó a acercársele lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron lo suficientemente suave. Como si tuvieran miedo de romperse.

-Hermione.- Resonó una voz grave sobre el ruido de los fuegos artificiales.

La castaña se alejó rápidamente de Sirius, dejándolo con los brazos extendidos como si aún tuviera a la joven entre sus brazos.

-¿Que sucede?.- Logró preguntar entre su asombro y la verguenza.

-Tu padre quiere desearte una feliz navidad. Es mejor que vayas.- Anunció Evan más cordial y rígido de lo acostumbrado.

Hermione miró a Sirius, quién había vuelto a su postura resuelta y le asentía con seriedad.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo a su hermanastro antes de voltearse hacia su compañero, sin moverse del lugar.- Nos vemos en Hogwarts.- Saludó, sabiendo que no encontrarían otra oportunidad para volver a estar juntos antes de que sea tiempo de que Sirius se fuera a casa de los Potter.

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts.- Repitió.- Que pases unas lindas Navidades, Hermione.- Le deseó el ojigris con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

La castaña asintió para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el jardín principal con Rosier. Evitó mirar hacia atrás más por un acto de cobardía que porque estaba con su hermanastro. Evan extrañamente no soltó ningún comentario de mal gusto, como solía hacer. Aquello atemorizó aún más a Hermione.

-No le dirás a mi padre nada de lo que has visto, ¿Verdad?. Mucho menos a Bella.- Expresó Hermione con un temor no muy propio de ella. En realidad, besarse por segunda vez con un Merodeador (esta vez, sin varias copas de Whisky de Fuego de por medio a quienes culpar) no era para nada lo que solía hacer.

Evan Rosier observó de soslayo a su hermanastra antes de seguir caminado sin transmitir ninguna respuesta.


	14. Caperucita y El Lobo

CAPITULO 14: CAPERUCITA Y EL LOBO

Lily Pov

-Arriba, dormilona - Murmuró una voz a la distancia.- Es tarde.

Pronto recordé donde estaba y la voz se me tornó conocida. En mi adormecimiento me acurruqué aún más a las sabanas sin dejar de extrañarme por mi propia actitud. El mundo debía de estar invertido; generalmente era yo la primera en levantarse y Mar con la cual había que luchar para que se despegase de la cama.

Entre la oscuridad de mi interior se colaron varias imágenes de aquella semana en la mansión McKinnon. Descontando las insultantes comentarios de la madre de Mar contra los muggles y los empalagosos discursos del Señor McKinnon que debíamos soportar antes de cada cena, aquella había sido por mucho la mejor última semana de vacaciones de mi vida.

-¿Todavía duerme?- Escuché preguntar a Alice luego de que abrieran las ventanas y yo escondiera mi rostro entre las sábanas.

Y he ahí el porqué de que yo no sea la primera en levantarme. Luego de horas y horas de charla con Frank, Alice nos mantuvo despiertas casi toda la noche contándonos la nueva noticia; Eran novios. Imagínense la emoción de la tímida Alice y lo que nos costó sonsacarle hasta el más mínimo detalle. En realidad, lo que me costó. Generalmente Mar no servía para las charlas amorosas por lo que quedó descartada. Hermione, por otra parte, es demasiado comprensiva, no quería presionar a Alice a contar algo que ella no quisiera. Entonces quedaba yo, y como era la única esperanza de Mar (la cual ama saber hasta el más ínfimo detalle nuestra vida casi tanto como jugar al Quidditch o comprarse ropa a diario) no tuve más remedio que intentarlo. Costó lo suyo, pero luego de varias preguntas sutiles y unos cuantos comentarios comprensivos, Ali aflojó la lengua.

-¿Crees que deba ordenar a Blaser que la despierte?- Cuestionó Mar refiriéndose a su desagradable elfo doméstico.

No me malinterpreten, los elfos domésticos me encantan. Su adorable manía, aunque casi enfermiza, de servir a los magos es algo honorable. Pero Blaser, el elfo de la familia McKinnon, podía ser de todo menos honorable. Y aún menos adorable.

Tantos años en la casa habían infectado su cerebro con creencias ridículas y él no hacía más que profetizar lo que su ama decía. Cuando se le comunicó (Mar disfrutó ese momento como si estuviera saboreando un dulce especialmente sabroso) que tendría que servir a dos hijas de muggles literalmente hundió su cabeza en un jarro con agua por unos cuantos minutos, aunque no sin antes golpearse repetidamente con una olla en todo su cuerpo. El elfo estaba loco, es verdad, pero eso no quitaba que justifique sus actos como si lo hacia Hermione, a la que trataba tan mal como a mi.

-Sólo un rato más.- Murmuré por entre las sábanas previniendo cualquier atentado contra mi persona, tan pronto escuché a Alice estar de acuerdo con la idea.

-Hoy iremos al Callejón Diagon, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Como olvidarlo? Si los tortolitos pasarán su primer día de novios juntos en El Caldero Chorreante.- Se burló Mar sin dejarme contestar. Me volteé justo a tiempo para ver como Ali fulminaba con la mirada a la rubia.

-Es verdad, Ali. Lo había olvidado completamente, lo siento.- Me disculpé entrando rápidamente al baño. Cuando salí ya ninguna se encontraba con el piyama puesto, por lo que me apresuré en agarrar alguna de mis ropas. Tomé la primer remera que encontré y el mismo jean que había utilizado el día anterior y volví al baño para cambiarme.

Luego de colocarme la ropa y peinarme el cabello, me miré al espejo pensando que no estaba tan mal por haber dormido muy poco la noche anterior.

-¿Ya estás lista, Lils?- Preguntó Hermione del otro lado de la puerta. Salí del baño con una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamó Alice desde la puerta de la habitación. Tomé un abrigo y me dirigí junto a mis amigas hasta las escaleras. Antes de bajar Mar se detuvo y volteó hacia una habitación que había en el camino. La puerta estaba abierta y se podía ver a Steve, el hermano mayor de Mar, con su rubio cabello sobre su cara enmarcando un bonito rostro, dormitando sobre su cama. La más pequeña de los McKinnon nos hizo señas para que no hagamos ruido mientras se acercaba a su hermano lentamente.

Una vez allí conjuró un vaso con agua prácticamente sin hablar (me sorprendió el que hubiera mejorado tanto con los hechizos silenciosos) para luego verterlo por completo sobre el rostro de su hermano.

-¡Pero que demo... ¡Mar!- Profirió el rubio pegando un salto bruscamente

-Lo siento, pero no podía permitir que duermas siendo que tienes que cumplirle una promesa a tu hermana favorita.-

-Eres la única. Y déjame decirte que no tienes nada de favorita.- Murmuró enfadado luego de secarse con su varita.

Mar hizo un puchero y abrazó a la fuerza a su hermano.

-Yo sé que tu me amas, Stevy.-

Nosotras reímos sin poder evitarlo, causando que Steve se ruborizara. Apartó a su hermana con delicadeza y bajó rápidamente las escaleras camino a la sala murmurando. Mar rió y nos indicó que lo sigamos. Nos esperó abajo junto a la chimenea de la casa. A su lado se encontraban la madre de Mar, que al vernos (en especial a Hermione y a mi) desapareció elegantemente por una de las puertas, y su padre que nos saludó con un gesto cordial.

-Buenos días, padre. Hoy iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar algunos útiles y a pasar el día. Dile a Blaser que no cuente con nosotras para la cena, ¿Esta bien, padre?

-De acuerdo, hija.- Respondió viéndose feliz de que las sangre sucias no comieran en su casa, por lo menos por una noche.- ¿Tu tampoco vuelves, hijo?

-Sí. Sólo iré a acompañarlas, veré que lleguen bien y volveré en un rato. Sabes que Londres ya no es tan seguro.-

La rubia rodó los ojos al tiempo en que su padre asentía con monotonía. Steve tomó un poco de polvos flu de una pequeña caja junto a la chimenea y nos dio un poco a cada una. Decidimos desaparecer en sólo dos viajes por la enorme chinea de la Mansión McKinnon, que no desentonaba ni un poco con la casa. Alice y yo fuimos las últimas en aparecer en El Caldero Chorreante, donde varios magos se aglomeraban para entrar o salir del Callejón Diagon. Saludamos a Tom, el tabernero, y nos dirigimos hacia la parte de atrás del negocio. Con unos cuantos toques de la varita de Steve a los ladrillos del muro de piedra, pudimos visualizar después de algunos meses el majestuoso callejón exclusivamente para magos.

Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo como Ali consultaba su reloj y parecía relajarse. Un poco más adelante nuestro Steve y Mar hablaban sobre una nueva escoba de Quidditch, mientras que Hermione echaba un rápido vistazo hacia Flourish y Blotts.

-¿Llegamos temprano?- Pregunté a Alice, ya que no se había quedado en El Caldero.

-Sí. Iré a dar unas vueltas con ustedes y volveré a tiempo.-

-¿Me acompañas, Lily?- Cuestionó Hermione. El grupo se había parado en medio de la calle sin que me haya dado cuenta, por lo que volví unos cuantos pasos hasta donde estaban ellos.- Voy a ver unos libros.

-Está bien.- Saludamos a los demás con un gesto y cruzamos la calle hacia la tienda Flourish y Blotts. Luego de atravesar la pequeña puerta nos vimos rodeadas de pilas de libros que llegaban literalmente hasta el techo.

Mi compañera de lectura y yo nos separamos, sin percibirlo, de acuerdo a nuestros intereses. Me dirigí casi involuntariamente hacia la sección de libros de Pociones mientras que Hermione caminaba para el lado contrario.

Leí unos cuantos títulos interesantes, y con el deseo de tener más dinero y poder comprármelos todos, elegí uno al azar. En cuanto tomé Pociones para Magos Avanzados Volumen III noté a alguien del otro lado del estante. Sólo podía ver una porción de su cabello, pero eso era suficiente para reconocerlo.

Comencé a percatarme de que estaba teniendo una acalorada aunque muy discreta conversación con uno de sus compañeros de casa. Me quedé escuchando sin poder evitarlo.

-Por supuesto que estoy de su lado.- Aseguró Snape con voz amenazadora.

-Entonces debes demostrarlo. En todas las vacaciones no has aparecido. ¿Hiciste ya tu trabajo?- Preguntó Lestrange escéptico. El recuerdo de cómo había hechizado a Alice se despertó en mi con tanta violencia, que por un instante estaba decidida a cruzar la tienda y propinarle un puñetazo en su rostro. Sin embargo la respuesta de Snape me obligó a quedarme en mi lugar.

-Ella no ha pasado la Navidad en su casa.-

-No sé como lo harás, Snape. Pero te sugiero busques alguna forma de demostrar tu lealtad o el Señor Tenebroso se encargará de ti.-

Señor Tenebroso. Aquello me recordaba la charla pendiente con Dumbledore. Por supuesto que ya había averiguado lo suficiente del tema como para estar al tanto de lo que ese mago en contra de los muggles profetizaba y de la supuesta organización que dirigía el director de Hogwarts para luchar contra sus vasallos.

Estaba convencida de que Severus no acabaría en un buen camino, pero jamás pensé que terminaría como esclavo de ese tal Lord Voldemort. Y mucho menos estuviera pasándole información sobre una amiga. Porque si bien ya no éramos tan cercanos, yo aún sentía un gran cariño por él. Pero evidentemente él no lo hacia. Yo sólo era una asquerosa hija de muggles más, y como tal, debía de ser exterminada. Por que eso es lo que hacía Voldemort, ¿Verdad? ¿Y qué otra cosa iba a querer que hiciera Snape conmigo si no era matarme a mi o incluso a toda mi familia?

De pronto temí por mis padres, a quienes había dejado solos e indefensos en mi hogar. Pero una holeada de tranquilidad me abrigó al darme cuenta de que Severus había estado toda la semana en su casa y si hubiera querido.. asesinar a mi familia, lo hubiera podido hacer cómodamente.

Aunque traté de evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Coloqué con cuidado el libro devuelta a su lugar y caminé en forma monótona hacia la salida. No me preocupé en buscar a Hermione ni en tratar de pasar desapercibida por los Slytherins. Lo único que quería era salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

No podía creer que siendo El Callejón Diagon tan grande, y Londres aún más, hubiera tenido que cruzarme con Snape y escuchar aquella conversación. Esto había sido mil veces peor que enterarme de que Snape sería un futuro Mortífago. En esa ocasión pensé que mi ex amigo en realidad jamás me haría daño, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

¿Que pasaba si Voldemort se lo obligaba? ¿Acataría las órdenes de su señor o tendría compasión por una vieja amiga?

Sin darme cuenta de cómo había llegado me encontré a varias cuadras de la tienda de libros, estática mientras cientos de personas pasaban a mi lado sin prestarme atención. No llevaba reloj por lo que no sabía si era tarde. Decidí dar un paseo a solas para despejar mi mente antes de buscar a mis amigas.

Caminé unas cuadras más y al llegar a una esquina visualicé a varios Slytherins a mitad de la otra cuadra, entre ellos Snape y Lestrange. Me giré bruscamente para irme de allí antes de que me vieran cuando choqué con una persona.

-Lo siento.- Murmuré incorporándome lo más rápido posible para irme aunque una mano en mi brazo me lo impidió.

-¿Evans?

Levanté la vista encontrándome con una mirada gris inquisidora. Dejé de intentar caminar por lo que Black me soltó aunque me escondí (todo lo que pude) detrás de su cuerpo.

-Hola, Black.- Saludé sin poder ocultar mi tono nervioso. Lancé una mirada rápida hacia el grupo de Slytherins asegurándome de que no nos hubieran visto, y mi gesto no le pasó desapercibido a mi acompañante. Sin siquiera contestarme se volteó hacia las serpientes. Estudió el grupo por un momento y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria de prisa. Imaginé que quería que lo siguiera, y si no quería, me fui con él de todas formas. Cualquier lugar lejos de ellos estaba bien para mi.

Doblamos la esquina y caminamos unos cuantos metros antes de parar. Black se volteó hacia mi con el semblante más tranquilo y con su pose natural intacta.

-¿Como estás, Evans? Es extraño encontrarte por aquí.- Dijo, obviando preguntar porqué estaba yo tan cerca de unos Slytherins, hecho que agradecí interiormente.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Tú como has estado?- Pregunté tratando de que no se notara que estaba agitada por caminar tan rápido. Aunque fuera delgada no me vendría mal un poco de ejercicio. ¡Pero es que en Hogwarts no se practicaba otra cosa que no fuera el odioso Quidditch!

-Muy bien. Vinimos a buscar algunas cosas que necesitábamos de Gambol & Japes para el regreso a clases.- Informó demasiado resuelto para estar hablando de que habían ido a comprar artículos de broma para introducir a Hogwarts. Lo miré con el semblante serio.

-¿Y James, como Premio Anual, aprueba esas cosas?- Sirius abrió la boca para contestar aunque yo no esperaba en realidad ninguna respuesta.- Nosotras vinimos a acompañar a Alice. Tenia una cita con Frank-

Black cerró al boca al escucharme y se llevó una mano al mentón

-Es verdad. Estaban todas juntas en casa de McKinnon.- Murmuró pensativo. Por un momento no dijo nada más aunque parecía querer hacerlo. De pronto desistió de su idea, frunció los hombros en un gesto y suspiró.- ¿Cita con Frank, dices?

Aunque no esperara esa pregunta traté de explicarle sin muchos detalles que Alice y Frank estaban de novios. Black emitió una sonrisa sincera y con un "Ya era hora" dio por terminada aquella conversación.

-Bueno, Black. Fue extrañamente agradable hablar contigo.- Y en verdad lo era, me había hecho olvidar a Snape por un rato.- Pero ya debo irme. Mis amigas deben estar buscándome.

-De acuerdo. Yo también voy a buscar a los demás.- Y con un saludo se alejó en busca de los otros Merodeadores. Lo observé irse por un momento hasta que obligué a mis piernas caminar por las largas calles tratando de no perder detalle por si veía a alguna de las chicas. O a algún Slytherin.

Por suerte pronto conseguí dar con Alice y Frank, quienes daban un paseo por el callejón, y me dijeron que el grupo completo estaba en El Caldero Chorreante tomando algo. Dejé a la parejita sola y caminé por entre la gente hacia el lugar.

En el camino pasé por fuera de Gambol & Japes. La enorme tienda de chascos estaba repleta y la fila para comprar excedía el negocio. Entre las personas que se encontraban en la acera distinguí a cuatro cabezas que se me hicieron muy conocidas. Me acerqué para saludarlos (y de paso, poder regañar a James por introducir esos artículos en Hogwarts) cuando la fila avanzó y ellos por fin entraron a la tienda.

Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta ahora cerrada y pude verlos un poco más allá inspeccionando las novedades del mes. De pronto, sentí como tocaban mi espalda y rápidamente me di la vuelta.

-Hey, Lily. ¿Como estás?- Me saludó el prefecto de Revenclaw con una sonrisa. Se la devolví al tiempo en que lo saludaba.

-Que tal, Jeff. ¿Comprando artículos de broma, prefecto?- Regañé con una sonrisa. Jeff me sonrió a modo de disculpa y me invitó a quedarme con él para que no deba hacer toda la fila para entrar. Acepté gustosa y en unos minutos ya estábamos dentro de la tienda.

-Voy a comprar algunas cosas. Luego nos vemos, Lily.- Me dijo mientras ojeaba una lista que tenia en sus manos.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego, Jeff.- Me separé de él en busca de los Merodeadores. Jamás había entrado a la tienda y me sorprendió gratamente lo colorida y alegre que era. Varias ofertas y novedades resaltaban por entre el montón de artículos. Algunos otros productos hasta volaban de un lado para el otro.

Visualicé unos pequeños caramelos de color azul brillante sobre el mostrador y no dudé en acercarme. Tomé una de las muestras y lo giré ante mis ojos varias veces. Comprobé que junto a la canasta de caramelos había un cartel que rezaba "Muestra Gratis" antes de sacarle el envoltorio decidida a comérmelo. Realmente se veía apetecible.

En cuanto mi lengua tocó el caramelo todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. Éste no sabía tan dulce como me lo había imaginado, si no más bien ácido. Terminé de comerlo con satisfacción (no estaba tan mal después de todo), cuando sentí un escalofrío recorrerme desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Fue en ese momento cuando me dí cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Era una tienda de chascos. Y aquellos simplemente no podían ser unos dulces comunes y corrientes. Me apresuré a tantear todo mi cuerpo en busca de algo extraño aunque no noté nada fuera de lo normal. Giré la cabeza hacia ambos lados y un poco más allá pude ver un pequeño espejo colgado sobre la pared. Me acerqué hasta él y casi me da un infarto cuando miré el espejo y no vi nada de lo que esperaba ver.

No tenía el cabello de otro color. Mi nariz no había cambiado de forma. Mis orejas aún seguían en su lugar. Pero simplemente en el espejo no había nada. No tenía reflejo.

Inmediatamente subí mis manos hasta la altura de mis ojos pero allí tampoco había nada.

-Oh Dios mio, soy invisible.-

-No te preocupes, querida. Sólo dura unos cuantos minutos, ya que comiste la muestra gratis.- Murmuró una voz a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta encontrándome con un señor de avanzada edad que me miraba fijamente.

-¿Usted... Usted me ve?

-Realmente no. Pero tampoco estoy acostumbrado a escuchar voces de la nada, y supuse que los caramelos para hacerse invisibles tenían algo que ver. Cada cierto tiempo aparece algún que otro joven que no lee las advertencias y come un caramelo embelesado por su color brillante. Ya le sugerí varias veces a mi esposa que cambie la cesta de lugar, aunque nunca lo hace.

Sentí como lentamente mis mejillas retenían mi sangre. Y aunque el anciano no pudiera verme, me sentía terriblemente avergonzada. Me disculpé con el señor y decidí leer las advertencias para enterarme que había comido. El cartel estaba junto a la cesta de caramelos, pero éstos eran tan brillantes que supongo que nadie se detenía a leerlo.

Caramelos para hacerse invisible.

Toma uno de estos y desaparecerá cualquier rastro de ti. ¡Aprovecha para vengarte de aquellos fortachones de la escuela! ¡O hazle pasar un mal día a tu jefe!

Duración: 30 minutos.

Advertencia: La muestra dura 13 minutos.

Efectos Colaterales: Posibles mareos, sensación de incredulidad o catarro.

Luego de golpearme la cabeza con la mano por ser tan tonta, me apresuré a salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

Unos cuantos metros antes de la puerta se encontraban los culpables de que yo estuviera ahora invisible. Porque era por culpa de saludarlos a ellos que yo había entrado en la tienda, hubiera comido el dulce y ahora fuera invisible! Lo sé, en realidad es algo tonto, pero a alguien tenía que culpar. ¿Y quién más que aquellos revoltosos Merodeadores? Si ellos no hubieran estado comprando bromas ilegales para Hogwarts, yo no tendría porqué haber entrado desde un principio.

Me acerqué con paso decidido hacia ellos con la intención de echarles la culpa de lo que me estaba pasando. Aunque mientras más cerca me hallaba, más lento caminaba. ¿Que les diría? Y esencialmente ¿Como les diría algo si es que era invisible?

-No te mentiría con algo así, Cornamenta. Si te digo que está aquí, es porque está aquí.- Dijo Black a James mirándolo con reproche. Potter, por otro lado, lo observaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-No creo que Canuto esté mintiendo esta vez, Cornamenta.- Opinó Remus con voz cansina. El castaño se veía agotado y su aspecto no era el mejor. Parecía a punto de enfermarse, si es que ya no lo estaba. Pasó por al lado de los demás retirándose del lugar. Pettigrew lo siguió, mientras que Potter y Black dejaron de mirarse y salieron de la tienda.

Los seguí de cerca con la intención de asustarlos por tener la culpa de que yo estuviera así, aunque no pude hacerlo ya que James comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cómo quieres que le crea si ha estado toda las vacaciones copiando la caligrafía de Lily para luego mandarme cartas de su parte él mismo?- Preguntó a Remus con las mejillas coloradas del enojo.

Vi a Black tratando de evitar reír y me prometí a mi misma que lo haría pagar por hacer aquello.

-Siento eso, Cornamenta. ¡Pero es que era divertido verte tan entusiasmado!.- Explicó el ojigris mientras que Remus negaba con la cabeza en desacuerdo y James lo miraba ofendido.- Esta bien. Estuve mal.- Admitió con desgana.- Pero te juro que esta vez no es una mentira. Evans está aquí y hasta hablé con ella-

James buscó a Remus con la mirada y éste asintió con monotonía.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿El mismo día que nosotros? No les digo que Lily y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Está muerta de amor por mi.-

Decidí que lo de Black pasaría a segundo lugar. Primero debía de lidiar con Potter.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Hermio- Comenzó Remus arrastrando las palabras como si le costara hablar. Me preocupé seriamente por él aunque tuve que girar la cabeza hacia Pettigrew.

-Ya dijiste eso tantas veces que prácticamente lo sabemos de memoria, Lunático. Pero James jamás cambiará.- Interrumpió Peter negando. James lo miró ofendido aunque luego su mirada se ablandó.

-Tienes razón, Gusano.- Murmuró repentinamente cabizbajo.- Debo dejar mi arrogancia de una vez por todas. Así nunca tendré a mi Lily.-

Me sorprendió lo humano que podía llegar a ser Potter con sus amigos. Claro que conmigo lo fue algunas veces, pero siempre me quedaba esa pizca de duda de que si lo hacía sólo como método para conseguir una cita.

-Ella es tan dulce, tan hermosa. No se merece estar con un desconsiderado como yo. Creo que cuando empecemos Hogwarts le diré que se olvide de mi. Que se olvide de la salida a Hogsmeade o que vaya con otro que sí la merezca.-

-¡No!- Exclamé sin poder evitarlo. Inmediatamente me tapé la boca con ambas manos mientras observaba como los Merodeadores giraban la cabeza hacia todos lados confundidos.

-¿Escucharon eso?- Murmuró Peter, que lucía algo asustado.

-Quizás fue el viento..- Murmuró Remus con el semblante serio

-Pareceré loco, pero el viento se escuchó como la voz de Lily.- Acotó James sin dejar de mirar hacia todas direcciones.

-A mi también me pareció que era la voz de Evans. Oh por Merlín, ¿Me estarás contagiando tu estupidez?- Preguntó Black fingiendo estar aterrado. James le dio una colleja.

-Tal vez fue nuestra imaginación. Es que aquello que estabas diciendo sobre Lily es muy estúpido. Si tu la quieres tanto como dices (y sabemos que es así) debes luchar por ella. No debes rendirte. Sé valiente, por algo eres un Gryffindor.- Reflexionó Remus y yo nunca quise tanto a mi prefecto favorito. Por poco voy y lo abrazo allí mismo.

Sirius lanzó una pequeña carcajada que me hizo recordar que debía trazar un plan de venganza contra él.

-El lobito está sensible.- Se burló. Fruncí el ceño sin comprender cuando Remus giró la cabeza hacia todos lados buscando algo con repentina energía. ¿Me habría visto? Miré mis manos (en realidad, donde se suponía que debían estar) para asegurarme que seguía invisible. Cuando lo comprobé y volví a mirar a Remus, éste se hallaba fulminando a Black con la mirada.

-Deja de hacer esos comentarios, Canuto. No sabes cuando puede haber alguien cerca.-

-Mi sentido del olfato lo averiguaría de todos modos.- Respondió Black resuelto mientras fruncía los hombros. No sabía de que estaba hablando, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que Black no debía de confiarse tanto de sus instintos. Ni siquiera me había notado. Aunque supongo que el dulce contribuyó un poco en eso. ¿Acaso no decía "desaparecerá cualquier rastro de ti"?

-Ya. ¿Cuándo es la próxima luna llena?.- Preguntó James restándole importancia al asunto.

-Dentro de tres días.-

-¡Genial! Estaremos en Hogwarts.- Exclamó Peter. James le pasó un brazo por los hombros sonriente. El prefecto torció el gesto contrariado ante de decir:

-No creo que deberían estar tan contentos por eso.-

¿No estaba feliz por volver a Hogwarts? Pero si en varias ocasiones el prefecto me comentó sobre su afecto hacia el castillo, y aún más, hacia Dumbledore. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a lo de la Luna Llena? ¿Y tenía algo que ver con todo eso el que tuviera ese aspecto tan deplorable?

Cuando mi mente comenzó a atar cabos fue el discurso de reproche de Black, el que me aclaró todo.

-Escucha Lunático, ¿Cuántas veces se puede ver la transformación de un hombre lobo en primera fila? ¡Es Genial! Y ya deja tu pesimismo pre-luna llena a un lado o me obligarás a cambiar a Snape por ti como blanco de nuestra próxima broma. ¿Te gustaría un mensaje en el techo del Gran Comedor que diga: "Aquí vive un gran hombre lobo. Temed por Remus Lupin. Aunque por lo menos, él sí se lava el cabello a diario."?

-Más allá del patético intento por levantarte la moral por parte de Canuto, todo lo que dijo (o su mayoría) es verdad.- Acotó James mientras Black fingía indignarse.- Por lo único que no me gustan las vacaciones es porque no podemos acompañarte en tu transformación. Éso es lo que hace a Hogwarts único para nosotros.

Los cuatro Merodeadores asintieron con una sonrisa mientras que yo no podía salir de mi asombro. ¿Hombre lobo? ¿Remus Lupin un hombre lobo?

En medio de mi sorpresa comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo parecía congelarse y nada de eso tenía que ver con el clima. Recordé que quizás ya habían pasado los trece minutos que duraba el efecto del caramelo y me apresuré a alejarme de los Merodeadores. Eché un rápido vistazo a Remus, quién había mejorado su ánimo y ahora bromeaba con sus amigos, antes de dirigirme hacia un negocio colmado de gente. Con tanto disturbio, nadie notaría que una niña se acababa de materializar a su lado, y en todo caso pensarían que sólo fue una aparición.

Cuando por fin pude volver a ver mis manos y el resto de mi cuerpo, ya no me hallaba tan feliz como pensaba que estaría al ser visible. Parada en el medio de la acera, mi mente daba vueltas una y otra vez sobre el castaño. ¿Cómo nunca me había dado cuenta? Tantas señales, tantas evidencias..

Cada año Remus se ausentaba unos cuantos días por mes con la excusa de visitar a su madre enferma. Quizás en algunas ocasiones era él mismo quién se enfermaba y debía pasar días en la enfermería a cuidado de la señora Pomfrey.

Su aspecto desgarbado, sus cicatrices (algunas más recientes) en el rostro... ¡Hasta la elección de casa! Por supuesto que Remus Lupin era un Gryffindor. No cualquier joven tiene el valor de estudiar en Hogwarts sabiendo su condición. Estando al tanto de que si se enteraba el alumnado, aquellos chiquillos poco informados temerían y sus padres pedirían al director su inmediata expulsión.

Ahora entendía la eterna amabilidad de Remus, su carácter sensible. El que apoyase siempre a sus amigos aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con hacer bromas. Era para demostrar su eterna gratitud hacia sus amigos. Aquellos que se arriesgaban cada mes, y eran tan merecedores como él de ser Gryffindors.

Entonces, ellos compartían con su mejor amigo aquel momento doloroso cada luna llena. ¿Pero es que eran idiotas? ¿Nadie les dijo que es sumamente peligroso estar cerca de un hombre lobo? Ellos pierden la noción de la realidad y mientras están transformados su parte animal controla su cuerpo. Esta bien que se trataba de Remus, pero él no era realmente él mismo cuando la luna llena estaba de por medio.

Y lo más importante, ¿Estaría Dumbledore al tanto de todo esto? Evidentemente sabe que Remus es un hombre lobo, y por eso la enorme gratitud del prefecto, pero ¿dejaría a otros tres estudiantes arriesgar su vida una vez por mes?

-¡Lily!

Me sobresalté sin poder evitarlo y tuve que pestañar varias veces hasta caer en la cuenta de que ya no era más invisible y que Mar podía verme. Traté de darle mi mejor sonrisa aunque supe que había fallado cuando la rubia me miró preocupada.

-¿Estás bien, Lily?

Claro, tan sólo descubrí que el joven del que estás enamorada es un hombre lobo. Y sus amigos y él pasan cada luna llena en Hogwarts quién-sabe-cómo juntos.

-Si.-

-¿Sabes qué? Me pareció ver a los Merodeadores en la Tienda de Quidditch mientras estaba buscándote.- Comentó con un entusiasmo que yo no esperaba oír en esos momentos.

-¿Tu crees que eran ellos? Tal vez fue tu imaginación.- Respondí a lo que Mar torció el gesto.

-Tienes razón. Londres es tan grande, no creo que por casualidad hayamos coincidido en el día para venir al Callejón Diagon.-

-Yo tampoco lo creo. Y pienso que no deberías decir nada de esto a las demás. Ya sabes como se pone Herms últimamente cuando mencionamos a Black y su grupo.- Mar asintió y caminando apresuradamente nos dirigimos hacia El Caldero Chorreante.

No volví a hablarle ni a Mar ni a ninguna de las chicas, y cuando propusieron volver a la Mansión McKinnon fui la primera en estar de acuerdo. Yo sólamente quería acostarme y estar a solas para pensar. Primero sobre lo de Snape, y si debía hablar con Dumbledore acerca de si creía que mi familia podía correr peligro en casa. Y segundo, aunque no menos importante, sobre Remus.

El admirable hombre lobo Remus Lupin.


	15. Oscuridad

CAPITULO 15: OSCURIDAD.

Mar se despertó a media noche a causa de un trueno. Desde pequeña siempre había odiado las tormentas, por lo que su padre realizaba un hechizo ensordecedor a su cuarto para que ella no escuchara ningún ruido. Ésta vez compartía el cuarto con Lily y supuso que su padre no querría avergonzarla frente a sus amigas por lo que no realizó el conjuro.

Dio un giro en su cama, tomando un poco más de colcha para abrigarse. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando otro ruidoso trueno produjo que pegara, literalmente, un salto en su cama. Decidió que esperaría un poco a que comience a llover y cesen los truenos, aunque más de quince minutos en su cama asuntándose por los estruendos fueron suficiente prueba de que aquello duraría un largo rato.

Se destapó, se colocó un abrigo y decidió bajar a las cocinas a tomar algo caliente para ver si con eso conseguía dormir un poco. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Lily (aunque no era mucho trabajo ya que con los truenos había suficiente ruido como para despertarla). Se sorprendió de que la pelirroja continuara durmiendo; en Hogwarts las regañaba continuamente porque ante el menor ruido la Premio Anual interrumpía su sueño. Negando con la cabeza divertida salió de la habitación casi a hurtadillas. Pasó por delante de la habitación de Alice y Hermione, y le extrañó que la puerta se hallara abierta. Echó un pequeño vistazo.

Alice se abrazaba a un pequeño oso de peluche que le había regalado Frank en Hogsmeade. Al parecer a ella tampoco le afectaban las tormentas ya que se encontraba profundamente dormida. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos al mirar hacia Hermione, ya que la luz de los truenos le reflejaban en la cara. Se asombró al encontrarse con la cama de la castaña vacía. Entró un momento para asegurarse de que su amiga estuviera en el baño, pero al revisar la habitación se encontró con que, efectivamente, Hermione no estaba allí.

Salió del cuarto sin olvidar cerrar la puerta para escucha si Hermione volvía. Decidió fijarse si estaba en la sala, en la cocina o en algún otro lugar de la casa. Casi llegando a las escaleras echó un vistazo a la habitación de su hermano asegurándose de que no se encuentre allí. Steve nunca le había insinuado nada acerca de alguna de sus amigas, pero lo mejor era verificar.

Cuando confirmó que Hermione no estaba allí su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Tal vez era debido a que los truenos habían aumentado en cantidad pero sintió una enorme urgencia de encontrar a la castaña. ¿Que tal si le había pasado algo malo?

Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo temiendo lo peor cuando escuchó algunos ruidos en la cocina. Si antes estaba ansiosa por llegar allí, ahora sus sentimientos eran todo lo contrario. Aquella noche fría y de tormenta era el escenario especial para que entrará algún ladrón o asesino a la casa. Un Mortífago no podría haber nunca entrado al ceno de una familia sangre pura tan importante como los McKinnon, pero para un muggle la mansión resultaría muy llamativa y aunque hubieran cientos de hechizos anti-intrusos, los malos siempre sabían como burlarlos. O por lo menos eso sucedía en las frelículas que Lily y Hermione le habían hecho ver.

Hermione. De pronto la imagen de su amiga acorralada en la cocina por el asesino, le invadió la mente. Un nuevo trueno la hizo decidirse y atravesó rápidamente la puerta que la separaba de su amiga y su posible pelea con el asesino.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Mar cuando encontró a la castaña tumbada en el suelo. Observó por toda el cuarto en busca del asesino aunque no encontró rastro alguno de él más que una ventana abierta a lo alto de la pared.-¿Estás bien? ¿Que te hizo?- Preguntó en cuanto se acercó apresuradamente a su amiga.

La castaña la miró sorprendida desde el suelo y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Saberlo? Pues no lo sé, sólo lo imaginé. Supongo que es mi intuición pero, tú sabes, no es que los muggles tengan tantas formas de hacerlo.- Explicó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y luego a sentarse. Mar cerró la ventana ayudándose de una silla y para luego sentarse ella también.

Hermione la miró confundida después de observar el hematoma que se estaba formando en su costado.

-¿Muggles? Espera. ¿De quién estás hablando?

-No me digas que era mago.- Se sorprendió la rubia levantándose inmediatamente de la silla con las manos cubriendo su boca.

-Por supuesto que es mago.- Contestó Hermione levantando una ceja evidentemente confundida.

-¿Y estás así tan tranquila? Pobrecita, debes estar demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar.- Comprendió su amiga mientras le acariciaba la mano. Se alejó un momento decida a prepararle un té a su amiga cuando encontró que ya había uno preparado en la mesa. Verificó que estuviera caliente y se lo extendió a la castaña suponiendo que su elfo doméstico Blaser lo habría preparado hacia unos momentos- Aún así creo que debo avisarles a mis padres, ellos deben hacer algo al respecto.-

-No creo que eso sea necesario.- Interrumpió la castaña comenzando a alterarse.- ¿Porqué crees que debes decirles algo como..

-¡Claro que debo decirles! Ellos deben tener experiencia en algo como esto. Son mayores y pasaron por muchas situaciones de esas.- Explicó mientras fruncía el ceño ante el inminente color rojizo del rostro de su amiga.- ¿Tu no crees eso?

-Sí, pero..

-¡Decidido entonces. Iré a decirles a mis padres!- Exclamó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, se volteó a mitad de camino cuando Hermione la llamó por su nombre.

-No, espera.- La detuvo la castaña.- No creo que debas meter a nadie más en esto, en especial a tus padres. No te ofendas, pero no tengo la suficiente confianza con ellos..

-No te preocupes, Herms. Ellos podrán entenderte, ya verás. Mi madre puede ser un fastidio pero esta vez no tiene porqué tratarte mal. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada.-

-Ése es el problema. Si tengo la culpa.- Admitió bajando la cabeza. La rubia frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Que yo también provoqué lo que ocurrió. No hice nada para detenerlo, es más creo que hasta colaboré. Es mi culpa, Mar.-

-No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que hayas colaborado en algo como eso.- Emitió entre sorprendida y enfadada. No sabía que pensar de su amiga, una de sus mejores amigas, le estaba confesando que la había traicionado. Era cómplice de un ladrón o un asesino, o lo que fuere que sea ese mago. Hasta podría ser un Mortífago que podría haber causado una catástrofe en su hogar.

-Sé lo que debes pensar de mi. Soy un desastre de persona. No pude detenerme hasta que no vi que me habían visto..- No tuvo la valentía de mirar a su amiga, sin embargo continúo hablando.- He venido aquí cada noche con la intención de hacerlo y nunca me he animado. Sin embargo hoy estaba decidida. Soy una mala persona, y si no fuera por ti, lo hubiera hecho. Gracias, Mar.-

Hermione levantó el rostro encontrándose con una acalorada rubia que intentaba frenar el impulso de sacar su varita y echarle un maleficio a aquella joven que se hacía llamar su amiga. Cuando decidió que por más que quisiera no podría hacerle daño, Mar comenzó a hablar.

-La verdad no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Lo hubiera creído de todos, menos de ti, Hermione.- La castaña no aguantó más y desvió la vista de su herida amiga.- Has pasado una semana en mi casa, te ofrecí mi hogar y tú así me pagas..

Inmediatamente la castaña volvió a posar su vista en Mar cuando la conversación giró en un sentido que no se imaginaba.

-No sólo por mi familia, tus demás amigas también están aquí. Si es que las consideras realmente tus amigas.- Murmuró herida.- No puedo creer que hayas estado a punto de hacer eso, Hermione. Debería hacer que te envíen a Azkaban.-

-¿Azkaban? ¿De qué demo-

-No sé si en tu mundo muggle será así, pero aquí una traición como ésta se paga con una estadía en Azkaban. No deseo verte rodeada de dementores, ni a ti ni a nadie. Así que voy a pedirte que te vayas de esta casa y no vuelvas nunca más, Hermione.-

Mar ya estaba empujando a Hermione por la puerta cuando ésta pudo frenarla y, exaltada por las acusaciones de su amiga, la tomó de los brazos y le preguntó:

-¿Mar, de qué estás hablando?

-¿Todavía tienes la cara de preguntarme sobre qué hablo? Es claro que estoy hablando sobre que tú quisiste meter a un Mortífago o poco menos a mi casa.- Susurró tratando de no gritar para que ninguno en la casa se despierte.

-¿Mortífago? Pero si él no es..

-¡Lo que sea! Un completo extraño. Tranquilamente podría ser un ladrón o un asesino- La interrumpió soltándose de ella. Dándole algunos empujones más murmuró- Será mejor que te vayas ahora si no quieres que avise a mis padres. Y no creo que ellos sean tan condescendientes contigo como lo estoy siendo yo.

-¡Pero Mar, no entiendo porqué me hechas de tu casa!- Le dijo irritada mientras era empujada por su amiga. Mar rodó los ojos con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.- Tan sólo iba a escribir a Black. Sé que él no es muy querido por los sangre pura, pero no creo que por eso tus padres me envíen a Azkaban.

Mar paró en seco y todo rastro de sonrisa abandonó su rostro.

-¿Black? ¿Él es el asesino?

-¿Asesino? Oh Dios, ¿Mar, De qué hablas?

-¿No es el asesino?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces, todo este tiempo estuviste hablándome de Black y tú. Nada sobre un Mortífago ni asesino, ni mucho menos un ladrón.- Razonó comenzando a ponerse colorada.

-Black puede llegar a ser molesto e insensible, pero no creo que se compare con un asesino.

Mar dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a una aturdida Hermione sola en la sala. Luego de un segundo ella también se adentró a la cocina para encontrarse con su amiga sentada en la mesa, con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Que sucede, Mar?- Preguntó preocupada mientras se acercaba. Esperó un momento y al no obtener respuesta estaba por volver a preguntarle cuando escuchó algunos gemidos bajos. Frunció el ceño imaginando que su amiga estaba llorando pero luego se relajó al observar como Mar reía abiertamente.- Estás loca, ¿Lo sabias?- Le dijo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado.

-Lo siento.. Es que todo.. Todo fue.. Un horrible malentendido.- Le informó sin poder para de reír.

-Aunque no lo creas, me he dado cuenta de eso.- Informó sin poder evitar sonreír. Tomó un sorbo de su té, antes de pedir.- Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber de qué demonios hablabas, Mar.

-Pensé que estabas intentando hacer entrar a algún Mortífago a mi casa.- Explicó luego de poder parar de reír.- En realidad, al principio era un ladrón y tú su victima. Pero como luego dijiste que era mago y que lo habías ayudado, todo cambió de dirección.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de reír.

-Además dijiste que estuviste a punto de hacerlo. Y que lo hubieras hecho si no fuera por mi llegada.- Continuó avergonzada.

-Bueno eso sí. Pero lo que evitaste que hiciera fue que mandara una carta, no que avisara a los Mortífagos para que entren.- Informó mientras tomaba un pergamino doblado de su bolsillo y de lo enseñaba a su amiga.- Además aunque haya sido una espía, no creo que sea probable que un sólo Mortífago logre entrar a esta casa teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de hechizos que tiene.

-Debes entender que todo resultaba coherente. ¡Hasta la lluvia y los truenos! Era tal como tus frelículas..

-Oh, de acuerdo. Creo que no hay más películas para ti.- Resolvió cuando comprendió todo y pudo dejar de reír.

-¿Entonces Black, eh?- Murmuró la rubia con una sonrisa pícara. Hermione se ruborizó inmediatamente.

-Era sólo una carta.-

-Una carta que decía..

Hermione guardó nuevamente la carta en su bolsillo casi por inercia. Mar la miró alzando una ceja mientras esperaba que su amiga hablara.

-Nada interesante.- Respondió mientras desviaba la vista.

-¿No vas a contarme?

Hermione volvió a mirar a la rubia y decidió que lo mejor sería compartir lo que le pasaba con alguien antes de que se volviera loca pensando en el asunto. O antes de que volvieran a sospechar de la fidelidad hacia sus amigas.

-En navidad, cuando todos fueron al jardín principal a saludar a vuestras familias, yo me demoré con Black en el jardín trasero.. Y..- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior ante la atenta mirada de Mar.

-¿Y qué?

-Bueno, estuvimos hablando por un rato. Y luego, de un momento a otro, estábamos besandonos.-

La rubia lanzó un pequeño chillido histérico antes de animar a la castaña para que continúe.

-Luego llegó Evan..

-¿Los vio?- Inquirió sorprendida. Hermione asintió.- Oh, ¿Y dijo algo a Bella?

Ésta vez la castaña negó lentamente

-Ni siquiera me ha escrito. Y Bella menos. Así que supongo que no le ha dicho nada..

-Entonces se besaron, llegó Evan y los vio, ¿y luego?- Recapituló luego de estremecerte ante un trueno especialmente ruidoso.

-Tuve que irme con Rosier porque mi padre quería saludarme. Saludé a todas sus familias, brindamos y por último todos se fueron a sus hogares. No pude volver a hablar con él.-

Mar se levantó, tomó un poco de leche del refrigerador y volvió a sentarse con el rostro desconcertado.

-Es sorprendente. Tantos años insultándose, lanzándose maldiciones, para terminar ¿besándose?

-Lo sé, es realmente extraño. Y muy poco propio de mi.- Admitió agachando la cabeza. Mar la observó hacerlo con una sonrisa.

-¡No quise decirlo en ese sentido! Me parece fantástico que una vez en tu vida dejes de ser tan perfecta y te animes a arriesgarte.-

-Pero es el novio de mi hermana..

-Era el novio de tu hermana, Hermione. El mundo es libre, y además él la dejó pero Bella no hizo nada al respecto. Al parecer unos cuantas semanas con Black fueron suficiente para satisfacer tanto tiempo obsesionada con él.

La castaña asintió lentamente.

-¿Y Black no ha aparecido desde entonces? Porque si ha dejado pasar a una chica tan maravillosa como tú, te juro que en la próxima práctica de Quidditch voy a lanzarle una Quaffle justo en medio de la cara. O mejor aún, le pediré el bate a John Marcus y la Bludger terminará en su-

-No es necesario.- Interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa mientras trataba de frenar los instintos asesinos de su amiga.- Me ha escrito cada día.-

Mar observó en silencio como su amiga salía de la cocina, subía apresuradamente las escaleras y luego de unos cuantos minutos volvía con una pila de pergaminos entre sus manos.

-Cada vez son más cortas. Y ésta noche no me ha escrito, así que supongo que debe de estar enfadado.- Murmuró mientras Mar tomaba el primer pergamino de la mesa.

Hermione,

Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche. No estaba totalmente seguro, pero lo he consultado con Cornamenta y él me ha dicho que debo hacerlo. Espero que no te moleste que le haya contado a James.

¿Todavía continúas en la Mansión McKinnon? Supongo que a tus amigas no les importará que vaya a verte un rato. Tan sólo serán unos cuantos minutos.

Contéstame en cuanto puedas,

Sirius.

-¿Le contó a Potter?- Preguntó sorprendida. Hermione asintió apesadumbrada y le extendió la siguiente carta.

Hermione,

Espero que te haya llegado mi carta anterior. No sé cuál es el grado de seguridad en la casa McKinnon, ni si registran el correo, pero espero que esta carta te llegue. Le he dicho a mi lechuza que no se vaya hasta que te la entregue personalmente.

¿Cuándo podemos hablar? Dime la fecha y hora que te parezca, y ahí estaré.

Sirius.

La castaña suspiró tendiéndole otro pergamino.

Hermione,

Estoy comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Realmente estás bien? Kat se ofendió al insinuarle que se había equivocado de destinatario, así que supongo que mi lechuza te encontró y por algún motivo no has contestado.

-Que observador.- Murmuró Mar con una sonrisa, y continuó leyendo:

En verdad necesito hablar contigo, Hermione. Pregunté a James por la seguridad del correo, y él me ha dicho que ése no es el problema porque el mandó carta a Lily y ésta le respondió de inmediato.

Sirius.

Mar miró inquisidoramente a la castaña, pero ésta sólo frunció los hombros.

-No le he preguntado. Si lo hacía y ella contaba a James, entonces Sirius sabría que sus cartas me llegaban..

La rubia asintió.

Hermione,

Le he dicho a Kat que no vuelva sin una respuesta tuya, así que deberás contestarme. Hazlo a la brevedad.

Sirius

-Ésa vez me costó mucho poder librarme de Kat. Puede llegar a ser una lechuza muy insistente, ¿sabes?.

-Por casualidad, ¿no fue ése el día que estuviste encerrada toda la tarde en la habitación a oscuras? Con las chicas pensamos que te habías vuelto un vampiro.-

Ambas rieron antes de que Mar vuelva a tomar uno de los pergaminos con la letra aristocrática de Sirius.

Hermione,

No sé que le has hecho a Kat, pero no quiere ir más contigo así que tuve que mandar a la lechuza de James.

Contéstame,

Sirius.

Mar tomó la próxima carta, pero antes de que pudiera leerla un ensordecedor trueno la hizo temblar.

-¿Tienes miedo a las tormentas?

-Sólo un poco.

-¿Sólo un poco?- Repitió Hermione con una ceja alzada.

El eco del trueno desapareció y Mar pudo tranquilizarse. La rubia sonrió y se dispuso a leer sin responder a su amiga.

Hermione,

Te agradecería si me contestaras. Hoy iremos al callejón Diagon pero veré la respuesta en cuanto llegue.

Sirius.

-¿Fue ése el día que fuimos al Caldero Chorreante por la cita de Alice y Frank?

Hermione asintió.- Sí, leí la carta cuando ya estabamos de regreso a la Mansión.-

-Lo sabía. Sabía que eran ellos- Murmuró extasiada

-¿hmm?

-Oh, no importa. Pásame ese pergamino.- Pidió restándole importancia.

Granger,

Contéstame.

Black.

-Ésa es la última. Y es de antes de ayer.-

-¿Granger? Pues, leyendo entre lineas, creo que está enfadado.- Bromeó la rubia ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su amiga.- ¿Y tú no le has respondido?

-Me las he arreglado para no hacerlo. En realidad, el problema es que no sé qué debería contestarle..-

-En principio preguntarle qué quiere hablar contigo. Luego, tus posibles respuestas. Puede ser un "Tú también me gustas" o "Estamos hechos el uno para el otro" o quizás "Sí, acepto".-

Hermione rió seguida de la rubia.

-No vamos a casarnos. Ni quiera somos novios.-

-Bueno, no creo que ahora Black quiera ser tu novio con el plantón que le pegaste.-

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada antes de tomar su carta del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Estaba por responderle..

-¿El día anterior de volver a Hogwarts? Eres increíble, Hermione.-

-¿Piensas que no debo hacerlo?

-Pienso que deberías haberlo hecho hace muchos días.- La rubia se levantó de su silla, para pararse en ella y poder llegar a la ventana. La abrió de par en par y con un silbido convocó a una imponente lechuza café.- Wen, debes llevar una carta a casa de los Potter.-

La lechuza ululó resignada por tener que hacer un viaje tan grande bajo los truenos, pero aún así le extendió una pata a su dueña.

-Dame la carta, Hermione.- La castaña se la extendió dudosa, pero cuando el pergamino tocó las manos de su amiga, ella supo que no había vuelta atrás. Mar le amarró la carta a su lechuza personal y le instó a que se aleje volando.

Cuando se aseguró de que Wen estaba lo suficientemente lejos, cerró la ventana y observó a Hermione.

-Ahora comprendo porque la ventana estaba abierta..-

-Sí, Pero ten cuidado. Cuando me encontraste estaba en el piso porque cuando intenté bajarme, yo me-

Demasiado tarde. Mar había intentado bajarse y, justo como le había ocurrido a Hermione, la frágil silla se había volteado provocando que la rubia cayera al piso. La castaña se acercó apresuradamente a su amiga.

-¿Estás bien?

-No.- Murmuró levantándose y sobándose la espalda.- Pero voy a estarlo. Creo.-

Un nuevo trueno impactó cerca de la casa causando que Mar pegué un salto y vuelva a quejarse por su adolorida espalda.

-Tal vez no lo esté. ¿Es que nunca piensa llover?- Preguntó enfadada. A toda respuesta, una enorme cantidad de gotas comenzaron a caer afuera.

-Ahi tienes tu lluvia.- Comentó Hermione con una sonrisa.- Ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana comenzamos las clases-

Mar asintió y con ayuda de Hermione, se dirigieron cada una a su habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

El expreso de Hogwarts partió puntual de la estación de King Cross, y el viaje transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente más que algunos alumnos alborotadores con los cuales los Premios Anuales y Prefectos debieron lidiar. Una vez en Hogsmeade, los alumnos se apresuraban por subirse a algún carruaje. Allí afuera les daba la bienvenida a la última parte del año escolar una especialmente torrencial lluvia de Enero.

El gran castillo de Hogwarts lucía aún más espectacular de lo que recordaban. O quizás era la sensación que ganaban al tratar de guardar en la memoria cada detalle del lugar. Luego de bajar del carruaje conducido por los Threstals, Alice, Hermione y Mar se apresuraron a llegar al castillo a salvo del frío y de la lluvia. La pelirroja las seguía unos cuantos pasos más atrás ya que se había retrasado regañando a unas niñas de cuarto.

Mar tiritó tres veces seguidas antes de refunfuñar.

-Deberían realizar algún hechizo para que no nos mojemos. Gastan tanto esfuerzo en hechizos de protección en el cielo que se olvidan que aquí abajo podríamos morir de una meunonía.-

-Neumonía.- Corrigió Hermione con una sonrisa, recordando el episodio de la noche anterior.- Además, tú querías que llueva.-

-Lo que sea.- Respondió la rubia rodando los ojos aunque también sonriendo.

-Apresúrense señoritas. Ya casi es hora de la cena.- Les dijo McGonagall mientras señalaba el camino a unos pequeños de primero. Las cuatro chicas se pusieron en marcha caminando lentamente detrás de un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin.

-¿Es que no ve que estamos empapadas?- Se quejó Mar, luego de un rato en silencio.- La odio.-

-Estamos en Hogwarts, Mar. Ya puedes hacer magia.- Recordó la pelirroja aunque ella misma secó a todas con un rápido movimiento de varita.- Además, en las vacaciones te escuché decir que hasta la extrañabas.-

-Extrañaría, Lily, cuando termine de estudiar. Y sólo fue una posibilidad. Muy remota, por cierto.- Respondió Mar mientras se acomodaba la túnica y el cabello antes de entrar al Gran Salón.

Todas buscaron con la mirada a los Merodeadores en la mesa, aunque cada una con un motivo distinto. Alice se alegró de encontrar a su novio cerca de James, como de costumbre. Se alejó rápidamente de sus amigas para encontrarse con los fuertes brazos de Frank sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Fue mi imaginación o Alice estuvo realmente con Frank en el compartimentos camino a Hogwarts?- Inquirió Mar confundida, mientras observaba el efusivo saludo de sus amigos.

-Sí, estuvieron juntos.-

-¿Entonces porque se saludan como si no se hubiesen visto por años?

Lily y Hermione rieron sin contestarle a su amiga. Mar también rio aunque dejó de hacerlo cuando localizó a un devastado Remus Lupin en la mesa.

-¿Que le ocurre?- Dejó escapar mientras se dirigían a tomar asiento.

-¿A Alice y Frank? Debes entenderlos, después de tanto tiempo se animaron y por fin estan juntos. Es lógico que estén así.- Respondió Lily con una sonrisa. Mar no le contestó y aunque Lily sabía que en realidad se estaba refiriendo a Remus, la pelirroja prefirió no decir nada más.

Hermione, por su parte dirigió su vista hacia el centro de la mesa, sin encontrar lo que tanto estaba buscando. Había esperado inútilmente que Sirius le contestara y al no obtener ningún pergamino de vuelta, se había convencido de que el Merodeador estaría enojado y que debería hablar con él ni bien llegue a Hogwarts.

Pero él no estaba allí. Sus tres amigos estaban riendo y charlando sin percatarse de que uno de sus miembros no se encontraba con ellos. En realidad, lo más probable era que supieran de su ausencia.

La castaña fue arrastrada por Lily hasta la mesa, dónde se sentaron junto a Alice y Frank. El discurso de Dumbledore fue más breve de lo usual, aunque plagado de advertencias y consejos relativos a la unión entre las casas. Cuando por fin dio por comenzado el banquete y todos estaban ocupados comiendo Hermione decidió que era el mejor momento para echar un vistazo por las demás mesas en busca del Merodeador ojigris.

Sirius no estaba ni en Ravenclaw ni mucho menos en Slytherin. Buscó a Meg en la mesa de Hufflepuff y la encontró rodeada de sus amigas, pero sin rastros del Merodeador a su lado. Observó los rostros de los demás Merodeadores con la esperanza de notar alguna señal de que algo andaba mal con Black, aunque ellos actuaban como si nada extraño ocurriese.

-Y si Ravenclaw gana a Slytherin por más de 300 puntos, entonces ellos pasarán a ser nuestros rivales en el siguiente partido. Claro que si Slytherin gana a Hufflepuff y luego Ravenclaw pierde...- Comentaba James a un entretenido Peter, mientras prácticamente devoraba su comida.

Hermione suspiró resignada. Estaba decidida a que no podría hablar con Black hasta que lo encontrara el día siguiente en el receso. Miró su plato vacio pero su apetito se había ido, así que decidió subir a dormir a su habitación. Se paró de su asiento mientras sus amigas la observaban hacerlo.

-¿Te vas a dormir?- Preguntó Mar.

-¿Ya te vas, Hermione?- Cuestionó James un poco más allá, con un extraño entusiasmo.

-Sí, voy a dormir.- Respondió Hermione a ambos.-Nos vemos mañana.- Saludó antes de desaparecer del Gran Salón.

Caminó unos cuantos metros, saltó el escalón falso de la escalera y siguió por el pasillo antes de doblar. Su cuerpo se sintió débil y tuvo que parar luego de trastabillar con sus propios pies al nublaserle la vista.

Hermione pensó que saltearse la comida no había sido una buena idea después de todo. Su estómago había permanecido vacío desde el día anterior en la Mansión McKinnon. La castaña no había querido comer; se encontraba demasiado nerviosa por la situación con Black.

Se apoyó sobre la pared un momento y trató de enfocar su vista al retrato de dos caballeros que tenía en frente aunque sin resultado. Esperó un momento a que el mareo cese y cuando sintió que sus piernas estaba un poco más fuertes continuó su camino a la Torre.

Había logrado recorrer unos cuantos pisos más cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se dio vuelta lentamente para no caer por el mareo.

-Bella.- Murmuró sorprendida de encontrar a su hermana allí arriba. Bellatrix no la saludó, sino que la observó detenidamente por unos segundos antes de preguntar:

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Evan?

Hermione sintió salir todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-¿Que te dijo Rosier?

-Que los vio a Sirius y a ti besándose en la Mansión McKinnon.- Respondió Bella sin dejar se mirar a los ojos de su hermana.-¿Tu y él están saliendo?-

Si Hermione se sentía mal, ahora estaba mucho peor. No sabía que responder a su hermana; no podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle que si porque en realidad ella aún no había hablado con Sirius sobre el asunto. Realmente ellos no estaban saliendo, ni siquiera habían tenido una cita.

La castaña negó sin atreverse a emitir palabra. Su hermana se relajó notablemente.

-Me alegro por eso, Hermione. Yo sé que aunque nuestra relación no es la mejor, tú no harías algo como eso. Sirius fue mi novio y yo aún lo sigo queriendo.- Comentó y Hermione sintió que su mareo estaba en aumento.- Aunque tuve que dejarlo ir, por supuesto. Sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo sólo conmigo y tengo una reputación que cuidar, ¿Sabes? Pero pienso volver con él en cuanto termine los estudios y ya nadie se entere si él está con otra.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza unas cuantas veces para parecer cordial. ¿Cómo había pensado que podría estar con el ex de su propia hermana? Era una realmente jamás había olvidado al Merodeador. El mes de su noviazgo no fue suficiente para satisfacer tantas noches, tantos años, escuchándola hablar sobre su amor hacia Black.

Bella tenía planes para estar con él. Y ella simplemente jamás podría estar con Sirius. No si eso significaba lastimar a su hermana.

-Sirius es el amor de mi vida, y no dejaré que nada ni nadie me separe de él, ¿Entiendes, hermana?

Bella sonrió con satisfacción cuando la Gryffindor asintió.

-Haces lo correcto, Hermione. Iré a dormir. Y creo que tú debes hacer lo mismo; estás demasiado pálida.-Opinó mirando a la Gryffindor de arriba a abajo.- Adiós.-

La castaña pasó una mano por su frente luego de observar a su hermana perderse por un pasillo. Se sentía aún más mareada que antes, pero simplemente no podía quedarse parada en aquel solitario pasillo. Obligó a sus piernas a caminar pero sólo unos pasos bastaron para que su cuerpo ceda a la ley de gravedad.

Hermione sintió unos fuertes brazos sostenerla evitando que se estrelle contra el suelo, antes de que todo se vuelva oscuridad.


End file.
